Blood Brothers
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Dean Winchester is fresh out of the military and takes a job with a security firm. Sam Campbell is in the wrong place at the wrong time and witnesses a murder. The two are thrown together in a deadly game of cat and mouse as Dean tries to keep Sam alive long enough to testify. Note-no spn in this story see more in A/N. Family/Suspense
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! Happy New Year's Day and what better way to start it than with a new story. I am back with another story that veers from my usual ones. I am coloring outside the lines again and creating a universe where SPN doesn't play a role in the plot and the guys are not brothers. There are a number of familiar faces, but with different lives and some new ones I have created for this story. I hope you will give it a chance and let me know what you think. I am trying to expand my writing abilities and hope this one will interest you. Please review, your thoughts are extremely helpful and are encouragement for me. NC**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN and this is of my own creation.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Darkness was descending across the city much faster than he thought it would. His running shoes were making a slapping sound on the pavement as he ran down the deserted street. He had been working long hours at the hospital and didn't have as much time to run anymore, but when he did, he took advantage of it. Sam had wanted to start sooner but was late getting back from running his errands. He was beginning to wonder if he should have waited and gone out early in the morning, before heading to the hospital, instead of doing it now.

The night was claiming the day at a faster pace than expected, and the streets were not that well lit. He was running a different path today that a friend had recommended and looked around to get his bearings when loud, angry voices on the other side of some trees and shrubs caught his attention. Sam stopped running and frowned trying to hear what was going on as he moved slowly through the trees toward what looked like a parking lot that had outside lights illuminating it. He stayed in the shadows when he saw two cars parked under the lights and men standing around under them.

Sam had enough light to see the men clearly, but didn't recognize any of them. Two men shoved another roughly to his knees and the third brought up a gun and without hesitation shot the one kneeling twice in the chest letting him fall to the ground clearly dead. The shots were not loud like Sam thought they would be, but more like two quick pops just loud enough to be heard. Sam gasped in shock as he stumbled backwards falling over downed limbs and making enough noise to attract their attention. He looked up in fright as the men from the parking lot looked his way and two of them started moving from the lot his way when the man who had killed the guy pointed his way and said something to them.

Sam stumbled to his feet and ran back the way he came as fast as he could, not bothering to look behind him because he could hear the noise of running steps getting closer. A bullet ricocheted off a tree near his head sending splinters of bark into the side of his face making him weave and dodge obstacles in front of him. He didn't notice the stinging on his cheek or the small trickle of blood running down it. Sam was breathing hard as his legs pumped and an adrenaline rush kicked in sending him racing away from his pursuers as he dodged anything in his path and changed directions to throw off the men following him. He knew they would kill him if they caught him and doubled his efforts to get away.

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Week Later**

"Mr. Campbell, Detective Logan will see you now," the officer said to Sam who was waiting in a conference room at the police station to be seen.

"Thank you," Sam said getting up and following the officer down the hall to an office.

"Mr. Campbell, have a seat," Detective Logan greeted him motioning to a chair by his desk. "I wanted to thank you for your cooperation in this investigation and coming forward as a witness to the murder."

"It was the right thing to do," Sam said looking at the detective cautiously. He had a feeling there was more he wasn't saying and tensed his shoulders waiting to hear the rest.

"Yes, but most people would be afraid to get involved like this. You understand that the person you identified as the shooter has drug cartel ties and this could be dangerous for you. We have been after this prick for two years, but never had enough evidence or a witness to arrest him. That is why I want to put you in a safe house under police protection until the trial is over."

"But it's not even starting for another like six weeks, what about my job? I'm starting my residency at Austin Medical Center and can't be out that long I'll lose my place," Sam complained as he sat up straighter in his chair. He didn't think about what coming forward would mean to his life, but he couldn't not do the right thing here. That wasn't him; he was a hard working, honest, trustworthy individual who was raised by loving parents who taught him to believe in himself, respect others and to help those when he could. They worked hard to give him a better life and he tried his best not to disappoint them.

His father died suddenly of an aneurysm right before he started high school. His mother had grieved for several years until she finally met someone and remarried. Sam got alone well with his stepfather and was glad his Mom had found happiness again. He had wished for a brother or sister, but was an only child. He learned quickly to entertain himself by getting lost in books. He started reading at an early age and read anything he could get his hands on, absorbing the knowledge like a sponge. He knew from an early age that he wanted to help people and becoming a doctor would allow him to do that. Sam was super, super smart and graduated high school at sixteen and graduate school majoring in medicine at twenty-two and was in his first year residency at Austin Medical Center.

"Sir you have to understand, you're our only witness in this shooting and you alone can identify the shooter. If something happens to you, well...The DA won't have much of a case and the bastard will probably walk. I'm not having you disappear or have an accident before the trial. So, that means you are under protective custody until further notice," Detective Logan explained in no uncertain terms. "I've already spoken to the hospital director and you're on a leave of absence as of right now."

"I guess I don't have a choice," Sam said sitting back clenching his jaw and crossing his arms over his chest as he stewed in his anger. How was he supposed to get through his residency if he couldn't be at the hospital, he thought. This turn of events really threw a wrench into his future plans and he was already trying to sort through what he might be able to do about it.

"There are two officers waiting to escort you to a safe house, and if you'll give me your keys I'll have someone go by your place to get some of your things."

"Fine!" he spat digging in his pocket for his keys and slipping one off the ring. "What about my car?"

"It can stay here in the lot, I'll let the front desk know," he replied accepting the key and getting up to escort him out into the squad room where two plain clothes officers were waiting for him. "These two officers will take you to the safe house. He's all yours, make sure he stays safe. Oh and I'll need your cell too and there'll be no contact with anyone, no family, girlfriend, co-workers, no one. It's for your own safety Mr. Campbell; I hope you understand that."

"Damnit..." Sam muttered under his breath as he dug around in his pocket for his cell and handed it over. "I wanna get that back and I'll need my books and laptop from my place to keep up with my work."

"You will sir and I'll be sure and tell the officer who's going to your place about what you need."

He was sandwiched between the two officers and hustled out the back to the garage and to a waiting car. Sam climbed into the back and slunk down in the seat pouting about how things were transpiring. He hoped there would at least be internet at the place so he could at least do some studying. He wasn't sure where this safe house was as the car headed away from the police station and into the city. They traveled for thirty minutes before pulling into a neighborhood of moderate priced houses. Sam watched through the tinted windows as the car slowed and turned onto a side road before stopping at the end house and pulling up the driveway. Once the car stopped, Sam got out and tried to look around but was hustled into the house before anyone saw them. The house beside this one was empty and for sale so there were no neighbors beside them.

"You can have the master bedroom, it's down the hall," one of the officers told him once they were inside.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled looking around as he wandered down the hall. He found the master bedroom and checked it out before venturing back out into the house.

"There's food in the kitchen, but I gotta tell ya, I'm no cook so I hope you can manage."

"I'll be fine, my Mom taught me to cook some," he said going to the fridge for a water. Until the cop came with his things he didn't have much he could do. A bookcase caught his eye and he stepped to it to see what books lined the shelves and if there was something of interest he could read. He was not one to sit around being idle for very long and figured reading might take his mind off everything, plus he hadn't had much time to read for the pure fun of it and decided to take advantage of his situation.

 **spn**

The alarm began to blare in his ear, and Dean Winchester rolled over and slapped the clock hard to turn it off. He dropped his head back on the pillow and sighed heavily as he woke up knowing he needed to get up and get ready for his new assignment today. He had been discharged from the Marines seven months ago and had taken a job at a private security firm that also employed several other veterans. It wasn't a bad company to work for, but he sometimes missed his service days and the team he worked with while he served. The pay was good and the benefits that came with the job didn't hurt either.

Dean was an only child who lost his mother at the age of nine to a mugging that left her dead and changed his Dad forever. She was the love of his life and losing her broke him more than anyone really knew, that is but Dean. The police had no leads to who murdered his Mom and his Dad quit his job and became a bounty hunter wanting justice for her death. His father had been in the Marines before marrying his mother so he had some training and honed his skills more during the years after her death. He was determined to track down the ones who killed her and get his revenge. He did teach Dean how to fight and use firearms, thinking he would join in his mission to find the murderers. Dean started getting into trouble off and on as he grew up, since his father barely spoke to him anymore and was gone a lot of the time. He would bum him off on distant family during the summer when school was out, unless he got a lead and would drag Dean along on the hunt so he could learn the business. His father went after only the high dollar bail jumpers so he could fund his mission for revenge.

Having to more or less raise himself after his mother's death, Dean had joined up at sixteen, lying about his age, and spent the next ten years serving his country. He was in Special Ops and had sniper training. He was part of a small group of elite Marines who were handed the most difficult operations and carried them out without the loss of a single soldier.

He hadn't spoke to his Dad in nearly eleven years now, but knew he was still alive from a family friend, Bobby Singer. When Dean had mustered out he went to Bobby's and stayed for a month. He helped him in the salvage yard and garage while he decompressed, tried to fit back into civilian life and decide what to do with his life. After about three weeks, Dean almost re-upped but got a call from an old Marine buddy about a top notch security firm that was hiring in Austin. He made up a resume and sent it to the company. He didn't have to wait long and got a call for an interview. One thing led to another and Dean took the job and moved to Austin.

They helped him find a suitable place to live and provided him a vehicle to use. He still kept in touch with Bobby after the move, knowing he was the closest he would get to his father. If John didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be and Dean had to accept that. He wasn't even sure if his father would want to see him anyway. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer, Dean got up and headed for the bathroom to shower.

He had read over the report about the new job last night and shredded it after committing the data to memory. That was one of his many specialties, being able to commit to memory any job given to him. It really seemed like a pretty boring case. The DA wanted additional protection for an important witness in a murder case; in other words he was a glorified babysitter that carried a gun. He didn't think there would be much to the assignment, but it paid the bills.

Coffee was waiting in the kitchen for him and he was going to toast a bagel to eat on the way to the safe house. He checked his bag before leaving to be sure he had extra clips and a backup gun always being sure he was prepared for the unexpected. He left the house with plenty of time to arrive at the safe house an hour early so he could get the lay of the land and see what the weaknesses were so he could correct them. He went into the garage and climbed into his SUV to head out and start his day not knowing that what he thought was a simple babysitting job was going to turn into a deadly game of cat and mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who decided to give this story a try, I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you to all who left me reviews and hope more will take a moment and leave me a few words. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Traffic finally lightened up as Dean drew nearer the housing development where the safe house was located. He kept an eye on everyone around him being sure he wasn't being tailed by anyone. His one requirement when he took a job was that only his boss knew what missions he went on and no one else. He would have contact with only him and if things went south, Dean would go to plan B. That way if things went sideways he knew the screw up wasn't from them. Dean drove down the street and turned around at the end giving the area a crucial once over before driving out and going down the next street over to find a place to leave his vehicle so he could go in from the rear and not be seen. He found a place for his SUV that wouldn't be noticed and got out grabbing his pack and heading for the house on the other street.

Three heads in the house looked toward the back door when a sudden knocking sounded. The two detectives rose up and pulled their guns as they made their way into the kitchen. One stood to the side with his gun ready and the other went to the door, carefully opening it to find a stranger standing there. He was tall, bulked and would be a formable foe if provoked.

"Can I help you?" he asked Dean who tried to look non-threatening.

"The DA sent me for extra security," Dean said holding up his credentials for the guy to see and giving him a letter from the DA.

"We didn't get any notice of that," the cop said as he unfolded the letter and skimmed it before looking back at Dean again. He didn't like outside help, but was not one to question the bosses.

"Probably not, we're pretty tight lipped about things," he said waiting patiently to be let in. "You gonna let me in or not?"

"Come on in and join the party," he said stepping aside. "Name's Clay and that's Brian."

"Hey," Brian said lowering his gun and relaxing.

"Dean Winchester," he greeted them as he stepped inside and closed the door, flipping the lock.

Sam had stood just outside the room and stepped into the doorway to see the newcomer. He gave him a once over noticing he looked buff from what he could see and waited for introductions.

"Mr. Campbell, this is Dean Winchester. He's been hired by the DA as added protection," Clay said seeing Sam standing in the shadows of the doorway.

"Hello," Sam said stepping closer and holding out his hand to Dean.

"Mr. Campbell, nice to meet you," Dean said politely taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Please, just call me Sam," Sam said smiling at the man, already liking him.

"Sam it is. The DA is playing it safe. Seems you're a valuable witness and doesn't wanna take any chances with something happening to you," Dean replied sitting his pack on the counter as he scanned the inside of the kitchen.

Sam could sense the seriousness in the man as he watched him take in his surroundings with critical eyes. He could tell by his body language that he was a no nonsense guy that didn't take crap from anyone and took his job very seriously. Dean seemed to know what he was doing and none questioned him as he continued his inspection. He stepped aside as Dean ventured into the living room to inspect it and then made his way toward the bedrooms. Sam strolled back into the living room and took a seat picking up the book he was reading and flipped to where he had left off. He kept glancing toward the hall waiting for Dean to reappear.

 **spn**

Dean gave the guy he was hired to protect a quick glance thinking he was a tall one, probably a couple inches taller than himself and looked in halfway decent shape. At least that was a plus on his side if they had to move quickly. He made his way into the living room and checked out the security there before making his way down a hall to find three bedrooms and a bathroom. After checking each bedroom out, Dean's brain began to whirl as he worked on battle plans and escape routes. He had a knack for quickly accessing a situation and picking the best plan available to him.

His Marine buddies swore he had _the shining,_ that's what they called it, but he just shrugged it off as learning from experience. Dean knew there was something different about him since he seemed to have a sixth sense about things, but didn't readily talk about it. He called it spidery senses and was just glad he had them. It had helped him advert tragic consequences while in the field and had saved his brothers and sister in arms on a number of missions. They all had extreme respect for him as a leader and didn't question is quirks.

Dean headed back to the front of the house and found Sam in a chair reading some random book. The cop named Brian was on the couch near the front windows that had sheers hanging over them, watching the tube and the other one he could hear moving around in the kitchen. He started to join him when a misplaced noise outside caught his attention making him stop and frown as he went of full alert letting his spidery senses come forward. He cocked his head and slowly let his eyes roam over the windows as the alarms suddenly went off and he dove for Sam knocking him to the floor while yelling, "Get down! Get down!" The first barrage of bullets came through the front windows killing Brian before he could get out of the way. He dropped to the floor gasping as blood ran between his fingers and his body stilled as he breathed his last breath.

 **spn**

Sam was slouching in the chair reading when he noticed Dean coming back into the room and the sudden change in his body language. He focused harder on him and stared in shock as he suddenly launched his body at him and yelling, knocking him from the chair onto the floor and covering his body with his own.

All the air was suddenly expelled from Sam's body as Dean lay across him protecting him from the onslaught of bullets. Sam jerked in fright as drywall splintered from the walls around them as the spitting of bullets ate them up. He couldn't seem to breathe as he watched Brian go down and see the blood spilling from him. He knew he was dead when his eyes glazed over and went blank. Before he could react, Sam felt his body being dragged into the kitchen and behind the counter out of the line of fire.

"Your partner's dead," Dean told Clay as he let go of the fist full of shirt he was gripping. He turned to Sam and roughly grabbed his jaw in his strong grasp and squeezed slightly while giving it a shake. "Listen to me and do exactly what I say if you wanna get out of this alive. You hear me?" he asked getting down in his personal space and glaring at him. "Do You Hear Me?" he growled out deeply enunciating each word.

Sam finally focused his shell shocked eyes on Dean's stern green ones and nodded his head afraid to speak for fear his voice would crack. He had never handled a gun before and this was the second time in just over a week that he had been shot at and he was doing his best to not fall apart. He swallowed hard forcing his lungs to work as he sucked in deep breaths trying to slow his racing heart. He shook his head slightly and blinked rapidly as he locked his gaze on Dean using him for his anchor.

"I've got a car parked a street over, silver SUV," he began to explain pushing his pack and the car keys into Sam's hands. "Do not drop either of these. We are going out the back and I want you to stay behind me until I clear a path and then you run like the devil's on your heels across the yard and through the shrubs to the next street. Go left and I'm parked 200 yards on the left. You don't look back and you don't stop for anything. Got that?"

"Yeah," Sam wheezed out clutching the keys tightly in one hand and slinging the pack over his shoulders as his body tensed and the adrenaline rushed through his veins causing him to tremble as he got ready to run. He tried to tell himself he could do this...They were going to get out of this in one piece...He had to do what Dean said...Damn this wasn't happening...the thoughts raced through Sam's mind as he crouched beside Dean with Clay behind him.

"I'll go first, you cover our backs," Dean nodded to Clay as he pulled his hand gun from its holster. Dean opened the door enough to see out and saw two guys coming toward the door. He stepped out and rapidly fired two shots at each one, hitting them dead center in their chests. "Go! Go!" Dean yelled at Sam as he swept the area for other gunman while Sam took off running across the yard as instructed. Sam zeroed in on the break in the shrubbery and didn't take his eyes off it.

 **spn**

Dean and Clay followed behind him but didn't see the gunman rounding the corner until he opened fire hitting Clay in the shoulder and knocking him down. Dean returned fire taking the gunman out and looped an arm under Clay's arm to help him up and run. He guided them across the yard and into the other one finding the road and dragging Clay toward the car. He nodded his approval that Sam had the SUV running and doors open for them. Dean tossed Clay in the back and jumped into the driver's seat throwing the car into drive and peeling down the street. "Look under the seat, there's a first aid kit."

"Okay," Sam said feeling around and snagging the kit.

"See if you can stop his bleeding. We'll drop him at a hospital..."

"You need to call headquarters and get help out here," Clay groaned as Sam pressed dressings to his wound.

"I don't think so. How did they find the safe house? I know it wasn't from my boss, so it has to be a leak at your end," Dean said as he quickly disappeared into traffic. Dean kept an eye out behind him for any tails but didn't see one. "My job is to protect the kid and that's what I intend to do. Once we drop you off... We're going off the radar. You can tell your bosses I'll have him back to testify when you need him."

"They're not gonna like that," Clay grimaced as he let out the breath he was holding. "You need to let us handle this."

"I don't give a shit what you think, I've got a job to do and I plan on doing it. Thing is I work better alone when I don't have to worry 'bout others screwing up."

"That should hold until you can get medical attention," Sam told him turning back around and clutching his trembling hands tightly as he tried to control his pounding heart. He saw smudges of blood on them and rubbed his hand up and down his pants leg trying to get it off.

"There's a hospital about fifteen minutes from here we'll drop you at," Dean stated taking command as he quickly turned right and went to the next light and turned left. He saw the signs for the hospital and continued down the street toward it. His mind was working quickly on a plan of how to keep this kid safe until the trial. "You okay Sam?" he asked him when he saw how pale and shaky he was.

"I-I-I don't know," Sam finally got out as he swallowed hard and tried to wet his dry lips.

"Just hold it together for a little longer," Dean tried to assure him giving him a halfway smile. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks," Sam whispered wrapping his arms around his middle when he realized how cold he suddenly felt.

Dean pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital and skidded to a stop at the doors. He got out and opened the back to pull the detective out.

"Get in back and lay down," he ordered Sam as he steered Clay toward the doors and inside. "I'll keep him safe, don't bother looking for us," he told him before turning and hurrying back to the SUV and getting in to drive away. "Stay down so no one sees you."

"Okay," Sam said from the back seat as he squirmed around trying to get comfortable. "Where are we going?"

"My place and then we're going off the radar," Dean explained heading for his place in a round about way as he checked the traffic behind him for any tails. It took him forty minutes to get there and stopped to open the garage door to pull the SUV inside before turning to look over the seat at his passenger curled up sleeping. Dean guessed the shock and stress of the situation had caught up with him. He looked at Sam's relaxed face and thought how young he looked when he slept. He hated to wake him but knew they needed to disappear and he needed to get that in the works. "Hey, hey wake up we're here," Dean called to him reaching to shake his leg to get him moving.

"Wha..." Sam slurred trying to stretch and bumped his head on the SUV door and getting a cramp in his leg. "Ow! he mumbled rubbing his head while whining, "It wasn't a dream was it?"

"C'mon, I'll get ya some food to eat while I pack, then we can get out of here," Dean told him getting out and heading for the door.

"What about my clothes and things?" he asked to Dean's back as he went inside. He got the door opened and climbed out shaking and rubbing his leg to get the cramp out so he could follow Dean inside. He wasn't sure what to expect inside and was a little surprised at how neat and homey the place seemed. Sam stepped into a laundry room and on into the kitchen that had a small dining room off it. He could see a family room through an archway and figured the hall led to bedrooms. What furniture he could see looked comfortable and inviting and not too crowded. He saw Dean looking in the fridge and pulling out a couple of bowls to sit on the counter.

"I've got some leftover pasta primavera I can heat for you and some sliced fresh fruit," Dean said looking in the cabinet for a plate. "You need to eat something to keep your strength up."

"Don't go to any bother, I'll be okay," Sam replied still not sure how to take this man as he stood by the counter trying to get a grip on what just happened. A man had died because of him and another was wounded. This was like a walking nightmare he couldn't get away from.

"Wash your hands and go sit down, won't take a minute," he insisted dishing out the pasta and putting it in the microwave. He looked in a drawer and got silverware, napkins and a bottle of water from the fridge. Sam did as he was told and scrubbed his hands hard wanting to rid them of any dried blood. When the microwave dinged, he used a dish towel to carry the plate to the table. "Careful the plate's hot."

"Thanks," Sam said catching a whiff of the food and decided he might be hungry after all. He picked up the fork, twirling some on it and carefully blew on the pasta before taking a bite. It was really good and Sam wondered if Dean cooked it or was it takeout. He watched Dean disappear around the corner as he continued to eat the pasta. He was putting his life into the hands of a guy he just met, but back in the corner of his mind Sam had a feeling things would be okay. He was sure Dean had experience with this type of situation and would keep him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who has favored, followed and reviewed. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I have had so much fun writing this and exploring different aspects of the guys. I do like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dean headed for his bedroom and looked in the closet for a duffle so he could pack. He dug clothes from his dresser making sure to add extra for Sam until he could get him some more. Once he was done with that, he went to another bedroom that was his office and punched in the code to open a metal door leading into his armory. He did a quick inventory before picking up a bag to use. Dean took down several handguns, checked them before stowing them in the bag. He added boxes of ammunition, several throwing knifes, smoke grenades, flash bangs, couple burner phones and two Kevlar vests.

After opening up a safe that was hidden behind a rack, he looked through several envelopes with different names on them and picked two to add to the pack. He scooped up some bundles of money and tossed them in then closed the safe. Dean picked up a sniper rifle case and the pack before heading out locking the door behind him. He set the alarm for the room and headed back to the kitchen to see if Sam had finished eating. Dean wasn't too worried about anyone finding his house since it wasn't listed in his name. He took every precaution to keep his identity hidden.

"Good you're done," Dean said sitting his bags down at the door leading to the laundry room. "There's a bathroom down the hall on the right you can use and then we're out of here."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled getting up and following his directions to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and leaned on the door for a moment trying to let what was happening to his life sink in. None of this seemed real to him at the moment. He raised a shaking hand to brush his too long hair from his face and felt a tremble run down his body. Sam let his head fall forward as he tried to get his body under control so he could function. After taking several deep breaths and letting them out slowly, he raised his head and squared his shoulders. He pushed off and moved to the commode and then the sink, washing his hands and splashing water on his face before looking at his reflection in the mirror. He could see the fear and a haunted look in his eyes as he gazed at his pale, pinched face. Sam knew he couldn't put this off any longer or Dean might break in to get him. He wiped his face and hands on a hand towel and headed back to the kitchen.

"I've got the car packed, you ready?" Dean asked being direct and to the point.

"I guess, but what about my things?" he questioned again.

"Sorry, you'll just have to make do. We can pick some things up later," Dean told him tossing a jacket to him. "That should fit. You'll need to get in back again and stay hidden until we're out of the city. I don't want anyone able to ID you from some random camera. I put a small pillow and blanket back there for you to cover yourself." He noticed that Sam's hands were trembling as he slipped on the light jacket and his face seemed pale. He was sure it was from the shock of everything that had happened over the past few hours and couldn't blame him. He was a civilian and not use to this kind of action. Dean held the door open for him as Sam stumbled slightly going out the door.

 **spn**

The car moved down the highway keeping pace with the traffic around it. Dean looked in the back and saw Sam was still sleeping. He had passed out about twenty minutes into the drive and Dean was glad since he didn't wanna try and carry on small talk with him. He didn't even know the guy, except what he read in the file, and that didn't make much of a topic of conversation. Dean squirmed around in the driver's seat and grunted since his butt cheeks were going numb. He was pushing it to reach their first destination on their travels before they closed. He was making good time and looked like he would arrive ahead of the schedule he had in his head.

That was one thing he excelled at during his time in the Marines; he was an excellent planner and never wrote anything down. Dean could create a plan in his head and act upon it. He could run through different scenarios and pick the best one for a mission. His ex-team members stood behind him one hundred percent when he would lay out a mission for them. Deciding he needed to stop soon or he was going to be too numb legged to drive, Dean started looking at the road signs so he could find a decent place to stop and maybe grab a bite to eat. It was already dark and there weren't that many other cars out on the road this late. He found a couple of promising prospects a few miles ahead and decided it would do.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty..." Dean called back to Sam. "Wake up, pit stop."

"I'm up," Sam grunted using his sleeve to wipe the drool that had run down his cheek. He groaned and moaned as he sat up in the back and tried to focus on the surroundings. "Wher' ar' we?" he slurred trying to wet his dry mouth.

"Gas station for fill up and we'll head across the street for some food," Dean told him getting out at the pump to fill his car. He wiggled around and rubbed his bottom trying to get some feeling back in it as he walked to the side of the car to pump the gas.

Sam got out and looked around at the area for a moment before heading inside to find the restrooms. He had no idea where they were or even where they were going. He was putting his life in the hands of a stranger he knew nothing about. Well he had already saved his life one time so that was a point in his favor. He did seem capable at least, Sam thought as he pushed the door open and looked around inside. He spotted the restrooms in the back and made his way down the aisles to the back. Sam came back out a few minutes later and glanced around seeing Dean at the front of the store. He made his way toward him noticing Dean seemed to know he was there before seeing him.

"You ready to eat?" he asked Sam when he came abreast of him.

"Sure, I guess," Sam said following him out to the car.

"We'll get a quick bite at the diner across the street and head back out," Dean explained as they walked back to the car.

"So...Where are we heading?" Sam asked trying to keep in step with Dean and not look so obvious about it.

"Right now, the diner," Dean answered arching his eyebrow, giving Sam a whimiscal look as he suppressed a chuckle.

"Ummmm...Yeah...Right...But, you know after that?" Sam stammered.

"We're gonna stop by a place I know of for a day or so before moving on," Dean replied trying to be as vague as he could.

"Oh," Sam said wondering why he was being so closed mouthed about everything.

 **spn**

"Is this okay?" the hostess asked stopping at a booth near the middle of the room.

"Would it be okay to take that one?" Dean asked pointing to one at the end instead.

"Sure, no problem," she said leading them to the one he picked and putting down the menus.

Dean settled on the side where he could see the entrance and the rest of the room leaving Sam to sit across from him. They picked up the menus and looked at them. Dean noticed Sam frowning slightly as he looked at the items offered.

"Don't tell me you're one of those that turn their nose up at meats," Dean questioned.

"Oh, no I eat meat, but I eat healthy too," he said turning to the salad section and looking it over.

"Hi, my name is Valerie I'll be your waitress, so what can I get you to drink?" a young woman asked stopping at their table with a pad in her hand.

"Coffee for me Valerie," Dean replied and looked over at Sam.

"I'll have...Mmmm...Iced tea," Sam finally got out giving her brief smile.

"I'll get these out to you along with some hot rolls and give you a few more minutes to decide what you want."

"Sounds good," Dean nodded watching her walk away before giving the room another once over to check for any threats.

Sam noticed how Dean's green eyes roamed over everything and everyone in the place and wondered what he was looking for. He could see wisdom and knowledge in his eyes and something else, but he wasn't sure what it was. He quickly looked down at the menu when Dean's eyes turned back to him feeling his face heat up slightly at being caught staring. Sam cleared his throat and really studied the menu until Valerie came back with hot rolls and drinks.

"So are you ready to order or do you need a little more time?"

"We're ready," Dean replied. "I'll have the bacon double cheeseburger with steak fries and a piece of pecan pie."

"And for you sir?" she asked Sam.

"I'll have the house salad with grilled chicken and ranch dressing and the fresh fruit."

"I'll get this in right away," she said hurrying off toward the kitchen.

"Rabbit food," Dean stated rolling his eyes at him and shaking his head.

"What? I got chicken on it," Sam said in a whiney voice as he sipped his tea to cover his child like behavior.

"Right," Dean said under his breath as he snagged a roll. He split it open and added some butter, then took a large bite smirking to himself. He could see the kid coming out under his adult personality. He had to admit to himself that Sam was taking all that was happening to him in stride without much fuss and that he was glad of.

The food came so they didn't have to make small talk while they ate. Dean hummed to himself finding the food was very good, especially the pie. He was going to add this place to his list of good food stops. He kept glancing sideways at Sam and noticed he seemed to be enjoying the food too. Dean got a coffee to go and paid for the meal so they could head out. He figured they were about four hours away from their destination, maybe less if he pushed it a little. He was starting to feel a hint of excitement at the prospect of seeing the people there.

 **spn**

Sam had settled in the passenger seat of the car and looked absently out into the darkness of the night as Dean drove. The headlights cut a swarth throught the darkness showing them the way. He had figured out they were in Nebraska, but still didn't know where Dean was taking him. Sam wondered what his co-workers at the hospital thought had happened to him. He wondered how he was going to catch up when he got back or if this was going to knock him out of his slot all together. Sadness settled over him putting him in a funky, depressed mood. He turned to look out the side window so Dean wouldn't see him blink back the tears.

Dean glanced at Sam and felt something change about him. It was as if a dark cloud had settled over him and took away his light. He wondered what had changed in the short time they had been driving, but didn't feel it his place to ask. He didn't get personal with his clients knowing it would complicate his job. But there was something about this kid. He was different than most of his clients. If he had had a younger brother Dean thought he would be something like Sam.

For some reason he couldn't understand, Sam seemed to bring out a big brother instint in him. These feelings were new to him and he wasn't sure what to do with them so he pushed them down for now and concentrated on the highway. Yes, he felt like his fellow teammates were his brothers and sisters, but this was strangely different. Sam was not someone who was fighting side by side with him. No, he was someone who needed his protection to survive this ordeal and he couldn't have anyone better to do that than him. Dean sipped his coffee and didn't try to make small talk with Sam as he drove down the highway.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You're going to see some familiar characters and I hope you like what I did with them. I appreciate your thoughts, please comment. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Sam slid up in the passenger seat paying more attention when Dean pulled off the highway and headed for a town called Stillwater. Before he got to the town limits, he turned again and drove several miles before turning into a gravel parking lot. The sign on the structure read _'The Roadhouse'._ He was sure it was a bar of some kind and checked out the vehicles in the parking lot. Most were old trucks, a few muscle cars and a half dozen Harley's were scattered around the gravel lot. Dean pulled his car to the side of the building that had a sign reading 'No Parking'. Sam didn't comment about this figuring there was a reason for him to stop there. Maybe he knew the owners or something and they let him park there, he thought. Sam got out and carefully looked the place over. It was constructed of weather beaten wood, but seemed to be in fairly decent shape, but could use a good spray washing. There was a covered porch in front with build in benches on either side and curtained windows on either side of the door leading inside. Sam was still looking the place over as he walked behind Dean and didn't notice that he had stopped just inside the doorway and ran into his back. He stumbled backwards a little only to get a scowl from him as he gained his balance.

"Sorry, sorry." Sam said as he got his first look around inside the place. The inside was over half full of mostly men but a few women could be seen at some of the tables. It was dimly lit like most bars and a thin cloud of smoke hung near the ceiling where ceiling fans were trying to move the air. He could see several pool tables off in one corner, a juke box near the door, booths around one wall and tables scattered about the room. The bar ran partway down one wall at the back and he could see swinging doors that led to what he figured was living space. Sam's eyes widened when he saw quiet a few of the men in the bar were packing guns. There were some even cleaning them at their table and there were others with papers spread out in front of them studying whatever was written on them. The guns made him step a little closer to Dean knowing he could protect him if needed.

Once his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Dean looked around the room and saw a few familiar faces from when his father used to bring him here. He gave a slight nod to several before moving toward the bar. He could feel the presence of Sam moving alone with him, but a step behind and off to the right. He could tell Sam seemed a little nervous about the place, but for him it was like a second home. Dean stopped at the bar and looked toward the swinging doors when a young, blonde female stepped out carry two six packs of beers.

Knowing he didn't want to get separated from Dean, Sam walked as close to him as he could without actually touching him. He stayed a little behind him and to his right wanting to give him room to maneuver,

if he needed to. Sam's interest perked when he saw a cute blonde come from the back with two six packs and figured she must work here. What happened next really surprised him. He watched her scan the room and when her eyes fell on Dean, Sam saw recognition as shock and surprise lit it up. A big smile broke out on her face and she ran for Dean throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Dean grabbed her and swung her back and forth for a moment before sitting her down to look lovingly into her face. Without warning she punched him as hard as she could in the arm and her smile turned into a frown as she started in on him.

"Ouch! Damnit Mouse what was that for?" Dean growled at her as he rubbed his throbbing bicep.

"For not calling you idiot! You know Mom is royally pissed at you," Jo shot back. "She was worried and so was I."

"Where is Aunt Ellen anyway? She's letting you mind the bar by yourself?"

"No, Dad's in back getting some liquor and Mom ran to the store for more pretzels. She should be back shortly. She's really going to be surprised to see you."

"Well, think you could make yourself useful and get us a couple of beers?"

"Us?" Jo questioned and realized that Dean wasn't alone and looked around him with interest when she saw Sam standing slightly behind him. Her eyebrows arched and she pursed her lips with curiosity, thinking he was a good looking, sexy guy that looked about her age. They didn't get many patrons her age in here so when one did show up she took interest.

"Who's your hot looking friend Dee?" she cooed sidling around him to stand in front of Sam. "Wow! He's a tall one isn't he?"

"Cool yer jets Mouse, he's a client. Sam this is Jo, my too aggressive cousin. Jo, meet Sam." Dean introduced them. "You have to overlook her; she doesn't see many like you around here and can't seem to control herself sometimes."

"Hi..." Sam squeaked and cleared his throat as he became tongue tied from Jo's leering gaze. She didn't seem timid or shy about letting her feelings known and this was new for him. The few women he had blind dates with were more standoffish and aloof and that's why there wasn't ever a second date. He finally quit letting his friends set him up when his time was all taken up by college and residency training.

Sam didn't know exactly how to take Jo's advances toward him and he could feel his face growing hot as she goggled him before turning and walking back around the bar, being sure to add a little extra swing to her hips for him. She pulled two beers from the cooler and sat one in front of each of them.

"Let me know if I can get you anything else...Sam," she said sweetly, batting her eyes at him. "Anything at all," she continued running a finger down his arm to his hand and off his fingers making Sam jump slightly and almost spill his beer.

"God help me..." Dean mumbled rolling his eyes at Jo's antics as he took a swig of beer.

"Dad look who's here," Jo said to an older man who came out of the back carrying bottles of liquor. He sat them on the counter behind the bar and looked toward Dean. He was stunned for a moment before he marched around the bar to greet him.

"Dean! It's great to see you. How have you been?" Bill asked shaking his hand and slapping him on the back.

"I've been good Uncle Bill," Dean replied giving him a warm smile. "I was wondering if you still had an extra room in back I could use for a couple of days? We need to...get off the grid," he asked looking over at Sam and back at Bill.

"Of course you can. Is there a problem?"

"Business. I'll explain later."

"You just make yourself at home Dean. Ellen's gonna be so surprised when she gets back. She missed you when you went into the service. She would brighten up whenever she got a letter or postcard from you, even though they were few and far between," he noted. "We're just glad you made it back."

"I know, it helped to get her and Jo's letters too. Thanks for the hospitality," Dean said turning when loud voices caught his attention from behind him.

"I'll be back, looks like I gotta go kick some jackasses out of here," Bill grumbled as he headed for the table making all the noise. One thing he didn't tolerate in his bar was fighting and always made a point to nip it in the bud.

"What kind of job you working Dee?"

"Protection."

"Who's he need protection from? The ladies?" she teased only to have Sam blush a deeper red as he choked on his beer.

"You okay dude?" Dean asked as Sam coughed hard trying to catch his breath. All he could do at the moment was nod yes as he continued to cough. "Now look what you did!" Dean chastised Jo. "You trying to make him choke to death?" he asked giving Sam a couple hard slaps on the back until he heard a wheezy intake of breath.

Jo threw back her head and laughed hard as she handed Sam a napkin to wipe the tears running down his face. She thought he was even more handsome with his shyness. She was already making plans on how to get him alone and test the waters. It didn't matter what Dean said, Sam was fair game for her.

"Well look what the dogs drug in!" a loud older female voice said from behind them.

Dean and Sam both turned to see an older female standing there holding a couple of bags that she handed over the counter to Jo. She looked at Dean sternly as she put her hands on her hips ready to give him a tongue lashing.

"I know Ellen, I should've called. I'm sorry, but work's been keeping me busy and well...I was trying to get settled back into civilian life..." Dean started holding his hands up in defeat.

"C'mere you lug!" she demanded holding out her arms for a hug.

Dean stepped into her open arms and wrapped his own around her body. He smiled as memories of the past came flooding back to him. Ellen was his mother, Mary's distance cousin, and he had spend time during the summers here with them and more so when she died. Ellen had become like a second mom to him and he didn't know what he would have done without her. She had helped him work through the sorrow and grief of losing his Mom and lectured him when he started getting into trouble, but it didn't help.

"It's good to see you Ellen," he murmured into her ear. "I've missed you."

"Good to see you too Dean," she whispered happily. Ellen noticed the young man sitting beside Dean who was watching the exchange with curious eyes. "Hi, I'm Ellen and who might you be?" she asked as she untangled herself from Dean's grasp.

"Sam..." he croaked. "Sam Campbell," he said a little stronger.

"Well Sam it's nice to meet you. Are you a co-worker with Dean?"

"No Aunt Ellen, he's my client and we need to keep his name quiet and him being here," Dean instructed her and looked at Jo to be sure she heard. "I wanted to see if we could spend a couple of days here before moving on?"

"Well you know you can honey; you don't even have to ask. This is still your home, you know that."

"Thanks Aunt Ellen I really appreciate it," Dean nodded gratefully. "You keep your ass right here and I'll get the bags," he ordered Sam giving him a stern look before heading back outside.

"Oh don't worry, **I'll** keep him company," Jo offered smiling sweetly at Sam and arching her eyebrows at him.

"Jo Beth, you behave yourself, you hear me?"

"Yes Mom," she said putting on a pouting face as she moved down the bar to serve a customer.

"Don't you mind her none Sam. We don't get many young people in here and she can make a nuisance of herself."

"That's okay ma'am, she's not bothering me."

"You don't gotta ma'am me dear, name's Ellen."

"Okay then Ellen; thank you for your help. I appreciate it," Sam said already liking her and her husband.

"Hi honey, I see you met Dean's friend," Bill said giving Ellen a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I have. Jo why don't you go put sheets on the twin beds in the spare room for them?"

"Awe can't Dean take care of that?" she whined. "I not his maid you know. He's a big boy and can take care of himself."

"Hey I don't mind doing it if you'll show me where the sheets are," Sam answered before Ellen could reply.

"I'll show you," Jo told him motioning for him to follow her through the swinging doors to the back. He didn't see the smirk on her face that her plan had worked on getting him alone.

"Jo you behave..." Ellen cautioned her giving her a deep frown. She knew Jo liked to tease guys, but was not one to have a one night stand with a guy. It was hard for Ellen to discipline her since she was twenty-two and an adult.

Sam got up and followed her forgetting what Dean told him about staying put. He looked Jo over as she walked in front of him wondering how she wasn't already taken yet. A small smile played on his lips wondering if she was as bad as Dean made her out to be. If circumstances were different, he wouldn't mind going on a date with her.

 **spn**

"What the hell!" Dean sputtered when he returned with his bags to find the bar stool empty. "I'm gone five minutes and he's already disappeared."

"He's making up the beds Dean; Jo's showing him where to find the sheets."

"That's not comforting and I don't trust her alone with him, especially in the bedroom."

"Jo's not gonna do something stupid. She knows better and I don't think Sam is that kind of guy. He's been nothing but polite and respectful."

"Well I mind," he huffed stalking to where the living quarters were in back trying to decide who to tear into first, his raging hormone filled cousin or his client who didn't listen to him and do as he was told.

"Watch your blood pressure there Dean, don't need ya popping something," Ellen called after him as he disappeared. She chuckled to herself thinking how much she missed having him around. He was the only one who could stand toe to toe with Jo and keep her in her place and she actually listened to him. She didn't know the story about Sam and wondered what shit pile he stepped in that he would have Dean protecting him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the support. I so liked bringing these characters into the story. They seemed to fit nicely with my theme. There will be more showing up throughout the story. Special thank you to the guests who have left reviews. I can't personally thank you, but I wanted you to know I do appreciate them. Your reviews keep me writing and posting, if you have a moment please leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey Samsquash can you give me a hand?" Jo asked as she stood on her tiptoes trying to reach the twin sheets on the top shelf of the linen closet.

"No problem," Sam replied standing behind her and reaching over her body to grasp the sheets and pull them down. What he didn't know was there were heavy quilts on top of the sheets that came tumbling down on top of both of them causing Jo to stumble back into Sam and like the domino effect sent him tumbling backwards onto the floor with Jo landing on top of him, knocking the air from Sam in a sudden ump as the linen fell on them and around them.

"Damnit Mouse? Are you that horny that you have to attack the kid in the hall here? When was the last time you got laid? What happened to that...that goofy one?" Dean chastised Jo when he saw them tangled together on the floor among the sheets and quilts. "You know your Mom would shoot first and **maybe** ask questions later right?"

"Shoot?..." Sam squeaked weakly as he tried to untangle himself from Jo and the sheets holding him down with more effort.

"Crap Dee! They fell on us and my sex life is none of your concern," Jo complained from her position on Sam. "Hold on, stop struggling you're making it worse," she fussed at Sam as she turned over on his chest to face him.

Sam suddenly stopped moving and stared wide eyed at her cute face mere inches from his and the mischief twinkle in her eyes. He felt her long hair brush down his cheek and it sent shivers down his spine. He could feel the length of her body lying on top of his and knew how this must look. He swallowed hard trying to make sure his body **didn't** respond, but found he was paralyzed. Heat crept up his neck and into his face that turned a deep red. Jo smiled at him and planted a kiss on his nose and was moving toward his lips when Dean intervened.

"Here, quit monkeying around with the kid and control your hormones," Dean huffed grabbing the back waistband of Jo's jeans and hefting her up just as her lips brushed across Sam's giving him a little shock that caused him to twitch in surprise. He held out a hand to Sam to help him up after he got Jo out of the way.

"Thanks, but couldn't you have waited five more seconds," she complained brushing her blonde hair back out of her face and looking slyly at Sam. "Guess I need to clean this up," she mumbled bending down to grab two sets of sheets for the twin beds and tossing them in the bedroom. She added a quilt for each bed then started folding the others to put them back in the closet.

Sam saw the hand in front of his face and grasped it allowing Dean to help him up. He was too embarrassed to look at him knowing what he must think of him. Sam absently touched his lips where Jo's had grazed them a little shell shocked by her boldness and not sure exactly how to take her. It wasn't like he hadn't dated or had sex before, but none compared to this little spitfire of a woman.

"Let me help **Shorty** ," Dean teased Jo as he took the folded linen and sat it back on the top shelf that she couldn't quit reach. Jo huffed at Dean and poked him hard in the ribs with an elbow, smirking when he swore at her under his breath. Then he turned to Sam who was still standing nervously by the door, his features going hard before he spoke, stepping into his personal space before speaking. "We need to get something straight right now _Mr. Campbell_...I'm the boss until this job is over. You will do what I tell you, when I tell you...No questions asked and you just **might** make it out of this mess in one piece."

"Sorry, I was just helping Jo..." Sam started but stopped when he saw the dark expression on Dean's face. He knew he had screwed up and knew he needed to do better. Dean had saved his life back at the safe house and was doing what he could to keep him safe. Sam needed to trust Dean knew what he was doing and listen to him from now on.

"It's my fault Dee, go easy on him," Jo pleaded giving Dean her best pitiful little girl face. "Pleaseeeee..." she begged batting her eyes at him and poking out her lower lip.

"Alright, just this once, but from now on you do exactly what I tell you," Dean demanded leaving no room for argument as he poked his finger into Sam's chest to get his point across and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, shaking his head at Jo.

"I will, I promise," Sam assured him holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good, now that's settled; I'm turning in. It was a long drive here," he said sitting his bag on the bed by the door. He rummaged in it and tossed sweats, tee shirt, toothbrush and paste on the other bed before pulling out another pair of sweats. "You can wear those for tonight, and I brought extra brush and paste for you. We'll get ya somethin' else tomorrow." With that said, he headed to the bathroom down the hall to change without waiting for a reply.

"The bathroom is the way Dee went, just so you know. Don't be worried, he's more bark than bite," Jo assured him as she helped Sam quickly make up both beds. "When he gets bossy like that you gotta ignore him. Anyways, that's what I do."

"Think he would mind if I stay up for a bit? I slept on the way here so I'm not really sleepy right now."

"Sure, I'll keep you company, we can talk in the kitchen. Mom'll yell if she needs me at the bar," Jo replied. "C'mon I'll show you where it's at."

"Shouldn't we tell Dean? Or should I call him Mr. Winchester?" Sam asked nervously looking down the small hall. "I've already got him mad at me and I don't want to make it worse. He was calling me Sam."

"Dee, Sam and me are going to be in the kitchen **talking** ," Jo called through the bathroom door.

"Talking better be all you do," he replied back the undertone of a threat in his words. "Don't make me turn you over my knee, 'cause you know I can still do it."

"Hey! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself, remember you taught me," she fussed through the bathroom door.

"It's not **you** I'm concerned 'bout Mouse..." Dean shot back at her raising his voice slightly in accusation.

"Screw you dumb ass!" she snipped back and pulled a shocked Sam toward the kitchen before Dean could say anything else.

 **spn**

"So Dean's related to you?" Sam questioned trying to make small talk as he worried with the label on his water bottle.

"Yes, my Mom and his Mom are distance cousins. We would get together in the summers and do things. It was like I had a big brother, but that all stopped when his Mom died. She was killed in a mugging," Jo explained. A sadness passed over her face for a moment before she hid it. "John, Dean's dad, he changed after Mary's death...I think it changed Dean too. We didn't have much contact with them after it happened and I missed him so much."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my Dad when I was fifteen. He died suddenly and it was very upsetting for my Mom and me. My Mom found someone and remarried not too long ago. He's a good man."

"Sorry to hear about your loss, it seems you two have some things in common."

"Does Dean not have any contact with his father?"

"No, I heard Mom and Dad talking when I was younger about John. They said he became a bounty hunter wanting revenge for Mary's death. You see, the cops never found who killed her and he couldn't live with that. He kind of forgot about Dee and his needs. John wanted him to join him in his quest and I think that's why he went into the military. I wrote to him and Mom did too and he sent a few letters to us, but not many 'cause of what he did I think. It was all top secret crap so we never really knew much about his tours. Dean couldn't write about it or where he was at or anything, but he was good at it. Really good. I think he might have been the leader which doesn't surprise me. Dean was always good at that growing up. He'd take charge and boss me around growing up, but I didn't mind. He stood up for me and protected me and took the blame for me. We were wild kids back then. He never let anyone take advantage of me or mistreat me so that led to a few fights," Jo giggled thinking back on those happier times.

"I don't know Dean that well, but if it were me...I think I'd want to contact my Dad and see how he was doing after all this time," Sam stated starting to understand Dean and his actions better. He was used to being in charge of things and when Sam didn't do as instructed, his military training kicked in. It sounded like he was responsible for the lives of others and if you didn't follow orders Sam knew someone could get killed.

"Maybe he will..." Jo shrugged, but she had a feeling it wouldn't happen.

"I mean that's just me..." Sam shrugged back feeling he was getting a little too personal.

"Why is he protecting you?" she questioned curious to know Sam's story.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it. Let's just say I saw something I shouldn't have and got some people arrested. So now they don't want me to testify against them." he told her trying to be vague about everything.

"Oh I see. Well what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor; well almost I was in my first year residency in Austin."

"Wow a doctor."

"How 'bout you? You in college?"

"I did a couple of years, but it wasn't my thing. I came back home and have been helping out around the bar. Dad and Mom aren't getting any younger, but don't tell them that," she giggled running a finger over his hand and down his fingers, lacing her fingers into his happy he didn't pull away. She cocked her head and stared at him, smiling sweetly. "I figure they can use the help and I can take my time about deciding what I want to do," she shrugged. "Is there a lady friend waiting for you in Austin?"

"No, I don't have the time to date; besides there's too much drama to date someone from the hospital. People like to gossip," Sam replied moving his hand when Ellen stuck her head in the doorway and eyed both of them suspiciously before going back out into the bar. This was the second time she had checked on them and thank goodness Jo wasn't flirting more aggressively. "Jo, I'm not sure...You know you seem like a sweet woman...It's just..." Sam stammered as he cheeks reddened. He wasn't sure how to tell her he liked her but didn't think it was a good idea them hooking up right now.

"You're afraid of my Mom aren't you?" Jo asked merriment in her eyes since she knew the answer.

"No-o-o! Of course not," Sam scoffed at first clearing his throat and sipping some water. "Yeah, I think I am," he finally admitted with a small laugh. "Mind if I ask you a question?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No go ahead," she shrugged sitting back in her chair and gazing at him waiting for the question.

"Why are most of the customers out there carrying side arms?"

"Most of them are bounty hunters. They've made this place sort of neutral ground for them, a hangout I guess you could say. They like to stop in here to swap war stories and gather Intel and relax with a cold one. Dad's laid down strict ground rules about no fighting in the bar and he enforces it with a gun if he has to. He doesn't take any lip off any of them and they respect him for it. Mom's put a few in their place too and they know not to cross her. Dad's even done a little hunting on the side once and a while. I've thought about trying my hand at it, but I know Mom would have a cow, but I still might. Dee taught me to shoot and fight and I picked up some skills in college. You know, fending off the losers."

"I see," Sam said slowly wondering if this was such a good place to be or not. Or maybe it was the perfect place. He didn't think they would take kindly to strangers coming in and causing a scene.

"Don't worry, we know just about all of them. They wouldn't dare bother you since you're with Dee. They respect him and know his Dad would skin them alive if they dared harm him. He comes around once and a while still. Dad said he's asked about Dean, but didn't want him to know so don't you say anything," Jo warned giving Sam a look he completely understood.

"No worries, this is between you and me," Sam assured her. "I just wanted to know Dean a little better to understand him that's all."

"John's one of the best hunters out there and Dean used to hunt with him some until he joined the Marines. His Dad was in the Marines too and I think that's why he chose it. I think Dee did it to get away from his life and his Dad. If you want my opinion...I think John pushed Dee too hard wanting him to join him in his revenge mission. He was blind to what Dee was going through losing his Mom like that. I know Mom tried to help, but you can only do so much when your help isn't really wanted."

"So he was a Marine, that explains a lot. How long was he in?"

"Ten years, he just got out about seven months ago now I think. He doesn't talk about it," she sighed. "Sometimes I think he needs to, but he won't. He can be tight lipped about things. It probably would be a good idea not to mention we've been talking about him, he pretty private and doesn't like people to know his business."

Sam didn't say anything about that comment and wondered what Dean did while in service. He seemed pretty good at the job he was doing now and thought it had to do with his military training. Jo didn't have to worry, Sam wasn't about to tell Dean he knew his life story. He wanted to stay on the good side of him.

"Why does he call you Mouse?"

"He said I could be as quiet as a church mouse if I wanted to be growing up and it just stuck," she shrugged.

They sat quietly for a while until Ellen called for her to come help out in front. She eyed Sam cautiously as Jo got up to leave. He decided to head for bed and to try and get some sleep. He bid Jo and Ellen goodnight and went into the bedroom to grab the things Dean had given him, only to stumble over a boot by the bed. He startled when Dean jerked up with a gun in his hand and heard him swear under his breath as he laid back down when he saw it was him. Another good fact to know was Dean was a light sleeper, Sam thought as he swallowed hard realizing he almost got shot.

"Sorry, sorry, I was trying to be quiet," Sam said apologetically, before going down the hall to the bathroom. He came back, dropping his clothes in a chair and slipped to the bed to crawl under the covers. He wanted to ask Dean some questions but didn't think now was the time. Maybe later when they got to know each other a little better he would ask them and then maybe not...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam rolled over in the twin bed and half his body fell off it since he was used to sleeping in a king. He caught himself just before he would have hit the floor hard and hoped Dean didn't see this little acrobatic stunt. Sam frowned when he saw the other bed was empty. He untangled himself from the covers and quickly made the bed before grabbing his clothes to put on. Sam headed for the kitchen and found it empty. He poured a cup of coffee from a pot that was still hot and strolled on into the bar to find Jo setting chairs on the table so she could clean and Ellen at the bar restocking and straightening up.

"Good morning Sam," Ellen greeted when she saw him stop at the bar near her.

"Mornin' Ellen, Jo, where's Dean?" he asked not seeing him anywhere.

"He went into town to get a few things," Jo answered. "Said to keep you here and keep you company, figured the less your face was out there the better."

"Why don't I fix you some breakfast?" Ellen asked giving Jo a stern look with her remark.

"That's okay, I can find something. I don't wanna be a bother," Sam told her.

"How 'bout you make a deal with me; **I'll** fix you breakfast and **you** help me clean?" Jo offered as she sat another chair up on a table.

"Deal," Sam agreed smiling at her as she brushed her hands off on the butt of her jeans and headed his way. She gently bumped her hip into his body as she went by and went on into the kitchen not bothering to see if Sam was following.

"You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"Right behind you," Sam answered getting up from the bar stool and heading back to the kitchen trying not to stare at her swaying bottom. He almost fell off the stool when Jo bumped him but kept his cool in front of Ellen.

"Sam," Ellen said making him stop and look her way. "I know Jo's an adult, but she's my only kid, so I'm a little overprotective of her. If you know what I mean."

"I understand ma'am. I'll be nothing but a gentleman," Sam assured her before going on in the kitchen to find Jo. He let out the breath he was holding once he was out of her sight. He was sure of it now...He definitely was afraid of Ellen.

 **spn**

"Hope you like eggs, sausage and toast," Jo told him as she tended the food on the stove. "You're not a vegan or something are you?"

"No, that actually sounds good," he told her. "Anything I can do to help?"

"The plates are on the right by the sink and silverware is in the drawer there. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay, I can do that," he said going to the cabinet for a plate and silverware.

"Go ahead an' sit down," Jo instructed him as she slapped the toaster to get the bread to pop up. "Well...the bread may be a little brown," she apologized when one of the pieces smoked a little and the corner was black. She took a knife and quickly scrapped the black off before putting it on his plate.

"It's good," he chuckled as he watched her jump around in the kitchen trying not to burn the eggs and sausage. She brought a frying pan over to the table and spooned out the eggs and sausage onto his plate.

"You want some jam for the toast? Might help it?" she said eyeing the toast doubtfully.

"No it's okay," Sam told her as he forked egg into his mouth trying not to laugh. He had a funny feeling she really didn't know how to cook.

Jo poured a cup of coffee and took a seat beside Sam watching him eat. She watched him over the top of her coffee cup as he grimaced slightly when he crunched a hard piece of burnt meat. He gave her a fake smile and hummed pretending how good it was. The eggs weren't too badly overcooked and most of the meat was okay if he checked it with the fork before eating it.

"Please tell me you didn't cook Mouse," Dean complained as he strolled in the backdoor and saw them at the table. "I didn't bring him here for you to poison him."

"Get bent jerk," Jo sneered tossing a small piece of burnt toast at him.

"It's really not that bad," Sam offered in Jo's defense.

"Don't encourage her, she needs some cooking lessons and she knows it. Got ya some clothes," Dean said sitting a bag on the table and heading for the bar.

"Thanks for..." Sam called to him letting his voice trail off when he saw Dean wasn't listening and was already gone.

 **spn**

"You have any problems in town?" Ellen asked Dean as he took a seat at the bar.

"No, didn't see anyone who knew me and I was careful to avoid all the cameras I could."

"How bad is it?"

"People want the kid dead; I had to get him out of Austin and someplace safe. We'll be heading out tomorrow probably. Don't wanna stay in one place too long and I don't wanna bring any crap down on you guys."

"Where are you going? And you know we can take care of ourselves Dean, don't you worry about that."

"Better I not say. I don't think anyone can link you to me, but I'd be wary of strangers for a while. Uncle Bill still working on the books?"

"No, he's taking inventory in the storeroom if you want to talk to him."

"Thanks, I'll go see if I can help," Dean nodded heading back into the back to find Bill. He wanted to let him know the basics so he could be prepared if anyone came looking for them. He knew Bill could handle most situations, but not knowing who was after them made it difficult to prepare for.

 **spn**

"Hey Uncle Bill, need any help?" Dean asked the older man who was jotting numbers down on a pad.

"Nope, almost done. What's goin' on son?" Bill asked when he saw the look on Dean's face.

"I wasn't going to come here, but I needed a safe place for a couple of days so I could prepare. There are people after me, well, after the kid I'm protecting and I wanted you to be aware of it. I don't think anyone could trace you guys to me, but I just wanna let you know so you can be on the alert and be ready," Dean told him a grim look on his face. "I contacted my boss, but she didn't have any new information for me."

"Don't you worry about it son, we can handle ourselves. And you know no matter what you can always come to us," Bill told him patting him on the shoulder.

"You seen...Dad around lately?" Dean asked cautiously not sure if he really wanted the answer to his question.

"He came through a few weeks ago, stayed a day and took off again on a hunt. He never stays long, but I see him every three or four months," Bill replied. "You still not got in touch with him?"

"No," Dean said hanging his head ashamed of his actions. Hell, he was a Marine and was too much of a coward to call his Dad. "I wouldn't know what to say. He thinks I deserted him when I enlisted Uncle Bill. I don't know if he would even want to see me after all this time..." Dean said letting his voice trail off as he turned and looked out into space letting his mind wander.

"I know John's a stubborn, hard nosed, bastard Dean, but I know he never stopped loving you. Losing your Mom like that and then the cops never finding who done it...Well, it broke your Dad and he could only focus on one thing and that was revenge," Bill sighed knowing the boy was hurting. "John talked to me a few years ago. He got a little drunk and decided to unburden his soul one night. Five years after you left he found out who killed your Mom and took his revenge. I don't know what he did, but nothing was ever reported on the news or anything, but I have a feeling John could get rid of bodies where no one would ever find them. I don't know if it helped him or not. John saw he was really good at bounty hunting and decided to continue with the job since he didn't feel he had anything else to offer. I've seen him take on the worse of the worse and bring them in. Don't get me wrong, he's not immune to injury. Over the years he's been shot several times, knifed just as many, had a few broken bones, but never anything so major that it made him want to stop doing it. You may find that he's changed since the last time you saw him. He told me not to tell you this, but whenever I saw him, he always asked about you wanting to know if you were okay. He was proud of you Dean; you should know that. Think about it son, maybe you need to reach out to him."

"Maybe, I don't know...I'll think about it." Dean agreed knowing this needed to be put on the back burner for now. He had a job to do and couldn't afford any distractions. "Thanks for the talk. I should go check on the kid, be sure Jo's not taking advantage of him."

"You just let me know if I can do anything to help, you're family and family takes care of their own."

"Thanks Uncle Bill I appreciate that," Dean nodded before heading out to find Sam and start some training.

 **spn**

"Hey Lover boy wanna join me in the kitchen?" Dean called to Sam who was helping Jo clean the floors. They were on the other side of the room and Jo was laughing at something Sam had said as she slapped his arm. They both turned to look at him and Jo whispered something to him while looking at Dean and giggled making Sam smile too as he blushed slightly.

"Coming," Sam replied leaning his broom against the wall and heading Dean's way. He followed him into the kitchen and looked around wondering what he wanted.

"Have a seat and I'll right back," Dean ordered pointing to a chair at the table.

Sam did as he was told and took a seat to watch Dean disappear down the hall toward the bedrooms. He watched him come back a few minutes later carrying several items. Sam watched with interest as he spread a towel in front of him and sat a small pack beside it.

"I need to ask you something," Sam said looking at the items before him.

"Go ahead."

"My Mom and step-father are vacationing in Australia and I wanted to warn them to not come back until this is over. I don't want them pulled into this to get to me."

"Do you have contact information for them?"

"It's in my phone at the police station. They took it when they put me in protective custody."

"Give me a moment," Dean said pulling a burner phone from his pocket and stepping away where Sam couldn't hear what he was saying. He spoke into the phone for several minutes, talking and listening before ending the call. "Okay, taken care of," he told Sam as he pulled the back of the cell off and pulled out the sim card before breaking the cell into and dropping the card on the floor to crush with his boot heel. "They will be contacted and given a cover story."

"Thank you," Sam said a perplexed look on his face as he watched Dean destroy the cell.

"Do you know anything about guns?" Dean asked him pulling a handgun from a pack for Sam to see.

"Mmmm...Afraid not," Sam shrugged looking cautiously at the gun. "I've never even held one."

"Alright, guess I've got my work cut out for me," Dean sighed popping out the clip and ejecting the cartridge. "So this is a 9mm Glock 42 handgun...Take it and get a feel for it," he said holding it out for Sam to take. "Go ahead, it's not gonna bite."

"Is this really necessary?" he frowned. Sam gingerly took the handgun and held it between his index finger and thumb looking at it sideways. He wasn't sure what to do with it until Dean showed him how to actually hold it.

"Yes, I may need you to have my back or if we get separated and you need to protect yourself," he told him once he was sure Sam was holding the gun right. "Okay let's go over some of my rules... Number One-Never think a gun is unloaded, always treat it as if it is. Number Two-Never point a gun at someone unless you have no other recourse. Number Three-Don't put your finger on the trigger unless you intend to fire it. Number Four-Don't ever hesitate when you fire, that could mean life or death for you. Number Five-Treat your gun with respect. Number Six-Don't be afraid of it, it's not the gun that kills," Dean spouted out as Sam looked from him to the gun and back. He didn't notice Dean was taking the bullets out of the clip until it was empty. "This is a clip and is what holds the bullets. It goes in the butt of the gun," he said holding out the empty clip for Sam to take.

Sam took the clip with his left hand and looked at it and turned the gun where he could see the empty slot where it went. He looked at the clip and then tried to put it in only to have it the wrong way so turned it over allowing the clip to slip into the gun and click in place.

"To load a bullet you pull back on the slide, but be careful you don't pinch the webbing between your thumb and finger. It can be a bitch."

Sam allowed Dean to place his left hand on the top of the gun, showing him where to hold and pull back. He pursed his lips as he concentrated on this awkward movement trying to get it right. He pulled hard and his fingers slipped letting the slide snap back causing him to drop the gun on the table with a loud thump!

"Sorry, sorry," Sam apologized picking the gun back up.

"You'll get use to it. Now you're going to clean it," Dean instructed opening up a cleaning kit. "If you pull the slide back until it clicks and lift up it'll come apart."

Sam did as Dean said and with a little help from him, Sam had the gun apart and lying on the towel. He followed Dean's guidance and slowly cleaned each part and then reassembled it. Sam smiled happily, proud of his accomplishment as he held a fully assembled gun in his hand once again.

"Okay, take it apart again," Dean ordered leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "No help from me this time, you're on your own. Let's see how you do."

Sam drew in a deep breath and started to work backwards to take the gun apart again. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was handling a gun, but was going to do his best with the task. He had been schooled to save people's lives, not take them and he wasn't sure if he could do what Dean wanted, but when a person is backed in a corner you never know what they're capable of. He would keep an open mind about all this and if it got too much he would talk to Dean about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I hope I have been able to entertain and make you laugh. Writing this is so much fun and exploring this 'verse. I like to know what you think so if you have a moment leave me a review. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Have you got the clip loaded?" Dean asked as Sam dropped a bullet on the floor and crawled under the table to get it.

"You're not messing up my kitchen table, are ya Dean Winchester?" Ellen inquired as she strolled into the room and eyed them and watched Sam bump his head when she spoke. He grumbled and rubbed the back of head as he sat back down keeping his eyes downcast embarrassed that Ellen flustered him.

"Of course not Aunt Ellen; I learned my lesson," Dean smirked giving her a half smile. "I'll make sure he's careful and cleans up."

"You just be sure you do," she insisted waggling her finger at him. "I'll be starting lunch soon, so you need to move this shit somewhere else."

"No problem; we were going outside anyway," Dean told her. "Pack the kit up and grab your coat Kid." Dean took the gun and popped the clip into it before stowing it in the small of his back. Sam did as he was told and put everything away before removing the towel from the table. He headed for the bedroom with the items and to find his jacket. Dean found his coat and slipped it on as Sam came from the bedroom struggling into the jacket Dean had given him. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

"Don't be gone long; lunch will be ready in about an hour," Ellen called to them before they stepped through the back door.

"Alright," Dean replied as he headed out and around the Roadhouse and toward the woods that were in back of the place.

 **spn**

Sam followed unsure of where they were going or what they were going to do. He was learning very quickly that Dean was an intense and driven person who took his job seriously. One thing was definitely sure; he was glad Dean was on his side and not the other way around. He thought he could be a ruthless and formable foe. Sam followed Dean for about fifteen minutes deeper into the forest until he stopped in an area that was near a small embankment. Sam looked around not seeing anything of interest until Dean pulled something from his jacket pocket and held an open hand toward him. Lying in the middle of his palm were orange colored ear plugs.

"Put these in," he told him nodding to the plugs waiting for Sam to take them.

"What are these for?" Sam asked cautiously taking the orange ear plugs and looking at them.

"You're not going to be any good unless you can at least shoot," Dean shrugged pulling out another pair and putting them in his ears.

Sam straightened up taller when he realized what he was talking about and proceeded to insert a plug in each ear, making sure they were seated well. He watched Dean walk toward the dirt ridge that was about ten feet tall and pulled a folded white piece of paper out of a pocket. He unfolded it and smoothed it out before stepping to the embankment. After anchoring the paper there, he walked back to where Sam was standing and judged the distance before grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him a step closer. Sam saw a black circle in the middle of the paper understanding now that this was their target.

"Okay, now when you shoot you make the gun an extension of your arm," he explained pulling the gun from the waistband of his jeans. Dean zeroed in on the target and raised the gun taking aim and firing three rounds, each hitting the paper in the same spot and almost knocking it down.

Sam watched Dean's movements, but still couldn't help jumping with each shot. He never realized how loud a gun could be this close up. His eyes grew wide when he saw that each shot hit dead center in the middle of the black circle.

"Alright, let me fix the paper and it'll be your turn," Dean said turning to hand Sam the gun butt first. He walked over to the ridge and fixed the paper before turning to see Sam holding the gun up and toward the target. "Whoa, whoa! Never aim the gun until you're ready to shoot and particularly not in my direction," he exclaimed stepping quickly to the side out of Sam's line of sight.

"Oh sorry, sorry," Sam said quickly lowering the gun and pointing it toward the ground. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Now look at the target and raise your arm and site along it and the top of the gun," Dean instructed, watching Sam as he tried to do as he was told. "You squeeze the trigger, don't jerk it. One smooth motion is all it takes."

Sam gritted his teeth and tried to aim before pulling the trigger, but shut his eyes as the gun went off. The shot missed and went to the far right digging into the dirt. He could feel the vibration of the gun all the way up his arm and jumped slightly with the sound.

"Hey Kid, if you don't keep your eyes open you won't know what you're shooting at," Dean chastised him gently. "Now try again. Think of it as wooing a beautiful woman. You have to be gentle and easy."

After taking in several deep breaths and letting them out, Sam focused hard on the target and raised the gun again determined to keep his eyes open this time. He squinted slightly and looked down his arm toward the white square and gently squeezed the trigger. He didn't jump this time now that he knew how loud it was and what to expect. This time the shot hit about four inches to the left of the target.

"Better, why don't you try holding it with two hands? Cup your left hand under the right at the butt to steady it. Take a deep breath and hold it then squeeze the trigger," Dean told him checking his grip and stance before moving to let him shoot.

Once Sam felt ready, he fired again and barely clipped the corner of the paper. He had a wide grin on his face as he looked to Dean, proud of his success. Dean gave him a brief nod and partial smile while he waited for him to fire again. Feeling more confident now, Sam's lips moved silently as he repeated Dean's instructions to himself, and then took a deep breath and fired. This time he hit the paper about two inches from the edge making Sam pump the air with his left hand at his accomplishment.

"Don't get too zealous there Ace, finish the clip off," Dean said watching Sam taking the stance and firing three more times until the gun was empty. One out of three hit the paper and Sam frowned at his misses. "Now eject the clip, reload it and try again. Do that a couple times until you feel comfortable shooting it."

Sam accepted the box of shells and looked at the gun finding the release and popping the clip out. He held the clip, gun, and box in his hands trying to figure out how to do that without laying the gun on the ground. He decided to slip the gun into his jacket pocket so his hands would be free to load the clip again. Once he got that done, Sam carefully put the clip back into the gun, being sure it was pointing at the ground and racked a round.

He wiped the sweat from his face on his jacket sleeve before raising the gun and aiming at the target once again. When the gun was empty, he turned to Dean to see if he should do it again. This time he was able to hit the paper four out of nine times. He could feel his arms trembling slightly from the excursion, but didn't say anything. He repeated the steps again and concentrated on what he was suppose to do and began to fire again. He hit the target with four of the shots again but they were at least closer to the middle instead of spread out over the paper. He shook his right arm and rubbed it before starting to reload the clip again.

"Not bad for a beginning Kid," Dean said making Sam stop what he was doing. "That's enough for today, Aunt Ellen should have lunch about ready and we don't want to be late, she doesn't like that. Put the safety on and let's head back."

"Okay," Sam replied glad they were stopping for now. His ears were still ringing even with the ear plugs and the muscles in his right arm were twitching. This was something Sam had never done and he was proud of himself for at least hitting the target as many times as he did. He fell into step behind Dean as they walked back out of the woods toward the bar. Sam studied Dean's back as a closeness began to form in his soul for this man. Even thought they didn't know each other very well, he still felt a bond growing, like a big brother bond. He hoped Dean would at least feel a friendship toward him and not think of him as just a job. He wondered if Dean had any of these feelings like he did. They made him wish that he really did have a big brother growing up who could have taught him things.

 **spn**

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Jo asked as Dean and Sam strolled back into the kitchen through the backdoor.

"Dean was showing me how to shoot," Sam replied his eyes glistening with excitement.

"And you didn't take me?" Jo asked pouting and shooting evil looks at Dean.

"I wanted him to hit the target Mouse, not be distracted by you," Dean told her. "Besides, you know how to shoot."

"I could have helped."

"I doubt that," he chuckled getting a smack from Jo for the remark. Dean started to slap Jo on the back of the head until Ellen looked his way and he fended smoothing down his hair instead.

"How did you do?" she asked Sam ignoring Dean.

"I did hit the target several times," Sam answered.

"Good for you," she said slipping an arm around his arm and leaning into his side.

"Jo Beth get the table set so we can eat," Ellen said interrupting them. She arched an eyebrow at Sam and gave him a knowing look.

"C'mon, let's get cleaned up," Dean told Sam pulling him from Jo's embrace and pushing him toward the hall to the bathroom. Ellen might not have said anything, but Dean got the message loud and clear.

"You do know I'm not encouraging Jo right?" Sam whispered once they were out of hearing range of the others.

"Doesn't matter, Mouse can be an annoying little shit when she wants to be," Dean offered. "I'll take the gun and you can use the bathroom first. Oh, and we'll be heading out early in the morning."

"Oh, okay," Sam answered his good mood disappearing with the news. He had hoped they might stay a little longer, but he had to trust Dean to know what was best for him.

 **spn**

The bar was starting to fill with some regulars, but the night was still young. Dean was behind the bar helping Ellen out, but he made Sam stay in the back out of sight. Jo moved around the room taking orders and serving drinks until it slowed, then she went back to keep Sam company. He helped Jo carry out some six packs of beer and got strict orders from Dean to not come out again or he was going to cuff him to his bed. He didn't want to take any chances that the wrong person might see Sam and bring trouble to the bar. Sam grunted a reply and decided to get a shower and go on to bed. He wasn't sure how early Dean was getting them up to head out and wanted to get some sleep. Since it was the middle of the week, things started winding down around eleven and Bill closed up at midnight. They said their goodnights and everyone headed for bed.

Dean found Sam in bed reading a paperback book he had found in the bar. Sam looked up from the book as Dean strolled into the room. He watched him grab his sleep clothes and head for the bathroom to return fifteen minutes later changed and ready for bed. Sam waited until he was settled in his bed before reaching over and turning the lamp off.

"Good night Dean and thanks for everything."

"Nite Kid, and no problem, it's my job," Dean said before rolling over and settling down. It was his policy to not get too friendly with a client, but this kid...There was something about him that made Dean want to protect him more than any other jobs he had taken. Without him really knowing it a friendship was starting to form between them that was only going to grow stronger.

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to all who have come along for the journey. I hope you are enjoying this different 'verse that I created. We are going to be meeting other familiar faces along the way, so sit back and enjoy the ride. Reviews make my day, if you have a moment, please leave one. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Dean you take care of yourself," Ellen told him as she hugged him tightly. "And don't be a stranger, if your finger's not broken you can call," she said more sternly while holding him tightly by the arms.

"I'll try to do better Aunt Ellen, I promise," Dean assured her giving her a warm smile.

"It was nice to meet you Sam; you'll have to come back sometime," Ellen said taking his hand and pulling him into her embrace for a moment. "You do what Dean tells you, he'll keep you safe."

"I will ma'am and nice to meet you too," Sam replied a little surprised by her affection.

"Come back when you can stay longer Dee..." Jo said wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up in a hug. "And if you need any help...Call me," Jo whispered in his ear as she glanced Sam's way.

"I think I can handle it," he chuckled sitting her back on her feet to step to Bill.

"Hey, hitch a ride with Dee and come back and see us," Jo told Sam as she looked up at him with mischief in her eyes. Before Sam could say anything, Jo grabbed Sam's jacket with both hands and pulled him down to kiss him full on the lips.

Sam was taken by surprise when Jo pulled him down and their lips connected with a kiss. Since he was pulled off balance, Sam had to grab her shoulders to keep from falling into her and taking both of the out. He tried to pull away, but found out Jo was much stronger than she looked. She broke contact and smiled sweetly at him as he tried to compose himself catching the frown that crossed Ellen's face.

"Jo Beth Harvelle behave yourself!" Ellen fussed at her.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Dean told Bill as he shook his hand and ignored Jo's antics.

"You know you're welcome anytime son. You just be careful you hear me," Bill answered clapping him on the shoulder and squeezing gently. "If this gets too big, you call in help. Don't be a stubborn jackass."

"I won't," Dean assured him. He knew his limits and already had two colleges in mind if he needed backup. They had served with him for eight years and he knew they were the best and he trusted them with his life.

"Stay in touch eye candy," Jo cooed, smirking when Sam's face reddened more. She pushed a scrap of paper into his hand and closed it around it, then stepped away.

Sam straightened and tried to act natural even thought he could feel the heat in his face. He turned to Bill to say his good-byes.

"Thank you for having us sir," Sam said clearing his throat and holding out his hand.

"Our pleasure, Dean's family," Bill replied shaking his hand firmly. "So you're family too."

"Let's go Romeo," Dean teased as he gave the Harvelle's a final wave before heading out the door to his car.

"Good-bye," Sam said as he scurried quickly after Dean who was waiting with the car already cranked.

 **spn**

Dean got back on the interstate and headed north again keeping pace with the traffic around him. He glanced at his watch a little later and calculated the time to their next stop. He was making a side trip to Junction City, Kansas to look up a hacker recommended by a mutual friend named Charlie Bradbury. He had been told she could do about anything you wanted with a computer and was a good ID forger too. He was pretty sure that wasn't her real name, but wasn't asking any questions. He figured that was her business and not his.

He glanced over at Sam who was staring aimlessly out the window, an almost sad look on his face. He didn't know Sam was mulling over what Bill had told him about being family now and wondered just how Dean felt about that. Sam had a feeling Dean was very particular who he let into his world and let get close. Dean wondered what he was thinking and if it had anything to do with all that had happened to him since that night he saw the murder. His life had been turned upside down but he was still hanging in there and taking it all in stride. He had to give the kid that; he had determination and strong will power.

"Jo said you were in the Marines for like ten years. Where you overseas the whole time?" Sam asked hoping to get Dean to talk about himself a little.

"Yeah I was, looks like Mouse can be too loose lipped about things she shouldn't," Dean replied a little irritation in his voice.

"She didn't mean any harm, we were just talking. She told me about your Mom and I told her about my Dad . I know it's hard losing a parent. I don't think you ever really get over it," he said sadly glancing away for a moment.

"Not really, but you learn to live with it. So you didn't have any siblings either?"

"No, just me, thought I wish I had...It'd been nice to have someone to hang out with, do things with...Someone you could talk to or know if you needed help they would be there for you."

"I guess I found another family in my team. When you're together 24/7 can't help but think of them that way. We looked out for each other and had each other's backs."

"She said you and your Dad sort of had a falling out and you've not seen him in a long time. I don't wanna intrude in your personal life, but he is your Dad, your family...Maybe you should give him a chance?" Sam said cautiously hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. He saw Dean's body language change and his fingers tightening on the steering wheel and thought he had gone too far.

"Right now we need to concentrate on keeping you alive," he finally said in a steady, controlled voice.

"Look, if you ever wanna just talk or something...I know I'm not related and you don't know me that well...But sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't know. I know I'm just your client, but maybe we can be friends too..." Sam said softly letting his voice trail off at the end. He thought maybe he had said too much when Dean didn't answer him. "I'll be quiet now."

"Its okay kid, I'm not mad at you. That's just something I don't talk about," Dean sighed as he let the tension drain from his body. He knew it wasn't the kid's fault at being curious, but he was going to have a talk with Mouse about her big mouth. "Friends would be okay."

"I'd like that," Sam said giving him a small smile before slouching down in his seat and staring out the windshield deciding not to press his luck or make Dean mad. He could tell Dean didn't want to talk anymore and remained quiet. He let his mind wander back to the Roadhouse and Jo and wondered if he would see her again.

Dean fiddled with the dial on the radio until he found a channel he liked and let the music fill the silence that was hanging in the car. A few words from the song playing caught his attention and he tilted his head and listened to the rest of the song.

"... _And when you call and need me near  
Sayin' where'd you go?  
Brother, I'm right here  
And on those days when the sky begins to fall_  
 _You're the blood of my blood  
We can get through it all_

 _Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're feelin' low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home..."_

Dean pursed his lips as the words played through his head and he glanced over at the man slumped down in the passenger seat. He thought back over their previous conversation and wondered if the kid was right. He prided himself with being a good judge of people and Sam seemed like an okay guy that he wouldn't mind knowing better and yes, maybe becoming friends with him.

 **spn**

"We're making a quick stop in Junction City," Dean commented breaking the silence in the car, but for the soft music playing in the background. Neither had spoken in the last couple of hours so Sam was almost dozing.

"Hmmm?" Sam asked blinking his eyes rapidly trying to focus as he turned toward Dean. Sam was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear what Dean had said.

"We'll be stopping in a couple of hours, Junction City. Need to see someone for something."

"Alright, are we gonna grab lunch there?"

"Probably, depends on how long it takes."

"Think we could eat somewhere that doesn't fry everything?" Sam questioned glancing sideways at Dean to see his reaction.

Dean pursed his lips and thought for a moment before answering. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks," he mumbled looking down at his hands that were clasped in his lap. He smiled to himself and went to looking back out the side window as the scenery flashed by. He wondered what was in Junction City for them to stop there. After another hour, Sam began to doze since there was nothing else for him to do and he was bored. His head slowly leaned to the right and rested against the side window as the motion of the car lulled him to sleep.

 **spn**

"Hey wake up we're almost there," Dean called to Sam giving his shoulder a shake.

"I'm up," Sam croaked out, then coughed and cleared his throat as he sat up in the seat and wiped the drool from his chin. His mouth was dry and he wished he had grabbed a bottle of water before leaving the Roadhouse.

"I'm stopping for gas so we can leave as soon as the meeting is over with," he told Sam as he pulled into a gas station.

"I'm gonna use the restroom and get something to drink; do you want something?" Sam said waiting for the car to stop before slowly getting out and stretching his long frame as he waited for Dean to answer.

"No, I'm good. Keep your head down and come right back out," Dean instructed him as he got out to pump the gas. "Here put this on," Dean instructed reaching in back and grabbing a baseball cap to toss to Sam.

"Okay," Sam said catching the cap and looking at it before pulling it over his hair and settling it on his head then turned to head inside.

Dean looked around checking out the area for any danger while he waited for the car to fill. He especially watched any vehicles that pulled into the station to see who was driving. He was pretty sure no one could track them since Sam didn't have his cell and no one had Dean's number for his burner to track it. The car was not registered to him so it couldn't be traced either. He tried to remain as invisible as possible while doing his job and left nothing to chance. By the time the car was full; Sam had strolled back out and made himself comfortable back in the passenger seat.

"How much farther do we have to go?" he asked when Dean dropped back into the driver's seat.

"Twenty minutes at the most, depends on the traffic," Dean answered pulling over to the side and stopping so he could fish out his cell and a piece of paper from his pockets. He dialed the number and listened as it began to ring. On the fourth ring it was picked up and a female voice answered, _'It's your dime so start talking'_. "Hello, Brad Cooper, a mutual acquaintance, recommended you to me." Dean said into the cell and waited for a reply. "We're 'bout twenty minutes out. Alright, apartment 214, we'll see you shortly," Dean said ending the call and stuffing the cell back into his jacket pocket. He put the car in gear and got back out on the road to head for Charlie's apartment complex.

"Are we going to eat afterwards? I'm starting to get a little hungry."

"Yeah, we'll probably have to wait for what I want, so we'll run and grab something and come back."

"Okay," Sam replied.

 **spn**

The three story apartment complex Dean pulled into was neat and well maintained. They were in an older part of the town, but you could tell it had been renovated to draw in better clientele. Dean found a parking spot and pulled his car into the slot before killing the engine.

"Let's go, she's expecting us," Dean told Sam as he got out and waited for Sam to do the same. "Stay close behind me."

"Okay," Sam answered casting a hasty look around as he sped up to catch Dean. He couldn't believe how calm and sure Dean was of himself and wished he had the same grit and confidence.

Dean led them inside and found the stairs to go up to the second floor. He looked at the apartment numbers after exiting the stairwell to see which way 214 was. He turned left and went down the hall glancing at the numbers until he stood in front of the door for 214. He knocked and stepped back waiting for Charlie to answer. Movement could be heard behind the closed door and locks could be heard disengaging until the door was opened and they gazed down at a petite, cute, red head whose look stared at their chest and worked its way upward to their faces.

"What's happening tall bitches?" Charlie asked surprised by their appearances. "What's shaking?"

"Charlie?" Dean asked cautiously appraising the young woman in front of him with interest. She was not what he pictured, but with a name like hers, he shouldn't have been surprised. She had on tight black jeans, mismatched socks, a tee shirt with some picture of a super hero and a multicolored vest with an assortment of pins that had pictures or words imprinted on them, fastened to it. He could already tell she had spunk and seemed opened and forthcoming.

"That's me, c'mon in," she replied stepping back and opening the door wider so they could enter. "I just want you to know the only reason I'm seeing you is because Coop referred you. I'm very cautious who I deal with."

"Understandable," Dean nodded. "It's good to play it safe."

Dean and Sam stepped into her small apartment and waited for her to close the door, lock the three locks before leading them into a living room. They could see the kitchen and small dining area off to the right and what looked like the bedroom through another door.

"So...What can I do for you?" Charlie asked once they were seated in the living room.

"I need your expertise for Sam here," he said nodding toward Sam who looked at Dean in surprise and looked back to Charlie. "He needs a new driver's license and if you can use your hacking skills to scrub him from any data bases that might have caught him on our way here. And is there a way to fool the cameras so when they scan his face they don't recognize it?"

"That's pretty simple, I though this was going to be hard. The first twos a snap. The last request will take just a bit longer, but it's doable," Charlie shrugged getting up and holding out her hand to Sam. "I just need to get a couple of pictures for the new license and where did you come from?"

"Austin. You'll have to ask Dean the roads we took," Sam told her as he allowed her to lead him to the dining room where she had him stand against the blank wall.

"Now, hold still and I'll shoot what I need," she told him grabbing a small camera off the counter and checking the lightening. "Don't move." Charlie snapped six shots and moved to a desk nearby to download the pictures and check them out. "I've got what I need. Give me say two hours and I'll have it ready for you."

"Great, we'll go grab some lunch and come back. Can we bring you something?" Dean asked getting up from the couch and walking over to the desk.

"Cobb salad with grilled chicken, rolls and if they've got pie, a slice of whatever looks good."

"I think we can handle that and I wrote down the way we came," Dean told her laying a pad of paper back on her desk.

"Oh, what name do you want on his license and I need his date of birth and an address?" she asked before they left.

Dean stopped and looked over at Sam for a moment before answering her.

"Leave the first name, Sam and make the last Winchester and his date of birth is May 2, 1982 and use my address," Dean told her picking up a pen to scribble down his address.

Sam looked at him with surprise and was at a loss for words. He never dreamed Dean would give him **his** last name and he had to admit to himself it felt right. He silently said it in his mind, _Sam Winchester_. He could live with that for a while. It made him feel more like they were family with having Dean's last name.

"That okay with you Sammy?" Dean asked looking at him with arched eyebrows waiting for a response when he saw the surprised, then happy look on his face.

"Umm...Yeah..Okay...That's fine," he finally got out once he untangled his tongue and cleared his throat. It felt strange to hear someone call him by that nickname again.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. Are there any good thrift stores around here that are nearby?"

"Actually there is, there's two, three blocks over if you take Dover once you turn out of the parking lot and turn right on Chestnut go two blocks to Dogwood and take a left. You'll see them about a mile down the street and there's some decent restaurants down that way too."

"Good to know," Dean replied as he headed for the door. "You coming?" he asked Sam when he hadn't moved.

"Right, yeah," Sam mumbled as he tried to wrap his mind around this turn of events. He was still tossing around his thoughts of Dean calling him Sammy. He had been called that by his parents when he was a child. The sound of that name brought back fond memories of that time. He got in the passenger seat and let his mind wander back to that time as Dean followed Charlie's directions to the restaurants and thrift stores. He pulled into the parking lot of a family owned restaurant thinking it must be good by the number of cars in the parking lot.

"I think this will do. Let's go eat," Dean told him but not getting a response from Sam. "Hey you with me Sammy? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh yeah, looks good. No, I'm fine," Sam answered getting out following Dean inside. There, he said it again. It was like Dean was maybe seeing him as more than just another job. Sam wondered if he was starting to feel a bond with Sam like Sam was with him.

* * *

 **A/N: So the guys are getting closer. Thank you to all for all the support and thank you to the guests who have left reviews. To the one who left the question about Sam, can't give away any spoilers you'll have to hang around and see. I do like reviews and hope you can leave me one. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: One more chapter with Charlie, whom I love and the guys will be moving on. Thank you to the guests who have left reviews, I do appreciate them. I like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Why don't you go on down to the thrift store that is just below here and see if you can find a couple more shirts, jeans and maybe a pair of boots. I'll place Charlie's order and wait on it and meet you down there," Dean instructed Sam holding out some money for him. "Don't worry if they don't have boots, we can pick a pair up later and be careful. No talking to strangers and if anyone seems too interested in you call *01..." Dean said as he pulled a burner phone from his jacket for him. "That will send me a signal and I'll come looking for you. If you can hide do it. Don't go to the other one without me it's too far away."

"Alright, I will," Sam said taking the folded money and cell before heading out the door to walk to the thrift store halfway down the block. He was mindful of what Dean said and was hyper aware of everything around him almost to the extent of drawing attention to him. He worked on calming himself and acting more normal as he walked into the thrift store. He didn't know how Dean stayed so calm and seemed to have everything under control when all Sam could think about was who was after them and if they had been found yet.

Dean ordered Charlie's food and waited at the front for it to be prepared. He didn't think there would be any danger to Sam to go to the closest thrift store by himself. No one could know about this stop off since he had gotten Charlie's name long before he took the job to protect Sam. He had gotten her name as a counter measure if he needed her skills. He had to wait nearly twenty minutes for the takeout since the place was full and people were still coming in. He paid for the order and headed out to find Sam.

 **spn**

After tossing his empty drink cup into a trashcan outside the store, Sam made his way inside and looked around for a moment to decide where he needed to go. He saw signs for men's clothes and headed that way coming to jeans first and started looking for his size. After going through nearly all the jeans, he found two pair and moved to look at sweats finding a lightweight pair suitable for sleeping in and another heavier pair to wear when he didn't want to wear jeans. The shirts were nearby and he quickly looked through the selection picking out four tee shirts, two long sleeved shirts and a hoodie that would fit him. Sam went in search of shoes but didn't find anything his size so he headed for the register to check out. His items were being bagged when Dean strolled in to find him.

"Looks like you found a few things," he said eyeing the bags. "Don't think we need to go to the other after all."

"Yes, but no shoes."

"That's okay; we'll hit a discount store and pick a few other things up. Might as well head on back, we can wait if she's not finished."

"Sounds good and thanks for the clothes," Sam told him as they headed out and toward the car. "I'll pay you back when this is over."

"Well, can't have ya walking around wearing ill fitting clothes now can we?" he teased giving Sam a quick once over.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam chuckled looking down at his too short jeans and almost fitting shirt that he pulled at trying to make it fit.

"Don't worry 'bout the money, I have an expense account," he assured him.

"Are we staying in this town tonight?"

"No, we'll move on and stop further up the road. It's best to keep moving until we get to where we're going."

They made their way back to the car and headed to Charlie's to see if she was done. Dean found a space near the entrance and parked. They got out and headed back up to her apartment. Dean knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey! You timed that right; I was just finishing up. It'll be another fifteen minutes or so. Yum! Food's here," she said eyeing the bag Sam was carrying and taking it from him.

"Any problems?" Dean asked as they followed her inside.

"Nope. Here you go Sam, your new driver's license," she said proudly holding out the license to Sam.

"Thanks," he said taking it and looking at it amazed that it looked so real. He read the name, Sam Winchester, and rubbed a finger over it before pulling his wallet out. "What about my real license?"

"Give me your license and anything that has your real name on it," Dean said holding out his hand as Sam pulled out his license, a couple of credit cards, a gas card, hospital id, and grocery card. Dean took the cards and slipped them in one of his jacket pockets. "You can have these back when this is all over." He intended to mail them to his po box in Austin so they would be safe and waiting for him when they went back.

"Alright," Sam said slipping the new license into his wallet. He repeated the name several times in his head getting use to the sound of it and trying to imprint it in his brain so he wouldn't slip up and use his real name. He knew it had to sound real if anyone asked who he was.

"How 'bout the other things? Did you find any tracks?" Dean questioned as he turned back to Charlie.

"Only one and it's gone. I haven't found any chatter out there about him so he should be good," she said as she sat down at the table and pulled the food from the bag. "What kind of pie did you get?"

"Pecan."

"Wow! How did you know it's my favorite? You did good there Dean Winchester. Why don't you take a load off while the program finishes up and keep me company?"

"Sure," he said sitting at the table with Charlie.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" Sam asked.

"In the bedroom," she nodded watching Sam walk cautiously into her bedroom to find the bathroom. "So what's his story?" she questioned Dean.

"Wrong place at the wrong time and now people want him dead."

"Bummer," she replied pouring dressing over her salad before forking some and eating it. "So...You're what, protecting him?"

"Yes," Dean replied giving no more information than needed. "How'd you get in this line of work?"

"Self taught. Lost my parents at an early age and well, I found I couldn't depend on anyone but myself. Got in a little trouble with the law and had to disappear. I started reading and learning all I could and found a community online of people who were like me and we became a family. I found I was really good at this kind of stuff and...Here I am."

"You're younger than I thought you would be."

"What can I say?" she shrugged. "Age is not a requirement. I'm thinking you're ex-military?"

"Does it show that much?" Dean chuckled and looked up as Sam wandered back into the room and sat down on the couch.

Sam remained quiet as he let his gaze wander round her apartment checking out the bookcases and other items lying around. Charlie was an unusual woman who seemed to be into fantasy, role playing and gaming by the books and strange objects lying around her living room and bedroom. He couldn't help but notice the costumes hanging in the opened closet when he went to the bathroom. He fingered his wallet and what was inside it now. It felt good to him that Dean gave him **his** last name. He thought a friendship was growing between them and hoped it continued to develop.

"Sounds like it's done," Charlie said looking toward her laptop when it pinged.

"This should cover your fee," he told her peeling off some bills and laying it on the table beside her.

"You're paying too much," she commented looking back up at him.

"Keep it you earned it Red," he insisted. "After you finish eating, there's one more thing I need for you to do."

"Lay it on me," she said looking up at him with interest.

"Think you can do a video of Sam and send it to my boss? And be sure no one can trace it back to you?"

"Dude I thought you were gonna tax my brain, but that's a piece of cake," she scoffed. "Hold on, I'll set up my laptop to record and he can do it while I finish eating."

"Sammy, tell the whole story about what happened, leave no details out no matter how small," Dean told Sam as he sat down in a chair in front of Charlie's laptop. "I'll have Charlie send this to my boss as backup. She can turn it over to the DA if..." Dean didn't finish the sentence not wanting to upset Sam.

"Sure, no problem," Sam nodded getting comfortable and looking at Charlie as she got everything set up. He tried not to let what Dean **didn't say** disturb him as he focused on Charlie.

"Just speak naturally and when you're done, hit this button," Charlie explained pointing to a key on the keypad.

"Got it, go finish your food. If I have a problem I'll let you know."

"Man, handsome and a gentleman too. If I dated men I would be all over either one of you. It's really be hard to choose between the two of you," Charlie sighed as she went back to the table to finish her meal.

Sam began to talk, going through everything that he had seen and describing in detail the men at the scene of the shooting and the vehicles they were driving. He continued until he got to the part where he went to the police as a witness to the murder. He thought for a moment and added the attack at the safe house and the dead of a police officer. Sam made sure to leave out anything about Dean and what happened afterwards. Once he was done, Sam stopped the recording and got up to let Dean know.

"We're gonna head out Charlie, I left the email address for you to send the video. You take care of yourself and watch your back, so don't take any unnecessary chances. Understand? Do you have somewhere you can go if things go sideways?"

"Nice to meet you two and I know, don't know who you are and never saw you. I'll have my tracks covered where no one can find me and destroy the recording once it's been received. Of course I have an escape plan in place, never go anywhere without it," she rattled off before forking the last bite of pie into her mouth and humming in delight.

"You got it Red. Stay safe."

"Always, if you need my services again...Well you got my number, give a ring."

"I will."

"Thanks for your help, nice to meet you," Sam told her before following Dean from her apartment.

 **spn**

Sam watched the road signs and saw they were coming up on a town called Randolph. Dean was slowing down to take the exit and figured this must be where they were going to stop for the night. They headed away from the interstate toward the small town.

"There should be a department store we can stop at and get you some socks, briefs, boots and whatever else you need for now," Dean suggested as he looked around to see what was there. "Oh and get a duffle for your stuff. Those plastic bags won't hold up long."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I can find a good book or magazine. Give me something to do you know."

"Get whatever you want," Dean told him seeing a department store ahead that would work. He decided once they finished shopping he'd head back toward the interstate and get a motel and find a place for dinner. If his calculations were right, they had about a seven to eight hour drive ahead of them tomorrow and they would be in Sioux Falls. He planned on staying with a friend of his father's for a while, then head for the cabin. He was going to call Uncle Bobby tonight to let him know they would be there tomorrow.

Bobby Singer really wasn't his uncle but that's what he had called him growing up. His father had made friends with him when he was looking for car parts. He ran Singer Salvage and could lay his hands on about any part that you needed. John had worked off and on as a mechanic for him over the years, but he didn't know if he still did that or not now. If he thought about it, he didn't know much about his Dad since he hadn't seen him in over ten years. He had gotten letters from Jo and Bobby over his years in service to keep him apprised of what was happening back home. Dean had sent a couple back to them, but wasn't one to write letters. They didn't really talk about his father and Dean never asked.

"Meet me back at the front when you're done. If anyone seems too curious you get your ass to the front and forget about the buggy. Got it?" Dean told Sam as he parked near the front doors of the store.

"Okay, I got it, but I shouldn't be long."

"I'm gonna go grab a few things and I'll wait on you up here," Dean said pushing the door open and heading inside. "There, I'll meet you there by the battery display," he decided pointing to the large display of batteries.

"Alright," Sam said getting a buggy and heading deeper into the store in search of clothes. He never saw Dean checking out the crowd in the store with a critical eye as he watched Sam disappear down an aisle. No one was paying any attention to either of them and that was how he liked it. He would be glad to get to Sioux Falls and get Sam tucked away from prying eyes. He figured if hired guns were coming for them, they were going to have a hard time tracking them since they would find nothing on him in any data base. It was a plus when you knew someone who could erase your electronic footprints and make you pretty much disappear.

 **spn**

It didn't take Sam long to find men's clothing and slowly pushed the buggy down the aisle as he searched for briefs and socks in his size. After depositing his choices in the buggy, Sam saw the sign for shoes and headed in that direction. He looked over the selection of shoes and boots trying to find something suitable and in his size. Sam carried three boxes over to a bench so he could try the boots on. It took trying on each pair three times and walking around in them before he decided on a pair that felt the most comfortable.

With his purchases tucked orderly in the buggy, Sam wandered toward the middle of the store where he found books and magazines. It wasn't the best selection, but he found a paperback book and a couple of New York Times Crossword Puzzle books. He found duffels and chose a navy one. With one more section to find, he went in search of shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, razors and shaving cream. He went by a display of granola bars and tossed a couple of boxes into the buggy thinking they would make a good snack. The last items he tossed in the buggy were multivitamins and Tylenol. He found Dean waiting for him by the battery display with a couple bags of jerky, a car magazine and a couple bottles of sodas.

"Did you find what you needed?" Dean asked as he dropped his purchases into Sam's buggy before heading for a checkout lane.

"I think so. Just some basics things," Sam replied stopping the buggy to wait in line.

They waited quietly in line and quickly unloaded the buggy to check out and leave. Dean found a decent restaurant out toward the interstate not far from some motels and stopped at it for dinner. They didn't talk much while they ate; both sensing each other's need for silence. Dean picked a family run motel and went in to get a room for the night. Sam slumped down in the car and waited for his return. After Dean moved the car in front of their room, Sam got out and gathered his purchases to take inside.

"No, you get the other bed," Dean said as Sam started to set everything on the first bed near the door. He looked up at Dean with a puzzled expression on his face and looked to the other bed trying to figure out what was different about it. "I get the bed by the door incase anyone breaks in they have to get through me first, to get to you," he explained sitting his bag on the bed, claiming it. He didn't give any further reason before heading into the bathroom.

"Oh," Sam mumbled moving to the other bed and dumping his bags. He sorted out his things and took tags off the new clothes before packing them into the duffle. He left out sweats, socks, briefs and a tee shirt to change into after a shower. He gathered his bathroom things in one hand and his clothes in the other waiting for his turn. "I'm gonna get a quick shower," he told Dean when he came out.

"Alright," Dean answered before getting comfortable on his bed and turning on the television. He lowered the volume and began to flip through the channels looking for something to watch.

 **spn**

After showering, shaving and brushing his teeth, Sam joined Dean back in the room and saw he was almost asleep. He eyes were slits, as he blinked slowly and watched Sam move to his bed to turn it down and settle on it. It didn't get by Sam that Dean had his weapon lying by his side where it could easily be accessed. He lay where he could see the screen of the television seeing Dean was watching some action movie. He didn't watch much television with his busy schedule so he wasn't familiar with the movie.

"Dean, you asleep?" Sam asked quietly.

"Not yet," Dean mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"I haven't thanked you for saving my life back at the safe house and..."Sam started but paused as he gathered his thoughts. He wasn't sure if he should tell him this but went for it. "And for giving me your last name. I'm proud to borrow it for a while. If I had a brother, I'd want him to be like you."

Dean didn't say anything for a moment, and then responded to Sam. "Go to sleep Sammy," he whispered turning off the television and the lamp between their beds casting the room in shadows. He settled into the mattress and stilled, letting his hand rest on the butt of his gun. Dean was a very light sleeper when the need arose, so he let his mind rest while listening to every sound around him for any dangers to them. He heard Sam sigh and wiggle around in his bed getting comfortable before he got quiet. Dean wasn't sure why he had done that and wondered if he was getting to close to this guy. He didn't want to let his feelings hamper him doing his job, but it actually felt like it helped instead. He was more focused than ever on keeping him out of harms way. He couldn't help feeling the friendship growing between them. He didn't tell Sam that if he had a brother, he wouldn't mind him being like him either. It wasn't long before soft snores drifted from the other bed and Dean smiled to himself as he let himself doze.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As a special thank you to you the readers, I'm posting this chapter early for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy and have a nice weekend. Reviews always welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sam looked around, craning his neck with interest as Dean slowed to turned through a gate into a place called Singer Salvage Yard. He couldn't see much since it was already getting dark, but he saw a number of buildings scattered throughout the fenced in area and what looked like crushed vehicles stacked all around. He could tell it was a large place even though most of it was cast in shadows from outside lights placed around the fencing and near the buildings. Dean continued on past these, rounded a corner and continued until he stopped in front of a two story, weather beaten, slightly rundown house. He killed the engine and turned to Sam before getting out.

"We're going to be staying with a friend of mine. He's a little cantankerous, ornery, hard headed and set in his ways, but he'll grow on you," Dean explained then opened his door. "C'mon let's get our stuff and head on in. He's expecting us."

"Alright," Sam said cautiously not sure what to expect from that description Dean had given. He got out and went around to the back to get his backpack and the other bag that was his. Sam let Dean go first up the steps and to the door where he knocked loudly and called out.

"Hey old man, you still up?" Dean yelled a small smile on his face as he waited for Bobby to open the door.

"Who ya calling old dumb ass?" a gruff, gravely voice growled back as the door was opened by an older man with graying hair that stuck out from under a baseball cap. He was about Dean's height and had piercing eyes that didn't miss anything and held a hidden knowledge that he didn't share with many. He was dressed in wrinkled work pants, tan tee shirt with a flannel shirt unbuttoned over it.

"Hey Uncle Bobby," Dean smirked accepting the hug Bobby pulled him into.

"You made good time son, wasn't expecting ya 'til later," Bobby replied, a hint of softness in his voice as he looked Dean over, from head to foot. "You're looking good Dean."

"You haven't changed any, except for a few more wrinkles, few extra pounds and grey hairs," Dean chuckled. "It's good to see ya Uncle Bobby. Oh, this is Sam..." Dean said introducing Sam who was standing back behind him waiting patiently.

"Hi, nice to meet you sir," Sam said shyly, being polite and extending his hand to shake.

"Ya can drop the sir shit, it's just Bobby," Bobby said shaking Sam's outstretched hand while staring hard at him making Sam feel uncomfortable, like he was able to see into his very soul. He turned his gaze back to Dean and stepped into the house. "Get on in here both of you. There's coffee in the kitchen or if ya want something stronger there's beer in the fridge."

"You read my mind," Dean said following him inside and dropping his bags at the stairs before heading on into the other room. He didn't bother looking to see if Sam was following as he made his way to the kitchen.

Sam closed the door behind him and stepped into the foyer looking around curiously. He sat his things beside Dean's and stepped into a living room that was sparsely furnished with furniture that had seen better days, but was still useable. He looked sideways at stacks of books that lined one wall seeing they all had something to do with cars, mechanics, repair books on all makes and models of vehicles and owner's manuals. Off to one side were stacked boxes that had what looked like car parts in them. He could see what looked like an office through a pair of sliding doors that stood across the room. He was interrupted from his inspection of the place by Dean's voice.

"In here," Dean called from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Coming," Sam replied picking up his pace and joining them in the kitchen.

"Want a beer or something?" Dean asked holding up his own beer.

"I don't drink much, but one shouldn't hurt," Sam shrugged looking to the fridge that Bobby opened and pulled another beer out of.

"Here ya go Kid," Bobby offered holding out the bottle for him.

"Thanks," Sam said giving him a brief smile and took a seat at the table with Dean. He unscrewed the cap and took a small sip, grimacing slightly at the taste, but didn't want to seem rude by not drinking it.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on Dean?" Bobby questioned after pouring a cup of coffee and joining them at the kitchen table. "You weren't very talkative on the phone."

"I'm on a job and he's it," Dean stated tilting his beer bottle toward Sam as he said it. "He's targeted by some very bad people and I gotta keep him alive to testify."

"I see," Bobby mumbled casting a glance at Sam and then back to Dean as he pursed his lips and arched an eyebrow.

"I need a safe place to lay low for a while and hoped you wouldn't mind us staying here."

"You know you're always welcome son; do I need to be concerned?"

"I don't see how anyone can tie you to me and I don't plan on letting him leave here so he won't be seen."

"Are you packing?"

"Yes, I've took precautions and ditched phones and got burners. Had a nerd scrub any digital footprints of us getting here, so we should be good. My boss doesn't even know where we're at."

"Looks like ya covered all yer bases then, but ya still need to be mindful."

"I know," Dean nodded solemnly looking directly into in Bobby's eyes and seeing he understood.

Sam sat quietly and listened to the conversation between the two men feeling uneasy as they talked about him in front of him. He sipped on his beer and felt lightheaded. He now knew why he didn't drink much as things got fuzzy and he wiped his eyes. Sam was thinking about his situation and that he shouldn't finish the beer so he didn't hear the question Dean asked.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean said a little louder getting his attention.

"What?" Sam asked looking up to see two sets of eyes on him.

"I said you should probably go on to bed," Dean repeated. "I'm gonna start your training tomorrow morning bright and early and I don't need you hung over."

"Training?" Sam queried as he replayed what Dean had just said in his mind.

"Yeah, if we're gonna get out of this in one piece, you need some training to prepare you. The bedroom's upstairs on the right and the bathroom's across the hall. Go on up and I'll join you shortly."

"O-K..." Sam mumbled as he bit his lower lip and his brow creased as he got up to do what he was told. He stumbled slightly and caught himself, feeling embarrassed and wouldn't look their way. He had no idea what this training was going to entail and wondered if there would be more target practice with a hand gun. That he didn't mind to much after he got over the initial shock of doing it. He liked Dean showing him how to do things like a big brother would.

Sam picked up his bags and went up the stairs following Dean's directions and found a bedroom on the right with two twin beds in it. He went on in and took the bed away from the door automatically, knowing Dean would want the one at the door. Sam dug into his duffle for his bathroom things and a pair of sweats to sleep in. He stumbled into the doorframe, a little dizzy, still feeling the effects of the half beer he drank, but he also figured it had to do with the stress and strain he was under too. He shook his head and blinked rapidly as he gathered himself and continued on to the bathroom deciding he would stick to something other than beer to drink.

 **spn**

Dean sat at the table and stared hard at his beer bottle as he scratched at the label to peel it off. He looked over at Sam's beer and snagged it deciding not to waste it. He took a long swallow and tried to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"Somethin' on yer mind son?" Bobby finally asked him when he saw the troubled look on his face. He already had a feeling he knew what was bothering him and waited for Dean to talk.

"Have you seen Dad around lately?" Dean whispered not looking up from his worrying of the label on the other beer bottle.

"Not for a long time," Bobby responded sadly knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "It's been probably two years or more since I last saw him and then it was only for an hour or so. He stopped coming by when I confronted him about what he was doing. Did you know that he found the two guys who murdered yer mother?"

"No, we haven't spoken since I left for the Marines when I was sixteen. Are you sure?"

"Yes, he came by and told me, but only after downing a few shots or he probably wouldn't have. That was about five years after you left. He wouldn't tell me any details just that it was done and they'd never be found. I thought he would stop hunting after that and maybe settle down...But he couldn't. He said it was who he was now, it was in his blood and it was his life. I tried to talk some sense into him but he didn't want to listen. Never seen someone as stubborn and hard headed before. After that I saw him one other time and that was it."

"I stopped at the Roadhouse and saw Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen. He said Dad was still alive and still hunting. He still stops by to see them or other hunters. I've tossed back and forth whether or not to try and contact him and I still don't know. I don't know if he'd even want to see me or not."

"That's something you'll have to decide son. No one can do that for you. The years have changed both of you and he's the only Daddy you got. Maybe you should give it some hard thought. It might be good for the both of you."

"Yeah, maybe," Dean groaned as he stood and stretched. "Guess I better get to bed, five am comes early in the morning."

"So you were serious about training that kid?"

"Yep. He needs to know how to protect himself if I can't. I gotta give him a fighting chance," Dean answered. "See ya in the morning Uncle Bobby."

"Probably not, I got a run to make in the morning and won't be back until after lunch."

"Good to know. I plan on going into town for supplies tomorrow morning after we do some training so Sammy will be here by himself. Anything I need to tell him to keep his mitts off of?"

"He should be okay, just tell him not to answer the phone, let the answering machine get it and don't answer the door."

"I'll tell him. 'Nite," Dean said as he tossed the empty beer bottles in the trash and headed for the stairs. He stopped long enough to grab his bags and headed to the second floor. Sam had left a small lamp on between their beds casting the room in shadows. Dean noticed Sam had taken the far bed and smiled to himself thinking his training had already begun. He was curled up on his side already asleep. He dug around in his duffle for sweats and his bathroom bag before stepping over into the bathroom to do his nightly routine.

 **spn**

The sudden slap to his leg had Sam sitting up in bed and staring wildly around as he sucked in deep breaths while he tried to figure out where he was. He knew he wasn't at home in his king size bed dreaming as he saw Dean standing beside his bed, dressed and ready for the day.

"Time to get up," Dean told him before turning to leave. "Downstairs in ten minutes so get moving. Wear your running shoes, we're going on a run," he continued in a strong, commanding voice that had Sam moving.

"I'm up," Sam replied rubbing sleep from his eyes as he threw back the covers and swung his legs off the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed for a moment allowing his mind to catch up with his body. He glanced toward the window and saw it was still dark outside and looked to the clock seeing it was just before five am. Sam shook his body to wake up as he stumbled toward the bathroom first and would find his shoes next.

Dean looked up as Sam made a slow entrance into the kitchen still trying to wake up. He stopped at the table and looked at Dean waiting for him to speak.

"Here, put this on," Dean instructed handing Sam a backpack as he shouldered one of his own.

"Okay," Sam shrugged accepting the pack and wondering what was in it since it was heavier than he expected.

"C'mon let's go...And keep up."

Sam followed Dean out the back door while still adjusting the pack to make it more comfortable, wondering what he was carrying. Dean led them to the rear entrance and unlocked the gate so they could exit through it. He started running down the road away from the salvage yard. Sam didn't have any choice but to break into a run to keep up with him. He glanced toward the tree tops seeing the first threads of the new day just breaking above the treetops and lightening the night sky.

Dean set a steady pace as he ran down the side of the road away from the salvage yard. Sam controlled his breathing as he fell into step with Dean and listened to the slapping of their shoes on the blacktop. He winced as the backpack shifted slightly and tried to adjust it tighter without stopping. He didn't think he was doing too bad until Dean veered off the road and headed into the woods that line one side of the road. Dean zigged and zagged around trees and brush and overgrown sections as he ran deeper into the forest. Sam had to push himself hard to keep up with Dean since he was afraid he might get lost out here in the woods if he lost sight of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The training is beginning but will Sam be able to handle it? Thank you for the support and a special thanks for the guests who have left reviews that I can't personally thank. Reviews are appreciated. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Sweat poured down Sam's body and face, running into his eyes which he wiped carelessly on the sleeve of his jacket as he panted hard and forced his legs to keep running. Dean had disappeared just ahead of him and he didn't want to lose him since he didn't have any idea where they were. Sam paused for a moment as he looked upward and saw Dean working his way up a ridge and was almost to the top. Sam started up the almost invisible trail, but it seemed to take him forever before he finally hooked his hands over the edge and pulled his body over it, landing on his hands and knees, heaving and wheezing hard. He was finally able to raise his head enough to see Dean leaning against some rocks looking out across the valley not paying him any attention and sipping some water. Sam sat back and pushed long strands of sweaty hair from his face amazed that Dean didn't even look winded.

"You know, give me ten minutes and a pair of scissors I'll get that hair out of your face..." Dean surmised watching Sam trying to keep his wet, too long, hair out of his eyes.

"I...I don't...Thin' so..." Sam wheezed out in a raspy, hoarse voice trying to do a bitch face but wasn't doing too good of a job of it.

"Water's in the pack, you got ten minutes to catch your second wind and we're heading back down," Dean commented not looking at Sam as he talked. He was checking out the dark clouds that were making their way toward them. He could smell the rain in the air and was pretty sure they were going to get wet before getting back to Bobby's.

Sam couldn't speak yet but he struggled out of his pack and opened it to find a couple bottles of water and under them were bricks. He looked at them in puzzlement as he tried to get his breath and get his water open so he could quench his thirst. After swallowing several big mouth fulls, he poured some in his hand and splashed it on his face trying to cool himself. He didn't notice Dean had stepped away from the edge, disappearing from his sight before returning a few minutes later and walking over to him.

"Here this should cool you down," Dean offered holding out a wet bandana to him.

"Thanks..." Sam croaked out accepting the offering and wiping his face before putting it on the back of his neck. The sudden iciness of the cloth made Sam shiver and raised goose bumps over his body as he sat back on his butt and sucked in long, slow breaths. He sipped a little more water before capping it and returning it to the pack. "What's with...The bricks?" Sam asked working hard on slowing his breathing.

"Helps with endurance, that's nothing, probably only ten pounds maybe. Our first run we had fifty pounds on our backs and ran ten miles," Dean offered thinking he was going easy on him.

"Have t' say...I've n'ver...Ran like this," he huffed out as his breathing slowed.

"Well you're 'bout to do it again, let's head back," Dean told him pushing from the rock he was leaning on and moving to the edge to start back down. "Rain's coming Sammy so get with it, looks like we're gonna get wet."

"Jerk," Sam mumbled not knowing Dean had heard him.

"C'mon bitch, you've got more in you than you know," Dean replied before disappearing over the edge.

"Crap! Crap!" Sam mustered scrambling up and sliding down the edge trying to keep his balance as the dirt under his feet gave way. He saw Dean just ahead of him and worked on following him back down. Thinking it would be easier, Sam tried to trace Dean's footsteps to the bottom and stay on his feet. His foot caught on a rock before he got to the bottom causing him to land on his bottom and slide the last twenty feet down landing at Dean's feet.

"Well that's one way to do it, but I wouldn't advise it very often, kind of painful on the ass," Dean chuckled holding out a hand to help Sam up before turning to jog back the way they came into the woods. Sam didn't have any choice but to follow if he wanted to get out of these woods any time soon.

 **spn**

The sight of the salvage yard never looked more appealing as Sam jogged unsteadily behind Dean down the road. A light rain had started to fall twenty minutes earlier and the closer they got to the salvage yard, the harder the rain seemed to fall from the sky soaking Sam. Dean slowed to a walk as he neared the gate and opened it so they could enter. Sam was breathing hard as he slowed to a fast walk, trying to stay upright on rubbery legs and see through his wet hair that was hanging over his eyes. He used his hand to wipe the wetness from his face and was happy when they stepped onto the deck out of the downpour. Sam shed the backpack in the kitchen, happy to get the added weight off his shoulders.

"I'll get us some breakfast and we'll do a little sparing afterwards. I need to see what I'm working with," Dean announced as he stepped into the laundry room for two towels and a pair of dry sweat for him. One he tossed to Sam and the other he used to towel dry his hair and wipe his face. He took off his jacket and long sleeved shirt happy his tee shirt was still dry and dropped them on the washer. "Why don't ya go upstairs and change out of those wet clothes. Check the dresser by the closet, there's sweats and tee shirts in there you can use."

Sam just nodded he had heard and wondered if he was going to survive this training Dean had planned for him. Right now all he wanted to do was collapse and let his body rest. He headed for the stairs and grabbed the railing to keep from falling as he forced his wobbly legs to walk up the stairs.

Sam went into the bedroom and to the dresser pulling out the top drawer. It had socks and briefs, so he started to close it, but a glint of something half covered by briefs caught his eye. Sam reached in and pulled out a picture frame and turned it over to see a man, woman and young boy in front of a black Impala, all smiling at the camera. The boy looked to be five or six and Sam knew it was a young Dean so these had to be his parents. He studied the adults in the photo thinking they looked like a nice couple and he could tell they were very much in love. Sam could feel Dean's loss and knew what it felt like to lose a parent.

After another moment, Sam sighed and put the framed photo back where he found it not wanting to seem nosy. He tried the next one down to find half a dozen tee shirts folded neatly on one side and four pairs of sweats tucked in beside them. He chose a black pair of sweats and a gray tee shirt with Led Zeppelin printed on the front of it.

After kicking off his boots, he headed for the bathroom to change. Sam shivered uncontrollably once he shed the wet clothes and quickly dried off before putting on the dry ones. He finished towel drying his hair and ran his fingers through it before going back into the bedroom for the hoodie he found at the thrift store and slipped it over his head then headed back downstairs.

 **spn**

Dean looked up when Sam came back into the kitchen. At least he didn't look like a drowned rat anymore. Sam dropped into a chair at the table and snuggled down into his hoodie trying to get warm.

"Okay we got eggs, oatmeal and toast until I go on a supply run this afternoon."

"Anything's fine," Sam readily agreed realizing just how hungry he was. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body trying to hold in the warmth.

"Coffee or oj or...I think Bobby still has some hot chocolate. Might help warm you up."

"Hot chocolate sounds really good right now."

"Good, I'll have it whipped up in a few minutes," Dean told him as he pulled a frying pan and pot from the cabinet. He got a bowl from the dish strainer and cracked eggs into it then added salt, milk and pepper before beating them briskly. He sat that aside and got the oatmeal out quickly reading the directions before putting water in the pot to boil. Another cabinet produced a box of hot chocolate that Dean proceeded to fix for Sam and sat it in front of him when ready. Sam smiled his thanks and wrapped his cold hands around the cup reveling in the warmth. He picked it up with both hands and blew across the top before taking a small sip. He closed his eyes as the hot liquid began to spread heat throughout his body. Dean whistled softly to himself as he moved around the kitchen fixing their breakfast.

Sam watched Dean thinking he seemed comfortable in the kitchen and arched his eyebrows as he began to whistle. His legs were trembling slightly with muscle spasms and he rubbed them with his hand trying to sooth them. Still sipping on his chocolate, Sam sat back not offering to help since he didn't think he could stand without face planting on the kitchen floor. It wasn't long before Dean sat a plate and bowl in front of Sam and turned to get his food and coffee. Sam had already started eating as Dean settled into a chair to eat also.

"This is good," Sam said between bites, surprised Dean had tossed raisins and brown sugar into the oatmeal for flavor. He usually put fruit in his, but this worked too.

"Thanks. We'll workout a few more hours and then I'll head into town. Need to restock Bobby's pantry since we'll be here for a while."

"Can I come?"

"Nope, you're staying here out of sight. No one has seen you around here and I want to keep it that way. You can do some laundry while I'm gone and clean the bedroom or watch the tube. Bobby only gets like three or four channels, but you might find something to your liking. Oh, and there's the matter of the fridge. It needs a good cleaning before I get back. I think Bobby's growing a couple of science projects in there," Dean laughed softly with his last statement.

"Guess you're right," Sam answered, his shoulders slumping in disappointment. He knew Dean was looking out for him and needed to do what he said. He didn't notice he was studying him as he finished his eggs and toast and worked on eating his oatmeal. "I'll do the fridge first since you'll be bringing fresh food back."

"Sounds good. Anything special you want me to pick up while I'm out?"

"Salad fixings and some apples and bananas. I like Ranch dressing if Bobby doesn't have any and some yogurt and trail mix."

"I'll let you write down the things you want," Dean chuckled knowing that would be the easiest for him.

"Alright, I can do that," Sam replied looking around on the cabinet and seeing a pad and pen. He got up to retrieve the items and quickly scribbled a list for Dean.

"After I get the dishes done we'll head out to the workout area I set up and get to work."

 **spn**

"Here, put this on," Dean told Sam holding out a poncho to him. "The rain's slacked up but it might start up again."

"Thanks," Sam replied accepting the offering and slipping it over his head. He let it settle over his body and was happy to see it hung down below his knees and would keep him dry.

Dean led Sam back outside and across the backyard toward the nearest building. He unlocked the door and flipped on the lights before stepping further into the room. Sam followed him inside and looked around the open space. There was a worn punching bag hanging to one side, a set of weights lined the other wall with a work bench nearby, thick mats covered the floor in one corner and targets, the shadows of a person, hung on a wall ready for use. He followed Dean's example and removed his poncho, hanging it by the door with Dean's.

"Okay, have you ever been in a fight?" Dean asked him as he stretched his arms over his head for a moment waiting for Sam to answer.

"Well...I guess not really. There was a couple of little scuffles in grade school," Sam shrugged.

"Over here," Dean instructed moving to stand on the mats.

Sam moved to stand in front of Dean and waited for him to continue.

"Hit me."

"What?"

"Try to hit me," Dean said steeling himself for the punch.

"Okay," Sam said making a fist and throwing a right punch at Dean. He was shocked when Dean's hand shot up and trapped his fist in a steel grip inches from his face and didn't even flinch. Sam frowned and started to throw a left but suddenly found himself laying prone on the mats staring up at the ceiling with Dean standing over him.

"Wanna try that again?" Dean asked looking down into his face with his hands on his hips. Dean had him attacking in different ways, then showed him the holds to stop the punches or break out of them. After working with Sam for a couple of hours on fighting techniques that had Sam picking himself up off the mat at every turn, he stopped. "That's enough of that," Dean finally said as Sam lay sprawled on his back again, panting hard happy to hear those words.

Dean stepped over to a shelf and picked up several items before turning back to Sam who was picking himself up out of the floor.

"These are throwing knives," he explained holding one up for Sam to see for a moment before swiftly swiveling and throwing the knife underhanded at the target hitting it dead center of the black shadow of the person. It was followed by the second knife that landed cleanly next to the first one and the last one joined the other two.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed, amazed with his proficiency.

"Now these are balanced for throwing and are extremely sharp," Dean said holding one of the retrieved knives out to Sam.

Sam took the knife and turned it over in his hand checking it out. He watched Dean throw again, more slowly this time so he could see how it was done. Sam tried to imitate his moves and threw the knife only to have it bounce off the wall and drop to the floor. He grimaced when he saw a line of blood on a finger where he had cut it.

"That's what you have to watch out for," Dean said finding a bandage to put over the small cut. "Watch were your fingers are placed and throw it in one swift motion. It'll take some practice so don't be disappointed if you can't hit it yet. Let's move closer and be sure to look where you want the knife to go."

Sam followed his directions and thirty minutes later he was actually hitting the target, but not necessarily in the black, but close. After he got three hits in a row, Dean stopped him.

"Not bad for your first try Sammy. Now remember how you did the last three and next time start from there. Now put these on and let me see you do some sparing with the bag."

Sam slipped on boxing gloves and let Dean velcro them closed. He stepped to the bag and waited for Dean to position himself behind it, holding it steady. He tentatively punched the bag with his right hand and then his left, trying to get a rhythm going.

"Bounce on the balls of your feet and twist at the hip to put your entire weight behind the punch. You're letting your arm do most of the work. Like this..." Dean said as he demonstrated the movements and punched the bag hard. He moved to stand behind Sam and showed him how to put his entire body into the punch.

Sam nodded his understanding and started copying what Dean had showed him. He found it got easier the more he did it and continued to spar with the bag as Dean stood back and watched, giving him pointers to improve his moves. He could feel the muscles in his arms start to burn with use and grow weak making his hits weaker too.

"I think that's enough for now. The weights are fairly simple, start with what feels comfortable and work your way higher. There's some printouts on the table showing different exercises you can do and I want you to do, jumping jacks, sit ups, pull ups, push ups and core strengthening ones. Start with ten each, three reps and add a few more every other day."

"Right," Sam huffed thinking he was in good shape until he started training with Dean. Now he knew how out of shape he actually was, but he wasn't giving up. He was going to do this, even if it killed him.

"I'm heading into town now. Finish working out but don't hurt yourself, you'll be doing this all again tomorrow. So...Maybe start with one rep of each exercise. There's an old radio over there on the shelf if you want some music," Dean told him before gathering his poncho and heading out the door. "Lock it up when you finish and don't answer the phone or door while I'm gone. If you see anyone around, you stay out of sight. Use the burner if it's an emergency and I'll head back."

"Okay," Sam said watching him leave. Silence fell over the room and Sam looked around trying to decide what to do next. His body was so tired but he wanted to do what Dean had said. He flipped on the radio and twirled the dial until he found a station to his liking and adjusted the volume so it was playing softly in the room. After studying the papers with examples of different exercise, Sam moved to the mats to start working out hoping he would be able to walk back to the house once he was done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Dean left, Sam looked around the workout room and sighed before heading to the mats to start the exercises Dean wanted him to do. His body was already tired and a little sore, but he was determined to see this through. He wasn't going to quit when he just got started. Sam had lifted weights in high school and college so he was familiar with getting into a routine. He worked out for a little over an hour before deciding to head inside and clean the fridge out before Dean got back. Sam locked the door behind him and quickly walked toward the backdoor.

He shed the poncho and went to the fridge for a water first while looking around the room. Sam pulled the trashcan to the fridge and started taking things out looking at them to decide if they were to be kept or tossed. It didn't take him too long to empty it since there wasn't much in it and Dean was right, Bobby did have what looked like a science project growing in one container.

Needless to say the whole thing went in the trash and he didn't even take the chance of opening it. Sam wet a dishtowel and wiped it down, then dried it before putting back what he kept. He opened several cabinets and did a quick clean of them before slowly making his way to the stairs. Sam looked up them thinking they had multiplied since this morning as he stiffly began the climb. His body protested the excursion, but he finally made it to the second floor and to their bedroom for clean clothes. With clothes in hand, Sam stumbled to the bathroom for a long, hot shower and decided he would wait for Dean downstairs. He decided to throw a load of clothes in to wash and maybe Bobby or Dean would be back by then.

With a shower done and clean clothes on, Sam headed back downstairs with a bag of dirty clothes to find it still empty of any other human life. He took the dirty clothes to the laundry room and got them started before heading back to the living room and sitting down on the couch. Exhaustion was overtaking him and without even knowing it, Sam had stretched out on the couch, pulled down a blanket to cover himself and drifted off to sleep. He never heard Bobby return or Dean come in with his purchases. Sam was lost in a sea of warmth and weightlessness, not wanting to leave it any time soon.

 **spn**

It was mid afternoon and the rain had cleared out when Dean got back to Bobby's and came in the back door carrying bags. He found Bobby sitting at the table sipping on coffee and reading the paper, but didn't see Sam anywhere.

"Where's the kid?" Dean asked.

"Asleep or unconscious on the couch, not sure which. I checked, he was breathing so he's not dead. What the hell did you do to him? I found him there and he hasn't moved a muscle since I got home."

Dean stepped to the doorway and looked into the living room to see Sam splayed out on the couch, his mouth hanging open with drool stringing from it and snoring softly. He looked wiped out and Dean didn't think an earthquake would wake him.

"I started his training. I don't have that much time to toughen him up and hopefully give him a fighting chance here so I pushed pretty hard today."

"Just don't kill him in the process; ya gotta remember he's not like you."

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta get the rest of the bags from the car," Dean shrugged heading back out the door.

"Damn boy! Did ya buy out the store?" Bobby questioned seeing how many bags Dean had already brought in. He got up and moved to the counter to start putting away some of the food. He had already noticed that the fridge had been cleaned out and it looked like some of the cabinets had been straightened up too. Didn't take much to figure out Sam had to have done it sometime before passing out on the couch.

 **spn**

Dean had finished getting the last of the food put away and stood by the couch looking down at a sleeping Sam. He looked so innocent and younger laying there and Dean hated to wake him but knew he needed to get him upstairs and into bed. If he expected him to be able to move in the morning, Dean knew he needed to rub him down with a special balm he and a couple of his fellow Marine recruits created during their first few weeks of training. They bonded from the first day of basic and became inseparable.

One was a descendant from a long line of Shaman Medicine Men and knew about natural cures and medicinal plants. The other was from a line of hoodoo priests who knew herbs, spices and unusual concoctions. Dean never thought much about supernatural or spirit stuff, but he didn't dismiss it either. He had been told he had a sixth sense about things but shrugged it off as being attuned with the world.

They put their heads together and their knowledge to create a special balm that they used. Dean didn't know what he would have done without it during those long grueling weeks of basic training. It was odorless, greaseless, and absorbed into the skin quickly loosening up tight, sore and strained muscles. When the three split up after basic, they made a pact to never tell others the ingredients for the special balm. They also agreed to never try to make a profit from their balm.

"Hey, hey Sammy...Wakey, wakey..." Dean cooed as he patted Sam's cheeks and pushed his legs off the couch and pulled his upper body up to a sitting position.

Sam whined, grumbled, groaned and slurred something that couldn't be understood except for a few swear words here and there. Sam's eyes fluttered and he pushed at Dean trying to make him stop what he was doing. A voice broke through his calmness and he tried to tune it out. He could feel someone patting his cheeks and moving his body that was stiff and sore and not wanting to work right yet. Sam tried to complain but the words wouldn't come out in any legible order as his tried to open his sleep heavy eyes and move his leaden arms. His head lolled to the side on his rubbery neck as his body was pulled up and physically moved to the stairs.

"Cool it bro!" Dean insisted. "Gotta get ya upstairs so cooperate," he insisted getting Sam to his wobbly legs and guiding him to the stairs. Deciding Sam couldn't make it up them without getting both of them hurt; Dean boosted him over his shoulder and trooped up the stairs to their bedroom. He grabbed the quilt and sheet to pull down before depositing Sam beside it. He got a hold of the waist of his sweats and pulled them over his hips before pushing him to a sitting position on his bed. "You need some miracle balm put on you so you'll be able to move in the morning. Believe me you'll thank me for this," Dean said as he got the sweats off Sam's legs and tossed them aside. "You need to swallow these..." Dean insisted as he got the pills into his slightly open mouth. "C'mon bro drink this," he said slipping the straw between his closed lips and rubbing his fingers down his throat to get him to swallow. "That's it, just a little more now," he coaxed wanting to get some fluid into him. Sam was in no shape to eat dinner so Dean wanted to get a little something in him to hold him over until morning. "Real good Sammy, now don't move," he told Sam sternly before turning to head for the bathroom to get the balm from his bathroom bag. He always carried some with him no matter where he went since he never knew when he might need it.

 **spn**

Before he could comprehend what was happening, Sam suddenly felt weightless when Dean hefted him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. He wanted to protest this, but could only slur illegible sounds out. He felt his body being sat down and suddenly coolness as his sweats were removed and he was pushed down on his bed. When he opened his mouth to grunt his complaints, Sam felt something being pushed into it and then another foreign object slid between his closed lips. He tried to listen to the voice that was so close, but his brain was not cooperating and the words sounded jumbled together. A warm, gentle touch suddenly ran down the side of his throat making him want to swallow. Something finally clicked and he sucked a cold liquid into his mouth and swallowed. He worked on doing it a few more times, thinking it tasted good. The straw was taken away and strong hands steadied him on the bed before disappearing. Sam stayed upright for a few moments before slowly slipping sideways, his upper body settling on the bed. It was only a few minutes before he was pulled up and his tee shirt was removed too.

 **spn**

Dean returned with the balm to see Sam half laying on the bed and got him back up. He grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and in one fluid motion pulled it over his head and tossed it on the sweats.

"Okay Sammy, let's get you on your stomach." Dean mumbled moving the pillow out of the way as he stretched Sam out on the bed on his stomach trying to make him comfortable. Once that was done, Dean opened the balm and dipped his fingers in, transferring cream to Sam's shoulders. He began to work the balm into his shoulders and from his arms to his neck. With one arm under Sam's upper chest, Dean raised his body enough to get his head straight so he could massage his neck easier. He gently moved up his neck and then down his vertebra before getting more to work on both shoulders, making sure to massage the knots out of the trigger points.

Dean could feel the tightness of Sam's muscles under his fingers and how some were quivering with his touch. He chuckled to himself when Sam's slurring complaints turned to moans and groans of relief and pleasure as he worked slowly down his back. Dean massaged as deeply as he dared as he moved down his back noticing that Sam was back asleep. He finished with his legs, and then pulled the covers up over his body. Sam wiggled around in his sleep and Dean moved the pillow back under his head as he got on his side to curl up. "Sleep tight Sammy," Dean mumbled before going to his own bed to lie down. He rubbed some balm into his calves before lying down. Sleep didn't come at first as Dean lay in the darkness and thought about what had happened and what he intended to do. He went over his plan once again in his head knowing it was the best he could devise at the moment. He planned on continuing Sam's training for a couple of weeks and then they were leaving for the cabin. Dean shut his mind down and let sleep seep in as his mind drifted away.

 **spn**

The sudden urge to pee had Sam forcing his eyes opened and squinted hard trying to clear his vision as he turned his head slightly realizing he wasn't laying on the couch anymore. The last thing he remembered was collapsing on the couch to wait for someone to come home but some vague thoughts flashed through his mind of someone getting him up. He moved slightly thinking every muscle in his body was going to scream in protest, but found he could move with only a little stiffness. Sam eased to a sitting position before noticing that all he had on was his briefs. He shivered slightly since there was a slight chill in the air and tried to see enough to find his clothes.

"Somethin' wrong bro?" Dean asked from his bed when he heard Sam moving around.

"Bathroom," Sam mumbled finally feeling something under his foot. He carefully reached down and snagged his sweats to slip on over his cold legs and pulled his tee shirt over his head before standing and getting his balance. He grunted softly as he arched his shoulders feeling only a small amount of tightness in them and his legs.

"Need help? Don't need ya face planting and hurting yourself," Dean asked watching Sam put his clothes back on and stand unsteadily to his feet. At least it seemed he was moving okay and not complaining about hurting or being sore and stiff, so he guessed the balm had worked once again.

"I'm okay," Sam replied rubbing his eyes and straightening up to stretch his back. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was glad it did since he could actually move without much difficulty. After making it to the bathroom, he relieved himself, washed his hands and rinsed his mouth before swallowing several mouths of water to wet his dry throat. Since Dean wasn't up, Sam decided it wasn't time to get up and made his way back to bed slipping under the covers and settling back down. He decided any questions he had could wait until morning, he could tell his body wanted more rest.

Dean didn't say anything as he watched Sam make his way back into the room and to his bed. He got back in bed without any problems and settled back down to go back to sleep. Since it wasn't time to get up, Dean closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift off again in sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Good thing Dean had his secret balm or Sam wouldn't be moving. Thank you for the support and if you have a moment, please review. NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A special thanks to EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester for that little tidbit of information. You rock girl. NC**

 **Note: Sorry for the delay in posting but FF would not let me upload anything this weekend. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Wake up time to get started. I gave ya an extra hour of sleep," Dean called to a sleeping Sam who mumbled an answer as he raised his head from the pillow to glance his way. "I'll be downstairs. Don't make me come back up here," he warned before leaving.

"Righ'..." Sam coughed and cleared his throat as he wiped crud and sleep from his eyes while sitting up on the side of the bed for a moment doing his best to wake up before pushing up and heading into the bathroom. Once he was done, Sam snagged his running shoes and headed downstairs to find Dean. He noticed it was lighter outside than yesterday as he dropped into a chair to put on his shoes.

"Go on out and stretch for a minute and I'll join you," Dean instructed coming from the laundry room. "We're only doing a short run today so we can focus more on one on one. If anything did happen it's more likely to be close quarters."

"Okay, how short?" Sam questioned before opening the back door.

"Six miles should be good," Dean shrugged not seeing the deflated look on Sam's face since he was thinking six miles wasn't that short. He usually ran around three when he had a chance and that was pushing it.

Sam walked out onto the deck and drew in a deep breath of freshness as he looked around. The rain from the day before left a dampness in the air and a wetness on everything else. The first fingers of the sun peeked across sky casting the sunrise into soft pink, purple, blue hues making it look picture perfect. Sam had not seen many sunrises that compared to this one and was in awe. He snapped out of his thoughts when a deep voice called from inside telling him he better be stretching. Sam huffed to himself wondering if Dean had eyes in the back of his head, but did as he was told and stretched his long, lean body until Dean appeared beside him. It didn't even occur to him how easily he was getting around.

"Okay, put this on and we'll get started," Dean told him holding out the dreaded backpack.

"Crap!" Sam muttered under his breath hoping Dean had forgotten about it as he accepted the pack and slipped it over his shoulders and cinched it down thinking it felt heavier today.

"I wouldn't complain there Sammy, our PT shirts in basic had a saying printed on them, _'Pain's Good-Extreme Pain is Extremely Good-Agony is Ecstasy.'_ Just think I could have you run with fifty pounds on your back and double the distance," Dean commented arching an eyebrow before heading for the back gate.

Sam grumbled silently in his mind deciding he didn't want to earn any more extra weight than he had. Of course Dean wasn't hampered with a backpack of bricks when he ran, so he thought it was a little one sided, but he kept that to himself too. He was afraid to see what Dean could actually do if provoked. He fell into step behind Dean who jogged toward the back gate to lead them onto the blacktop. Sam worked on controlling his breathing as Dean set a face pace for them this morning. He could feel the muscles in his legs tightening up slightly but was surprised when he realized that he was even moving at all after the workout from the day before and how stiff and sore he had been.

 **spn**

Sam was panting hard as he slowed to a walk when he saw the gate leading back into the salvage yard. He wiped the sweat and hair from his face so he could see and followed Dean back toward the house. Dean had not slowed the pace and only paused for two minutes before heading back.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dean questioned looking back and giving Sam a once over to be sure he was still standing.

"N-n-no," Sam wheezed out while working hard to get a breath.

"At least it was level ground this time, thought I'd give you a break and save your energy for other things."

"Th-th-thanks," Sam mustered wondering how much energy Dean thought he had because he felt like most of it was just used.

"I'll get us some breakfast going and then we'll try some target practice before working out," Dean spouted not checking to see if Sam was listening or not. He headed back toward the deck and backdoor leaving Sam to walk slower behind him letting his body cool down. When Sam finally made it into the kitchen, Dean was moving around making breakfast and humming to the music coming from a portable radio that was sitting on the counter.

"You can start on that," he nodded toward the table where a glass with a thick, brown liquid was setting.

Sam dropped into a chair and pulled the glass toward him so he could sample whatever this was. He took several swallows and thought that it tasted familiar. He was sure he had drunk this before and very recently, but couldn't quite pull the memory up.

"What is this?" he asked looking toward Dean for an answer.

"Protein shake, you need to drink two a day. It'll help build up muscle and give you energy since you'll be working out hard. You had some last night. What's the matter don't ya like it? I got a couple of different flavors. They're in the fridge if you want a different one."

"No this one's okay, but...Could you maybe fill me in on what happened last night?" Sam asked shyly. "It's a bit fuzzy in my mind. Last thing I do know I was sitting on the couch with a book waiting on you or Bobby to come home. And how am I not sore or stiff from yesterday's workout?"

"I got you upstairs and put you to bed," Dean chuckled seeing the perplexed expression on Sam's face. "I rubbed you down with this special balm me and a couple fellow recruits created in basic. It works wonders on those aching muscles quicker than anything you can buy from the store shelves. I never leave home without it."

"Wait...You gave me some of this last night right?" Sam said as a fleeting memory passed through his mind of pills and a drink.

"Yes and some Tylenol."

"So you stripped me and..." Sam started as he pictured in his mind what he was trying to say. He could feel the heat running up his neck and into his face thinking of what Dean had done and an underlying question popped into his mind but was too afraid to ask.

"Don't worry, I've seen plenty of naked men before, basic training, remember, doesn't bother me. Well...You still had your briefs on, so semi-naked. Think of me as your coach and I was giving you a rub down if that helps," Dean suggested trying not to laugh at Sam's expression of horror and shock and then a thought occurred to him. "Don't worry, I don't swing that way, I like women. Think of it this way, if I hadn't rubbed you down, you wouldn't be moving at all today and the run we did...Well...I'd probably be picking you up from a ditch somewhere out there on the road and hoped you were still alive. You could look at me as your big brother helping out his younger brother."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam mumbled knowing what he said was true and was just trying to help him and there was no sexual intention behind the action. He sipped on the shake but kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to make eye contact with Dean because he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It did please him that Dean thought of him as his younger brother and seemed to be treating him more like that every day they were together. He startled slightly when Dean sat a plate with an omelette, toast and fresh fruit in front of him and a cup of coffee.

"Not sure how you take your coffee."

"Cream and sugar."

"Eat up; we've got a lot to do today," Dean told him.

"Thanks," Sam replied as Dean doctored his coffee and then got his plate to sit down and eat with him. "Where's your uncle?"

"He got a call for a tow job and left right before I got you up. He's got some errands to run afterwards and won't be back 'til this afternoon."

"Looks like this place keeps him busy," Sam said trying to make idle conversation. "He seems to be a collector of sorts."

"I guess, the garage can get busy at times and he buys junkers for parts he can salvage and then sells them for scrap metal. He does alright I guess, never really thought about it. You know in the afternoon I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind having help in the garage. It'd give you something to do when you're not training."

"I'd like that if Bobby doesn't mind. So we're going to shoot today?" Sam asked trying to hide his excitement about doing it.

"Yes, I want you to feel comfortable with a hand gun and know the right way to use it. I don't need to get shot in the ass by accident."

"I wouldn't..." Sam insisted looking up to see the merriment in Dean's eyes and realized he was teasing him. "At least I could treat the injury," Sam shrugged throwing a brief smile his way thinking he got Dean back.

"I guess you could at that. You finish up and I'll get my bag," Dean said taking his plate to the sink and finishing his coffee before adding it to the dirty dishes.

Sam was surprised that Dean could cook this good as he cut off another bite of omelette and put it in his mouth. He wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward to learning how to shoot and how to defend himself. It made him feel more confident in a way. This was all foreign to him and he felt a sense of accomplishment when he hit the target or finished a set. Becoming a doctor had its own rewards and he felt good about helping people, but this...He was helping himself here and that felt good too.

"You 'bout done?" Dean asked as he strolled back into the room carrying his weapon's bag.

"Almost," Sam answered forking the last of the fruit into his mouth. He got up and placed his dishes in the sink and ran water over them before turning to see Dean waiting on him. "Now I am."

"Okay, well let's go do a little shooting," he said heading out the door. "Do you remember what I told you about guns?"

"I think so; Number One-Always think the gun is loaded. Number Two-Never point a gun at someone unless there's no other recourse. Number Three- Don't put your finger on the trigger unless you're gonna fire it. Number Four-Don't hesitate when you fire, it could save your life. Number Five-Don't be afraid of it, it's not the gun that kills," Sam spouted out and looked to Dean for approval. "Did I get them?"

"Pretty good, you got the gist of them," Dean said proudly glad he at least was paying attention to what he was telling him. "We'll go just past the fence at the back of the lot. I made a firing range back there a long time ago and it's still there."

 **spn**

Sam followed Dean to the back of the yard again and went through the gate. Instead of going left they headed right toward the woods that lined a field adjacent to the fence. They didn't have to go far before Dean stopped and set his bag down. He reached in and pulled out a target and walked to a huge mound of dirt about thirty feet long and eight feet tall. He fastened it to a frame made of two by fours and walked back toward a waiting Sam. After giving him ear plugs to put in, he did the same before taking out a gun.

"Now I'm gonna give you the same gun that you used before. What do you do first?"

"Check to see if it's loaded?" Sam asked accepting the gun and making sure to point it at the ground. He carefully pulled back the slide to see it was empty and pressed the button on the side to eject the clip. "Empty."

"Here you go, load your clip and chamber a bullet."

Sam looked at the gun in one hand and the clip in the other and at Dean's outstretched hand holding a box of bullets. Knowing he was going to need both hands to load the clip and not wanting to lay the gun on the ground, Sam tucked it into the waistband of his jeans before taking the box. He got it opened and slowly began to slip the bullets into the clip making sure they locked in right. Once he had the clip loaded, he handed back the box and took the gun from his jeans. Sam loaded the clip and turned so it wasn't pointing at Dean and pulled the slide back to chamber a round.

"Now see if you can hit the target from here or if we need to move closer."

Sam raised the gun and thought about what Dean had told him from before. Let the gun be an extension of your arm. Grip it firmly and support your hand with your other one. Squeeze the trigger, don't jerk and keep your eyes open. He drew in a slow breath and aimed before pulling the trigger. Even though he was expecting the loud bang, Sam still jumped slightly throwing his aim off. He squinted; looking at the target and saw he had missed the dark silhouette and huffed madly.

"Hey, at least you hit the paper. Now try again and try not to jerk this time. Remember, smooth and steady pull." he instructed.

Sam sited the target and stilled himself as he drew in a deep breath and fired. A smile broke out across his face when he saw he had hit in the black by about three inches.

"Better, go ahead and empty the clip. Remember to count your shots so you know what you have left. That's an old trick 'cause most shooters don't and sometimes that leads to missed shots. Always be aware of everything around you 'cause that can effect a shot too. Let's see if you can get the rest in the black."

Sam nodded and took aim again feeling more confident than before. He adjusted his stance and grip and fired three more rounds, one after the other. Two went in the black and the third just caught the corner barely tearing a small piece of the black away. Sam counted to himself the number of rounds fired and knew he had seven more to go. He rolled his shoulders and loosened up before aiming again and firing off four more rounds. They were not tightly grouped, but they all did go in the black which made him feel like he was learning. He emptied the gun and lowered it looking to Dean for instructions.

"Not bad bro, you're hitting the target, we just need to work on your grouping."

He pulled another target from his bag and strolled to the two by four frame placing it next to Sam's target. After walking back to his bag, Dean removed another hand gun, checked the load before snapping into position and firing all the rounds without stopping, every one hitting in the X for the heart on the target blowing a large hole in it.

Sam's eyes widened as he took in the target. He knew Dean was probably good but he didn't know just how good. He knew he had military training and now wondered what he did while serving.

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever be that good."

"Takes practice. Why don't you do a few more clips and then meet me in the workout room? You'll need to clean your gun and have it ready to use again."

"Alright, I think I can do that."

"Please, whatever you do...Don't shoot yourself. It'll look bad in my file if I let a client shoot himself."

"I'll be careful," Sam chuffed a laugh and checked to be sure his gun was empty before popping the clip to reload, thinking he wasn't dumb enough to accidentally do that. Knowing he had to be careful, Sam reloaded the clip and popped it in the gun so he could continue to practice. He concentrated hard on trying to group his shots and cheered when he got four really close but forgot to take his finger off the trigger and shot into the ground by his foot kicking up small clumps of dirt onto his leg and almost giving himself a heart attack. Sam quickly looked around to be sure Dean didn't see his stupid mistake and chastise him. He let out a long breath when he realized just how close he came to shooting himself in the foot. "Dumb ass..." he muttered as he settled down and finished his target practice before heading to the workout room to find Dean.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading my creation. I hope you are enjoying this 'verse I have created. To the guests who have left reviews for this story and others I have wrote thank you for your thoughts. I do like reviews and if you have a moment please leave one. NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was nearly forty-five minutes later when Sam walked into the workout area and saw Dean working out on the bag. He had discarded his shirt and tee shirt and was bouncing around throwing strong, hard punches at the bag as sweat ran down his face and bare chest. Sam was amazed by his muscular, sleek body and didn't think there was an ounce of fat on it. He didn't know how he kept the women from fawning all over him 'cause he was hot looking. Sam cleared his throat before he spoke to alert Dean he was there, but didn't know he already knew.

"I'm done," he said laying the gun on the weapon's bag.

"So...How many times did you almost shoot yourself?" Dean asked arching his eyebrows and pursing his lips waiting for an answer.

"Wha...I was...I..." Sam stammered trying to act insulted by the question until he saw Dean already knew and huffed before replying.

"Don't bother lying; I'll know if you do. You're pretty easy to read."

"Once," he mumbled hanging his head in shame.

"Better than I expected. At least there was no blood. It's best to learn from your mistakes than me trying to tell you or show you. Well, go ahead and clean the gun and then start your workout. We'll spar after that. I'll show you some moves that aren't in any books. Sometimes you have to know how to street fight and that means getting dirty."

"Alright," Sam nodded taking the gun to the small table and pulling out the cleaning kit. This part he had no problem remembering how to do and quickly got it done. He was glad Dean didn't dwell on his mistake and rub it in. He pulled off his outer shirt and went over to the mats to begin the reps of the exercises Dean had told him to do. He looked toward Dean when he turned on an old radio sitting on a bench letting music filled the room. Sam picked up the beat of the music as he did his reps.

 **spn**

The water was cold and tasted good as Dean sipped it and watched Sam go through his reps for each exercise. He was impressed that he was working as hard as he was and not complaining about it. This made him respect the kid that much more. It seemed that the brotherly bond between them was growing stronger with each passing day. If he did have a brother, Dean thought he would be like Sam. He perched on the bench and waited for Sam to finish up before tossing a bottle of water his way. Sam fumbled with it before getting a grip and opening it, greedily gulping down large swallows before pausing to catch his breath.

"Why don't you rest for fifteen and then we'll work on hand to hand."

"'k," Sam croaked, coughing and sipped more water, slower this time.

Fifteen minutes went by quickly and Dean had Sam up working on hand to hand combat. He began teaching him some basic techniques of how to defend himself and how to break holds. He showed Sam street fighting moves and a few dirty ones if he had no other option. Dean found Sam was a fast learner and quickly picked up what he was showing him. He let Sam throw him and learn how to use his balance and long arms to keep control. Sam tried not to be too disheartened when he landed again on his back hard, staring up at the ceiling until Dean leaned over blocking his view and extending a hand to help him up. Sam grunted his thanks as he set up to try it again. He was determined to master this move before they quit and concentrated on reading Dean's moves so he would know when to strike. When Dean decided Sam had had enough sparring, he held the bag so he could punch it and ended with knife throwing.

 **spn**

After a hot shower, Sam timidly walked back into their bedroom with a towel clutched tightly over his briefs and dirty clothes wadded up in his other hand. He saw Dean sitting on the bed looking at some papers that he put away when he heard Sam.

"Umm...The stuff you used...Don't really remember much...It did seem to help...Think maybe...I mean if ya...Would ya..." Sam stammered trying not to seem as self conscious as he sounded.

"You want me to do it again?" Dean asked trying to hide his smirk at Sam's flustering words. He agreed with Sam knowing it would let him work harder and with less pain. "Go ahead and lay down on your stomach, I'll be right back."

Sam nodded his thanks not sure if he could get the words out without sounding like a stuttering idiot. He took the towel from around his waist and folded it where he could lay it on his hands to rest his forehead and keep his neck straight to allow Dean to easily apply the balm. He heard Dean come back into the room and felt his presence by the bed just before it dipped with his weight.

Sam couldn't help himself as he twitched slightly under his touch and at the coldness of the cream on his skin. He could feel Dean's strong fingers began to massage the balm into his tired, aching muscles, moving across his shoulders to his neck and gently working up and down it, turning it right and left as he rubbed the cream into his skin. Dean moved back to his arms and added more balm rubbing it over his bare skin. He moved to the shoulders digging his fingers into the knots and working them out with ease.

"I saw you favoring your left shoulder a little, did you hurt it?" Dean questioned as he picked his left arm up enough to rotate his shoulder.

"Old skiing injury..." Sam mumbled as he turned his head toward Dean and looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He could feel the warmth spreading across his back wherever Dean rubbed and could feel his body going limp and relaxing the more he massaged it. The heat seemed to seep deep into his body to the very bones and wondered what this miracle balm was and if he could buy it.

"Let me know if I get too rough."

"Mmmmm..." Sam hummed letting his eyes fall shut as his mind shut down and he drifted away on a sea of cotton and wrapped in a blanket of warmth.

After giving Sam's shoulder extra attention, Dean shifted down on the bed so he could continue working on his back. He found a large knot in his lower back and added more pressure feeling Sam tremble slightly and tense until he got it rubbed out and felt his body relax again. He could feel Sam's breathing slow and could hear him almost purring with contentment and shook his head, smiling to himself. This kid was working his way into his heart. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since his special ops team who became his family. Dean was closed off to most people and was very wary about letting anyone get close to him. It took a lot to earn his trust, but this kid and his situation was winning Dean over quicker than even he thought could happen. Dean finished with his legs, tossed a blanket over Sam's body and left him napping while he took a shower and headed down to fix something to eat for them. He would let Sam nap, and then get him up for a late lunch.

 **spn**

Sam fell into the routine and by the fourth day was awake and up before Dean had to wake him. They pretty much followed the same schedule each day, running, target practice, workout, sparring, so Sam knew what to expect. He was enjoying the time working with Bobby and had a lot more respect for what he did. Sam had a little knowledge of car engines taught to him by his father and he was learning so much more from Bobby. Sam was surprised to learn Bobby had a website where he listed hard to find parts for all kinds of vehicles. He was the go to man when you needed a part and couldn't find it. Bobby might not look the part but he was a very smart businessman.

 **spn**

It was after lunch on the fifth day and Sam found himself alone in the house. Dean had gone with Bobby on a parts run after they finished training. He had just cleaned the kitchen after lunch and was wondering what to do since he had a little time for himself. He remembered his book was upstairs on the nightstand and headed for the stairs. Sam strolled into their bedroom to snag the book, but let it slip through his fingers falling between the two beds. He bent down to pick it up and noticed a long case under Dean's bed.

Curiosity got the best of him and he looked toward the door expecting Dean to come strolling in and catch him, but he still pulled the case out and laid it on the bed. Sam unfastened the latches and lifted the lid to reveal a sniper rifle. He stared in amazement at the rifle and ran a hand over it before carefully removing it from the cushioned case. Sam turned it over in his hands feeling the weight of it and how it felt in his hands. He brought it up to his shoulder and aimed it toward the window trying to see through the scope. He fiddled with the scope, trying to bring the outside into focus and suddenly realized he shouldn't have done that since Dean would know it had been messed with when he used it next.

"Crap, I'm in big trouble..." Sam mumbled as he held the gun out in front of him like it was suddenly toxic and slowly moved back to the case and carefully put it back the way he had found it. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe it down before closing the case and slipping it back under Dean's bed. Deciding he didn't need to get into anymore trouble, Sam headed back downstairs to relax on the couch and read for a while. He might even take a short nap if Dean didn't get back soon.

 **spn**

By the end of the first week, Sam could tell he was getting stronger, his shooting and knife throwing had improved and he had more stamina. He was still getting bruises and scraps from sparing with Dean, but he was starting to learn how to hold his own longer against him. He wasn't anywhere near Dean's level of training and didn't think he would ever be, but at least Sam thought him might be able to defend himself against an attacker if needed.

Dean explained that they would be staying for another week and then would be leaving to head some place else. He would not tell him where, just that it was off the grid and should be safe for them. Sam didn't bother questioning further since he could tell Dean wasn't going to give him any other information about it. He was starting to learn Dean's moods and tics and went with it knowing when he could push and when to keep his mouth shut. Sam still got a warm, fuzzy feeling every time Dean used the nickname he bestowed upon him, _Sammy_. He liked that they were growing closer and were even starting to sense each others thoughts.

Dean was impressed with Sam's determination and his willingness to give the extra effort in training. He didn't have to push him to do more; Sam took it upon himself to push his body as hard as he could. He had watched Sam stumble and fall numerous times only to pick himself up, more determined than ever and kept pressing forward to finish. He would break out in a shy grin looking for Dean's approval when he knew he had accomplished what he was asked to do. Dean didn't give his praise very often but when he did, you knew he meant every word of it and he let Sam know when he did good. He was pleased Sam was a fast learner and didn't have to be shown twice how to do something. He never complained or whined about the tough training Dean was putting him through and Dean tried not to be too hard on him but wanted to prepare him as best he could in the little time they had.

After talking to his boss a couple of times in the past week, Dean started getting that spidery feeling that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. He had picked up extra burner phones in a town over so he could discard his current one. He was getting a feeling that the time table needed to be moved up, but was playing it by ear. He was scheduled to call his boss again today and hoped there wasn't any bad news.

 **spn**

"Keep your hands up to protect yourself as you punch," Dean instructed Sam as he practiced hitting the bag. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure what's up?" Sam asked as he paused in his workout to look at Dean.

"I'm gonna be gone overnight, but I'll be back late the following day."

"Gone? Can I come with you? Where are you going?"

"No, just need to run an errand and you need to stay here and keep to your routine. I don't want you running while I'm gone, double up on everything else or jog around the yard, but I don't want you out there by yourself. You are not to go outside the fence for any reason unless Uncle Bobby deems it necessary."

"Okay," Sam sighed, feeling a little trapped here. Dean had not let him leave the salvage yard since they got there and he was getting a little antsy.

"You're helping Uncle Bobby in the afternoon still, so keep that up. And you do what he says, understand me?" Dean told him giving him a stern look daring him to contradict him.

"I will, don't worry about me. I'll do what Bobby tells me."

"Okay, finish up and I'll go start some dinner."

"I'm almost done in here and I'll grab a quick shower afterwards."

Dean headed back for the house leaving Sam to finish his workout. He began to punch the bag again wondering where Dean was going and why. He was sure it had to do with him, but knew he wouldn't tell him unless he needed to. Dean was one tight lipped individual and didn't give out a lot of details unless needed. He never really talked about himself or his previous life so Sam didn't know much about him except what others told him, especially Jo and now Bobby. Sam had got Bobby to talk a little about Dean and how his family lived in Sioux Falls for a while when he was young and his father worked for him. This was all before Mary, Dean's mother, was killed.

 **spn**

"Don't forget what I told you and do what Uncle Bobby tells you," Dean told Sam as he got his overnight bag ready to leave. "Stay inside the fence, no exceptions," he stated sternly and with authority.

"Yes sir!" Sam mocked saluting him then going back to putting on his shoes so he could go start his workout.

"Smart ass," Dean mumbled under his breath glaring at Sam for a moment before heading out of the bedroom. They went downstairs to find Bobby in the kitchen sipping on his first cup of coffee.

"Heading out son?" Bobby asked Dean as he found a travel cup and filled it with coffee.

"Yes, I should be back sometime tomorrow evening. If I'm delayed; I'll call you."

"Take care and watch your back," Bobby cautioned him.

"I'll see ya when you get back," Sam said strolling out the door without looking back, still upset that he had to stay behind.

"Watch out for him Uncle Bobby and keep him in line. If anything seems weird...You grab the kid and get the hell out of here. If you need me...Here's a number..." Dean said once Sam was gone. "It's a burner I just set up so no one else will have it."

"Don't worry 'bout us Dean, I think I can handle the kid for a day. I ain't rockin' chair bound yet," Bobby growled at him before tossing keys his way. "Here's key for the Chevy. It's got a full tank. May not be pretty but it runs good."

"Thanks Uncle Bobby," Dean nodded catching the key in midair and picking up his pack and coffee so he could head out. He knew Bobby would take care of Sam until he got back so he didn't have any qualms of leaving him. He may look old, but Bobby could hold his own with about anyone he came up against.

* * *

 **A/N: Am loving this story and decided to post early so you could enjoy it too. Thank you to all who have left reviews and to the guest that I can't thank personally, a heartfelt thanks. You know reviews make me want to post quicker, so leave one if you can. NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The Chevy drove slowly through the small town of Burwell, Nebraska. Dean surveyed the town thinking it had grown some since the last time he was here, but that's to be expected since it had been over ten years. There were a couple of strip malls that were new and some other stores that were gone and something new was in their place. There were new restaurants, banks, couple of thrift stores, fast food places, clothing stores and antique shops he didn't remember.

He had seen a number of housing developments that had grown up around the town in the past ten years adding to the population of it. He pulled into a midsize grocery store to grab a few things before continuing on to his destination. The store was not super busy as he got a basket and strolled down the aisles picking up items here and there he knew wouldn't spoil, before heading to the checkout and getting in line. Dean knew they'd be coming back in about a week, so he grabbed some basics to restock the cabin. He paid for his purchases and picked up the bags to head back to the car. After stowing the cold things in a small cooler, Dean headed north out of town still about an hour and half away from the end of his journey.

The road that led to his turnoff had been paved sometime over the past ten years and Dean noticed a few more driveways leading off of it that weren't there before. He continued on for a couple more miles before turning off the paved road to a gravel driveway that was weedy and hadn't seen much traffic lately. He noticed _'No Trespassing'_ signs had been posted along the boundary of the property as far as he could see. He drove slowly up the driveway until he came to a locked metal gate that also had _'No Trespassing'_ tacked to the gate. Dean got out of the car and went to the gate to look at the lock before removing a lock pick kit and picking the lock so he could get through the gate. He opened the gate to pull his car through and got back out to close and lock it back.

He drove up the long drive that opened up to a clearing where a weathered cabin sat. The place still seemed to be in good condition but the yard around it had grown up and need taken care of. Dean pulled up to the cabin and parked. He sat in the car and stared at the place as memories of happier times came flooding back. A time when his Mom was still alive and things were good between him and his father. They had spent many a week here when he was out of school and Dean knew these woods like the back of his hand. As soon as he was old enough, he had explored every inch of their property and knew the good places to play, build a fort, find treasures and set up a special place where he could go to think. He loved this place and the happy times he had spent here with his parents.

His father, John, had inherited this place after his Mom, Mary, died. They had kept it in her maiden name and John didn't bother to change that after her death. He set up a trust to pay for the basic bills and taxes on the place. The cabin sat on forty acres of wooded land with a river and pond on it. John had modernized the cabin right after getting the place and he had brought Mary there on their honeymoon. They spent as much time as they could there during the spring, summer and fall, but he closed it up for the winter because of snow storms. Dean was sure he had been conceived here on one of their stays.

His first memories of this place were when he was probably almost three and John took him to the pond to fish for the first time. He remembered his Dad let him play with the worm before putting it on the hook for him and tossing it out. Dean understood he had to watch the bobber and when it went under he had to start reeling the line in. It wasn't long before the white and red bobber went under and Dean started reeling the line in. He was so excited that he almost dropped his pole into the water, but his Dad caught it and helped him get the fish ashore. His Mom had been so proud of him and called him such a big boy for helping to catch their dinner. He felt so big and pleased with himself for his accomplishment. Dean didn't realize he was crying until he felt the wetness of the tears tracking their way down his cheeks. Glad there was no one to see him; he wiped his face on his shirt sleeve and got out knowing there was a lot to get done so he could head back to Bobby's. Dean was sure his Dad still used the place between hunts and was glad he had not gotten rid of it after his Mom's death.

 **spn**

The first thing Dean did after getting inside was turn off the alarm and turn on the power and water to the cabin. The alarm system was set up separate being run on solar power that was stored in batteries. He was lucky his father hadn't changed the code to the alarm or he would have to dismantle it. It wasn't one that was monitored by an alarm company but one with motion detectors with an ear splitting alarm twice as loud as most. That in itself would deter most burglars from stealing anything and John had a caretaker that came by randomly to keep an eye on the place.

He turned on the hot water heater so he'd have hot water and got the fridge going. Once that was done, he did a sweep of the place to be sure there were no unwanted visitors and no broken windows or damage inside. He wondered if his Dad still had a caretaker watching the place when it was empty. He roamed through the cabin deciding that his Dad hadn't been here in a while. Dean paused at the bookcase and gazed at the pictures of his parents and him. He picked up the one of his Mom and Dad right after they were married and studied their happy faces. He had loved her so much. He sat the photo back and continued his inspection.

After opening a couple of windows to let it air, he got out the vacuum cleaner and proceeded to vacuum the floors, mattresses, shelves and furniture. He noticed a small flat screen television had replaced the older version and a DVD player sat beside it in a TV stand that had doors that closed to hide it. He found several stacks of DVDs in one of the cabinets. He turned the water on in the kitchen and bathroom to get the air out of the pipes before running some to mop the kitchen and bathroom. After the fridge was cold, he put a six pack of beer, small carton of milk, cheese, and a twelve pack of water in it. Dean checked the cabinets and pulled out some outdated cans of food to toss in the trash and put the coffee, couple cans of soup and crackers he had bought in there. He was going to bring Sam back here next week and would buy more food on their way in. Right now, he just wanted to get the worst of the cleaning done and make it livable for them.

The cabin wasn't big, with only two large bedrooms, bathroom, family room and kitchen/dining room with a small laundry room off of it. One bedroom had two full size beds and the other that his parents used had a queen bed and day bed. The reason for the setup was Bill, Ellen and Jo would visit with them during the summer and it allowed for easier sleeping arrangements. He had checked the linen closet for useable sheets and towels and was pleased to see there were some in there. Dean got out what he would need and threw them in the dryer to get the dust out of them and freshen them up. He took out one set of full size sheets and a couple of towels to use while he was here.

He decided to check around outside in the morning and make sure everything was okay and would check the wood stove then too and see if there was any wood in the shed outside. The sun was almost down when Dean stepped out onto the front porch with a beer and studied the surrounding area as the last of the light began to fade. He sat on the rail and pulled out one of his burner cells to dial Bobby and check in on them. He didn't like being this far away, but wanted to check the cabin out first hand to be sure it was suitable before bringing Sam here. Dean knew this place was the perfect spot to lay low where no one would find them.

"H'llo just checking in to see if things are okay," Dean spoke when Bobby answered the phone.

"No problems on our end. Sam fixed dinner tonight and is doing some laundry. You need to talk to him?" Bobby asked.

"No, I don't see any problems here and should be leaving around lunch to head back."

"I'll let him know. You didn't tell me he liked everything so...Clean," Bobby mumbled softly when Sam strolled through with a mop and bucket to clean their bathroom and bedroom. He nodded to Bobby as he passed through, humming softly to himself.

"He's a doctor," Dean chuckled. He had already seen that quirk in Sam and just overlooked it and let him do his thing. "Is he staying inside the salvage yard like I told him?"

"As far as I know, I think he's concerned with what you might do if he didn't do what ya said."

"He should be..." Dean laughed. "Be seeing you tomorrow night then."

"Be careful out there; don't expect I'll be waiting up for ya."

"That's fine; I know where you keep the spare key."

 **spn**

Dean stood there and slowly looked around deciding the place was livable and if any more cleaning needed to be done he'd do it when he came back. He wanted to get on the road and head back to Bobby's before it got any later. He went through the house being sure windows were closed and locked, lights were turned off, water was turned off, but he left the power on since there was food in the fridge now. With one final look at the place, Dean turned the Chevy around and headed back toward the main road. He stopped to unlock the gate to get out and made sure it was locked back before continuing. There wasn't much traffic on the two lane road until he got closer to the interstate and the more populated area so he was able to make good time on his way back.

Dean was coming out of the convenience store when his burner cell vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket to answer. He said hello and listened to his boss relay some information that made his face harden as he hung up. He headed back to his borrowed car wanting to get back to Bobby's. Not liking what he had been told, Dean was going to move his plan forward immediately. It was going to be late when he got back and figured Sam and Bobby would already be in bed. As he pushed toward Bobby's Dean went over his plan in his head and revamped it.

Dean was quiet as he slipped into the house and headed upstairs. After stopping at the bathroom first, he moved silently into the bedroom and glanced over at the sleeping body in the other bed. He sat on his bed and slipped off his boots and jeans before slipping under the covers to catch a few hours of sleep. Sam didn't know it yet, but he was going to be put to the test in the morning and they would be leaving the next day.

 **spn**

Sam rolled over in bed as he woke up and looked to the other one to see it was empty. He didn't know how Dean did it, but he was always awake before him no matter what time Sam got up. He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom first before grabbing his running shoes and light jacket figuring Dean was waiting downstairs for him so they could run. Stopping for a moment, Sam looked around and noticed their dirty clothes were missing and wondered if Dean was doing laundry. He had planned on doing it right before they left so they would have all clean clothes. He found Dean sitting at the table with Bobby talking but noticed the conversation stopped as soon as he was seen.

"Good you're up, let's get our run in I'm changing things up today," Dean said getting up from the table.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked picking up a bottle of water from the counter before following Dean outside to do some quick stretches. At least Dean discarded the backpack and bricks and didn't make him wear it today.

"You'll see," was all Dean would tell him as they stretched for ten minutes before heading for the back gate.

Sam puzzled over what was going to change as he ran easily beside Dean down the road. He controlled his breathing as Dean set a fast pace. It wasn't long before sweat trickled down his face and he wiped it on his jacket sleeve. At the pace they were going, it didn't take them long to reach their stopping point to re-hydrate and rest for ten minutes before heading back. Sam had a feeling something had changed while Dean was gone, but he didn't have any idea what it was.

"Did your trip go okay?" Sam asked as they sat on an old stone wall sipping water.

"Didn't have any problems," Dean replied not offering further information about it.

"I changed the oil in a car by myself yesterday. Bobby said I had promise and he was surprised how fast I learned things. I said a car is like a human body, you just gotta learn the parts and how they work so you can keep it running," Sam rattled on trying not to show that he was nervous.

"That's good," Dean answered deciding to let Sam talk.

"Has something happened?" Sam finally asked.

"We'll talk about it later, let's head on back," Dean told him still be evasive. He capped his water bottle and jogged back down the road, not waiting for Sam to ask any more questions. Dean knew he would have to tell Sam what he found out before they left. He knew the news would rattle him, but he needed to be prepared.

 **spn**

"Go on and get a quick shower and I'll get us some breakfast," Dean said as they strolled back through the backdoor.

"Alright, I won't be long. Should I wear jeans or sweats?" Sam questioned.

Dean tilted his head to the side as he thought on the answer to the question. "Jeans will probably be better."

Sam nodded and headed for the stairs thinking maybe they were going somewhere. Dean hadn't let him leave the salvage yard since they had gotten here over a week ago. He had tried to stay busy with training, helping Bobby in the afternoon, reading, cleaning and whatever else he could find to do. Sam didn't like to be idle for very long and he was running out of things to do. He was going to enjoy a hot shower to wash the sweat and stink from his body.

"You sure you wanna leave in the morning son?" Bobby asked once Sam was out of hearing distance.

"Yes, I'm not bringing any of this on you," Dean stated as he pulled things from the fridge for breakfast. "It might not be a bad idea for you to disappear for a few days too. You know to be on the safe side, things could get dicey."

"I have been putting off this parts run I need to make. Guy lives a couple states over and I could take my time heading back."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna give Bill and Ellen a call to give them a heads up too."

"How are they doing? Been meaning to stop by when I'm down that way just hadn't got there yet."

"Jo's back home. She's helping out in the bar. They're doing okay, business seemed good."

"You think he's ready?"

"Of course not!" Dean huffed. "But it can't be helped. He's better prepared now than when we first got here at least. Let's just hope the shit doesn't hit the fan and I can get him back to Austin without incident."

"If anyone can it'd be you. Anyone coming after you is a jackass and deserves what he gets."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Hope I can live up to it."

 **spn**

"I know this is a light meal but you don't need to be stuffed," Dean told Sam when he came back down from his shower.

"That's fine, I prefer it that way," Sam said taking a seat at the table with them.

They ate in silence, Bobby reading the paper and Dean getting up to throw the wet clothes in the dryer. Sam snagged a section of paper from Bobby and scanned the news as he ate to have something to do. Once they had finished, Dean had him do the dishes while he went and took a quick shower. By the time Sam had washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, Dean came back down.

"Okay Sammy today we're gonna play a game," Dean explained as the three headed out onto the deck. "It's Hide and Seek. The object is for you to hide from me for as long as you can. You have to stay inside the fenced in salvage yard. I don't need ya getting lost in the woods and have to find you. I want you to know how it feels to be hunted so if you find yourself in that situation you'll know what to do and not panic. I won't be holding back either so be smart. I'll give you a fifteen minute head start and be safe, don't go doing something stupid and get hurt. Play it smart and remember to think ahead three steps, so plan your moves carefully."

"Ummm...Okay," Sam said stepping down off the deck and digesting the instructions given him, a lost with what to do first.

"To make it fair, I'll head back inside so I won't see where you go. You time starts now," Dean said as he strolled back into the house humming.

Sam stumbled a step backwards and froze then quickly looked left and then right not sure what to do as he tried to stop the fear from setting in. Bobby studied him for a moment before speaking.

"If'n I was you son, I think I'd run."

Sam turned on his heels and bolted for the salvage yard trying not to panic and hoping he remembered the layout of the place as he scooted into the stacks of vehicles hoping to throw Dean off in the maze they made. He knew fifteen minutes wasn't a long time and Dean was an experienced solider so he had to think outside of the box if he had any hopes of eluding him for long. His mind raced as adrenaline pumped through his veins, supercharging him with pent up energy. His brain was working overtime and his body was trying to keep up with it. He tried not to bounce off the wrecks for fear of injuring himself as he ran. _'I have to stay ahead of him_...' Sam mumbled to himself as he continued to move through the maze as fast as he dared.

* * *

 **A/N: So the game is on and who's going to come up the winner? Thank you everyone for taking this journey with me and to everyone for your reviews. More familiar faces are coming into play that I think you will like. Reviews are always appreciated. NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Bobby went back inside and found Dean folding clothes in the kitchen. He glanced up as Bobby came back inside an amused look on his face.

"He finally take off?" Dean asked a smirk on his face as he tried not to gloat.

"After a little prodding," Bobby chuckled. "He'd probably still be standing out there if I hadn't suggested he run. So how long ya think it'll take ya?"

"I could make it short, but I want him to know what it feels like to be hunted," Dean shrugged as he matched socks. "More fun that way."

"So...You're gonna let him think he's winning and take him out?"

"Something like that. The kid's smart and has a good head on his shoulders. I just wanna see if he has any common sense and see how he does under pressure. I'm hoping it won't happen, but better safe than sorry."

"You wanna finish that conversation we were having earlier?" Bobby asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Not much else to tell I guess. Word is being put out on the streets for any information on the kid and his where abouts; they're offered twenty-five thousand dollars. That's gonna have a lot of low lives crawling out of the woodwork wanting a piece of that. We're gonna have to be super careful from now on."

"So, that's why you're heading out in the morning?"

"Yes, Dad's cabin is so off the radar and I don't think anyone could find a connection to me."

"What if you run into yer Daddy?"

"Guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. From the looks of the place, he hadn't been there in a while. I cleaned it up enough for us to use it."

"Think ya should go looking for him?" Bobby asked glancing at the clock noticing fifteen minutes had already past. "Hate to keep the kid waiting."

"I am, just wanna finish folding these clean clothes," Dean said shaking out a tee shirt and folding it to add to the growing stack on the table. When he had the last few thing folded, Dean lumbering toward the door in no big hurry to start the hunt. He had been with Sam long enough to get a feel of how his mind worked and didn't think there would be any problems with finding him. Sam didn't realize Dean had played in the salvage yard when he was young and knew where all the good hiding places were. He had even set up a few of them himself.

 **spn**

Sam's mind went blank as he wove his way through the maze of wrecked vehicles wanting to put some distance between him and Dean. The ground was still wet from the rain last night, so his shoes sank into the wet grass until he hit gravel and worked on getting traction as he slipped slightly.

"Come on Sam think. You've been here over a week, you know the layout..." Sam mumbled to himself and he stopped at a junction trying to decide which way to go. He turned to the left thinking that way would lead him toward the outer buildings where maybe he could find a place to hide long enough to figure out a plan. When he came to another junction, he had not idea which way to go and was afraid of being turned around and would end up walking right back to Dean. He looked at the stacks of vehicles and knew it was risky, but carefully climbed it to see if he could get a sense of where he was and which way to go.

Once he had a good handhold and feet planted, Sam pulled upward to get his head above the metal and looked around. Seeing he was only one row away from getting out of there, Sam pushed himself up onto the crushed vehicle and slide across it to look down at the ground. He hissed as a sharp piece of metal scratched his finger. He stopped long enough to be sure it wasn't bad and took a bandana out to rip a small strip and wrap around it to stop the bleeding and protect it.

Sam swore under his breath when his jeans caught and tore a hole in them, but he finally felt his feet hit the ground. Now all he had to do was find an opening to get out of here or he could try to climb out over the top of this final stack. Not wanting to injure himself anymore, he began to walk down the row until he spotted a small opening he thought he could squeeze through. Being careful of ragged edges, Sam maneuvered his body, twisting and craning until he fell out the other side into the mud, finally free of the vehicle maze, but coated the lower half of his jeans and hands with soft, cold, squishy mud. He got up and brushed off what he could before wiping his hands on the seat of his jeans and then headed for the buildings that stood along the fence line of the property.

He knew fifteen minutes was up and Dean would be starting his search for him. After looking at the buildings on this side of the salvage yard, Sam headed for the one off to the right. He knew it was storage for parts since Bobby had him in there looking for some parts last week. Sam slipped into the dark building and leaned against the door to catch his breath. After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he ventured deeper into the building looking around for some place to hide. Bobby had shelves around the walls and two sets running down the middle that had all kinds of parts stored there. As he got to the back of the room, he noticed what looked like a cubby in one corner of the ceiling near a window. Sam made his way over to it and looked around trying to figure out how to get up there. He tested his weight on the end of a shelving unit and began to climb to the top where he could stand on the top and pull himself up into the cubby.

Sam craned his neck to look out the small window looking for Dean. He sat back and wiped the sweat from his eyes then let his eyes roam over the small space wondering what it was. It didn't take him long to realize that Dean must have built this when he was younger, to use as a club house or something. He saw a couple of green army men, bug eaten comic books, a dirty blanket, candle and matches. He pulled a match out to light the candle, watching it flicker and fizzle until it finally caught. The small flame gave off a small amount of light letting him see more. He found a small metal box tucked in the rafters and pulled it down, turning it over in his hands before prying it open. He held it to the light and found a baseball card, some change, marbles, and a couple of wallet pictures. One was of a couple and young boy and the other was of the couple alone.

Sam was sure this was Dean and his parents and studied the pictures closely. He could see the love on Dean's Mom and Dad's faces and smiled to himself. They were young in the photo and he turned it over to see a date on the back and two words, ' _Our Wedding'._ He slipped the pictures into his shirt pocket thinking Dean might want them. He looked out the window again but still didn't see Dean. He checked out the yard as best he could, deciding where to go next. Sam didn't want to stay here too long thinking Dean might remember it and come in here to check it out, plus it was a little cramped for an adult. He eased back out the opening, letting his feet find the top of the shelf so he could climb back down. After checking that the coast was clear, Sam slipped back out and tried to stay in the shadows while he made his way toward the other side of the yard where the garage was located.

 **spn**

Dean came out of the house onto the deck finishing his coffee and looked around at an empty yard. He paused and listened to everything around him, tuning out the natural noises and listening for those that didn't belong. He swept the yard with his gaze and saw the imprints of footprints in the wet grass. After sitting the cup on the railing, Dean stepped off the deck and followed them to an opening that led into the maze of stacked vehicles Bobby had arranged near the outbuildings. He stood there for a moment looking into the opening and decided he wouldn't waste his time going through the maze he knew by heart from playing in there when he was young. Instead, Dean headed along the boundary of the stacked vehicles checking the ground at each exit to see if Sam had come out it. He knew Sam would have wasted time in there thinking he could avoid him long enough to find a way out and another place to hide. He stopped at the corner and scanned the area carefully before heading to the far building first to check it out. He saw the door was still locked and showed no signs of being tampered with. He made a quick survey down both sides of the building before turning to look at the others for a moment trying to think like Sam and determine where he would go. He went back over to the stacks and slowly moved down that side looking for signs of Sam.

 **spn**

Sam had just stepped into the shadows of the last building when he saw movement coming around the stacks of vehicles and dropped to the ground, flattening himself out. He grimaced and frowned when the wetness of the grass and ground soaked through his jeans making his legs feel clammy and cold. A shiver ran up his spine as he gritted his teeth making his body remain still while trying to track the figure in the distance. When he was sure Dean continued around the corner, Sam jumped up, staying low and made a run for some cars that were parked along the back where Bobby parked cars he worked on. He ducked behind the back of the first car and paused long enough to catch his breath and sneak a look around to be sure Dean didn't see him. He duck walked behind the cars and one truck until he was looking at the garage on the other side of the house.

Sam judged the open space he would have to cross to get to the garage and eased up the side of the car peeking toward the direction he had seen Dean. Taking a deep breath, Sam raced for the garage door and slipped inside, glad Bobby wasn't working out here today. He moved quickly to the work benches and found the bottle of water he had left out there one day when he was working with Bobby. Sam fumbled with the lid and finally got it off to gulp down a couple of swallows. He stopped to take a breathe as the water wet his dry throat and mouth. He took several deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart as he wracked his brain on what to do next that would throw Dean off and give him a chance to find a good hiding spot. He thought about the salvage yard and what would be the most unlikely place to go. Sam finally decided he should sneak into the house and hide upstairs in their bedroom or maybe even the attic. He thought that would be the last place Dean would look for him. He finished his water and made ready to make his move.

 **spn**

Dean moved back to the stacked vehicles and walked the border to stop halfway down and study the ground where it looked like it was disturbed. He checked the small opening and saw a piece of ripped material caught on a jagged strip of metal. After looking closer at the ground, he found footprints leading off toward the building nearby. He headed for the parts building and opened the door all the way letting the light shine in. He stepped into the room and listened for any movement that might be Sam. Not hearing anything, he walked toward the back of the room and checked the cubby that he had built as his secret hideout. Knowing he could see Sam if he was up there, he pulled up on the rack and stretched to look but not seeing anything, but did notice the disturbance of the dust on the shelves and a little mud. Sam had definitely been in here but had moved on to somewhere else.

Dean jumped down and wiped his hands on the butt of his jeans before heading out the door and pulling it shut. He headed on down toward the back of the house and the garage on the other side. He pulled up short when he found an imprint of a body in the mud and grass that fit the size of Sam's. Knowing he was heading in the right direction now, Dean moved toward the parked cars and truck finding muddy fingerprints on the back bumpers. The kid was getting careless and that was what got you killed. Dean made note of what he needed to work on with Sam as he continued to follow his trail. He headed for the garage and started to go in when in his peripheral vision he saw someone disappear around the house. Dean took off running at full speed so he could surprise Sam and take him down. He was proud of him for lasting longer than he expected, but he still needed coaching. Dean saw the car first and realized Sam didn't as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Dean making him speed up. Dean didn't have time to warn Sam of the approaching vehicle because he was too far away and watched in horror what happened next.

 **spn**

Jody slowed as she pulled into the salvage yard driveway. She was in civilian clothes and driving her personal car that was making a strange knocking sound. Bobby and she were friends and he was known for being able to figure out your car's problems. She had used him over the years and their friendship had grown stronger. They had gone out for dinner several times, but neither considered it a date or anything like that. They both agreed neither wanted to lose the friendship they shared by dating. She was glancing around as she turned the curve, not really paying attention, to head toward the garage not expecting what happened next. Out of nowhere a young man suddenly ran into the side of her car making a dull thump and splayed out across the windshield, arms spread out and dirty face smashed against it. Jody slammed on the brakes and watched the young man bounce forward before sliding off the car to crumble to the ground beside it. He was a stranger that she had never seen before and wondered what he was running from.

 **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the next and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Since FF is being fickle and not showing my reviews I can't thank you personally for them, so this will have to do until they get it fixed. I do appreciate each and every one of them and for the guests who have left them thank you so much. So how do you think Sam did? Reviews are appreciated. NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Before Jody could get out of the car another young man raced to aid of the one on the ground. He dropped down beside the car and started to check him over. Dean placed two fingers to Sam's neck searching for a pulse and sighed when a fast one beat against his fingers. Now there were two strangers that Jody didn't know and she saw no sign of Bobby and that concerned her. But right now her main priority was the young man not moving on the ground.

"I'll call the rescue squad," Jody said as she got out of the car and pulled her cell out.

"No!" Dean demanded harshly. "I'll take care of him. We don't..." he started his attention on Jody and not on Sam lying on the ground. Before he could finish his sentence, Sam suddenly shoved Dean as hard as he could and rolled to his feet to take off running away, thought not as fast since he was still a little shaken up. "Sonofabitch!" Dean growled springing to his feet and taking off after him.

"Stop both of you!" Jody yelled running after them because she had no idea what was going on. "Stop sheriff's department!" she yelled again as she drew he sidearm.

Dean managed to grab a fist full of Sam's hoodie and jerk him backwards when suddenly the air was filled with the loud sound of a gunshot. Without warning and going on instinct, Dean threw Sam to the ground and fell on top of him, covering his body with his own while pulling his gun from its holster and taking aim at Jody. His finger starting to tighten on the trigger, but something deep down had him pausing before he could follow through.

Jody froze when she saw the gun pointing at her chest and held her arm that was holding her own gun above her head perfectly still. She had fired into the air to get their attention and hopefully stop them from running, not expecting this response. She had seen the look on Dean's face, on others that she had tracked down and knew he was dead serious and she didn't want to provoke him into firing at her since he hadn't yet. Jody was sure he wouldn't miss by the way he handled the handgun and at this distance that wasn't a good thing for her.

Neither flinched or took their eyes off each other as a small, back, feathered object suddenly fell from the sky to land between them with a soft plop. Jody swallowed hard to wet her dry mouth so she could speak when suddenly Bobby came running toward them. Only a few seconds had past since she had fired, but it seemed like long, long minutes.

"No Dean! No! I know her!" he called frantically to Dean who never wavered. When he saw that didn't work he tried something else. "Stand down solider!" Bobby commanded, stepping between the two of them to get his attention away from Jody. Bobby knew Dean was only doing what he was trained to do and was relieved that he hadn't shot back immediately, because he knew he wouldn't have missed. He knew just how close Jody came to being killed.

"Bobby be careful," Jody warned him as she slowly lowered her gun, but kept it by her side in case she needed to use it. It seemed Bobby knew these young men, but she didn't know if they were safe yet or not.

Dean frowned and blinked rapidly for a few seconds when the command sunk in. That command broke his trance and had him pulling back to survey the situation. He un-cocked his gun and started to put it back in the holster when a squeaky, raspy voice spoke from beneath him.

"Can't...Breath..." Sam wheezed as he tried to get a hand free to push Dean's weight off of him.

Dean quickly rolled off of Sam and flipped his body over to his back watching as Sam worked on pulling in a couple of short breaths as he gasped for air. He lay there not moving, waiting for the dark spots to fade away so he could see again. Sam struggled to draw in air and made strangling, gurgling noises while getting his lungs working again.

"You okay? Do I need to do CPR?" Dean asked watching Sam struggling on breathing. He laid a hand on his chest to feel if he was taking air in or not. Sam had mud and dirt smeared across his face making it hard for Dean to tell if he was turning blue or not from lack of oxygen.

"Cr'p! No!" Sam coughed hard as he rolled to his side for a moment; finally getting the air he needed, before trying to push himself to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry about that Jody, those two dumb asses are my cousin's boys and they've been staying with me for a few days," Bobby said turning to Jody. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but why is he carrying a gun and chasing the younger one?" she questioned as she put her gun away and watched what she thought were brothers.

"You know how sibling rivalries are, horseplay gets out of hand and they get too rough and he carries a gun for his job," Bobby replied turning his head to glare at the two behind him. "Dean! Sam!" he said sternly to get their attention and to let them know he was serious. "This is _Sheriff Mills_ , why don't you go clean up while I see what she wants?" he said dismissing them before they made more trouble.

"Alright," Dean said pulling Sam from the ground and grabbing a fist of hoodie again so he could drag him along with him.

"Don't you have something to say to the sheriff Dean?" Bobby asked as they drew along side them.

"Oh, yeah...Nice shooting Sheriff," he said, nodding to the dead crow before continuing on toward the house with Sam in tow.

Bobby looked toward where Dean nodded and saw the dead crow laying about five feet from them and turned to Jody opening his mouth to say something but was cut short when she said.

"Don't ask, just don't," she huffed rolling her eyes, and then watched the two brothers head for the house, the older still pulling the younger along with him. She didn't remember Bobby ever mentioning any cousins with children, but he didn't really talk about family. She could just hear the exchange of insults from the two guys as they neared the house.

"Will you quit pulling on me jerk!" Sam complained trying to slap Dean's firm grip away as he stumbled slightly.

"You quit being a little bitch then," Dean shot back. "I caught you; I'm not letting you go."

"No, you didn't. The sheriff's car stopped me and I think I could have gotten away from you."

"Hardly kid...Might as well accept that you lost," Dean told Sam as he pulled him into the house out of their sight.

"Idjits! You'll have to overlook their behavior; their manners need to be worked on," Bobby growled shaking his head while listening to the argument until they went inside. "So Jody, what can I do for you?" he asked wanting to get her off the guys and onto another subject.

"I wanted to see if you could look at my car. It's making a funny noise that doesn't sound good."

"Why don't we drive over to the garage and I'll check it out," he said moving around the car to get into the passenger seat while Jody got behind the wheel. "I wanna apologize for the boy's antics. Dean thought you wanted to hurt Sam."

"He seems very protective of his brother, has he always been like that?"

"More or less."

"Ex-military I take it too."

"Yep, just got out not too long ago so he's still a bit jumpy. He was on the front lines and saw too much fighting. You know how soldiers are when they first get back."

"There! Hear that?" Jody asked when the car engine made the noise again. "I understand. I've seen a few veterans just back with the same reactions."

 **spn**

"You know you almost shot the sheriff?" Sam asked when Dean finally let him go once they were on the porch. Sam leaned down to slap the legs of his jeans to get what dirt and mud off he could before going inside.

"No, I drew on her, but I didn't shoot," Dean corrected him. "Besides, she shot first, I was protecting you."

"'bout suffocated me's more like it," Sam muttered under his breath and followed Dean inside.

"I gotta say you did much better than I expected so I'll let you have the bathroom first," Dean informed him as they trudged up the stairs. "Besides, you got a lot dirtier than I did for some reason. Were you rolling around in the dirt on purpose to mast your scent or something?" he teased.

"Funny, I would have got away if I hadn't hit the sheriff's car," Sam said in a whiney voice while giving Dean a bitch face.

"Not quite Sammy, you'd be dead if I was a bad guy. I'll give you some pointers later in case the situation actually happens," Dean replied. He noticed Sam was holding his side and grimaced slightly as the walked up the stairs. "What happened? Let me see."

"Nothin'," Sam said guiltily, dropping his hand to his side trying to hide the fact it hurt like hell. "I'm fine."

"Let me see," Dean said again with more authority as he blocked the doorway to the bedroom, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for Sam to show him.

"Fine," he sighed, pulling up his hoodie and shirt to show the beginnings of an ugly bruise on his side that continued under the waistband of his jeans. He knew that tone already and knew Dean wasn't going to let it go unless he showed him.

"Let me check it before you get in the shower," Dean said stepping out of the way so Sam could go into the bedroom.

"Okay," Sam mumbled rummaging around in his duffle for clean clothes before heading across the hall to the bathroom. He sat on the commode to take off his boots and then his jeans and grimaced when he leaned over and pain radiated from his side. After wrapping a towel around his hips, he called through the door, "You can check it now."

Dean stepped into the bathroom and sat on the commode while Sam stood by the sink so he could look at the injury on his side. He gently probed the entire bruise, checking the ribs and pulling the towel and Sam's briefs down off his hip to see how much lower it went. He could see the darkness of the bruise blossoming out across his side and down to hip bone.

"I don't feel anything broken, but it wouldn't hurt to put some balm on it after your shower. It'll at least take some of the soreness out," Dean said getting up. He looked in his bathroom bag and found the balm, sitting it on the counter by the sink. "I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks," Sam said. He stepped to the tub to turn the water on, hoping a hot shower would help with his tired body. He didn't want to tell Dean just how bad it ached since his run in with Jody's car and being tossed to the ground and squashed under Dean's body. He adjusted the temperature of the water before dropping his briefs and stepping under the hot spray letting it beat on shoulders first before turning to let it do the same on his chest. Sam let his head drop forward so the water could run over his head, wetting his hair as he slowly breathed in some deep breaths, grunting when his side protested. He grabbed his shampoo to wash his hair wanting to finish before running out of hot water.

 **spn**

Dean was moving around the kitchen, putting together dinner when Sam came back down.

"Can I help?" he asked watching Dean stirring the food in the pots on the stove.

"You can set the table and butter the rolls."

"Sure, is Bobby going to be here? Do I need to set a plate for him?"

"He should be back by the time I'm finished cooking."

"Okay," Sam said going to the cabinet to pull out plates and the drawer for silverware. He took everything to the table and began setting it as he listened to Dean humming in the kitchen. Once he was done, Sam stepped to the counter where the rolls and butter sat.

"Watch the pots, I'm gonna take a quick shower," Dean told him as he wiped his hands on a dishtowel. "I've turned everything down so it should be okay."

"I'll keep watch," Sam said moving into the kitchen to take Dean's place. This all seemed so right to Sam and without knowing it, he was gaining a new family. He peeked into the pots to see what they were having for dinner then turned back to the rolls to butter them and sit them next to the oven. He found a bottle of green tea in the fridge, smiling to himself that Dean remembered he liked the drink and had picked some up for him.

 **spn**

When everyone got settled at the table, Dean turned to Bobby to question him about the sheriff. He didn't want to have any trouble from the locals that might start the makings of a paper trail that would lead to Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby, are we okay with the sheriff? She's not gonna run my name or anything is she?" Dean asked as he passed the food around.

"Naw, we're good friends and I told her you two idjits were my cousin's kids staying with me for a few days and you could be dump asses when it came to competition. As far as the gun being pulled on her, she understood when I told her you were stationed overseas and saw too much combat and just got back. She's good, don't worry."

"Good, I don't want a paper trail leading someone here."

"I think we should be okay."

"Let's eat; I've worked up an appetite chasing Sammy down," Dean said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Smells good," Sam said realizing how hungry he was too. Sam thought it was the other way around; he was the one doing all the running, but decided not to broach the subject since he didn't want to spoil the moment. It felt nice sitting down with them and having a family dinner like this. He thought this was one of the best things he missed. Sam looked up and smiled as Bobby and Dean talked among themselves about something he hadn't listened close enough to add any comments.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked when he saw the glassy eyed look on Sam's face, like he was far, far away right now, lost in his on thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Sam said quickly, breaking the trance he had been in and looking down at his plate of food. He scooped some mashed potatoes on his fork and slipped it into his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk anymore.

Dean studied the young man and knew something was bothering him, but didn't pursue it. He figured Sam had a right to his personal thoughts and gave him some space. He thought about what he was planning to do tonight and wondered how Sam was going to react.

* * *

 **A/N: So who really won? For the reader asking about their game of hide and seek, Sam was to hide from Dean any way he could, whether it was hiding or staying on the move trying to avoid him. I hope that explains it. This was so fun to write. I could just picture it happening. I do like reviews and hope you will leave me one. NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Things are going to start moving faster in the upcoming chapters and another character comes into play. Enough from me, if you have a moment please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Bobby sat back from the table and wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"I gotta say son, I missed your cooking when you left."

"Thanks Bobby I try," Dean smirked knowing how Bobby cooked, a can opener and whatever canned food he had.

"He's right this was really good," Sam added wiping his plate with a piece of roll and popping it in his mouth.

"Well you know the rule, I cooked you get to clean up," Dean told Sam as he got up with his dirty dishes. He deposited them by the sink and poured another cup of coffee.

"I can do that," Sam replied gathering his dishes and reaching for Bobby's before getting up.

"I got emails to answer and a shipment to get ready for tomorrow," Bobby inserted, pushing his chair back to get up and leave the younger men alone. He glanced at Dean and saw that look knowing things were going to get serious and he didn't need to hear it.

"When you're done cleaning up join me outside," Dean told Sam as he grabbed his jacket to head out on the deck.

"Dean, hold up," Sam called just as he opened the door.

"What Sammy?" he asked turning back to look at him.

"I found these when I was hiding from you," Sam said holding out the two photos. "Thought you might want them."

Dean took the two photos and looked at them for several moments before finding his voice again.

"Thanks," he whispered and quickly stepped outside.

"You're welcome," Sam said softly knowing Dean was hiding his feelings. He ran water and squirted dish detergent into the sink as he thought of his own parents and the love they had for each other. He didn't think anything of Dean wanting to see him outside. He busied himself with wiping the table, counters and stove while the dishes soaked before going back to the sink to wash them. It didn't take him long to finish the clean up and put everything away. The leftovers were stored in the fridge and Sam looked around to be sure things were clean before drying his hands and folding the towel over the strainer. He grabbed his hoodie and slipped it on before heading out to find Dean.

 **spn**

The fire didn't take long to start and Dean stared deeply into the flames as they caught on the dry wood, getting taller and hotter. He raised his hand and looked once more to the photos that Sam had given him and memories came flooding back of when he was seven and built that hide away in the parts building. He never told anyone about it, but had a feeling Uncle Bobby had found it, but he didn't say anything.

He looked first at the one of his parents that had been taken on their wedding day. They were so happy and full of life and so much in love. He pulled the other one forward and thought back on the day it was taken. They had gone to the park for a picnic and he got to feed the ducks and ride the carousel by himself while his Mom and Dad watched. Dad had played catch with him and they had walked by the lake where he found tadpoles and saw baby fish. That was such a special time when they were all together and happy not knowing everything was about to change forever.

He felt the tears run from his eyes and wiped them away when the back door creaked open. Dean tucked the photos into his pocket for now, planning on putting them with the few other memories of his childhood when he got home. He looked up from where he was standing gazing into the fire in the fire pit. It wasn't too cold outside, but he thought the fire gave a certain calming sense. He had the radio playing softly in the background. Sam walked off the deck and joined him by the fire, standing quietly waiting for Dean to speak.

"The Indians of long ago had a ritual for white men who stood with them and even fought by their side. Those brave men became blood brothers with the Indian braves," Dean said looking up into Sam's wondering, curious eyes. He pulled a small sharp knife from his pocket and opened it, looking at it for a moment.

Sam watched with interest as he made a small cut on the fleshy part of his left palm causing blood to well up and trickle from the cut. Dean held the knife out to Sam, waiting for him to take it. Sam looked at Dean's hand and it dawned on him what he wanted and accepted it. He gripped it tightly in his right hand and clenched his jaw as he cut into his palm like Dean had.

Dean reached and gripped Sam's left hand tightly in his own letting their blood mingle together as he stared deeply into Sam's hazel eyes. He used his other hand to grip Sam's shoulder and Sam did the same, knowing this ritual meant a lot to Dean. The bond of brotherhood had been sealed with blood for the two young men. The fire crackled and sputtered as the wood settled, sending sparks dancing up into the sky and around them. Dean cocked his head as the words to the song on the radio caught his attention. He smirked slightly and nodded his head listening to the song as Sam did the same.

" _...Now the hardness of this world slowly grinds your dreams away  
Makin' a fool's joke out of the promises we make  
And what once seemed black and white turns to so many shades of gray  
We lose ourselves in work to do and bills to pay  
And it's a ride, ride, ride, and there ain't much cover  
With no one runnin' by your side my blood brother"_

Sam handed the knife back and accepted the bandana to wrap around his palm. He listened closely to the words from the radio, thinking they fit so well with what they just were now truly blood brothers.

 _"On through the houses of the dead past those fallen in their tracks  
Always movin' ahead and never lookin' back _

_Now I don't know how I feel, I don't know how I feel tonight  
If I've fallen 'neath the wheel, if I've lost or I've gained sight  
I don't even know why, I don't know why I made this call  
Or if any of this matters anymore after all  
But the stars are burnin' bright like some mystery uncovered _  
_I'll keep movin' through the dark with you in my heart  
My blood brother_

 _Now on out here on this road  
Out on this road tonight  
I close my eyes and feel so many friends around me  
In the early evening light  
And the miles we have come  
And the battles won and lost  
Are just so many roads traveled  
So many rivers crossed  
And I ask God for the strength  
And faith in one another  
'Cause it's a good night for a ride  
Cross this river to the other side  
My blood brothers" _

"Blood brothers..." Sam said to Dean when the song ended.

"Blood brothers..." Dean agreed nodding his head. He looked down at the dying embers of the fire for a moment before continuing. "Sit down we need to talk."

"About what?" Sam asked taking one of the chairs by the fire. He watched Dean stir the wood making the fire brighter as it devoured the fuel. It was almost too hot as the heat came off it in waves bathing him in its warmth.

"We're leaving early in the morning."

"But I thought we were staying another week?" Sam questioned wondering what changed. "Something happen didn't it?"

"I talked to my boss yesterday and got some unsettling information. Someone put out feelers trying to find you. There's a twenty-five thousand dollar offer for any information of your whereabouts."

"Oh, I see," Sam said quietly while he fiddled with the bandana around his hand. "So anyone who saw me and knew about this money could let the bad guys know?"

"Yes, this is going to have more people watching out for you now. That's why we need to get off the radar away from everyone. It'll be better if we're on our own. We're leaving so Uncle Bobby doesn't get caught up in this."

"I agree, I wouldn't want anything to happen to him either. I'll pack tonight so I'll be ready in the morning."

"Guess we'll have to cut your training short."

"Bummer," Sam said sadly. He was starting to get into the training and enjoying it. "Could we maybe continue when we get to wherever we're going?"

"We'll see," Dean replied. "Let's just enjoy Mother Nature's night show before turning in."

They sat quietly by the fire as it slowly burned down and watched the stars as the music continued in the background. Sam thought about the news that Dean just told him and Dean worked on modifying his plan and coming up with an alternative one if needed.

"It's time to head in; morning will be here 'fore we know it and I want to get an early start," Dean finally said breaking the silence between them. He got up and stirred what was left of the fire being sure it was out before sprinkling water over it as a precaution.

"Alright, sounds good," Sam agreed standing and stretching while watching Dean douse the fire. "Will I see Bobby before we leave? I'd like to tell him good bye."

"Yeah, he's got a parts run to make and is going to spend a few days with a friend just to be on the safe side."

"You look after everyone, but who looks after you?" Sam asked gently thinking Dean was always in control of the situation, but who did he have to turn to if he wanted to talk or needed advice or just wanted to hang.

"I look after myself," Dean remarked with a shrug since he hadn't really ever thought about it. "You can use the bathroom first; I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Okay," Sam nodded heading for the stairs as he pondered Dean's answer which bothered him. Everyone should have someone to turn to no matter what. He continued to think about everything as he got his sleep clothes and quickly packed his other clothes in his duffle so he'd be ready in the morning. Sam gave the room one final look before grabbing the first aid kit on his way to the bathroom. He took the bandana off and turned on the water to wash the blood from his palm so he could see the cut. He found the peroxide and poured some over it, letting it bubble and clean it. After finding some steri strips, he put one across the cut and taped a small pad over it to keep it clean. He left the kit by the sink to clean Dean's cut too.

Knowing he wouldn't be taking a shower in the morning, Sam gathered his things from the shower and dropped them in one of the zip lock bags he used for his bathroom things. He was already feeling bummed about them having to leave, but there was no way he wanted Bobby to get caught up in this and possibly get hurt or worse killed. He just wished this nightmare was over with and he could go back to his life, but could he do that after all that had happened? Sam was lost in thought as he brushed his teeth until Dean knocked on the door wanting to know what was taking so long. He quickly rinsed and wiped his mouth before opening the door to let him in.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention to the time," Sam mumbled in passing as he headed to their bedroom. "Do you want me to look at your palm?"

"No, I got it," Dean replied eyeing Sam closely. He could tell something was bothering him, but he didn't seem in the mood to talk about it so he let it go for now.

"Kit's by the sink."

"Thanks," Dean nodded stepping into the bathroom to take care of his cut and get ready for bed.

 **spn**

Dawn was still a couple of hours away when Sam woke to Dean packing his duffle and getting ready to leave. He shook sleep from his body and got up slowly making his bed before getting his own duffle.

"Good, you're up," Dean said looking his way.

"I just need to go to the bathroom and I'll be ready," Sam said trying to suppress a yawn as he headed to the bathroom. Not getting that extra couple of hours of sleep was making him drag.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Dean told him grabbing up his duffle and weapon's bag to head out.

"Alright, be down shortly," Sam replied turning on the cold water so he could splash his face to help wake him up. He shivered when the coldness of the water hit his face and ran down his neck. After drying his face, Sam pulled out his toothbrush and paste to give his teeth a brush and get rid of morning mouth. Sam finished up in the bathroom and gathered his two plastic bags to pack in his duffle. He paused in the doorway of the bedroom and turned to look one more time at the bedroom wondering if he would ever see it again. With a heavy heart Sam turned off the light and went downstairs to find Bobby and Dean.

 **spn**

"Sam, son, it was nice to meet you, wish the circumstances were different," Bobby said shaking Sam's hand and then pulling him into a brief hug as they said their good-byes.

"Thank you for letting me stay and for sharing some of your knowledge with me," Sam replied sincerely touched by his show of affection.

"You come back anytime and visit, even if you're alone; you're always welcome."

"I might do that once this mess is over. Goodbye," Sam said before slipping into the passenger seat of the car. He shook up a protein shake and opened it taking several long swallows. He didn't feel like coffee but Dean told him to drink something so he chose a vanilla shake.

"Dean, you take care son and watch your back out there. You don't know who might have seen that post," Bobby cautioned him pulling him into a hug. "You stay in touch, you hear me?" he said sternly letting him go so he could look into his face.

"I'll do better Uncle Bobby, I promise and don't worry 'bout me, I know how to take care of myself," Dean assured him giving him a brief smile. "You have my number; if it changes I'll call you with the new one."

"Alright. I'll be heading out right after you and I've already made arrangements to stay with a friend for a few days."

"Good. Drive safely," Dean said getting in the car. He made sure Sam was settled before cranking it and pulling away from the house leaving Bobby standing on the porch watching them drive away. Dean sipped his coffee going over the new route he had memorized being sure he didn't see any problems ahead of them. From the weather report it looked like they would have clear skies today for travel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"How long will it take to get to where we're going?" Sam asked after twenty minutes of silence in the car.

Dean had turned the radio on and found a station to his liking before lowering the volume letting soft music fill the car, but had not tried to make conversation with Sam.

"It'll be a little longer than usual since I'm going to take some back roads to get there. Figured it'd be better to stay off the main ones and keep a low profile. I'd say probably seven hours depending on how many stops we have to make. When we stop for gas be sure to wear that ball cap in the backseat and stay away from cameras. Don't need someone recognizing you and getting the bad guys on our tail."

"I will," he mumbled slipping down in the seat as the steady humming of the engine and the rocking motion of the car already had him sleepy.

"We'll go through a drive through when we stop for gas if you can wait that long."

"'m go'd," Sam sighed letting his eyes fall shut for a moment before opening them halfway to stare out the window trying to stay awake.

"Go on back to sleep, it'll be a few hours before we stop."

"Mmmm..." Sam hummed as his eyes shut and stayed that way.

Dean glanced over at his relaxed body watching his head move gently with the motion of the car and fall forward for a moment before being pulled back up. He reached over and pushed him enough that he was resting on the side window and his neck wasn't as strained. Sam shifted and grumbled something, but didn't wake as he settled back down to nap. Dean's mouth twitched the start of a smile when he saw Sam's mouth slowly relax and fall open a little emitting soft snores.

 **spn**

"Hey, pit stop, remember what I told you," Dean said giving Sam's shoulder a shake to wake him.

"We there?" Sam asked looking disoriented at first until he wiped his face and rubbed his eyes waking himself up. He shook his body as Dean pulled into a small gas station to fill up.

"No, about halfway," Dean replied reaching over the seat to grab the ball cap. "Here, go hit the head and get back out here. Place this small probably only has a camera at the register so don't go near it."

"Right, got it," Sam said accepting the cap and settling it on his head. He got out and headed for the front door keeping his head down and his eyes roaming looking for the restroom. A sign hung in the corner showing they were back there and headed that way noticing there was an older man at the register who just glanced his way and then went back to looking at the paper. There wasn't anyone else in the store and Sam slipped into the restroom quickly used the facilities and washed his hands. He came back out and saw Dean at the register paying for the gas so he headed for the car.

"We'll stop up ahead to grab a bite to eat," Dean told him as he got back into the car and cranked it up.

"Sounds good, I am getting a little hungry," Sam answered looking around and checking out the landscape. They were driving through a less populated area and not many cars were out. He saw a road sign for food ahead and figured that was where they were going.

"We'll go through the drive through so I can keep driving. I'll have to stop at a grocery store before we head to our destination so if you wanna write down anything you want to eat I'll pick it up. There should be a pad and pen in the glove box."

"Sure, I'll do that," Sam said opening up the glove box and looking inside, shifting things around until he found the pad and pen. He pursed his lips and tapped the pen against them thinking before scribbling on the pad a short list of food. He looked up as they slowed and Dean steered the car onto the exit ramp and to a stop sign.

Dean looked both ways deciding which fast food place to go to before turning right and pulling into a Bo Jangle's and getting in the drive through lane. He ordered their food and paid for it, then waited at the window for the food to be prepared. Dean accepted the drinks, handing one to Sam and then the bag of food. He pulled out of line and got back on the road as Sam dug around in the bag pulling out ham biscuits and hash rounds. He unwrapped one and held it out to Dean while positioning the rounds within his reach.

"This good?" Sam asked putting a couple of napkins on Dean's leg before sitting back to pull out his own sandwich and hash rounds.

"Yeah, I can get it," Dean said taking a bite of the biscuit and humming to himself his approval.

Sam didn't usually eat fast food, but today he was making an exception. With the first bite, Sam chewed slowly and let his taste buds enjoy the flavors before sipping some juice. He had to admit it was good and the meat was real country ham which made it that much better. He kept an eye on Dean as he juggled his food, but seemed to have it under control as he drove and ate. They ate in silence and Sam gathered the trash when they were done, stuffing it in the fast food bag before sitting it in the floorboard to toss at the next stop.

"What was it like being in the military?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Whadda ya mean?" Dean questioned.

"Well...Did you like it? Was basic as hard as movies show it? Ten years was a long time to stay in, so why did you get out?" Sam rattled off in one long breath.

"Okay, where did that come from?"

"I don't know...Just curious I guess," Sam replied fiddling with the hem of his jacket and keeping his eyes downcast. "And I wanted to know a little more about you."

"Basic was hell, but if you make it through it...Well you knew you could do just about anything. And no, most of the movies don't quite get it right, but a couple were close. I made some good friends in basic and if it wasn't for all of us standing together most of us would have washed out. Yes, I did like it. It had structure and discipline and gave me a sense of purpose when I was lost. I found out I was good with firearms and they jumped on that giving me special training. I became one of the best they put out there. I got out because things were changing and...Well...I didn't like what was happening. Most of my team mustered out around the same time I did and we're trying to find our place in the world again."

"Wow..." Sam whispered as he listened to Dean talk. This was the most he had told him about himself since they were thrown together. "Don't guess you can tell me anything about what you and your team did?"

"Afraid not, classified material."

"If I can ask and I don't mean to open old wounds, but what was your Mom like?" Sam asked switching topics to a more personal one.

Dean clenched the steering wheel tighter and pressed his lips into a tight line while he let the question roll around in his head for a moment deciding if he would answer or not.

"I'm sorry..." Sam rushed when Dean didn't reply and saw the change in his body language. "I didn't mean to pry...I know when my Dad died it helped me to talk about him. I just thought..."

"She was amazing, kind, gentle, patient, loving. She had this way of making you feel special. She always cut the crust off my sandwiches when she made them," Dean said quietly as he stared out the windshield at the road ahead of him pulling up happy memories from deep down where he had them stored. "She was a shining light that would brighten any room she entered. She loved my Dad and me so much..." Tears welled up in Dean eyes that he quickly wiped away and cleared his throat. "What about your Dad? Were you close?" Dean asked trying to take the spotlight off him.

"Yes, we were close. He was a great Dad. He always made time for me and was always encouraging me to expand my knowledge and to never give up. He taught me so much and let me make my own mistakes. Dad said if I didn't make mistakes I could never learn from them. He loved us so much and when we lost him...I thought my world had ended too," Sam said, stopping when his voice threatened to crack. A single tear ran down his face, but he didn't try to wipe it away. "I had to be strong for my Mom...She lost her soul mate...It took a long time, but she found someone else. I know she will never forget my Dad and will always have a place in her heart for him even if she is with someone else."

"He sounded like a good father."

"Your Mom sounded really nice too."

"Did you make a list of any food you want?" Dean inquired wanting to change the subject to anything else.

"Yes, I listed a few things, but you don't have to go to any trouble for me. Whatever you get will be fine."

"No trouble, I don't mind."

Both lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts, as Dean drove closer to Burwell, Nebraska.

 **spn**

"Okay, I'm going to park back here and run inside. You stay here and stay down, got it?" Dean instructed Sam as he backed into a parking space that was shaded by a tree. "Here take this and be careful **it is** loaded," he said holding out the hand gun Sam had used for target practice.

Sam carefully took the gun, being sure to point it away from Dean as he felt the cold steel and weight of it in his hands.

"You know how to use it if you have to. Stay alert."

"Got it," Sam replied trying to stretch his long legs and get comfortable. He wanted to get out and walk around but knew better than go against Dean's orders. He laid the gun on the seat beside him where he could easily get it, but where it wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"I won't be long," Dean told him getting out and locking the door behind him. He headed across the parking lot toward the main entrance of the store to get supplies for them. He read the list Sam had made and smiled since there was only one thing on there that he wasn't already picking up. Dean got a buggy and decided to start in the produce section first since that was at the front of the store.

 **spn**

Sam looked around watching people come and go as he slumped down in the passenger seat trying to not be seen. He had the baseball cap back on and looked out from under it at anyone that came too close letting his fingers rest on the butt of the gun. He was tense and jumpy, but sighed with relief when finally he saw Dean walking his way pushing a buggy with bags. It seemed like he was gone for hours when it had only been less than thirty minutes. Sam sat up straighter and watched as Dean put the bags in the back, some in an ice chest and got in the driver's seat.

"Everything okay?" Dean asked when he saw the relief on Sam's face.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sam said clearing his throat and letting the tension drain from him.

"We've got about an hour and half to go and we'll be there," he said. "I'll take the gun back now."

"Okay," Sam said holding the gun out for Dean to take. He took it and slipped it into the waistband of his jeans before cranking the car and pulling out of the parking space to head for the main road. He stopped at the gas pumps and got out to fill the car before heading out of town. Traffic wasn't heavy for the time of day and Dean wanted to get to the cabin before people started getting off work and more traffic built up on the roads. Sam noticed that the more Dean drove, the more wild the terrain was becoming. Wherever they were going must be remote and unpopulated.

 **spn**

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Dean turned onto the driveway for the cabin. He drove until he encountered the gate and stopped to get out unlocking it before driving through. He got back out and closed and locked it back then continued on to the cabin.

Sam stared wide eyed with his mouth hanging open when Dean pulled up to a cabin nestled into the woods. Dean parked beside the cabin before stopping the car. Sam got out and almost fell when his wobbly legs didn't want to hold him up. He grunted and groaned as he stretched and bent his body getting the kinks and stiffness out of it.

"Grab our bags out of the back and I'll get the ones in the back seat," Dean told him over the top of the car. He opened the trunk and then gathered the bags from the backseat.

"All...Right," Sam groaned as he moved to the back of the car and got their duffels and bags and then followed Dean up the steps to the front door.

Once Dean had the door unlocked, they went inside. Sam paused in the foyer to look around the inside while Dean headed for the kitchen to deposit his bags on the counter. The place was larger than he expected it to be.

"I'll flip the breakers and get the water turned on. You can take the bags down the hall to the bedroom on the right."

"I can do that," Sam nodded heading down the hall off to the right. He stopped at the first door on the right and looked in seeing a large bedroom with a full size bed and a twin bed. He looked across the hall and saw another bedroom with what looked like a queen size bed and day bed. He saw a bathroom through the door at the end of the hall and figured the other small door was the linen closet. Sam stepped into the bedroom to leave the bags before heading back out to the kitchen. He found Dean putting away the last of the food and took a seat at the bar.

"Is this your place?"

"No, my Dad's. My Mom owned it before they got married and Dad started fixing it up for them. They had their honeymoon here and we spend as much time as we could here during the summer months when I was out of school. Bill, Ellen and Mouse would come up and visit us some during the summer too. Mouse and me roamed these woods playing cowboys and Indians and building forts and finding treasures," Dean chuckled softly. "Those were some good times."

"Sounds like it. Was Jo as wild back then too?"

"Worse. She was all tomboy and a little hellion."

"I'd like to have met both of you back then. I think we would of been friends."

"How's baked chicken sound of dinner tonight?" Dean asked holding up a packet of chicken breasts. "Whatever's left I can make chicken salad for lunch tomorrow."

"Fine, what can I do?" Sam asked getting up to go to the sink to wash his hands.

"There's salad fixings in the fridge if you wanna get that ready?"

"Sure, bowl?"

"By the fridge bottom cabinet are some big enough to mix it in," Dean told him while he moved around turning on the oven, getting a pan out for the chicken and moving to the sink to wash it off before putting it in the pan to bake. He sprinkled a little spice over the breasts, and then put the pan in the oven.

Sam found a bowl and searched the fridge for salad ingredients. He sat everything on the counter separating what needed chopped up from the other things. He opened drawers until finding silverware and took out a sharp knife to cut up the vegetables.

"Cutting board's behind the bread box," Dean said without Sam asking when he saw him glancing at the cabinets with a frown.

"Thanks. Do you like everything in your salad?"

"Sure, sounds good. Don't eat them that much, so fix it how you want it."

An hour later they were sitting at the small dining room table enjoying a meal of salad, baked chicken breast, rice, steamed broccoli and rolls. For dessert Dean had gotten a fresh baked apple pie that he proudly dished out for them. After the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned up, Dean took Sam outside on the back deck to check out the stars that seemed so much brighter and clearer out here. It wasn't long before Sam was nodding off and Dean decided an early bedtime wouldn't hurt either of them and roused him enough to get him inside and headed for the bedroom. Sam got ready for bed while Dean checked the cabin out, leaving a small lamp on in the family room, and a nightlight in the hall and in the bathroom. He locked up and turned on the alarm before taking his turn in the bathroom getting ready for bed. He found Sam already in bed and snoring softly when he joined him in the bedroom. He let Sam have the full size bed and opted for the twin.

 **spn**

It was the early hours of the morning when a dark figure approached the cabin and studied it closely. He crept around the edge of the woods and gave the car a quick check, before moving to the backdoor. With expertise acquired over time, he disconnected the alarm before opening the door and slipping inside. All was quiet in the house, except for an occasional creak and groan as he stood in the kitchen just listening. An out of place creaking and misplaced sound from down the hall had him moving that way with caution. He walked silently down the hall and stopped at the bathroom when a shadow moved across the light. He stopped and waited, motionlessly outside to door, his body tense and ready to pounce.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for those reading my story. Special thank you to the guests who have left me reviews that I can't thank personally. I appreciate your kind words. I'm sure you'll guess who the stranger is. As always, I do like reviews please leave one. NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sam yawned widely and rubbed his eyes as he trudged to the bathroom knowing it wasn't any where near time to get up, but his bladder was complaining it wasn't going to wait until morning. He was going to use the bathroom and crawl back into a warm bed to get some more rest. After washing his hands, Sam turned to head back out and wasn't paying attention when he suddenly ran into what felt like a soft brick wall, bouncing off it to catch himself on the door frame of the bathroom. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear his vision and see what he ran into, thinking it was Dean. Before he could get a good look a gruff, deep, gravely, male voice he didn't recognize spoke to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"S-S-Sam Win..Sam Winchester," he squeaked out automatically, barely able to get his name out as he stared in shock at a tall, muscular, intimidating stranger. He plastered himself to the wall trying to get his frozen brain to start working. His eyes darted left and right as his mind tried to sort this out as quickly as possible but was having trouble keeping up. Yelling would bring Dean, but was that a good choice? What if this stranger killed Dean and then him? He wasn't armed so he couldn't defend himself and Sam already knew he was no match for the man if he tried to fight him, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Sam balled his hands into fists and started to raise them to strike out, his body tense and burning with adrenaline, but stopped when the man spoke again.

"That's funny...Didn't know I had a second son," the man said calmly looking Sam over before another voice spoke from behind them.

"H'lo Dad," Dean said lowering his gun when he recognized the voice and the statue of the man.

"D-D-Dad?" Sam asked looking quickly from the man's face to Dean and back before his trembling legs finally gave way and he slipped slowly to the floor as every ounce of energy suddenly drained from his body. He slumped forward trying to keep his pounding heart from ripping out of his chest.

"Ummm...Sammy you okay?" Dean asked stepping around his father to where Sam was sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around his drawn legs and his head resting on his knees. Dean could feel Sam's body trembling and twitching under his hand when he laid it on his shoulder. He pressed two fingers to his neck and could feel Sam's pulse racing as he pulled in short, shaky breaths almost hyper ventilating.

"What wrong with him?" John asked reaching in and flipping on the light in the bathroom so they could see better.

"I think he's in shock or having a panic attack," Dean said, squatting down to Sam's level before talking to him again. "Hey kid, c'mon it's okay. It's just my Dad not someone after you. You're okay, I'm here...I'll protect you...Just breath Sammy...In and out," he told him taking his cold, trembling hand and placing it on his own chest as he breathed slowly trying to get Sam to do the same.

"After him? Protect him? What's going on Dean?" John questioned.

"I...'m...fin'..." Sam whispered as he partly turned his head to look sideways at Dean as he shuttered trying to match the rhythm.

"Like hell you are. Let's get you up out of the floor and back in bed," Dean insisted as he put an arm around Sam and steadied his body to help him stand. He didn't protest when John reached for Sam's other arm and helped lift Sam up. "Walk for me bro, it's not that far."

"So cold," Sam mumbled as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He couldn't think right now since his mind was on overload and wouldn't stop racing. It was like his body was out of sync with his mind and wouldn't cooperate as he stumbled and drug his feet.

"You'll warm up when we get you back in bed kid," Dean assured him as he guided him to their bedroom and pulled the covers down on Sam's bed before sitting him down on the side. He could feel a chill to Sam's skin and a shiver run up his body as he lifted Sam's legs and pushed him down onto the mattress and then pulled the covers back up over him and tucking them around his cold body. "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." He watched Sam roll to his side and curl up pulling the covers tightly to his body.

"Here, put this over him," John said holding out a quilt to Dean.

"Thanks," he replied shaking the quilt out and draping it over Sam's still body. "How 'bout a cup of coffee?"

"Alright," John said following his son from the bedroom to the kitchen. He took a seat at the bar while Dean fixed a small pot of coffee. "It's good to see you Dean. Didn't mean to scare the kid, but I didn't know who was in here. Thought it might be a squatter or thief," John commented.

"He'll be okay. How have you been Dad?" Dean asked as he pulled two cups from the cabinet. "You still hunting?"

"Getting by. And yeah I'm still in the business. So what's with the kid?"

"He's a client; I'm working private security now."

"Who's after him?"

"Some very bad people wanna see him dead. We were at Bobby's, but I got word from my boss that they upped their game and are offering big bucks for information on him, so I brought him here. Figured this would be a good place to lay low until he needs to be back in Austin to testify."

"That doesn't sound good. If the wrong people hear about this, that kid is in serious trouble."

"I know..." Dean agreed watching the coffee pot as it finished brewing. He poured two cups and pushed one toward his Dad. "You still take it black?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Hope you don't mind us coming here. It didn't look like you'd been here for a while."

"This is still your home too Dean, why would I mind?" John asked quietly. "I don't come here as often anymore...It's hard...But I still have the good memories of being here with Mary and you."

Dean didn't say anything because he was feeling the same way. He could feel his Mom here in the cabin and see signs of her everywhere. He was sure it was much harder on his Dad, but he was glad he decided to keep the place and not sell it.

"Looks like the Marines treated you good to stay in for ten years."

"It wasn't bad. They trained me to be the best I could be, gave me purpose and a sense of belonging. My team became my family. I'm glad I did it," he said looking down at his hands as they tightened around his coffee cup.

"I'm glad you did too. It was the right thing to do," John said quietly as he started down at his coffee cup. "Dean...Son...I'm sorry for not taking care of you after your Momma was killed. I should have done better by you, but I was too broken to see how much you were suffering too. I hope someday that you can forgive me for that..."

Dean didn't look up as John talked, but he clenched his jaw when those raw emotions from so long ago surfaced and he fought to control them. They had been tucked away in the darkness of his mind and hadn't come out in such a long time that they almost overwhelmed him.

"I need to go check on the kid and get some more sleep. There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry," Dean mumbled as he sat his cup in the sink and walked down the hall to their bedroom. He made sure Sam was ok before getting into his bed, but sleep wouldn't come.

"Good night son..." John called when Dean walked away and a sadness settled over him. His son had grown into a remarkable young man that he was proud of, but knew there was a deep canyon separating them. He had heard through gossip recently that Dean had gotten out, but didn't know where he settled. John finished his coffee and passed on the leftovers, since he had no appetite and walked down the hall to the other bedroom, pausing to glance in Dean's bedroom seeing a mound in each bed. He went on into the other bedroom, partly closing the door and got ready for bed.

 **spn**

Dean could hear his father moving around in the hall, but didn't move. This was not how he expected to meet him again and he was rattled. He stared up at the ceiling watching the shadows dancing on it as he tried to work through what had just happened. Dean still didn't know how he felt about his Dad, but to have him apologize to him was something he didn't think he'd ever hear. His Dad had become hardened and cold after the dead of his wife, Dean's Mom. He needed space to think and sort things out and this was not the time for any of that. He didn't need to be distracted from his job of keeping Sam safe. He was already trying to come up with a secondary plan of some place they could go, but nothing was coming to him.

\

Maybe tomorrow he might be able to think straight and things would be clearer. He listened to Sam restlessly shifting around in his bed and wondered if he was dreaming. Dean was certain Sam thought his Dad was here to kill him and that is why he freaked out on him. He rolled over and tried to push the doubt, anguish, pain, anger and hurt out of his mind, trying to empty it of any emotions because he didn't want to feel right now. He berated himself for being weak and not able to close these feelings off like he did while in the service. He had a job to do and a kid that was depending on him at being at the top of his game so he could protect him. Dean signed heavily and hoped sleep would come soon as he started disassembling his sniper rifle in his head and reassembling it as a way to calm his chaotic mind. Tomorrow would be here soon enough for him to deal with this new twist that had been thrown at him.

 **spn**

Dawn had chased the night away and was lightening the sky when Sam started waking up. He lay in bed for a moment listening to his surroundings as he worked on deciding if he had been dreaming last night or if it had happened. He looked over to the other bed, but saw it was empty and a chill ran down his back. Sam was sure Dean was just in the kitchen fixing breakfast or something and he hadn't left him. No, Dean wouldn't do that, that was not in his nature. He calmed his quivering mind and got up heading for the bathroom to do his morning routine. He found clean clothes and changed before wandering toward the front of the cabin and the kitchen. Sam faltered in his steps when he saw Dean's father moving around in there. Images of last night invaded his mind and he knew it hadn't been a dream after all.

"Hello, Sam, isn't it? I'm John, Dean's Dad," John greeted him when he saw Sam standing nearby looking pale. "Look, I wanna apologize for last night. Didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you okay?"

"I...Ummm...I..." Sam stammered, clearing his dry throat as he tried to talk.

"Would you like some coffee or juice?" John asked seeing Sam's distress and not wanting to make him panic again.

"Ju...Juice is good sir," he finally squeaked out as he worked on getting his nerves under control.

"You can drop the sir Sam, makes me feel old. John's fine."

"Yes sir...I mean John," Sam flustered out as he felt his cheeks grow warm.

John turned to the fridge and pulled a carton of juice out and poured a glass for Sam. He sat it on the bar at a stool and waited for Sam to join him. Sam got his feet working and made his way to the bar to take a seat and sip on his drink. After several swallows, Sam looked around and realized Dean wasn't anywhere that he could see.

"Where's Dean?" he questioned, his voice a little stronger.

"He's out scouting the area to be sure things are okay," John replied. "Are you hungry? I can fix some breakfast."

"Alright," Sam said, feeling uneasy being alone with Dean's Dad. He didn't seem near as frightening as he did last night and Sam tried to calm his internal fear.

John opened the fridge to get out breakfast items. He found two frying pans and quickly got the sausage cooking in one and got the other ready to cook the eggs. He kept an eye on Sam as he prepared the food, happy that coloring was coming back into his face. He broke eggs into a bowl and beat them with a fork. He dropped slices of bread into the toaster so it would be ready to fix once he cooked the eggs. He watched Sam fiddle with his glass as he continued to sip the juice acting like he wanted to say something but was afraid to.

"How long has Dean been protecting you?" John asked trying to draw Sam into a conversation.

"A little over two weeks or so. The DA requested additional protection for me and Dean was sent and a good thing. When we first met...He saved my life and got me out of there."

"That sounds like Dean, what happened?"

"I was taken to a safe house and the bad guys found me. One cop died and the other was wounded," he said sadly. "Dean took over and got us out of there and we've been on the move ever since trying to stay off the grid."

"Is you last name Winchester too?"

"No," Sam smiled giving a small chuckle. "Dean had a fake driver's license made for me and let me borrow it for now."

"I see," John nodded checking the sausage and taking the patties up. He poured the beaten eggs into the other hot frying pan to cook and pushed the lever down to toast the bread. "Do you drink coffee? If so, would you like a cup?"

"I do, but I think I'll stick with juice for now."

"Here you go Sam, eat up," John said sitting a plate in front of him and filling his glass with more juice. He fixed a plate for himself and moved to sit beside him.

"Thanks, looks good," Sam said looking down at the food before picking up a fork to start eating. After a few bites, Sam spoke softly, "Are you and Dean...Okay?"

John paused for a moment before answering. "I'm not really sure. I tried to talk to him last night, but I don't think he was ready. Me coming here surprised him and he's trying to work that out."

"I know you two haven't seen or talked to each other since he went in the Marines. It may not be my place to say anything since I'm an outsider, but I'm going to anyway. Don't give up on him. The years have changed both of you and you're more like strangers to each other right now, but don't let that stop you from getting to know him again. He's your only son and a small part of the love of your life, you wife that you still have. I think she would want you to get to know your son again John. I lost my Dad when I was young and I don't know what I would have done without my mother's support. I know our stories are different, but they're still the same and he needs you back in his life and I think you need him too. Dean's a good person and deserves that. You know, when I first met him...I never dreamed that we would become close friends, like brothers even. If I did have a brother I'd want him to be like Dean. You need to make the effort because he is definitely worth it. But if you don't want this, I suggest you leave and don't torture him, **he doesn't deserve that** ," Sam said with emphasis on the last part showing a protective undertone and glaring at John.

Before John could answer him, Dean strolled in the front door and saw them at the bar. He headed their way already sensing something had just happened between them from the guilty, surprised look on Sam's face.

"How ya feeling Sammy?" he asked going to the coffee pot for a cup. He looked over at his father who was studying the remaining food on his plate and seemed deep in thought.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," Sam said quickly, pushing his chair back and making his escape through the front door before Dean could stop him.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sam meets John and speaks his mind but what will John do? And Dean? Thank you for the support and reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Thank you to the guests who leave reviews I do appreciate everyone of them. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam didn't know if what he said would make any difference between Dean and his father, but he was going to give them some alone time to talk; if they would that is. He slipped on a jacket he had snagged on the way out not realizing it was Dean's. He stopped at the railing and breathed in the fresh air and listened to all the new sounds around him. He had never heard such an array of insects, birds, and animals chattering away around the cabin. What caught his attention though was a shiny, black car parked beside the cabin.

He stepped off the porch and walked over to check it out. Sam was sure it was a '67 or '68 Impala, a classic, and in nice condition from what he could tell. He looked through the windows at the interior, seeing it all looked original. He knew this had to be John's car and made a note to ask him about it.

Sam noticed what looked like water through the trees and looked alone the tree line until he spotted a path and headed for it. He stepped onto the trail and let the forest engulf him as he wandered down it taking in what Mother Nature had to offer. He paused to study some plant life before venturing on down the winding path until it ended at the bank of a small lake.

"Wow!" Sam mumbled taking in all the beauty that surrounded him. He took in the gentle lapping of the water against the bank, dragon flies buzzing around the edge, cattails waving in the soft breeze, ducks swimming lazily through the water, the sunlight glistening like diamonds off the surface of the water and a cool breeze blew across the water to caresses his cheeks. He closed his eyes and tilted his face upward letting the sun warm it. After a few minutes, Sam decided to walk around the lake and check it out wanting to give John and Dean all the time they needed. He hoped they could find some neutral ground and get past their differences and become family again.

 **spn**

Dean watched Sam scurry from the room and wondered just what went on while he was gone. He sipped on his coffee and glanced sideways at his father noticing how much he had changed over the years. His hair was still thick, but roughly cut now like he did it himself and it was smattered with gray as was the short beard that covered his lower face. He seemed to have bulked up quiet a bit since last seeing him and his hands were rough and had a few white scars on the knuckles. His face was creased with new wrinkles around the mouth and eyes and his skin was deeply tanned and slightly weathered looking.

"I can fix ya some breakfast?" John asked breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I'm good, had some toast and coffee when I got up," Dean answered.

"Was everything okay out there?"

"Yes, things looked okay. It's grown up a lot since I was here last."

"I guess it has," John agreed trying to work up the courage to talk to his son. He thought about what Sam had said and knew he was right. He looked into Dean's face and saw so much of his mother there that it brought tears to his eyes. "Dean, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us...Our last conversation before you left was not a pleasant one and we both said things in the heat of the moment. Dean, if I could take it all back I would. We're like strangers to each other now. We're not the same people now as we were back then, and I think you see it too. I hope that some day you'll be able to forgive me for the way I treated you. I should have done better by you and for that I don't know if I can forgive myself..." John said sadness and heartache showing in his voice as he tried to hold it in. He stopped talking to gather his thoughts and to see if Dean would talk to him or walk away.

"You weren't the only one who lost Mom and missed her..." Dean whispered wanting to be strong and say what had festered in his soul all these years. "I lost my Mom, and I might as well have lost you too!" he growled at him. Dean drew in a sharp breath trying to control his temper and continue. "You were so hell bent on getting revenge that you forgot about me and what I was going through. Oh ,you threw me a tidbit of attention and love when it suited you, but I was more or less forgotten and left on my own. Why do you think I got into trouble? I thought I could get your attention, and maybe you would see me and remember you had a son!" Dean turned away as he fought to stop the tears. He was determined not to cry in front of him.

"You're right; I was a lousy father after your mother died. You deserved so much better than I gave you. I was so wrapped up in my own grief and pain that I couldn't see what it was doing to you. I missed ten years of your life and I can never get that back, but son if you'd let me...I'd like to be in your life now. I know I can't make up for what we've lost, but we could start again and maybe like Sam said become a family again...He's kinda smart for a young kid and has got a lot of spunk. You know he was protective of you? What he said made sense..."

"I've held on to all this anger for so long..." Dean whispered as his voice cracked and he looked past his father staring at nothing as a blankness filled his eyes.

"You don't have to decide now; we can take it slow... You know one step at a time...Don't keep that anger bottled up son, don't let it fester. You've held on to it long enough. If you need to take a swing, do it, I deserve that and more..." John said quietly as he got up and went to Dean. He clasped him gently on the shoulder and squeezed it. He so wanted to pull him into a strong hug, but didn't want to press his luck. John knew Dean needed to make the first move with that, not him.

Dean stood there and felt a tremble race through his body and a soft sob escape from between his lips when his Dad placed his hand on his shoulder. Dean remembered that touch. It seemed like a life time ago when those strong arms comforted him. Then, without warning the tempered down rage from so many years ago emerged from him. Without knowing he was doing it, Dean turned with hands fisted, and swung at his father.

"You bastard!" Dean sobbed loudly as he raised his arm to strike out at his father. "I just wanted...Wanted your love..."

John heard the soft sob and it broke his heart that he had caused his son so much pain and suffering. He saw the swing and tilted his head enough that the blow glanced off the side of his face, but it still stung and hurt. John grunted and was forced backwards a half step, but he never raised his arms to protect himself from Dean's onslaught. Dean struck again several times, hitting him in his midsection and he stiffened to receive the blows never relinquishing his strong grip on Dean's shoulder. Since they were so close, Dean couldn't put his full force behind the blow, but it was enough to make John grunt. The hits became weaker and his verbal onslaught turned into racking, heaving, screams as Dean collapsed into his father's arms. John held on for dear life as he took the full weight of his son, not wanting either of them to fall.

"Saying sorry's not ever goin' to be enough son. But know this, I never, never stopped loving you. You have to believe that Dean. No matter how messed up I was, I still loved you..." John whispered into Dean's ear while trying to comfort his sobbing son. **"I. Love. You."** he said sternly, stressing each word so Dean would hear. John felt Dean's arms go around him and hug him as he buried his face into his chest and fisted John's shirt and quickly returned the hug, relishing in the moment, not caring his own tears were running down his face. He could feel the wetness of Dean's tears as he sniffled and choked into his shirt. "It's okay, just let it out son...You've held it in long enough...We'll work this out...I'm willing if you are...It's been far too long..." John mumbled soothingly to Dean as he felt him starting to gain control of himself.

Dean's sobs slowly stopped and his breathing hitched into short, sharp breaths. Too soon Dean pulled away and wiped his face on his sleeve while trying to rein his emotions in and letting the Marine in him surface to regain his composure. He cleared his throat and picked up his cup and sipped a little coffee before trusting himself to speak.

"I should go see what Sam's doing; he's been gone a long time," Dean said when he noticed Sam hadn't come back in. He headed for the door to go find him. Dean continued out onto the porch and looked around but didn't see Sam anywhere. "Sam!" he called scanning the yard and tree line. "Damn fool kid!" Dean mumbled heading back inside for a jacket, but found his missing. He went to the bedroom and found another one to wear.

"What's wrong?" John asked when Dean came storming back down the hall.

"He's wandered off god knows where," Dean spat. "Now I gotta go find him his sorry ass."

"Need help?" John asked stepping toward him.

"No, you stay here, if he comes back fire a round off so I'll know."

"Alright, but I doubt he would've gone far. Try down by the lake. He seems like the curious type."

"Yeah, good place to start," Dean agreed slipping a jacket on and going back out. He looked around the yard and checked the ground for footprints and saw the bent grass leading toward the path to the lake. It didn't take him long to jog down the path and emerge at the bank of the lake.

 **spn**

Sam had walked halfway round the lake and stopped when he found a sunny spot covered in soft moss and sat down. He gazed out across the lake letting the peacefulness of this place diminish the stress and worry from his mind. Before long, he lay back and looked up at the sky as puffy, white clouds danced across it making him think of marshmallows. As he relaxed more, his eyes began to drift shut and the warmth of the sun had him nodding off. Sam was lost in a dream world of being young again and having both his parents alive and well. He smiled in his sleep thinking he had the perfect life, perfect family and perfect dream. He didn't hear his name being called from the other side of the lake so he slept on, never wanting it to end.

 **spn**

After scanning the ground around the path, Dean found a couple of tracks that could only be Sam's and headed in the direction they took. He called once again, but got no reply and this made him move faster as worry set in. He was about ready to give up and try in another direction when he saw a pair of long legs lying on the ground up ahead of him. Thinking he was hurt, Dean hurried toward them and skidded to a stop when he saw Sam was asleep. He looked so peaceful and content, Dean hated to wake him, but knew he didn't need to be out in the open like this in case someone ignored the No Trespassing signs and wandered onto their property.

"Hey kid, Sammy, wake up," Dean called to him as he kicked lightly at his foot to rouse him.

"Wh...?" Sam slurred not coming fully awake at first.

"Time to head back. You really shouldn't have come down here on your own," Dean chastised him as he watched him pull himself from sleep.

"Wh' hap'ened?" he asked slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his fist.

Dean couldn't help but see the young boy that he once was coming out as Sam yawned and stretched before looking around and realizing where he was.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep," Sam grunted while boosting his body from the moss and worked on steadying his wobbly legs. "Is everything okay? You know, between you and your Dad?" he asked cautiously looking up and back down quickly.

"It's getting there, maybe," Dean said looking out across the lake for a moment. "So, I take it ya talked to my Dad?" he questioned. "He seems to like you."

"Ummm...Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Sam said cautiously, giving him a weak smile. "I think you two can work it out if given the chance. You're family and that's what counts."

"He seems to think you're pretty smart for a kid, but wandering off was a dumb ass move and I think you know it."

"It didn't seem like it at the time," he said, shrugging sheepishly kicking a rock toward the water and hanging his head. "Sorry..."

"It is nice out here isn't it?" Dean commented trying not to laugh at Sam's groveling. "This was my favorite place to come when I was young. There are so many fond memories..."

"It's like a piece of Heaven," Sam agreed looking out at the lake where Dean was looking.

"See that?" Dean grinned when two fish jumped out of the water nearby sending ripples outward in perfect circles. "I'd always come down here and catch our dinner for one night and Dad would grill them...They were the best..." Dean mumbled a far away look in his eyes.

"Maybe you could do that again and your Dad could grill them..." Sam suggested when he saw the look of happiness on Dean's face.

"Did you go fishing with your Dad?"

"No, fishing wasn't his thing. We went skiing in the winter and to the beach in the summer, but he liked cars and museums and was a history buff. I remember one summer we went to DC and went through all the Smithsonian buildings and visited some battlefields. It was amazing... " Sam said letting his mind wander for a moment.

"Maybe we could catch dinner one day then. I could maybe...Show you how to fish," Dean shrugged nonchalantly, not making a big deal out of it.

"I think I'd like that," Sam said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips thinking it would be awesome to have Dean show him how to fish. He thought that is exactly what a big brother would do.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed chapter. It was a hard one to write since I wanted John and Dean to start working things out, but I didn't want it to be easy. I do like to know your thoughts, if you have a moment leave me a review. NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I'm going to post this while I'm able to get onto FF. Sorry not been able to post for the past four days. Hope you enjoy this slow chapter before it gets serious with a new twist in the next chapter. Thank you to the guests who have left me reviews, they are greatly appreciated. As always I love reviews and if you have a moment please leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

John was on the front porch watching and waiting for Dean to come back hopefully with Sam in tow. He paced the length of the porch again and looked up when voices drifted up from the path to the lake. He stopped for a moment and then walked down the steps in anticipation that it was them. He smiled to himself when he saw the relaxed looks on their faces figuring things were okay.

"I see you found him," John commented noticing the pinkish tone to Sam's cheeks and the bits of grass in his hair and on his jacket. "So you found the lake and took a nap?"

"Yeah...How'd you know?" Sam asked surprised that he knew what happened.

"Lucky guess," John chuckled not wanting to give away his secret.

"Dad, do you still have a workable gas grill in the storage room on the deck?"

"Yeah it should still be there."

"And does it have gas?"

"It should, I got a new one last time I was here and that was about five months ago."

"Think you could grill us some steaks for dinner tonight?"

"I think I can handle that," John said trying not to let his excitement show. Maybe, just maybe Dean was coming around without actually coming out and showing it. "It's been a while, but I'm sure it'll come back to me."

"Great, Sammy you're in charge of the salad and I'll handle the potatoes and rolls," Dean said rubbing his hands together as he headed back inside.

"You like the lake Sam?"

"Yes I did, it was beautiful and Dean's gonna show me how to fish," Sam said excitement twinkling in his eyes as he rambled on. "He said we could catch our dinner and you could grill it. Would you believe I've never been fishing before? It's gonna be fun."

John didn't try to talk or stop Sam from rambling when he saw how excited he was at the prospect of something as simple as fishing. They followed Dean on into the house and found him making a fresh pot of coffee.

 **spn**

Sam tore lettuce up as he worked on putting together a salad for their dinner tonight. He had already chopped up tomatoes, carrots, mushrooms, orange bell pepper and red onion. Dean had gotten shredded cheese he was going to add just before serving. He hummed along to the music playing from the radio sitting on the counter that Dean had turned on earlier. Dean was outside with his Dad at the moment, supervising the cleaning of the grill and left Sam to watch the potatoes that were baking and to fix the salad. Dean had the steaks marinating in the fridge so they would be ready to go on the grill. Sam could see that some of the tension between Dean and his father had lessened and for that he was glad, but it had not gone completely away After talking to John, Sam kind of liked him, even with his rough, tough exterior, he could tell he still cared very much for Dean.

"How ya doin' with that salad there Sammy?" Dean asked as he sauntered back in from outside.

"Almost done, how's the grill coming alone?"

"Just need a few more paper towels and it'll be ready."

"So...You and your Dad...Seems like you're working things out maybe?"

"Maybe," Dean said not explaining any further. He pulled the steaks out of the fridge and set them on the counter so they'd be ready for the grill. He pulled two beers from the fridge and headed back outside leaving Sam to finish the salad.

That was all Sam needed to hear to know that his talk must have helped start the healing process between them. He felt proud of himself that he was able to get through to them knowing they both would be better off with each other back in their lives. He kind of felt like the doctor he was trying to become even if he wasn't healing the body, but the soul and heart.

Once he had the salad tossed together in a bowl, Sam covered it with a damp towel and put it in the fridge until dinner was ready. He grabbed his green tea and wandered toward the backdoor to see what they were doing outside. He paused in the doorway and looked to the deck to see Dean standing by a small gas grill drinking a beer while watching his Dad finish cleaning off the grill top. He just stood there and watched them for a minute and smiled to himself before joining them on the deck.

 **spn**

"Well boys that was a very good meal. Best one I've had in a long time," John said pushing his empty plate away from him and sitting back with a sigh.

"The steak was amazing," Sam said as he put the last bite in his mouth and chewed. He didn't think he had ever had one this tender and juicy.

"You did do good, Dad," Dean added. "Not lost your touch with a grill I see."

"Thanks, I'd say it was a group effort."

"So, who wants to play a few hands of poker?" Dean asked. "That is after we clean up. You know how to play Sammy?"

"I played a little in college, but I was never that good at it."

"Let me see if the cards and chips are still in the cabinet," Dean said getting up to go look in the living room.

"I'll start clearing the table," Sam said stacking the plates and taking them to the kitchen.

"I'll help," John offered gathering up the remaining plates and bowls. He looked in the cabinet for something to put the extra salad in so Sam could wash the bowl.

Sam got the water going and sat the dishes in it waiting for the sink to fill. He looked up when Dean came back with a deck of cards and a cigar box of chips.

"Found them," Dean said with triumph sitting them on the table.

"Here wipe it off first," Sam told him tossing a wet dishcloth his way.

"Dude!" Dean complained when a wet dishcloth slapped him in the face. He used the cloth to wipe the table down before sending it back Sam's way, snickering when it landed in the water splashing Sam.

"Jerk!" Sam mumbled as he wiped suds from the front of his shirt.

"I heard that bitch," Dean growled back as he snatched the dish towel to dry the table off.

John stood slightly back to watch and listen to the banter between the two young men. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that they were actual brothers. He could tell they had a special bond between them and hoped the trouble the kid was in would be over with soon and they could go back to living their lives.

"Alright! Who's ready to lose?" Dean asked as he divided the chips out and checked the playing cards to be sure they were all there. They were old and worn, but still shuffled okay as he mixed them up.

"I'm almost done," Sam called from the kitchen where he was washing the last of the dishes.

"You seem pretty confident you're going to be winning," John commented drying the last of the dishes. "I've been known to win a few hands."

"Bring it old man," Dean sneered with a huff, a glint of defiance in his eyes as he took the challenge.

 **spn**

The three men had been playing for over an hour now and the chips had grown in front of Dean and John and dwindled in front of Sam. Dean dealt the cards out quickly and efficiently to each of them. Sam gathered his five cards in his hands and fanned them so he could see what he had. He frowned and caught his lower lip while he went over the hands in his head trying to figure out if what he was holding was good or not.

"Sammy, hey you gonna play or not?" Dean asked waiting for Sam to toss a chip in the middle of the table. "Either play or fold, it's not rocket science."

"Sorry, sorry," Sam mumbled placing a chip in the middle for his bet. He watched John and Dean look at their cards and quickly toss their chips along side his. He looked from one stack to the other thinking they were about even as far as winning and both were very good players who didn't like to lose. Sam knew it wouldn't be many more hands and he would be out of chips. He had won a couple of hands here and there but had lost many more. Dean had told him he needed to work on his poker face, that he had too many tells. Sam wasn't sure exactly what that meant but he thought Dean was telling him he wasn't a good poker player.

"Call," John said tossing in a couple of chips and waited to see what Dean was going to do.

Dean fanned his cards again and glanced at them, not letting his face show any sign of what he was thinking or if he had a good hand or was bluffing. He tilted his eyes to Sam and then his Dad before finally tossing in chips too.

"How many Sammy?" Dean asked picking up the deck to deal out cards.

"Two," Sam decided discarding two of his cards.

Dean dealt two new cards to him and turned to his father waiting for his request. John discarded one card and held up one finger for a card. He complied and then took up his hand and discarded two cards and dealt himself two new ones. Dean sipped on a beer before looking at his cards and deciding his play. He could tell by Sam's twitching he must have a decent hand and glanced back down at his cards.

"Your bet Sammy."

"I bet three chips," Sam said counting them out and adding them to the pile.

"Dad?" Dean asked.

"I'm in," he grunted tossing chips.

"Me too," Dean surmised adding more chips to the growing pile. "Well Sammy, just how good do you think your hand is?"

Sam froze when he felt two sets of eyes staring him down, waiting for him to do something. He fumbled with his remaining chips and pushed them into the pile knowing this was it; if he lost this hand he was out and he was fine with that.

"All in," Sam said.

John and Dean matched him in chips and waited for him to lay down his cards before showing their hands.

"Sorry Sammy, not good enough" Dean smirked seeing he had the winning hand and pulled all the chips his way. "Come to mama," Dean cooed happily.

"I think I'll head for bed and do a little reading before turning in," Sam said getting up and stretching before moving to leave. "Good night."

"See ya in the mornin' Sammy," Dean said as he gathered the cards and prepared to shuffle. "You wanna do a few more hands 'fore calling it a night?"

"Fine by me," John nodded seeing how cocky Dean was. He had to admit Dean was pretty good, but he was going to wipe him out now and he wasn't even going to see it coming.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for following, favoring and reviews. Don't hate me after reading this chapter, I said a major twist was coming. Your thoughts are appreciated, reviews welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Warning: Violence and death in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Ellen had called last round fifteen minutes ago, so the patrons in the bar finished up their drinks and started wandering toward the door to leave. Bill was gathering up empties and making sure those too drunk to drive had someone else driving or made them call a cab. Jo had gone to the movies with a couple of friends and would be home later so Ellen and Bill were closing the bar alone tonight. Ellen took care of wiping the bar down, making sure the liquor bottles were capped and the register was closed out. Bill took care of busing the tables and picking up any trash left lying around.

The door to the bar opened and Ellen looked up when three men strolled in. She knew at first glance that they were up to no good and moved toward the gun that was kept under the bar. She could tell the one in the lead dressed in a suit was the boss and eyed him warily.

"We're closed gentleman; you'll have to come back tomorrow," Bill told them looking up from his task. The one in the front was dressed in a three piece black suit and the other two looked like hired thugs.

"We didn't come in here for a drink," the man in the lead said with a British accent. He looked toward the bar at Ellen who had moved to where the sawed off shotgun was before speaking again. "I'd put that gun away unless you would like this man's brains splattered across the room."

One of the thugs had a gun out and was pointing it at Bill, just waiting for the signal to kill him. Ellen slowly raised her hands as she looked wide eyed at Bill wondering what was going on. Her next thought was Jo and she prayed she decided to make it a late night.

"Take the money from the register, there's nothing else here worth stealing," Bill told the leader as he raised his hands.

"Very good, now if you will join us over here please my dear. Go check the back, see if anyone else is here," the three piece suit requested waving a hand toward Ellen. "Sir, if you'll take a seat we can get started and I'm not here to rob you."

One guy went through the swinging doors and looked around for anyone else. He checked each room and returned to the front when he found no one else was there.

"Todo claro, (All clear)," he reported back to Crowley.

Bill was shoved roughly into a chair and his hands were zip tied behind him. Ellen walked slowly over to them and sat in a chair near her husband and allowed the thud to zip tie her hands also. She looked over at Bill and swallowed hard knowing this was not going to turn out well.

"Now, shall we get started?" the leader said pulling a chair over and leaning against it as he looked at the two captives. "I am looking for someone, so the sooner you answer my questions the sooner we will be leaving."

"Who are you?" Bill asked bolding, glaring madly at the man that he would dare treat them like this.

"That doesn't seem relevant, but if you must know...Names Crowley. Now as I was saying, I'm looking for a young man, tall, shaggy, brown hair, name's Sam Campbell. I've been hired to locate this person."

"Don't know the name," Bill shrugged. "We get a lot of people in the bar and I don't usually get their names."

"Oh, Mr. Harvelle, are you going to make this hard?" he asked shaking his head. "I had hoped to avoid this but I am in a time crunch." He pulled a sharp, thin knife from his pocket and without warning stabbed Ellen in the thigh, making her cry out in pain. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from the knife and stepped back toward Bill.

"Stop it! Leave my wife alone!" Bill yelled trying to get up but was stopped by one of the other men.

"I'm okay," Ellen groaned looking to Bill with a look to tell him not to say anything no matter what.

"Now, shall we try this again? I know he was here with someone whom you seemed to know. I just need to know where they went."

"I told you I don't know this person you're looking for," Bill spat back at him.

Crowley nodded to one of his henchmen and he backhanded Bill across the face, splitting his lip and almost knocking him out of the chair. Bill tilted his head and spit blood down on the floor near Crowley's foot making him step back.

"Now was that nice?" he complained checking his shoe for blood. "These are five hundred dollar shoes you're spitting on."

"I don't know who told you that but they were wrong," Ellen insisted as she moved her leg and grimaced in pain as blood leaked from the wound soaking her jeans. The blade didn't hit anything major, so she knew it'd be okay and would stop bleeding soon.

"I'm sorry but I have to beg to differ, I've got a couple of nice photos of both of them here in this bar. So stop lying to me and make it much easier on yourselves. By the way where is that perky little lass of yours I was told about? Do we need to wait for her to join this party? I'm sure we could have some, fun together," he hinted with malice and evil in his voice.

"I got nothin' to say to you asshole."

"You're making this more difficult than it has to be," Crowley sighed shaking his head as he strolled behind the bar and looked through the bottles of liquor before picking one and taking a glass before moving back to the prisoners. "Muchachos, él necesita persuadir, (Boys, I think he needs persuading)," he said while sitting his glass on a table to pour himself a drink.

One thug held Bill while the other threw several hard punches into his stomach and face. Ellen screamed and launched herself from her chair to attack the one hitting Bill only to be knocked backwards, hitting the floor hard and getting the breath knocked out of her. Both were sat back in their chairs and Crowley sipped the whiskey he had poured looking over at the bleeding couple. One of Bill's eyes was already swelling shut and a trickle of blood ran down his face as he gasped for air. Ellen was fighting to hold back the tears as she looked over at Bill assessing his injuries not worried about her own. She knew they couldn't tell this man about Dean and Sam no matter what, it would be their death sentence. She didn't know if they would make it out of this alive, but she would never give them up. Whoever this monster was, she was sure no matter what they said they would be killed.

Bill pulled on his bonds trying to see how tight they were. He worked one hand into his back pocket and slipped a small pen knife from it. Being careful not to be seen, he worked on cutting the tie from his wrist, nicking them in the process but kept on cutting. He could feel the tie finally loosen and held his wrist in place, gripping the small knife tightly in one hand waiting to make his move. If he was going to die tonight, he was going to go down fighting.

 **spn**

Jo pulled up the road and saw a strange SUV parked in front of the bar and she could see a guy standing guard at the front door. She could just make out the gun he was carrying by the lights on the porch. She quickly pulled over and hid her car in a pull off. Jo jumped out and made her way through the dark woods toward the back of the bar knowing her parents were in trouble and she was their only hope. Jo jerked her cell out and dialed 911 but knew it would take them a while to get there. She reported what was going on in the bar. She tripped over fallen branches, but continued on until she was at the back of the bar. Jo eased up the side of the building to one of the windows on that side and carefully peaked in to see her parents tied up and three men standing around them. A rage bubbled in her when she saw the blood and injuries on both of them and knew she had to act before they killed them.

Not able to watch anymore, Jo headed around to the backdoor planning on getting to where the weapons were. A plan began to form in her head as she let herself into the kitchen and slipped quietly to her room. Jo pulled out her weapon's bag and armed herself. She moved to the swinging doors and chirped a couple of times hoping her father would hear and know she was there and to be ready. Jo went to the breaker box and made ready to carry her plan out. First, she disconnected the emergency lights so they wouldn't come on when she killed the power. She flipped the breaker and cast the bar into total darkness and turned to run quickly through the double doors shooting toward where she remembered the bad men were. Jo stayed low and skidded to a stop by her father and pressed a gun into his hand along with an extra clip.

 **spn**

Bill didn't flinch or move when he heard the soft chirp coming from the kitchen and knew Jo was in there. He had no idea what she was planning and only hoped they would come out of this alive. He watched as Ellen was stabbed twice again by Crowley, but she didn't cry out, she spat at him and fought to hold in her cries, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Do you know how many times a person can be stabbed without doing fatal damage? Please don't make me show you," Crowley said wiping the knife once again as he walked away from her. "Now tell me what I want to know and we can end this."

Before Bill could say anything the room was plunged into darkness and gunfire erupted from the kitchen doorway as Jo rushed in. After giving Bill a gun, she stumbled to where she thought her mother was. She continued to fire hearing shouts of anger and pain and swearing when the intruders were hit. They returned fire shooting wildly toward the Harvelles.

"Bloody hell!" Crowley growled madly as he dropped to a crouch, feeling a slug being stopped by his bullet proof vest and one grazing his arm. He pulled a gun to return fire as he gasped in pain from the hits.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! (We need to get out of here!)" one of the thugs yelled trying to find the door in the dark.

"¡He sido golpeado! (I've been hit!)" the other swore as he stumbled toward the door.

The one outside threw the door open and started firing into the room. He couldn't see anything either but the others got out the door away from the gunfire.

Bill could hear the door opening and fired in that direction until he emptied the gun. He ejected the clip and slammed a fresh one into place quickly chambering a round. After listening closely, he didn't hear gunfire or any movements other than Jo and Ellen.

"Jo, Ellen?" he called to them.

"Dad, we're okay," Jo whispered as she swept the darkness with her gun.

"I think they're gone," he said listening for any sounds. "I'm gonna turn the power back on, Jo you keep your Mom safe."

"Got it Dad," Jo replied. She was kneeling beside Ellen guarding her. Jo could hear her father moving through the bar to the swinging doors and readied herself for when the lights came back on because she knew she'd be blind for a few seconds until her eyes adjusted. She closed her eyes tightly as darkness was suddenly plunged into light. "Mom are you okay?" Jo asked desperately as she looked around the room for the three men.

"I'll live," Ellen groaned as she tried to sit up. Jo took out a knife and cut the zip tie releasing her hands.

"Here Mom, hold these tightly," Jo told her grabbing towels to press to Ellen's leg wounds and wound on her shoulder.

"Honey are you okay?" Bill asked rushing to their side.

"They're not fatal," Ellen told him as he dropped down beside her. "What about you are you alright?"

"Don't think anything's broken," he said cupping her face in his hand.

"I hear the cops," Jo said standing up and looking toward the door as the sound of sirens coming their way grew closer. She took a step toward the door and suddenly stopped. A loud puff echoed through the room as the window broke at the front of the bar. Jo looked down at her chest in surprise when blood began to spread across her light colored shirt. She tried to turn to her parents, raising her hand to her chest, but could only gasp a small cry "Mom...Dad..." out before her legs buckled and she fell to the floor in a heap.

"Jo! No! No!" Ellen screamed as she watched Jo's body jerk from the impact of the bullet and suddenly crumble to the floor as her soul left her body and she breathed her last breath.

"Jo! Jo!" Bill yelled helping Ellen move to their daughter. He gently turned her limp body over and saw the blood spreading out across her chest. Her eyes were closed and he felt for a pulse that was no longer there. He hung his head as Ellen pulled Jo into her arms wailing in distress. Her screams echoed through the bar filling the silence with her sorrow and grief.

"My baby girl...God no, Jo open your eyes sweetheart...it's Momma...I got you...I got you..." she begged helplessly. Ellen embraced Jo tightly and rocked her back and forth as she begged her to not leave. She cried softly as she straightened Jo's hair, brushing it from her face and humming to her. Bill cried silently as he hugged both of them tightly. He never acknowledged the deputies as they rushed inside. He stared off into space etching the face of the bastard who took his baby girl away from him into his mind. He would see to his wife and after that the hunt would begin and there was nowhere on this Earth that Crowley could hide that he wouldn't find him and take his revenge. He blood ran cold knowing he would not rest until that murderer was dead.

The deputies stood around not sure what to do since there was no one else in the bar. One went through the swinging doors and checked the other rooms, not finding anyone else there to help them piece together what happened.

"Bill, it's Martin, what the hell happened here?" one of the deputies that knew Bill asked when he saw the spent casings scattered around on the floor and bullet holes around the door and broken windows. He could tell there had been a shootout, but why was the question. He picked up two guns from the floor and figured one was Bills and the other Jo's, his daughter. "Check outside see if you can find anything," he instructed his partner. "Dispatch, we need an ambulance to the Roadhouse now and send backup and the crime scene guys," he spoke into his radio when he saw the blood on Bill and Ellen. "Ellen, how bad are you hurt?" he asked kneeling down beside her, but saw the glazed look of her eyes and knew she wouldn't answer. He could see blood on her shirt and face, but was sure she had more injuries from blood beginning to pool at her legs. "Bill I've called for help," he whispered laying a hand on his trembling shoulder. He saw a slight nod of his head and knew he heard, but he didn't move from his wife and daughter's side. Martin already knew that Jo didn't make it without checking. He had been working in this line of work long enough to know when a person was deceased. The deputy found splatters of blood near the door and outside on the porch, but no sign of any one else. He knew one of the two survivors would have to recount what took place here and hoped it would be enough to catch whoever did this horrible thing.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you for all the support and reviews. So we find out others reactions to the death in this and the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the read. Reviews are welcome if you have a moment to leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Sam rolled over and saw it was light outside and pushed himself up to sit on the side of the bed. He looked over at the other and was surprised to see Dean still there. This was the first time since he had met Dean that he was awake before him. Sam wondered what time he came to bed last night since he hadn't been there when Sam went to sleep after eleven. He got up quietly and grabbed some clothes before tiptoeing to the bathroom. He glanced through the cracked door of the other bedroom and saw John was still asleep too and figured they must have really gone at it in poker last night. He wondered who finally won or if it was a draw. He went on to the bathroom and got ready for the day, thinking maybe he could fix them breakfast. Sam dropped his clothes into the room and headed for the kitchen. He had coffee going and was cutting up some fruit when Dean made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sam said looking up from his cutting.

"I guess..." Dean yawned trying to wake himself up. "Go put on sweats; we're going for a run."

"Okay...What 'bout breakfast?" Sam asked looking down at the cutting board.

"After our run, now hurry up. I'll be outside waiting."

"Yeah, right," Sam said quickly wiping is hands and covering the fruit he had sliced. Sam hurried toward the bedroom and looked around, finally picking up some sweats and a tee shirt from the floor figuring he might as well put on dirty clothes since he was going to get all sweaty. He closed the door and stripped off his clothes to change into the others. He hadn't been sure if they would do any workouts while here or not. He was excited that they were at least running and opened the door to go join Dean.

No one heard Dean's cell phone vibrating in his jacket that Sam had left in their bedroom, so it went unanswered. This would not be the only call that would go unanswered over the course of the day.

 **spn**

Sam was huffing and sweating by the time they returned to the cabin. He got his breath as they walked around the yard to cool off before going inside. Dean had led them down the long driveway and then through the woods for several miles before finally coming back out on the driveway. Sam was surprised at the animals they ran across, from a doe and her fawn, to rabbits, squirrels, and a fox. They headed inside to find John fixing breakfast.

"Have a good run boys?" John asked when they stepped into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Thanks Dad, but just some fluids right now. I wanted to practice some takedown moves and let him finish his other exercises," Dean said going to the fridge for a couple of Gatorades and handing one to Sam. "Your shower can wait a bit longer."

"Alright, I'll just go rinse off a little and change shirts," Sam replied heading for the bathroom to at least get a little sweat off. He didn't hear the humming of the cell when he grabbed a tee shirt and went on to the bathroom, so it went unanswered again.

"Are you training him?" John asked Dean as he took a seat at the table.

"Yeah, I'm trying to give him a fighting chance if something happens to me or I need backup."

"How's he doing?"

"Better than I expected for someone who's never had to fight or use a gun or knife."

"What did he do before all this happened?"

"He was a resident at Austin Medical Center. He's a doctor."

"Ummm...I would have thought he was a lawyer or accountant," John surmised. "So it's brunch then."

"That'll work."

 **spn**

"Always expect the unexpected from your attacker," Dean explained to Sam as they worked on hand to hand in the backyard. He circled as Sam matched his steps, watching him closely.

John sat on the deck and watched the two young men square off against each other. He noticed how relaxed and loose Dean was as he studied his opponent. Sam on the other hand was tense and ready to attack while he circled, moving as Dean did. He kept quiet not wanting to distract them. Dean moved quickly to attack, but John was surprised when Sam fended him off and only stumbled slightly on recovery, but it wasn't enough because Dean had him on the ground with the next move. They continued to spar for another thirty minutes before Dean called it quits.

"You feel like practicing a little knife throwing before we stop?" Dean asked Sam as they sat on the steps to the deck catching their breath.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sam said wiping his face on the bottom of his tee shirt.

"I don't think we should do any target practice right now. I don't want to bring any unwanted attention down on us. Someone might hear and call the local law on us."

"Bummer, I liked shooting."

"You can use that wall over there for throwing. It has an extra layer of wood just for that. Mouse and I used to throw knives when we were here."

"Okay," Sam said getting up and getting the knifes out of the bag Dean had brought out. He stepped off the distance he wanted to throw from and focused on what he was supposed to do before throwing the knives. Each knife stuck into the wall, but his aim wasn't that good.

"Here Sam, let me give you a few pointers," John said holding out his hand for the knives.

Sam handed the knives over and stood the side to watch John as he hefted a knife in one hand testing the balance before flicking it quickly toward the wall. He threw the other two and they landed within an inch of the first. Dean leaned against the railing and watched them, impressed with his Dad's throwing. John helped Sam with his throwing, then stepped back to let him practice.

"Didn't know you were that good," Dean commented when John sat back down.

"I learned a few things over the years."

"When he's done, I'll go start us some breakfast while you two clean up."

"I can do that."

"I don't mind doing it."

"Sonova..." Sam hissed when he nicked a finger with a knife. He stuck the finger in his mouth and went to retrieve the knives.

"I think that's enough Sammy. When you draw blood it's time to stop," Dean told him when he saw he was tired. "You can have the bathroom first, go on and get ya a quick shower."

"Okay," Sam huffed putting the knives into the bag to take inside.

"I'll go get things started cooking," John said getting up to go in too.

"I'll be in shortly."

 **spn**

John had brunch ready by the time Dean finished his shower and got dressed. Dean tossed his dirty clothes on top of a pile Sam had started and just stepped out of the room when his cell began to vibrate with a call that went to voicemail again.

"Man Dad, did you cook for an army?" Dean asked when he saw how much food was on the table.

"I figured you boys would be hungry after your training," John shrugged sitting hot scrambled eggs onto the table among the other food. He had cooked bacon, hash browns, eggs, pancakes, toast and finished fixing the fresh fruit Sam had started.

"It's all looks good," Sam said as his mouth watered with the smell.

They started passing around dishes and filling their plates so they could dig in. All three were too busy eating to really talk, so they kept the conversation at a minimum. Dean was almost finished when he remembered he needed to call Bobby to check on him.

"Sammy, where's my jacket? I think I left my cell in it," Dean asked.

"It's in the bedroom. I forgot to hang it back by the door," he said looking up. "I'll go get it."

"That's okay, finish eating. I can get it," Dean said motioning for him to stay seated. He got up and headed back to the bedroom to find his cell. He hoped it hadn't died and thought about where his charger was packed. At first, Dean didn't see his jacket until he moved some clothes that were draped over the chair. Luckily, the cell still had some power, but Dean frowned when he saw the number of missed call from Bobby. Seeing he had some voicemails, Dean sat on the edge of the bed to listen to them. He sat up straighter as Bobby's words sunk in and quickly thumbed through his contacts to call Ellen.

 **spn**

"H'llo," Ellen said when she answered her cell.

"Aunt Ellen, I got quiet a few messages from Bobby that there was an emergency and should call you. What happened?" Dean asked as he listened to a sob from the other end. "Tell me..."

"Oh Dean..." Ellen cried as she tried to talk. "She's gone, my baby's gone..."

"What are you saying? Did something happen to Mouse? Talk to me...What is it?" Dean begged as a cold deep dread settled over him.

"He shot her Dean; he took her away from us. She's dead," she sobbed, her breath hitching with each intake of air.

Dean couldn't say anything as he sucked in a short breath not believing what he was hearing. Everything went dark for a moment as he had tunnel vision and his ears began to roar. He shook his head slightly to try and clear his thoughts so he could speak again. "Who did this?" Dean asked slowly.

"He said his name was Crowley and he wanted information on Sam. There were three others with him and they spoke Spanish. He said someone from the bar saw you two that first night and got a picture. You know what that means Dean? It was probably a bounty hunter who did this. They broke the code and when I find out who...I will end him," Ellen spoke fiercely with the conviction of one who planned on doing just that. She paused as she got her emotions under control so she could continue.

"I should never have come there...This is my fault...I'm so sor..." Dean tried to get out but was interrupted by Ellen.

"Shut your mouth you hear me? You can't talk like that ever!" Ellen hissed. "This was not your fault so get that out of your head! We have always been neutral ground and everyone knew it. Every hunter that walked through our doors understood and abided by that or they were kicked out and told never to come back. It was unspoken law that what went on in the Roadhouse stayed in the Roadhouse. Been like that for years, so no, it wasn't your fault. Nothing should have been said about either of you," she tried to assure him. "He tried to hurt me to get Bill to talk, but I wouldn't let him. We told him we didn't know anything, but he didn't believe us. He was a killer for hire, I'm sure, but he didn't look like one, parading around all respectful in a three piece suit," Ellen sneered, then paused and Dean could hear sniffing and nose blowing as he gripped the phone tightly. "Jo came in the back and cut the power and started shooting. She got Bill free, gave him a gun and then protected me. They fled when some of them got hit and they heard the sirens. Guess it wasn't serious 'cause there were no bodies. I don't know why he shot her. Out of spite or because we got the best of him; I don't know. I could tell he was an evil man when I first laid eyes on him. We didn't try to go after them or anything. Jo was just standing in the middle of the room getting ready to meet the locals and then...The sheriff said she was shot from a distance, probably sniper rifle. They got away and the locals haven't been able to track them.

"Are you hurt?" Dean questioned. No matter what Ellen said, he was blaming himself for what happened. He never should have involved family. He should have shouldered this by himself and kept them out of it. His grief was heartbreaking, but the rage that was building was over shadowing it. Someone had to pay for this and it wasn't only the cold blooded killer who was going to suffer.

"That sonovabitch stabbed me like four times, but he was good. He didn't hit anything vital. The doctor said I'd be okay, just had to take it easy and let the wounds heal."

"Aunt Ellen, where's Uncle Bill? Did he get hurt?" Dean asked when he didn't hear him in the background and knew he would want to talk to him too.

"He's gone after that piece of shit, said he wouldn't stop until he found him and killed him. He was beaten up but it wasn't bad. Dean you know he can't do this on his own. I know that bastard is a professional killer and Bill's no match by himself. I can't lose both of them. You know what needs to be done Dean, she deserves that. I can't do it, not yet," Ellen said with the determination of a grieving mother. "You can't blame yourself Dean, you have to believe that. I love you like a son and that hasn't changed for Bill or myself," she said softly knowing by his voice that he was doing just that.

"I'll take care of it Aunt Ellen. Don't worry, this won't go unpunished, not as long as I'm breathing. When it's done...I'll be there," Dean said all emotions slipping from his voice.

"We won't do anythin' until you both come bac'..." Ellen said her voice soft and cracking as she tried to stop the sobs.

"I'll see you soon," Dean whispered ending the call. He clenched the cell tightly in his hand and gritted his teeth when he realized he had to get up and go tell the others in the dining room what had happened. Knowing he couldn't put it off, he got up and walked unsteadily out of the bedroom.

John looked up at Dean and knew immediately something was wrong when he saw how pale he looked and the pinched, drawn expression on his face. But his eyes told it all, something had happened and it devastated him.

"Dean? What's wrong son?" John asked as he stood there in front of them. "Son what is it?"

Dean looked at John and then at Sam before answering. Sam looked at Dean as he chewed a bite of pancakes, stopping as he saw tears forming in his eyes. He tried to swallow but the bite seemed to be lodged in his throat and wouldn't move.

"Mouse...Jo...She's...Dead," Dean whispered before dropping into a chair since his legs wouldn't hold him any longer. He let his head rest in his hand when he knew he couldn't control the tears that were slipping from his eyes to track down his face. He would allow himself a few moments to grieve before the Marine in him took over and he reined hell on earth down on those responsible. Even in his grief, his mind was working on a plan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The room fell into sudden silence as what Dean had said sunk in. The color drained from Sam's face as he sat there in shock. Sam couldn't swallow the bite of pancake as his throat tightened up and he could feel what he had ate wanting to come back up. His stomach began to churn and he gagged on the bile and stomach contents before stumbling to his feet running for the bathroom as he held his hand tightly to his mouth, trying to hold in what wanted to come out. Dean started to get up, but was stopped by John getting up.

"Sit still son, I'll take care of him," John spoke softly and got up to check on Sam. He found him in the bathroom hugging the commode as he threw up breakfast and whatever else was in his stomach.

Sam coughed hard and gagged in between bouts of spitting and heaving. He flushed the commode and just sat there letting his head rest on his arm. John wet a washcloth before kneeling beside him. He pulled his hair back from his face and began to massage his neck before laying the cold cloth across it. Sam's body shivered and trembled as sobs shook it and he fought to catch his breath. All he could see was Jo's sweet, innocent face in his mind and couldn't believe she was dead.

"Here son, rinse your mouth," John told him holding a glass of water to his hand.

Sam got his trembling hand around the glass and brought it to his lips and sipped some swishing it around before spitting it out, making him heave again. He gagged and tried to get air into his lungs as John rubbed his back in small circles.

"I got ya Sammy," John whispered pulling his shivering body into his embrace and holding him tight. He took the washcloth and wiped his tearstained face, wiping mucus and vomit from it. Once he was done, he got him to his feet and said, "Why don't you lay down for a bit?"

Sam could only nod as he let John guide him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom. He could barely stay on his feet and if John hadn't had a good grip on him he would have collapsed to the floor. With John's help, Sam stretched out on the bed and he took off his boots before covering him with a quilt. Sam didn't say anything as he curled up and tried to find some warmth under the quilt while his body trembled uncontrollably. He buried his head into the pillow as he quietly sobbed, his heart breaking with grief and sorrow and guilt since he was blaming himself that it happened.

"I'll come check on you later, try to rest," John said, before leaving to check on his son. He headed down the hall and found Dean where he had left him at the table. "What happened Dean? Was there an accident?"

"No, she was murdered," he said dully. "It's my fault, I went there with Sam. I never thought anyone would track us there."

"You can't think like that. It was not your fault son. Sam's taking it pretty hard to have just met her."

"Mouse took a liking to him. I think he liked her too."

"Who did you talk to Bill or Ellen?"

"Aunt Ellen, Uncle Bill's gone after him. That's why you need to pack and go find him. From what Aunt Ellen told me about this killer, he won't be able to handle this by himself. I've called in help from two of my ex-team members. They should be here in less than four hours. I know someone who can get you as much intel as she can on the shooter and send it to you if you give me your email," Dean said as he pushed back his grief, the Marine taking over now so he could put in motion a plan to stop Crowley. He would let himself grieve later after all this was over.

"What are you going to do?" John questioned surprised that Dean wasn't going to help Bill. He had a suspicious feeling he was going to do something extreme dangerous.

"I'm going after the head of the snake," Dean growled madly.

"You're not doing this alone are you?"

"No, one of my team will go with me. The others will get Sammy back to Austin and stash him there and keep him safe. They started this war, but I sure as hell am going to finish it," Dean stated in a steely, deep growl that left no room for questions.

"I'll go make some calls and try to reach Bill," John said getting up to go to his bedroom to get his journal. He kept a list of contacts, safe houses, businesses who would sell items you couldn't get legally, better hotels and motels to use and notes of cases he worked and skips he had brought in. He knew the hunters to contact in a situation like this as he pulled out the book and flipped it open looking for who he needed. His first call was to Bill, but all he got was voicemail. Cussing under his breath, John looked up the number for Ellen and called her knowing Bill would listen to her. He listened to it ring and waited for her to answer.

"Hello," a female voice said, the words laced with stress and tiredness.

"Ellen, John Winchester. I'm with Dean and he told me what happened. I'm so sorry El..."

"John?" Ellen questioned, surprised he would be calling her. They had not seen him in a long time at the Roadhouse.

"Can you call Bill and let him know I'm in on this and to call me. He can't do this alone and he knows if anyone can find the bastard it's me," John told her. "Dean would go himself but he has bigger fish to fry. He'll have a better chance of getting him with help and a better chance of coming back to you."

"You know Bill can be stubborn, but I'll convince him."

"Do that, he doesn't need to get himself killed. You tell him that, he can't leave you alone."

"I will, thank you John. Just...Keep him safe okay?"

"I will El, I will," John assured her. "I'll be expecting his call."

"I'll tell him. Good-bye John," Ellen said softly as she ended the call.

John hung up and looked down at the next number he needed to call. This called for all hands on deck and he was only going to call the ones he knew he could trust.

 **spn**

Dean pulled up the number he had memorized and waited for Charlie to answer. He paced the length of the porch impatiently.

"Your dime, don't keep me waiting," Charlie spouted.

"Charlie, Dean Winchester, we met a couple of weeks ago."

"Right, you're the short hunk. I remember. What's shaking dude?"

"I need some work done, but Charlie this could be dangerous and you need to disappear for a while. Are you game?" Dean asked her. "If not, it's fine I'll find someone else."

"Oh, now this sounds like fun and I'm always up for a good challenge. It's time I moved on anyway, so hit me with it."

"First, I need you to find out all you can on a hit man named Crowley, possibly British and send it to this email, bounty12 . See if he's used a credit card or can trace his phone, anything where you can track him. Second, I need you to dig up everything you can find on a Hector Muneos that was arrested around two weeks ago in Austin for killing Joseph Sharpe. See if you can find any connections to any drug cartel in Mexico. Third, I then need everything on the head of that cartel down to what he eats for breakfast. I need this asap, you have my email. Charlie, you watch your back and cover your tracks. Then get the hell out of there and vanish, you hear me? If you run into any trouble, get in touch with me and I can have someone there to protect you."

"This sounds interesting and I don't see any problems, I'm on it. And I can protect myself, have been since I was eleven, so don't worry about that," Charlie said much too happily. It was like she thrived on challenges and the harder the better. "Your data will be coming your way as soon as I have it. Be safe out there Winchester."

Dean couldn't help but smile for a moment at Charlie's positive and bubbly attitude. He dialed another number and waited for his boss to answer.

"Talk to me, what happened?" Dean demanded in a dangerous voice. He listened closely while the new information was given to him and then he hung up wanting very badly to hit something. Instead, he suddenly bellowed his rage making his voice echo around him. John came running outside to see if he was okay.

"Dean what is it?" John asked his gun drawn ready to defend him.

"I just found out there was a bull's eye on Sam's back from the day he came forward to the cops. They kept it quiet and brought in outside help before putting out the reward for info. I should never have gone to the Roadhouse. I brought this down on them."

"No you didn't. Someone else did this and that's who you should blame son. I know you did everything you could to cover your tracks and keep Sam safe," John tried to convince him. He pulled out his cell when it started ringing and quickly answered it.

"Bill, where are you? I want to help; you can't do this alone," John said and listened for a moment before continuing. "I'm with Dean; he wanted me to come and you know I'm the best. You stay there; I'll be on my way in fifteen minutes."

"Go pack, I've got this here," Dean told him when he saw the mixed feelings cross John's face. "You'll be getting info on the shooter on your email, so watch for it. It should help you find him."

"Dean whatever you are planning...You be careful son, I just found you. I don't wanna lose you again."

"I'll be in touch when this is over with. Now go pack and get out of here. Go help Uncle Bill," Dean said. "And Dad, you are careful too."

John nodded and headed back inside to pack so he could meet up with Bill. He paused long enough to look in on Sam and saw he was still out of it and quietly left him. He got his things together and found Dean still outside looking at the Impala.

"Can't believe you still have her," Dean said looking up when John opened the back to drop his bags inside.

"She's one tough girl. Stay safe son."

"Good-bye Dad," Dean said watching John get in the Impala, crank her up and drive away. He stayed on the porch until he was out of sight and decided to go check on Sam and get him up. They needed to be ready to move once the others got there. He pushed off from the railing and headed back inside knowing Sam was hurting too.

 **spn**

After turning on the small lamp by the bed, Dean sat down at Sam's hip and looked at him. He was curled up on his side and all he could see was a small portion of his face that wasn't hidden by his long hair. He hated to wake him, but wanted to get it over with.

"Hey Sammy; you need to wake up dude," Dean called to him as he shook his shoulder gently to wake him.

"Wh..." he slurred as he started moving around, brushing hair from his face as he stared bleary eyed at Dean. "Dee..." he whispered when the tears came again.

"I know kid," Dean mumbled pulling Sam to his chest and holding him as he quietly sobbed. "I know it hurts, but you have to be strong. Mouse would've wanted that."

Sam sniffled and hiccupped before pushing away from Dean and sitting up on his own. He used the back of his hand to wipe his face and tried to stop the hot tears from falling.

"Why don't you go wash your face and join me in the kitchen?" Dean suggested when he saw Sam was trying to pull it together. He patted his thigh and got up to go clean the kitchen.

"Okay," he said hoarsely, his throat tight and raw from crying.

 **spn**

Dean was washing dishes when Sam finally joined him. He sat down at the table not sure what to do since it looked like Dean had it all under control. He didn't know how he did it; control his emotions so easily, when all he wanted to do was crawl back in bed and not move.

"Some friends of mine are going to join us soon."

"Where's John?" Sam asked realizing he wasn't around.

"I sent him to help Uncle Bill."

Sam looked at him with a puzzled expression because he couldn't piece together what was happening yet. He rubbed his eyes and looked down when Dean sat a green tea in front of him.

"Drink you need to re-hydrate," he ordered. "You want some crackers or toast to calm your stomach?"

"Maybe crackers," he replied as he sipped on the drink. "Are we going to move again?"

"You are Sammy," he told him sitting a sleeve of crackers on the table. "I have some personal business to take care of."

"Dean...What are you going to do?" Sam asked slowly when he heard the tone change in his voice and looked up into his cold, green eyes. He saw something he had not seen before and it scared the crap out of him.

"Nothing you need to worry about so eat something, you're gonna be traveling this afternoon."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Sam stated firmly crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

"You will do as I say Sam. You know I wouldn't trust your care with just anyone; you have to trust me on this. You'll be safe and I think you'll like him."

"No, I won't," Sam whined, pouting at the thought of going anywhere without Dean. He slouched in his chair and bit into a cracker not caring he was acting like a five year old.

"He was my second in command and we served together for eight years. What I have to do, you can't go with me it's too dangerous. So you might as well get it through that stubborn head of your's its gonna happen," Dean said brushing his idle threat aside knowing he didn't have a choice in the matter. When his ex-team members got there, he would put his plan into action and hope for the best. He wouldn't rest until those that were involved with Jo's death got the justice they deserved.

* * *

 **A/N: So John's going to help Bill, Sam's being handed off to someone else and Dean has his own mission to finish. I hope you are enjoying the story and thank you for the support. Reviews always welcome. NC**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, I have been under the weather for a few days, but am starting to feel better. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Dean was in the bedroom packing their things and Sam was in the living room still pouting because he was against being separated from Dean. He didn't care that he was acting like a five year old having a tantrum. He looked toward the door when someone knocked several times and tensed for a moment until he saw Dean coming from the bedroom to answer it. Sam could see he was carrying his sidearm in a holster on the waistband of his jeans where he could have easy access. Sam knew it had to be whoever Dean had called since no one else knew they were here at the cabin. He couldn't stop himself from already disliking them before even meeting them.

"C'mon in guys, thanks for getting here so fast," Dean greeted them and led them into the living room.

"Gunny, you're looking good," Shadow said shaking his hand and giving him a brief one arm hug. "Ni drove, I'm surprised it wasn't sooner," he chuckled.

"Watch it bro," Nitro insisted giving Shadow's arm a soft punch. "Nice to see you Gunny."

"Sammy, this is Shadow and Nitro, we served together. Shadow was my second in command and Nitro was one of my trusted group leaders. Guys, this is Sam, I was hired to protect him."

Sam stood and took in the two strangers, eyeing them carefully. Shadow was as tall as he was but was bulked out with muscles and not an ounce of fat. He was impressed by the ease and grace that the man moved and could see him fighting side by side with Dean. He had shoulder length, ebony hair that was tied back with a strip of leather, dark, brown eyes and looked to have Native American in his genes.

Nitro was a slim, lean, beautiful woman with auburn hair and piercing blue eyes that didn't miss anything. But Sam could tell she could hold her own with probably any man, but maybe Dean. He got the feeling she could be just as deadly as either of her team mates. They appeared to be Dean's age or a couple years older.

"Hello Sam, nice to meet you," Shadow greeted him holding out his hand to shake Sam's.

"Hi," Sam mumbled barely loud enough for anyone to hear but not taking his hand and barely looking at him when he spoke.

Shadow looked at Dean with arched eyebrows when he saw the kid's reaction. It didn't take much to know something was going on here, but held his tongue for now.

"Hello kid," Nitro said nodding her head his way as she gave him a once over.

"Yeah..." Sam grunted rudely as he dropped back into the chair by the window ignoring them.

"Would you like some coffee, water or I think there's a couple of sodas in the fridge," Dean offered as they took a seat on the couch.

"Coffee's good," Nitro said.

"Same for me," Shadow added.

"Coming right up," Dean replied moving to the kitchen to pour two cups. He returned to the living room and handed them each a cup before taking a seat across from them. "Alright, let's get down to business. Shadow I need you to take Sammy back to Austin and stash him somewhere safe until he's needed in court."

"I can do that. I've got Storm meeting me halfway as backup. Just tell me when he needs to be there and we'll get him there."

"Sounds good and you're sure of Storm?"

"Yes, he's cool and is glad to be included," Shadow assured him.

"Nitro, you're coming with me. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Of course Gunny, did you doubt me? I always come prepared," she asked seeming insulted by his question as she threw him a bitch face.

"I'll let you guys rest and fix us something to eat to use the perishable food so it won't go to waste. If either of you wanna nap you can use the spare room, there's two beds."

"Thanks, I'm good, but a bathroom would be great," Shadow said.

"Down the hall at the end."

"You're quite kid, are you okay?" Nitro asked Sam who was curled up in a chair by the window. She had watched him glancing sideways at them the whole time, a sour look on his face. She saw him startle for a second as his mouth opened like he wanted to say something but his brain wasn't working in sync for him to talk.

"Sammy's pissed that I'm having Shadow take over for now," Dean answered for him giving him a stern look showing his displeasure in his childish behavior.

"I think I'll go check out the bedroom and maybe catch a short nap," she said getting up and snagging Shadow before he got back to the living room. No one had to tell her things were tense between them at the moment; she could feel it in the air. She sensed that Dean needed to have a talk with Sam and they didn't need to be in the way. She felt Sam would be more open without them listening.

 **spn**

"Let's step outside and have a talk," Dean told Sam as he stood and waited for him to do the same.

"Fine," Sam muttered just loud enough to be heard. He got up and stomped for the door, not waiting to see if Dean followed. He was mad and didn't like this plan of Dean's at all, especially since he wasn't allowed to give any input of his own.

"Okay Sammy, spit it out. You're acting like a spoiled, snot nosed brat, who doesn't wanna do what he's told. You can just get over it," Dean growled at him as he leaned against the railing with his arms crossed and an intimidating look on his face. He wasn't letting him get away with this broody, bitchy attitude since there were more pressing issues to deal with right now.

"I wanna know what's going on damnit!" Sam swore angrily. "This is about me...I have a right to know! Jo was killed because of me, wasn't she? Tell me I'm wrong!"

"The less you know Sammy, the safer you'll be."

"You're going after them aren't you?" Sam accused Dean turning to face him as he stood his ground. "How did she die Dean? Please...I need to know," he begged, his voice softer and earnest.

"You were being tracked before you even got to the safe house. The Intel we had wasn't as good as we thought. I lost them but someone at the Roadhouse saw us, you, and wanted the money offered. A professional killer went there looking for answers. She didn't have to die, he got away before the local law enforcement got there, but before he left he killed her, sniper rifle. I'm trying to find out all I can on him and who hired him. He's ruthless and pure evil straight from the boughs of hell, but if he bleeds, then he can be killed."

"I want to help," Sam begged.

"You can't Sammy. You're not trained for this and I won't let you get yourself killed. The best thing you can do is let Shadow take you back to Austin so you can testify. Dad will help Uncle Bill deal with this asshole and I'm going after the source who's giving all the orders. I will stop this before anyone else dies."

Sam huffed and looked off into the woods knowing what Dean said was true. He didn't have the training needed to be of any help in the field. All he could do was be ready to testify and hope the guy went to prison.

"Alright, I guess I don't have any choice but to go with Shadow even thought I don't like this," Sam finally stated. "But you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"You have to come back. Don't go getting yourself killed. You still have to take me fishing and I'm holding you to it," Sam demanded his voice trembling at the end.

"I don't make promises I might not be able to keep, but I will do my damnest to try."

"Guess I can't ask for more than that. Why are you taking Nitro and not Shadow?"

"Because she's my explosive expert so I'll be needing her skills. Plus a couple will attract less attention than two guys when we have to blend in."

"Is that why she had that nickname, Nitro?"

"Yep, we all picked up code names during our time together."

"So what does Shadow do?"

"He's the best escape artist I've seen and he's our team medic. You see you two have something in common."

"And this other guy Storm?"

"He was our communication's expert and computer nerd."

"So what did you do and why Gunny?"

"I was their team leader, thus Gunny and problem solver. I found the weaknesses of the missions and resolved the issues so they worked. I was also trained as a sniper and became very good at my trade."

"And you're sure I'll be safe with them?"

"I wouldn't be sending you with them if I wasn't. Those guys will protect you with their lives and believe me they are good at what they do. You can't have two better men to keep you safe. But you have to assure me you'll do what they say as if I was saying it; no questions asked. When we're in the field there are split second decisions that have to be made and you have to obey them or you might die. So are we good?"

"Yes," Sam grumbled not looking at Dean.

"And you'll do as they say? Don't be giving them any trouble, understand?" he said a little more firmly.

"Yes," Sam grunted.

"I'm glad that's settled. We need to finish packing so we'll be ready to leave."

"Dean one thing."

"What kid?"

"I'd like to go to the Roadhouse after this is over to pay my respects. Do you think Ellen and Bill would mind?"

"No Sammy, I don't think they would," Dean sighed placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezing gently. "Any service won't happen until Uncle Bill comes home and I hope to be back by then too, so we'll go together if you like."

"I'd like that," Sam said shyly, glad Dean had suggested it. He didn't want to sound too forward since he had only known Jo for such a short period of time.

"Let's go inside," Dean said now that things were resolved and moving forward again. At least he hoped Sam had listened to him and wouldn't give them any trouble.

 **spn**

After searching the fridge for what was perishable, Dean looked at the things setting on the counter before him trying to decide what he could throw together for a quick meal. He looked over and saw Sam was sitting at the table tearing a napkin into small, thin strips as he mulled over what was happening.

"You wanna toss a salad for me?" Dean asked thinking he needed something to do.

"Okay," Sam replied getting up to do what Dean asked. He got a bowl and began putting ingredients from the counter into it, tossing as he went, almost on autopilot. He still wasn't happy about Dean's decision, but knew he couldn't change it.

Dean chopped some fresh vegetables and poured a little olive oil and added some spices to it and then put the pan in the oven to cook. He arranged some chicken tenders on a pan and put that in the oven too. The rolls would be the last thing to go in once this cooked. He started a fresh pot of coffee to have with the meal. He looked up when Shadow and Nitro strolled in from the bedroom twenty minutes later and sat down at the table.

"You guys get any rest?" Dean asked.

"A little," Nitro replied.

"After I got Ni to stop snoring it was better," Shadow teased, shielding away from Nitro when she threw a punch at him.

"You're one to talk dude! It's like trying to sleep with a bull horn going off in the room."

"Why do you think I found elsewhere to sleep when we were in the field?" Dean chuckled at them. "Anyone want a cup of coffee?"

"I'll take a water," Nitro answered.

"Yeah, coffee's good," Shadow said.

"Here you go," Sam said handing Nitro a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thanks Sam."

"Food should be ready shortly. Sammy wanna set the table?"

"Sure," Sam shrugged getting out plates and silverware to set four place settings.

Dean started setting food on the table and with Sam's help had everything ready for them to eat. He asked Shadow and Nitro how things were going with them and kept the conversation light. He noticed Sam wasn't eating much and kept quiet during most of the meal only answering questions with the briefest of words. He still seemed distant and withdrawn and really wouldn't join in the conversations.

Not able to keep his stomach from churning, Sam got up before anyone was finished and took his plate to the kitchen, dumping the uneaten food and starting water to wash the dishes. He began to wash up what was dirty in the kitchen and putting things away. He knew Dean would want the place clean before they left and this gave him time to deal with the changes that were about to happen.

"Thanks for starting the dishes," Dean said as he sat more dirty ones beside the sink.

"No problem..." Sam said quietly as he dried what he had washed and put them away. He sat the others into the hot, sudsy water so he could wipe the counter and stove off.

"You wanna take a couple drinks and some snacks with you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I think there's a small cooler in the laundry room you can use. You and Shadow will be heading out first and after I have the cabin closed up, we'll be leaving too."

"I'll pack after I'm done."

"I got most of it except for your bathroom things, but double check."

"Okay," Sam replied as he washed the dishes.

 **spn**

"Sammy, you listen to Shadow and do what he tells you," Dean said gripping his shoulder and giving it a little shake to get Sam to look at him. "You hear me? I wouldn't let you go with him if I didn't think he could protect you as well as I could. You gotta trust me on this. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," Sam said looking at him for a moment and dropping his eyes, not able to hide the worried look on his face.

"It'll be okay bro. I'll meet up with you in Austin when I'm done," Dean told him. "Take this and be careful with it."

"You just come back," Sam insisted strongly as he accepted the gun and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans like he had seen Dean do. It felt odd, the added weight, but it kind of gave him comfort too and sort of gave him a connection to Dean.

"I will do everything in my power to do that," Dean assured him pulling him into a brief hug before turning him toward the truck gently pushing him that way. "Now go get in the truck."

"Bye," Sam whispered before shuffling to a silver truck parked out front. He put his bags in the extended cab and got in looking back at Dean one last time.

"Take good care of him Shadow. He's family now and...I care about him...Like a little brother."

"Don't worry; we'll keep him safe until you get back. Gunny you just be careful and watch your back," Shadow said in a serious tone as they bumped fists.

"I will and I'll let Nitro keep us out of trouble. You drive safe and keep your eyes and ears open."

"No worries. We'll be waiting for you in Austin," Shadow said with a final salute before heading for the truck.

Dean watched them drive away and knew Sam would be safe until he got back. He headed back inside knowing they needed to be heading out too.

"I need to make a couple of calls and get things moving," Dean told Nitro. "I've got our way in, still working on the way out."

"I may be able to help with that. I've got connections that owe me a favor."

"Good," Dean replied looking to his laptop that chimed he had a new email. "We can leave within the hour and head south." He hoped it was from Charlie with the information he needed.

"Sounds good to me Gunny. I'll make some calls of my own and set something up," she said strolling from the room to call some people.

He brought his account up and found the emails he was expecting. Dean clicked on the links and quickly went through the information and then took his time reading it a second time. He got up and went to finish packing so they could leave. Forty-seven minutes later they were pulling away from the closed up cabin to get Dean's plan moving forward.

 **A/N: I am going to do something different with the story and hope you like it. The story is going down three different paths now and I have decided to tell each one separate. Each path will be told in full in the upcoming chapter or chapters and then the paths will reunite at the end and our journey will be over. Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this and to the guests who have left me reviews. I do like to know your thoughts and ideas, please leave a review. NC**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **-The First Path-**

 **John**

John looked in the rearview mirror at his son standing on the porch watching him drive away. It went against everything in him to leave Dean like this, but he knew deep down that he could take care of himself and Bill needed his help more right now. Dean was right to send him. He saw that look in his son's eyes as he had after his wife was killed. That was a path he never wanted his son to go down, but he knew nothing he said would change his mind. His son was an adult and could make his own decisions in his life and he couldn't stand in the way of that.

He gripped the steering wheel tightly and released it several times, taking deep breaths as he pushed down emotions he didn't need right now. He had a seven hour drive ahead of him to catch up with Bill and hash out a plan to take down the killer who shot Jo. He wiggled around in his seat and got comfortable when he got to the main road leading away from the cabin and gunned the Impala listening to the engine roar to life under his hands and smiled. He had bought this car when he got out of the Marines and proposed to Mary. They had talked about a mini van, but when he saw her sitting on the used car lot...That was it, he knew she was meant for him and bought her on the spot.

Mary was surprised at first but she grew to love the car too. There were so many happy memories of them together in this car and he cherished every one of them. The Impala was his Baby and he treated her with loving, kind hands and she was as classy today as when he bought her all those years ago. He figured one day his Baby would be passed down to his son and thought after all this was over, he would do just that. It was time, time to pass her to his only son and let her journey continue.

 **spn**

Darkness had fallen across the land as John drove down the interstate. The exit he wanted was a few miles ahead and he sighed, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension and stiffness. He had only stopped once, to get gas and use the restroom, so he had made good time cutting twenty minutes off his drive time. He pulled up to a stop sign and saw the motel off to the right and turned that way. John pulled into the parking lot and drove around to the back looking for room 14. There was a parking space beside an older Ford pickup that he took and got out of the Impala going to the trunk for his bags. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"John," Bill greeted him when he opened the door to allow him entrance. "C'mon in."

"Bill," John replied stepping into the room and giving it a quick once over before setting his bags on a bed. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to Jo; I truly am. It was senseless and I know it hurts like hell."

"Just tell me we're going to get that sonovabitch and end him," Bill growled in anger.

"We'll get him Bill; that's what I'm here for," John said solemnly. "Let me check my email; Dean had someone checking on this bastard. I wanna see if I got anything helpful." John got his laptop and sat at the table to check it. After a couple of minutes, he was finally able to get online and signed on to his email account. He found a link and followed the instructions to a new email account and password. Once he was signed on, he found two emails and opened each seeing files and documents. "I'm gonna get my printer from the trunk so I can print this information out." John got up and went back outside to retrieve his printer.

"Have you got something?" Bill asked as John hooked his printer to his laptop and began printing out the emails. He gave them a quick glance before putting then aside and rubbing his tired eyes. "Look, I'm exhausted and the others won't be here until in the morning. Let's grab some sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning," John suggested. He looked at Bill's ragged face and could see the grief and sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm good, I'll just..." Bill started but John interrupted him.

"No you're not Bill. You need some rest if you're gonna be any good to us. Now go lay down," John said gently knowing Bill was hurting and wanted to do something now.

"Alright..." Bill sighed getting up and moving to one of the beds to lie down. He didn't bother changing clothes, just kicked off his boots and pulled a blanket over his body as he turned away from John.

After getting his bathroom bag, John shuffled to the bathroom and did his usual routine before coming back out and dropping to the other bed to take his boots off. He stretched out on the bed and tried to relax his tired, tense body so he could go to sleep. Soft sobs drifted from the other bed and John clenched his jaw for a moment as he blinked back tears of his own.

He knew how hard it was to comfort someone who had lost a loved one. He remembered the memories and how devastated he had been when Mary was killed. Nothing anyone said to him took away the pain and loss and hollowness that he felt in his very soul. Even after all this time, John still had that emptiness and knew it would never go away. His heart ached with the loss and all he could see was Jo when she was young running around playing with Dean and how happy she was.

 **spn**

John and Bill were having their second cup of coffee when a rap at the door had John getting up to see who it was. He grabbed his gun from his bag on the way across the room and cracked the door to be sure who it was before opening it.

"It's us John," Caleb greeted him with a partial salute.

"You can put away yer gun," Rufus grumbled when John opened the door allowing them entrance.

"Coffee's hot and fresh," John told them nodding to the counter where the pot sat with cups beside it.

"Sounds good to me," Caleb replied making a bee line toward it. "Rufus, you want a cup too?"

"Of course."

"Glad you two could make it," John acknowledged as he took his seat again.

"When are we leaving?" Bill questioned. "The longer we sit here the farther away that piece of shit gets."

"We've got to be smart about this Bill. We're not going to find him chasing all over the country," John explained. "We make him come to us."

"And how will we do that?" Bill asked.

"I have something he wants, the kid," John stated. "We make him think we have him and he'll come running."

"How do we do that?"

"I think my son's friend can help us with that. I just need to get in touch with Dean and let him know what I need."

"Then what?"

"I need you three to find us a place suitable to set a trap. While you do that I'll call Dean and let him know what I need," John explained as he got up to use his cell. "Use my laptop if you need."

"Either of you have any ideas?" Caleb asked turning the laptop toward him so he could use it.

"We need to find a place that's isolated and secluded."

"Where we can get rid of the bodies easily."

"And where we won't be disturbed by any outsiders by accident."

"I think down south might be a good place to look."

"Let me make a couple of calls, I have some connections," Caleb suggested digging into his pocket for his cell.

 **spn**

John stepped outside into the parking lot and walked down toward the vending machines as he dialed the number Dean had given him. He waited patiently as the call connected and began to ring. On the fourth ring Dean picked up.

"He'lo," Dean spoke in a huff.

"Dean, it's your Dad," John replied.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked tension in his voice.

"No, I found Bill and we're working out a plan but I need something to make it work."

"What's that?"

"I need pictures of Sam like at a gas station, rest area, and one of him tied up like we captured him."

"Can I ask why?"

"Bait. I need to make it seem like we have Sam to lure them our way. There's no way I'd allow the kid to actually be used so that's the next best thing."

"I'll get in touch with Shadow and have him take care of that. I'll have him send them to the email Charlie set up."

"You think this Charlie kid can do a little hacking for me?"

"If anyone can she can. She's really good at what she does. Can you get in touch with her?"

"Yeah, she gave me a new email to contact her."

"Good."

"Are you okay son?" John asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out of contact starting in a couple of days so don't worry."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"No, I'll let you know when I'm back and meet you at Uncle Bill's for the service."

"Just be careful Dean...These are dangerous people you're taking on so watch your back."

"Don't worry I will and I have backup. You take care too and do the same. And Dad, don't under estimate that killer; he's a professional."

"I won't, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Good-bye son, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Dad," Dean replied hanging up.

John slipped the cell back into his pocket and looked at the drink selection for a moment trying to decide if he wanted something or if coffee was enough. Deciding he didn't want anything, John headed back to the room to talk to the others and email Charlie his questions. Three sets of eyes looked toward him as he stepped back into the room, none speaking as he walked over to them.

"I may have found a place for the trap," Caleb said being the first to speak.

"Good, where is it?"

"It's an old hunter's cabin owned by a friend of a friend that sits on several hundred acres in Arkansas. It's isolated and only used during hunting season. My friend said we can use it as long as we need to. There's no power, but he said there's lanterns, candles and a cook stove."

"That should work," John nodded liking the description so far. "And there's probably not any cell reception out there either so we can use that to our advantage."

"How do we get them there?" Rufus asked.

"That's what I'll take care of," John said pulling his laptop to him. He pulled up the email account Charlie had set up and sent her a message about what he needed. "All I need are the photos and we'll be in business."

"You think they'll take the bait?"

"I think I can be convincing," John assured them. "Let me text Dean to be sure he keeps the kid out of Arkansas," he said tapping keys on his cell and waiting for a response before closing it.

* * *

 **A/N: So the first path has been taken by John and we will follow it until the end and then take another path. I hope you enjoy this John as I know he's not like the John on the show. Thank you to all who have left me reviews, especially the guests who I can't personally thank. I hope the guest who was trying to find chapter 26 found it, I checked and it was there. Please review. NC**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The room was quiet as Caleb and Rufus worked on mapping out directions to the cabin and Bill was cleaning his guns. John was tapping quickly on his laptop looking over the information Charlie had recently sent and read through her instructions on how to access the dark web and the chat rooms where the offer was posted for information on Sam. She set it up so John could answer the post and not have it traced back to him. She bounced the signal all around Europe and back, making sure no one could find where John's communications came from.

He looked over the chat rooms and decided which one to use since the post was on most of them. His email pinged and he opened it up to find three pictures of Sam in different locations and a message the last one requested would be sent soon. John studied each photo carefully and saw they showed Sam at a rest area, a gas station and a diner. They did good making it look random and without Sam knowing he was being photographed. John typed a message, ' _I have what you're looking for. Let's talk.'_ He attached one of the photos and hit send. Now all they needed to do was wait for a response.

"Okay I've sent the bait. We might as well head out," John said getting up and closing his laptop.

"I've got our route marked out for the drive," Caleb announced.

"Good, there's one detour we have to make along the way," John told them.

"Where's that?" Bill asked as he stuffed clothes into his pack.

"Well, we need to drop your truck off somewhere safe and there's some equipment we need to get to make this happen. I have a storage locker we can raid and you can leave your truck there too."

"Alright, we'll follow you since you know the way," Rufus commented, standing out of the way of the others as they moved around the room gathering their things.

 **spn**

John pulled off the road and into a large storage facility and slowly made his way around to the back of the business. He pulled up along side a storage unit and stopped. He got out and motioned Bill to pull his truck over to the side of the building out of the way.

"You can leave your truck here; I'll talk to the office about it," John told him. "Get your things and put them in the Impala."

"Alright," Bill nodded doing as John asked. He got out and gathered his bags to transfer them to John's car and then joined them at the rollup door for the unit.

"I think I've got everything we need in here," John said unlocking the lock and rolling up the door. He turned on a light that revealed shelves with plastic boxes stacked on them. "Don't anyone go in until I disconnect the traps," he told them slipping in first and removing the booby traps so the others could come in. "There's surveillance equipment, night vision goggles, flash bangs, weapons if you need extra, and whatever else you guys think we'll need."

"Sounds good to me," Caleb said stepping into the unit and opened one of the boxes to see what was inside. "Seems like Christmas in here John."

John found a couple of empty duffels and sat them on a small table in the middle of the room. He went to one of the cabinets and opened it, scanning the shelves before picking up several items and stowing them in one of the duffels. The others looked through the unit adding additional items as they searched. John stopped long enough to look at his phone when it pinged and saw he had an email waiting for him. He hoped it was from the killer named Crowley wanting more information.

"I think we're done," Caleb commented giving the unit one last look before zipping up one bag as John got the other. They shouldered the duffels and headed out waiting for John to set his traps, close and lock the unit back up before heading for the vehicles.

"I need to stop at the office for a moment to let them know about Bill's truck and we'll get back on the road," John said as they got back to the vehicles.

"Alright, we'll wait at the exit for you," Caleb replied slipping into the driver's seat of his car as Rufus got in the passenger seat.

John stopped at the office and went in to let them know about Bill's truck and pay the storage fee for a week even though he knew they shouldn't need it that long, he hoped. He planned on heading for Arkansas and finding a motel somewhere near the hunting cabin, but knew they would have to stop soon since it was early afternoon already. He figured they could drive another five or six hours before finding a place to stop.

John pulled out of the parking lot and made sure Caleb and Rufus was behind them. He headed for the interstate, picking up speed as the traffic cleared in front of him. He kept pretty much to the speed limit or a few miles over and made sure Caleb kept pace. John didn't want to do any explaining about what they had in the trunk to any cops if they were to be stopped and searched.

"I can drive any time you need?" Bill offered as they settled down for the drive.

"I'm good, you rest Bill," John told him deciding Bill needed to relax and rest after all he had been through. He knew he could handle the drive without any problem and rolled his shoulders and arched his neck for a moment as his eyes roamed over the road ahead of him taking in the other drivers and assessing his surroundings.

 **spn**

"We need to stop for the night. There's some hotels up ahead that will do and I need to check my email to see if anyone answered it."

"Alright. We should be able to get there by tomorrow and get to working on the trap," Bill replied.

"Yes. I've been going over some ideas that should work for us," John said signaling to take the next exit that had several hotels and restaurants there. He pulled off and stopped at the stop sign looking both ways, deciding which one was to his liking. He turned right and chose the family run one because there was a diner beside it where they could eat. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped at the front building marked office, waiting for Caleb to pull in beside him.

"Man am I glad to stop!" Caleb groaned almost falling from the car as he got out stretching.

"We'll get rooms and then go grab something to eat."

"Sounds good to me, I was getting hungry," Rufus commented stepping from the car to stretch too.

"Do you need money for a room?" John asked Caleb as they walked toward the office.

"Naw I'm good. Just made a good catch and got paid."

"Okay, if you need any ask."

"Thanks man, besides Rufus gave me some too so we should be okay."

"We'll see if they have two rooms beside each other and get them."

John held the door for Caleb to enter and followed behind him. They registered and got rooms and then went back out to move their cars around to the back. Everyone got their bags and checked out their rooms before heading to the diner to eat. Once they were finished, everyone decided to turn in and get an early start in the morning. Caleb was going to find a motel they could use that was near the cabin and John was going to check his email before turning in.

John pulled out his laptop and turned it on, waiting for it to boot up. He went online and to the chat room and on to the post to see if he got a reply. He huffed happily when he saw a reply was waiting for him. It read, ' _You have my attention. If you give me an account number half the money will be wired to it and once we have the merchandise you will get the other half.'_ John quickly typed a reply attaching another photo of Sam. ' _Not good enough. I can snatch him at any time. Head for Arkansas and get a motel room once you cross into the state. I'll contact you tomorrow and we'll discuss the terms of the exchange.'_ Once he attached another photo of Sam, he hit send and logged out and went into his email account to contact Charlie for her help again. He didn't see why they shouldn't get something out of these assholes before killing them. He was going to have her set up an account to wire the money to and have her take it out as soon as it was deposited and move it before it could be traced or taken back. He saw he had another email and pulled up a couple of pictures of Sam tied up in a chair and nodded his approval. They were good and it even looked like Sam had blood on his face. He made sure there was nothing in the photos that could give away a location or that made them seem fake. This was what he needed to finish the sting. He closed his laptop and got ready for bed as his plan started to come together in his head.

 **spn**

Caleb was in the lead on this last leg of the trip since he found the motel for them and had googled the directions. He was only about twenty minutes from the exit they needed to take and had Rufus text John so they would know. He booked two rooms while he was online so all they had to do was pick up the keys at the office. They had gotten an early start and made good time on the trip across to Arkansas. It was after lunch when the two cars pulled from the interstate and headed toward a small town called Cedar.

John looked around as they pulled from the main road onto a secondary one and drove much slower away from the interstate. He looked over at Bill and saw him staring out the windshield with a blank look on his face. He knew the look so well as he remembered the time after Mary died and how alone and lost he felt. John knew Bill had not had time to mourn the loss of his daughter. Right now his only thoughts were to exact his revenge on the ones who took her from him. This he could relate to also, since he had spent years on his own road of vengeance.

At least Bill wouldn't have to travel that road like he did. If things went as planned, this would be over with in less than a week. He let his attention go back to the road and saw they had been traveling for nearly thirty minutes now and Caleb was turning into a small motel parking lot. He quickly checked it over thinking Caleb had made a good choice. It was quaint, well kept, anonymous looking and would serve well for the base of operations.

"The keys should be waiting for us at the front desk," Caleb said when he got out of his car. "I booked the rooms for three days with option of additional if needed."

"Sounds good to me," John nodded his approval as he followed him toward the door of the office.

They were not in there long before coming back out with room keys in hand. Both men pulled around behind the office to the rows of rooms and found parking in front of their rooms. Everyone got out and got their bags before going inside. John checked the room out before sitting his bags down and waiting on the others to join him.

"Let's go grab a late lunch and I'll go over my plan."

"I guess the diner's as good a place as any," Rufus shrugged.

"Yeah, must be halfway good by the number of cars in the parking lot," Caleb added.

"Fine by me," John agreed heading for the door. The others followed without further conversation, letting John take the lead. Caleb and Rufus both knew John was an extremely good organizer and planner since they had worked with him before on hunts. His plans were always figured out down to the minute details and very rarely did anything go wrong. Bill remained quiet through it all and walked slightly back behind them. None of the others commented on this knowing Bill needed his space and was going to give it to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me and I have entertained you. To guests who have left reviews thank you for taking the time to do that. You know I like reviews, if you can please leave one. NC**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you for continuing this journey with me. Two more chapters and this path will end and we will take another one. To the guest a special thanks for your reviews. I do appreciate all of them and hope you can leave me one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

John looked around the table at the other three as he spread out the papers to go over his plan. He had checked his email and saw a response from the killers that they were in Arkansas at a motel waiting for him. He sent a picture of Sam tied up with a message, ' _I will be in touch.'_ Charlie had provided him with an account to use and said she would be monitoring it to transfer the money as soon as it hit.

"Alright, after looking at the layout of the cabin and surrounding area I think this is our best option," John explained as he pointed to the drawing Caleb had done. "I'm sure this guy's going to be super cautious and will send in the goons first. That is good meaning they will be separated for a period of time and that is when we need to strike. We'll set up a dummy in the house to look like the kid and use flash bangs to disable the ones inside. Once we see where Crowley is, we take him."

"No problem, I think we can handle them," Caleb mumbled looking over the pages.

"How 'bout disposal afterwards?" Bill asked. "They can't be left anywhere near the cabin. We don't wanna get anyone else involved in this."

"Caleb and me can load the bodies in the back of their vehicle and dispose of it some where away from the cabin," Rufus offered. "We can leave our car somewhere nearby like in a busy parking lot so we can get away."

"We just need to be sure there's no cameras around to see us," Caleb added. "And strip them of any id they might have on them."

"I have other plans for Crowley, so count him out. He's to be taken alive," Bill said bluntly, no expression on his face, but none was needed for the others to understand.

"We'll head out in the morning and get everything set up before I make contact again. Might as well get some rest," John told them. "We'll meet up for breakfast and then go see the cabin and get started.

"Guess we'll see ya in the morning then," Caleb sighed getting up to head to their room.

"Nite guys," Rufus added getting up to follow Caleb.

"See ya in the morning," John replied sitting back and rubbing his eyes for a moment. "You want anything Bill?"

"No I'm good," Bill answered. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay," John had a feeling that Bill needed to be alone with his thoughts right now and let him go.

 **spn**

The Impala drove slowly down the dirt driveway as it neared the cabin and pulled slowly around to the side. The four got out and looked around the area. John stepped away from the others and walked the small clearing, taking it all in as he calculated things in his head. One thing John was good at was laying out a plan to catch whoever he was after. His reputation had grown over the years and when the bail bondmen had an impossible case they called on him to bring the person in.

John didn't know how much alike his son was to him. The others gave him space to do his thing without interruption, knowing how he worked. Caleb found the hidden key and opened up the cabin so they could go inside. John stayed outside a while longer getting his bearings and running through the plan to be sure it was feasible. He studied the detached garage sitting off to the side of the house with interest, thinking it would fit well with his plan. He made a few changes to make it flow smoother and have a better chance at success. Satisfied, John headed toward the cabin to join the others inside.

"This will do," John told them as he glanced around inside. "How many bedrooms?"

"Two, down the hall," Caleb said pointing to a hall off the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll send an email to the killers and let them know the coordinates of this place and that they have a window of four hours to come and get him or he goes to the DA in Austin. From my estimate, they're about three hours away so that will give them an hour to case the place and make a move. If I was Crowley, I'd send in two of his goons to check the place out while I hung back to be sure it wasn't a trap. Caleb and Rufus, you'll take those two out and I'll handle the one outside. Bill, I know you want Crowley..."

"That I do, but I won't kill him that easily. No, he has to pay for what he did and I plan on making him suffer in ways he never imagined," Bill growled out as he stared at nothing.

"Well, we should get set up and I need to see if I have any internet connection out here," John told them heading back outside to get their equipment. He didn't comment when Caleb joined him to help.

"Is Bill going to be okay?" Caleb asked as he hefted a bag out of the trunk.

"Once Crowley's out of the picture, yeah, in time he'll move on, but he'll never completely get over it."

"I knew Jo; she was a sweet kid and didn't deserve what happened to her. We've got your back."

"I know, and I wanna thank both of you for that. Listen, don't take any chances when this goes down, take them out without hesitation."

"You can count on that."

"I figure using flash-bangs will disable them so you can get the drop and without you guys getting hurt."

"Yeah, we just need to be sure and get the upper hand on them."

"You guys work on getting set up in here, I need to check out the out building. I think I can use it to hide in to take out my guy. By the time they get here it'll be dead of night, so that will be to our advantage."

"You know they'll be expecting a trap right?" Bill asked.

"Well, we won't disappoint them," John shrugged taking out his laptop and turning it on to see if he could get online. When it came up, he logged in and went to the encrypted email Charlie had set up and sent a message, _'I have who you want. Wire $200,000 to this account and you will receive coordinates for his location. Otherwise, I'm sure the DA will gladly pay to get him back. You have one hour, your move.'_ John attacked the picture of Sam tied up and hit send. Now all they had to do was wait and see if the killers took the bait. He quickly sent an email to Charlie to let her know it was done so she could monitor the account. "Now all we have to do is wait."

"Caleb, I think we can use the bathroom and the other bedroom to hide in," Rufus commented motioning for Caleb to follow him so they could confer.

John got his weapon's bag and unzipped it so he could pull out his guns. He checked each one to be sure they were clean and fully loaded. He pulled a couple of extra clips out and began to load them. He watched Bill out of the corner of his eye as he sharpened a wicked looking knife. He saw the grim look on his face and didn't have to look in his eyes to know what he would see. He had seen it too many times in the mirror after Mary was killed. Memories of that time in his life bounced through his mind and he saw how possessed he had been and could see now what he had lost too. His chest tightened and his heart ached thinking about that time but knew he needed to set his feelings aside and deal with the present. Once this was taken care of, he would continue to try and mend the bridges with his son.

 **spn**

All four men stood around the computer as John logged back on and checked for a response to his email. He smirked when he saw the answer that the money had been sent as requested. He sent the coordinates for the cabin giving his time frame and logged out. John followed Charlie's instructions and deleted the email account and when he saw the money had been transferred out and closed out the account to help cover his tracks.

"Alright men, it's a go. They should be here in a little over three hours," John said closing his laptop and getting up. "I'll go hide the car in the garage and get setup out there. The darkness will be in our favor. Here, each of you take one of these so we can communicate," John said holding out a small box with ear comms for them to use. The three removed one each and slipped them in their shirt pocket to use when the time came.

"We'll take care of things in here," Rufus nodded. "We'll make it look like he's in bed in one of the bedrooms."

"We'll leave on a couple of lanterns to lure them in, but not enough that they can really see," Caleb added.

"I'll find a good spot for myself before the last of the light is gone," Bill said checking his weapons before following John outside. He helped him open the garage door so he could move the Impala inside and found a tarp to cover it so it would look like it belonged there.

Bill looked around and found an incline beside the garage and proceeded to clear away the rocks and fallen branches enough that he could put a folded heavy blanket down and cover it with a few leaves and limbs. He positioned it where he could slip easily under it and be out of sight when their prey arrived. With the darkness and only a quarter moon out, it would make a good cover for him and allow him to slip up behind Crowley and take him by surprise.

John made sure his Baby was well hidden under the tarp before looking the garage over and deciding that he could settle in the rafters out of sight and drop down when the time was right to attack. He stored his weapon's bag up there and made sure the ladder was accessible when needed and didn't look out of place. He went back outside and checked on Bill to be sure he was doing okay, before going inside to look the place over. He saw one lantern dimly lit sitting on a table and followed the light of another to a bedroom in the back where it looked like someone was in the bed asleep. He nodded his approval to Caleb and Rufus before heading back to the living room.

"Might as well relax for a bit, they can't get here any faster unless they wanna wind up in jail," John said taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, figure we got maybe another hour before we should get ready," Caleb agreed as Rufus and him took a seat too.

It wasn't long before Bill joined them and they sat quietly, each preparing for the fight that was in front of them. Caleb closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that all would go as planned with no one getting hurt. Rufus mediated as he put himself in the right mindset to do this. John remained quiet as he ran the plan again in his head to check for any problems. Bill sat still, only the fingers of one hand moving up and down the hilt of the knife sheathed on his belt as he imagined how this was going to end.

 **spn**

The SUV drove carefully toward the cabin, the bright headlights cutting a swath of light across the yard. It rolled slowly to a stop in front of the cabin and sat there, no movement being seen from the men that waited in the vehicle. It was fifteen minutes before the front doors were opened and two men stepped out and looked around cautiously. They shouldered their semi-automatic weapons and sweep the area searching for any danger. One went around the house and the other check the garage for signs of any traps. They came back to the SUV and opened the back door to speak to the men inside.

"Check out inside and see if he's there," Crowley ordered as he stepped from the vehicle. He moved toward the headlights looking closely at the area that was illuminated. He knew how to set traps and scanned for anything that looked out of place or any movement that shouldn't be there.

The third man stood near the driver's door watching his companions head for the front door, his weapon resting loosely in his arms. He kept scouting the area, keeping a watchful eye out for an ambush. None of them could hear the whispered words spoken over comms about their arrival and movements. The unsuspected Cartel men never suspected that when they entered the door to the cabin they would be coming back out feet first. Nor did Crowley think that a bunch of backward bounty hunters would get the best of him. Crowley watched the two men enter the house and disappear.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Happy Easter weekend to everyone and I hope you have a nice one. Thank you to all who are reading my story and a special thanks to the guest who have left me reviews. I do appreciate them so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter as the hunt comes to an end and revenge starts. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

John slipped down from his hiding spot and eased out the side door to crawl silently toward the man leaning absently against the car. Caleb and Rufus made ready to use their flash-bangs to disable the two inside and take them out without a bullet being fired. John clamped a large, strong hand over the guard's mouth and jerked him behind the SUV before Crowley could see what happened since he was looking toward the cabin when two loud flashes and bright lights distracted him.

Caleb grabbed the man from behind and drove a knife between two ribs into his heart and guided him to the floor without a sound. Rufus caught his man standing over the bed and quickly stabbed him in the back and twisted hard severing the spinal cord and sending the man to his knees as whimpers and gurgles sounded in his throat and escaped from between his slightly parted lips. John's arm tightened around the guard's neck as he quickly snapped it to the side breaking his neck effortlessly.

Crowley looked toward the cabin when he heard the noises from inside and swung around to see the other guard was missing too. He had his gun drawn and ready to use when a shot rang out hitting his hand and sending the gun flying away. Crowley howled in pain as he pulled his mangled hand to his chest and drew another gun with his left hand. He fired wildly into the night, looking for any movement as he backed toward the house only to be stopped by a bullet to the leg making him fall to the side, crying out in agony. A dark figure loomed out of nowhere kicking the gun from his hand and grabbing a fist full of suit before delivering a solid punch to the jaw sending Crowley falling to the ground unconscious. Bill stood over him breathing hard and stared down at the face of the man who killed his daughter.

"We good out here?" Caleb asked stepping from doorway of the cabin.

"We good Bill?" John asked as he walked around the SUV to stand beside him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he stated in a dull, emotionless voice.

"Alright, let's get the second part of this plan over with," John said. He checked the SUV for keys and opened the back so he could deposit the dead body in back. He rummaged through his pockets and found a cell, folded money and a driver's license that he was sure was fake.

"We'll get the two from inside and be sure the blood is cleaned up," Rufus said turning to head back inside with Caleb. They carried the two bodies out and placed them with the other one. Caleb found some rags and they cleaned up the small puddles of blood from the cabin floor and got rid of their fake Sam.

John did the same with the other two, removing everything from the pockets and pulled a tarp over the dead bodies to hide them. He laid it out on the hood of the trunk to inspect the items before turning to Bill. "See what he has in his pockets, especially any hidden weapons."

Bill grunted to him, without really saying anything as he started searching the pockets of Crowley's suit jacket pulling out some folded papers and then jerked it roughly off his limp body to toss to the side. He found a money clip holding a sizeable amount of currency, wallet, cell phone, and knife and handed them to John. The last thing he did was remove his shoes and throw them on top of the jacket.

John took out a notepad and found the cell numbers for both phones and wrote them down. He went around to the passenger side of the SUV and opened the door to look in the glove box for the registration. After wiping his prints off the glove box and door, he stepped back to the hood and gathered the ids in a stack. John divided the money into two stacks and pocketed one for himself figuring might as well use it for food and gas. He was going to contact Charlie as soon as he had a signal and have her erase anything that had to do with finding this cabin. He was also going to have her hack the GPS on the SUV and remove the last twenty-four hours of mileage so no one would know they came here. He moved to the outbuilding for the Impala. John opened the garage door and pulled the tarp from the Impala so he could move it back outside.

"You need to wrap his hand and leg in plastic and duct tape so he doesn't bleed all over the trunk of my Baby," John commented holding out bags and duct tape.

"Alright. Wouldn't want him bleeding out before we get to where we're going," Bill nodded taking the items and tending to the two wounds. Once they were tightly bound, Bill took a zip tie and secured Crowley's hands behind his back and with John's help threw him into the trunk of the Impala. He wrapped duct tape around his legs and stuffed a rag into his mouth and taped it shut.

"Can he breathe? I'm sure ya wanna keep him alive for the time being at least," John asked looking down at the lifeless body.

"He is, for now," Bill answered slamming the lid shut and leaning back against it for a moment as he sighed wearily.

"Why don't you get on in the car while I see Caleb and Rufus off?" John asked gently.

Bill only nodded that he heard and moved to the passenger side of the car and stood there for a moment before opening the door.

"Will you tell them thank you," Bill said quietly and slipped into the car.

John walked over to Caleb and Rufus who were talking quietly by the SUV, but stopped when he approached.

"Bill extends his thanks for the help and I do also. We couldn't of done it without you both. Take this of gas and food," John told them holding out the other stack of bills. "Expect compensation in your accounts within the week."

"It was our pleasure, we all feel like the Harvelle's are family. What happened to them was wrong," Caleb said.

"How 'bout disposing of these two cells somewhere that will send anyone looking in the wrong direction," he said giving the cells to Rufus.

"Not a problem. I'm sure it won't be a problem if we stop at a truck stop. They'll end up on opposite sides of the country," Rufus said accepting them and slipping them into his jacket pocket.

"Make sure there's no prints on the SUV when you dispose of it."

"Don't worry; already have just the spot for it. It'll be a crushed piece of crap in a day to two," Caleb nodded.

"Can you guys make a small detour on your way back?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Will you pick Bill's truck up and drive it back to the Roadhouse?"

"Of course. Figured we'd head that way to see the little lady laid to rest. She was like everyone's little sister or daughter, it only seems right."

"There will probably be quiet a few of us there," Rufus added. "She was well liked even if she could beat the pants off of us playing poker."

"I'm sure they would like that. We'll see you back at the Roadhouse," John said. "Tell Ellen we'll be home soon. I'll be sure Bill's okay."

"We're relay the message," Caleb answered. "Take care and don't turn your back on that one, he still has a bite."

"That I do know. Have a safe journey and watch your backs too."

"Same to ya," Caleb said giving a final salute as they got into the SUV and drove away. They planned on dropping the SUV in a junkyard they had found a couple of towns over and take a bus to where they had left their car. They figured with all the vehicles scattered about it would be a while before the bodies were found, if they were and they would be long gone.

 **spn**

"Where to Bill?" John asked as he settled into the seat of the Impala and cranked her up.

"Head south toward Louisiana; we're going to see an old friend of mine."

"Okay, just give me directions when I need them," John said cranking the Impala and pulling away from the cabin to head for the main road that led to the interstate. He knew Bill had quiet a number of friends in Louisiana, some of which still practiced the old ways of their ancestors. They drove in silence through the night only stopping for gas and some fast food. Bill had John stop at a store and went in to buy some things before they continued on. John pulled over to one side of a parking lot and checked on the prisoner in back, sloshing water in his mouth before taping him back up. Crowley tried to call out until John grabbed him around the neck and squeezed hard making him choke and gag. "I don't have to kill ya to make ya be quiet," John growled into his ear as he slapped the gag and tape back over his mouth. He slammed the lid of the trunk shut and got back in waiting for Bill to return. It wasn't long before he was wheeling a cart toward him and after he put the things in the back seat, started the Impala and headed back toward the main road. He didn't try to make polite conversation since he could sense Bill was lost in his thoughts. That was fine with him, he didn't mind the silence.

"We'll be getting off the main road at the next exit," Bill said after another hour of driving. It was late afternoon and they had been in Louisiana for several hours now.

"Alright," John replied watching for the exit he was to take. He slowed the car and signaled before exiting onto the ramp and stopped at the stop sign waiting for more instructions.

"Go right and stay on that road for about twenty miles."

"Got it," John said looking both ways before turning right and glancing at the odometer so he'd know when he got close. The longer they drove the more isolated and barren the landscape seemed to get and the road got more and more curvy. Houses were few and far between and the last ones they passed were more shacks sitting next to the bayou.

"Up ahead you'll see a road on the left take that and stay on it until I tell you to turn."

"Okay."

John saw the road up ahead and signaled the turn as he eased the car onto the two lane road. It wasn't long before he saw they were going parallel with a waterway. The sides of the road were lined with trees hanging full of Spanish moss that blew gently in the breeze. He was driving slower now since he noticed signs for alligator crossing posted on the road and saw what looked like some lounging in the sun on the bank. He had no desire to run over one and possibly damage his Baby. The road had been weaving back and forth being near the water and then retreating from it. John drove on for forty miles and slowed even more when the road turned to gravel. They had been coming to forks every so often and Bill would point which way to go. John felt like they had stepped back in time the further they drove. If John had to retrace his steps it would be hard; they had taken so many turns he was a little confused. He came to another fork and Bill nodded for the right sending John down a dirt road that got even narrower the further he drove.

"One more turn, left at that huge tree," Bill instructed him. "Go until it ends and we'll be there."

John turned on what looked like an overgrown driveway and moved down it hearing tall weeds hitting the underside of the carriage the further he drove. He hoped that they met no one else because there was no way to let anyone pass. The driveway seemed to go on forever until it finally ended in a clearing by the bayou that had a shack sitting on stilts to the side and a dock with a flat boat moored there. John pulled to a stop and looked over at Bill who looked the place over before getting out. He saw two large dogs amble down the steps and stalk toward the car and Bill.

"Bill, hey, they don't look friendly," John said stepping from the car as he kept an eye on the dogs that growled deep down in their chest and flanked them.

"It's okay, they know me. Mustard...Pickles...Hey guys remember me?" Bill called to them while he pulled two rawhide bones out for them. "I didn't forget about you. Papa Mele around?"

"Ki moun ki la? (Who's there?)" a rough, creaky voice called in a language John didn't know as a gun could be heard cocking.

"Papa Mele...Its Bill...Li te yon ti tan, men mwen vini pote kado, (It's been a while, but I come bearing gifts)," Bill called to him as he held up one of several brown paper bags.

"Ha'elle? Sa ou ye? (That you?)" a coca colored, wizen old man asked as he moved to the steps holding a rifle on them and squinting his eyes. "Come...Mwen je pa sa yo itilize yo dwe. (Me eyes not what they use to be.)"

"How ya be Papa Mele?" Bill asked moving toward the steps slowly being sure his hands were held out where they could be seen.

"Who he?" Papa Mele asked when he saw the movement from John as he stepped around the car.

"A friend. Zanmi ... Fanmi, (Friend...Family)," Bill assured him. "Grab that bag of dog food will ya?"

"Sure," John said hefting a fifty pound bag of dog food from the back. He wondered why Bill bought this, but had not questioned him, knowing he had a reason and he found it looking at the two dogs.

"Sit...Sit."

John walked around the dogs, being careful to give them room as he made his way to the steps and followed Bill up them to the porch. He saw several handmade chairs positioned on it and an old rocking chair that Papa Mele dropped into first. Bill took one of the chairs and John sat in the other. He watched Bill hand the old man one of the bags and sit back. Papa Mele slowly began to remove items from it, bringing them up close to his face to look at each item and sit them on a table beside his rocking chair. He removed several pouches of tobacco, couple bottles of whiskey, three bags of coffee, and several bags of candy. Another bag held powdered milk, corn meal, salt, oatmeal, rice, fishing hooks, batteries and tp.

"Mèsi ya renmen sir, (Thanks ya kindly sir)," Papa Mele nodded to Bill as he sat back and began to rock contently in his chair.

The dogs moved to lie at the bottom of the steps within easy attacking distance if either of the men threatened their master. They never took their eyes off either man sitting so near to the rocking chair that rocked gently, making a squeaky noise with each rock.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

John remained quiet as he let his eyes wander around the porch taking in the things sitting or hanging around. He listened to the wooden wind chimes that danced in the soft breeze coming off the water and heard all kinds of strange sounds coming from around the shack. Some he recognized and some he had no idea what was making them. He noticed some cane fishing poles leaning in a corner and a fishing net drying on the railing. There was an alligator skull hanging on the wall near the door and some type of plants hanging up to dry. He wondered if Papa Mele was witch doctor or voodoo priest or both.

"I need your help Papa," Bill said softly. "For my baby girl...She didn't deserve..."

"Li fè pase, li nan mo yer, (She done passed, it in yer words)," Papa Mele said, his voice gentle and soft.

"I need to go to the kote Satan an. (devil's place). I have the one responsible."

"Vwayaj nou fè demen. (Journey we make tomorrow). Tonight rest."

"Thank you."

"I'll check on him," John said getting up to head back to the car. He knew Bill wanted Crowley alive for whatever he had planned.

"Bring him up here an' we'll chain him to the porch. The dogs'll be sure he doesn't go anywhere," Bill suggested getting up and looking in the corner for a chain that he knew Papa Mele usually kept there. He locked one end to a thick cypress post and shook the rest of it out. He waited as John led Crowley up the steps and kicked the back of his legs to make him fall to the porch before cutting the tie holding his hands. Crowley swore and groaned from the roughness and pain but couldn't stop his hands from being chained together in front of him. Bill removed the bag over his head and looked down at the killer with a grim look on his face. "Even if ya could get free, the dogs will tear you to pieces or the swamp will claim you, so I wouldn't advise trying to escape," Bill offered as the two dogs sneered and snapped at Crowley.

"You're going to die for what you've done," Crowley spat at Bill as he pulled on the chains and looked around. He scooted back until he was leaning against the wall. "Where the hell are my shoes and jacket?"

"Trashed them, you won't be needing them anymore."

"Come, eat," Papa Mele decided as he put the items back in the bag and stood up. "Gad palè yo, (Boys guard)," he told the dogs before shuffling inside and leaving the door open for them to follow.

"Behave and I'll bring you something to eat," John said to Crowley as he passed him.

"Screw you..." Crowley sneered and stopped quickly when one of the dogs barked at him and the other snapped viscously.

John chuckled at the man and looked at the two dogs before going on inside. "I like their taste in people," he said to no one in particular. He paused as his eyes adjusted to the lighting inside. Once his eyes had adjusted to the lamp lighting, he looked around the large room that served as a living room and kitchen. He could see another small room off to the right that looked like a bedroom with a cot and chair in it. He saw one wall in the kitchen that had several shelves lined with jars of herbs, spices and a number of items he did not recognize. Other things sat around the room were religious relics and some were linked to voodoo practices and others...Well he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Papa Mele was in the kitchen at a camp stove stirring something in a couple of pots and humming randomly to himself.

 **spn**

"Have a seat," Bill told him from the old wooden table sitting just off the kitchen.

"What's his story?" John asked softly as he studied the elderly man who seemed ageless.

"He's been here for years; came up from Haiti and staked his claim and built here when he was young. Some say he's a Voodoo Priest or Holy Man that escaped a death sentence there. He's made a living selling herbs and potions and doing readings for a while and then cut himself off from civilization. Only a few bayou folks still have contact with him and bring his supplies monthly and check on him. I make sure of it. I met him years ago when I was hunting a skip down here. Without his help I wouldn't of found the guy. I owe him," Bill explained. "He has no family left so we take care of him."

Papa Mele hobbled over to the table and place two bowls on the table and returned to the stove for his own. He sat in one of the mismatched chairs and bowed his head to mumble some words over the food before breaking off a hunk of bread and passing it to Bill.

"Eat...Eat..." Papa Mele encouraged as he spooned the thick soup into his mouth.

"Smells good, Papa," Bill complimented tearing a piece of bread off and passing it to John. Bill dipped the bread in the broth and took a bite tasting the spicy blend of Creole herbs.

"Thanks," John nodded pulling a chunk of homemade bread off and followed Bill's example dipping it before tasting it. It had a sourdough twang and he wondered if Papa Mele made it or someone else. He was a little leery of the thick soup, wondering what was in it, but didn't want to offend the man and took a bite to find it wasn't bad. John listened to Bill and Papa Mele speaking in the language of the bayou as they seemed to be catching up. He looked up when Papa Mele slapped his leg and let out a deep, rough laugh at something Bill said. He wiped the wooden bowl with the last of his bread and put it in his mouth chewing slowly. John got up and saw he had a pot of water heating to wash the dishes. He found another bowl and spooned a small amount into it. After breaking off a chunk of bread, he stepped outside and sat it down beside Crowley without saying a word.

"What's this slop?" he asked eyeing the bowl.

"All you're gonna get, so eat or starve," John said stepping off the porch and looking around finally spotting an outhouse back in the woods and headed for it. The people who lived back in the bayou like this were considered off the grid. They had no running water, no electricity, lived mainly off the land and off everyone's radar since very few ventured out this far in fear of getting lost. He relieved himself and headed back in to wash up and do the few dishes.

 **spn**

John found a dishpan and transferred some of the hot water to in and added a little cold before sitting the dirty dishes in and scrubbing them with a wet cloth. Once he tossed the water out a window, he sat the dishes in the pan and poured hot water over to rinse them. He carefully pulled them out and laid them to dry on a dry cloth. He studied his source of water and leaned out the window to see a large tank positioned outside to catch rain water. He saw an old beat up kettle sitting nearby and other size pots hanging on the wall. There was a wood cooking stove sitting on the other side that could be used for cooking and heat. The place was primitive, but seemed fairly neat. He was sure most of the dishes were hand hewn from native woods.

Bill and Papa Mele were in the living room portion of the house sitting on a ratty, beat up couch. Bill was replacing the batteries in an old portable radio and found a station before sitting it back on the table nearby.

"Oh wi, m 'tankou sa a bri, (Oh yes, me like this noise)," Papa Mele commented as he nodded his head to the music a content smile on his face.

John took the only other chair available and sat down to listen to the music coming from the battered box as it filled the room with a haunting melody. They sat quietly listening to the music while the sun had gone down behind the trees. Papa Mele had gotten up to light another lamp as darkness descended casting the room into shadows.

"Nou rann kounye a, ale nan demen, (We rest now, go on morrow)," Papa Mele finally said before turning off the radio and getting up. "Sleep here," he said waving his hand around to them and then headed to the small room with a cot.

"You want the couch or hammock?" Bill asked John who looked around for a hammock. "Oh, you have to hang it up," Bill explained getting up to pull a hammock from the corner. He attached one end to an eye bolt in one of the main posts and stretched it out to reach another post and eye bolt. "Well?"

"I'll take the hammock," John said looking at it carefully and deciding the best way to use it. He took a blanket from several stacked on a shelf and stepped to the door to toss it at Crowley. Once he was satisfied he couldn't escape, he went back in and got his own blanket before cautiously easing down onto the swinging bed and getting his balance as he got his feet onto the end and laid down to balance it out. The hammock swayed wildly for a moment until it only moved gently as he relaxed and went with the motion. After he got used to it, John decided it really wasn't that bad. He let his mind quiet as the strange noises from the bayou drifted in through the windows singing him to sleep.

 **spn**

John woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and almost killed himself when he tried to get out of the hammock. After trying to act like he meant to do that, he unhooked the hammock and stored it back in the corner. The sky outside was just starting to lighten with the new day. Bill was coming back inside as he stepped toward the table to see three bowls and three cups already set and Papa Mele was dishing out oatmeal from a dented pot.

"Honey," he said sitting a small jar on the table filled with raw honey.

"Did you gather this yourself?" John asked picking up the jar and looking at the pureness of the honey.

"Wi, mwen ranmase nan Bayou. (Yes, I gather from the bayou)."

"I think you said it comes from the bayou."

"He did, he gathers it himself," Bill interpreted. "That's usually what he uses as sugar."

John took the jar and spooned honey onto his oatmeal and passed it to Bill who did the same before passing it alone to Papa Mele. They ate and drank the strong coffee he had brewed.

"How 'bout a little somethin' to drink?" Crowley called from the porch where he was still chained.

Bill huffed and got up to pour a glass of water and sit down near him before going back to the table to finish eating.

"We'll leave when we're done, John you have to stay here. The boat will be heavy as it is with the three of us."

"How long will you be?"

"We should be back by sunset."

"Li se tan, nou ale, (It is time, we go)," Papa Mele announced getting up from the table and moving his dishes to the kitchen. He went into the bedroom and changed out of his clothes into others before returning to the room. "Come."

The three headed outside and Bill unchained Crowley but zip tied his hands again before leading him down to the dock. They got Crowley positioned in the middle of the boat and put the bag back over his head. Bill took the front while Papa Mele got in the back. John pushed the boat off and they began to row with the current down the waterway. He watched until they disappeared around a bend before heading back inside to clean the dishes. Since he had the day to waste, John thought he might try his hand at fishing and catch something for their dinner and see about a few repairs that the shack needed. He was going to see if he could find an ax and chop some wood for Papa Mele to use for cooking. He saw a couple of downed trees not far from the driveway that looked useable and wouldn't be too hard to haul back to the shack.

 **spn**

"I wouldn't think 'bout trying to turn the boat over, you wouldn't make it ten feet. Between the gators and snakes...Oh and don't forget the sharks that love to roam these waterways," Bill told Crowley when he shifted and made the boat rock. "And don't forget, you're the one bleeding."

"Bogers..." Crowley mumbled knowing he was right. He had no idea where he was but that he was in a swamp. He was already planning on how to get the drop on one of both of them thinking the old coot would not be a problem, but the father would be.

The flat boat glided silently through the water, making its way ever deeper into the swamp; going down random off shoots and through shallow and deep currents as the morning burned away into early afternoon. Papa Mele slowed the boat and before either of the other two knew what was happening whacked Crowley on the side of the head making him double over, dazed from the hit.

"Good shot," Bill said when he looked around to see what was rocking the boat.

"Dyab la kanpe devan yo Ha'velle, (Devil's place up ahead Harvelle)," Papa Mele told him as he steered the boat toward a far channel and let it float down it.

A small sandbar appeared up ahead of them and the boat beached at the end of it. Bill jumped out and steadied the boat long enough for Papa Mele to do the same. They dumped Crowley onto the sand and Bill cut the ties holding him. He slapped his face and threw water on it to wake him up. Crowley sputtered and coughed and swung at the intrusion.

"Good, you're awake you bastard," Bill sneered at him. Before Crowley could respond, Bill drove a knife into his shoulder and used all his weight to be sure it went through his shoulder and into the dirt under him. "Pay back's a bitch asshole," he growled as Crowley howled in pain from the wound. "You'll be meeting the devil and I think he will enjoy you very much. Don't think because I'm leaving the knife that you have a chance...No one has made it out alive from this place, no one," he said glaring at Crowley one last time. "I hope you rot in hell and your soul suffers every single day for the pain and death you have caused."

Bill and Papa Mele pushed the boat back into the water and began to paddle away from the sandbar back the way they came leaving Crowley alone in the middle of the swamp.

"You can't leave me here!" his voice echoed from behind them.

Both knew there would be no way he could make it out of this place alive. He was in the heart of the worse part of the bayou infested with alligators, snakes and sharks and hundreds of miles away from any type of civilization. Where they left him was home to some of the largest, most ferocious alligators in the swamp and they didn't take kindly to trespassers. Bill had no guilty conscious about leaving the killer out here to meet his end and was sure he would suffer much more than if he tortured and killed him. Bill was in his own world paddling on autopilot as they snaked their way back through the waterways and streams; going much faster with less weight in the boat.

 **spn**

The sun was almost setting when Papa Mele steered the boat to the dock and waited as Bill tied it off before getting out. Both could smell the aroma of fried fish cooking coming from the cabin and let their noses lead them inside. John had caught some nice size fish while they were gone and was cooking them up on a fire out back.

"Good you're back; I'm just finishing up if ya wanna grab this tray while I take up the hoe cakes," John told them holding out a tray of fried fish fillets.

"They smell really good and I'm hungry," Bill sighed accepting the tray and carrying it to the front porch where John had moved the table so they could eat and enjoy the cool breeze coming in from the water around the shack. The table was set and ready for them to eat. John had sunk a jar of water off the back deck to get cold and had Bill retrieve it and fill the glasses while he took up the fried bread.

"I thought we deserved a good meal now that this is over with," John told them as they took their seats. "I hope you don't mind me helping myself to your larder and garden. I fixed a few thing up around here for you and chopped some wood."

"Fine, fine..." Papa Mele said as he helped himself to the food on the table. "Me thanks...Kindness," he said in haunting English with a slight bow to John.

John had found the small garden that Papa Mele tended and found fresh greens, carrots, green onions, tomatoes and peppers that he tossed into a salad for them to go along with the fish.

"John, this is really good," Bill said as he took another bite.

"Good monsieur," Papa Mele added as he smacked his lips in delight.

"Since its dark I figured we'd stay the night and leave in the morning."

"Yeah, it'll be easier to get out of here in the light of day," Bill agreed. "You think you can handle the hammock one more night?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it. Just gotta get balanced," John replied hoping they didn't see his acrobatics this morning when he tried to get up.

 **spn**

"Good-bye Papa Mele, thank you," Bill told him shaking his hand and bowing to him out of respect. "Ou te ede m 'rezoud nòt la. (You have helped me settle the score)."

"Vini non, vizite ankò. Nou ale plas espesyal lapèch, (Come back, visit longer. We go special fishing spot)," Papa Mele said patting his arm and smiling at him.

"That I will do. Wi."

"Good-bye sir. Thanks for your hospitality," John said shaking his hand and bowing his head.

"Bon-bye, (Good-bye)," Papa Mele replied, giving them a wave as they headed for the Impala to leave. The dogs stood by his side as the shiny black car disappeared down his weed choked driveway to head back to the real world. Hours later John guided the Impala onto a main road and headed for the Roadhouse. He wasn't going to push it since there was no rush to get back and he didn't think Bill should be driving. He planned on stopping when he got tired so they could get a good nights sleep and drive on in the next day.

He listened as Bill called Ellen to let her know he was okay and that he was coming home. John was sure Ellen was crying as Bill let a soft sob escape before turning away and wiping his face. He pretended not to notice and didn't say anything as he concentrated on the highway ahead of him. He planned on contacting Charlie to distribute the money he had scammed from the hostiles. He divided it up with Charlie getting $10,000, Caleb and Rufus $20,000 each, Bill and Ellen $30,000, Dean, Sam and himself getting $25,000 each, leaving $45,000 for him to use on the last loose end. Any money left over he would donate to a charity in Jo's memory knowing she would like that. Once she had divided the money; he would take care of the final piece without telling anyone else. It would be his secret to keep and no one needed to be the wiser.

* * *

 **A/N: This path has ended and another will begin in the next chapter. Thank you to all who came alone on this journey. A special thank you to the guests who have left reviews, I appreciate all of them. I do like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Our second path will be taken and I hope you are ready to continue the journey. As you will notice, each path will start from the cabin and move on. You will see how the paths merge in places but then proceed on their own until the reunion happens. Thank you for all the support and reviews. I do like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **-The Second Path-**

 **Sam**

" _It'll be okay bro. I'll meet up with you in Austin when I'm done," Dean told him. "Take this and be careful with it."_

" _You just come back," Sam insisted strongly as he accepted the gun and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans like he had seen Dean do. It felt odd, the added weight, but it kind of gave him comfort too and sort of gave him a connection to Dean._

" _I will do everything in my power to do that," Dean assured him pulling him into a brief hug before turning him toward the truck gently pushing him that way. "Now go get in the truck."_

" _Bye," Sam whispered before shuffling to a silver truck parked out front. He put his bags in the extended cab and got in looking back at Dean one last time._

Sam slumped down in the seat of the truck with a bitchy look on his face as he crossed his arms, still in an ill mood. He stared aimlessly out the side window and chewed on his lower lip and never noticed Shadow glancing over at him every few minutes. Sam was lost in thought not paying attention as the truck moved down the road.

Shadow could feel the tension coming off Sam and read his body language as closed and pissed off. He was a straight to the point kind of guy that spoke his mind being sure he was not misunderstood. Some might think him brash or too outspoken, but that didn't bother him. He was honest and expected the same curtsey from others. He knew this trip would be much more pleasant if the kid wasn't acting so childish and immature. Deciding to take matters into his own hands before it got out of control, he guided the truck onto a pull off about thirty miles from the cabin and stopped.

The motion of the truck suddenly stopped and Sam focused on the scenery and realized it had stopped moving. Sam frowned, as his eyebrows knitted together and he slid up in the seat and looked over at Shadow who was staring him down with a stony look. Sam's eyes widened slightly as he saw the intensity in them and racked his brain wondering what he had done. He hadn't even spoken to him since they had gotten in the truck, so Sam wasn't sure if he should say something or just sit there and wait for him to talk.

"Okay kid, we need to get a few things straight," Shadow started, his tone leaving no room for argument from Sam who was too scared to interrupt anyway. "I know you and Gunny have a...Special bond and you don't know me from Adam...But Gunny does and that should mean something. I know you're pissed at being shuffled off to me and probably want to help Gunny, but kid...You're not trained for this and we are," Shadow told him. "I'm sure you're blaming yourself for what happened, just like Gunny is, but the fault doesn't lie with either of you. Saying that I know is not going to make it any easier for you, but you should give yourself a break. You may find me a bit outspoken, and maybe too blunt, but I'll protect you with my life the same as Gunny would. If you take the time and get to know me a little you might find that you like me. I don't plan on spending the entire trip with you slumped in that seat pouting like a five year old who didn't get their way. So you might as well decide right now to accept the circumstances you've been thrown into or it's going to be a long silent ride back to Austin."

Sam sat there not sure what to say after the lecture from Shadow. His eyes were downcast and he was worrying the hem of his jacket with one hand as he let the words Shadow spoke sink in. He knew he was being an ass about things and this wasn't like him. He was usually level headed and thought things through before forming such strong opinions. If he was honest with himself, Shadow did seem like an okay guy and he had not doubt that he would do what he said and protect him with his life. Sam felt bad at how he was acting and couldn't blame him for calling him out on it. After taking several deep breaths and looking up at Shadow who was waiting for him to say something, he spoke.

"I'm sorry about the way I was acting. You're right, I didn't want to be separated from Dean and it scares the crap out of me that I don't know what he's planning or how dangerous it might be for him...I don't have a big brother and well...Dean...I couldn't ask for anyone better than him," Sam said wishfully as he rubbed his thumb over the butt of the gun still jammed in the waist of his jeans. "He's everything a big brother should be and I've grown close to him over the past few weeks. What if he doesn't come back?" Sam asked softly looking desperately at Shadow as he voiced his concerns. "What do I do then? I don't want anyone else to die because of me..."

"Hey, you can't think like that," Shadow said laying a comforting hand on his arm for a moment. "Gunny is very good at what he does and he's got Nitro there to back him up. She'll keep him safe and you've got to believe they'll come back; positive thinking can go a long way. You know he wouldn't of been made our leader if he couldn't do the job. He kept us safe and made sure we all came back from each mission. Don't sell him short kid. Even though we can't see the future or know what fate is out there for us, you gotta know he'll do his best to make it back. I can't promise anything, but we have to have faith or we don't have nothing."

"I want to believe that, I really do, but it's hard...So hard."

"Do you know how to use that?" Shadow asked when he saw Sam stroking the gun.

"Dean taught me what he could while we were together."

"Okay...Just be sure and don't shoot me with it."

"I know, he already lectured me on that," Sam huffed. "Is it wrong for me to be so worried?"

"No, it means you care Sam. We all care and all we can do is hope nothing goes wrong and both of them will be with us soon. Look, if you need to talk, I'm here. Don't keep that shit bottled up inside of you. My grandfather taught me it's best to get things out in the open and deal with them than to hide them in the dark until they start controlling you and take over your life."

"Your grandfather sounds like a wise man."

"He was, he was his tribe's Shaman until he passed. He taught me the ways of our people and the ways of the Spirit Walkers."

"You'll have to tell me more about him and about yourself."

"So are we good?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sam nodded sitting back and relaxing as Shadow pulled back onto the highway to head south. He wanted to mull over everything and come to terms with what was happening. "Thanks for the talk," he said softly.

"Anytime. I'm not the enemy here; I hope you know that," Shadow commented. He reached over and switched on the radio to a soft rock station and adjusted the volume to his liking before getting comfortable.

 **spn**

They had been heading south-west for nearly two hours when Sam finally realized that this could work to his advantage in a way. This guy had served with Dean for years and probably knew him pretty good if Dean made him his second in command.

"Shadow can I ask you something?" Sam asked cautiously, glancing over at him for a moment.

"Sure kid ask away."

"What was Dean like back then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you served with him...What was that like? Was he hardnosed and as intense back then too?"

Shadow chuckled as he thought back to their first meeting. He had already been in for four years and this was his second tour when he got assigned to Dean's unit.

"Well...Let's say we came to an understanding after our first meeting," Shadow laughed out loud.

"How so?"

"Gunny and I had a little...One on one meeting off books and settled a few disagreements we had," he huffed rubbing a small scar just above his right eyebrow.

Sam frowned for a moment as he tried to interpret the meaning behind his words. "You mean you two fought?"

"What better way to see who's top dog and believe me what I thought would be quick and easy was a whole other story."

"Who won?"

"We called it a draw after nearly an hour of beating each other up," he snickered. "We both came to respect the other and that led to the friendship we have today. After working together so closely and for so long, we became like family. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him...For any of our team and I know the same goes for Gunny. All any of us would have to do is contact him and he would be there."

"I get that from him. I mean I've only known him for a little over three weeks, but it's like..." Sam paused for a moment before continuing. "We connected on a deeper level. Maybe because we had similar lives I don't know..."

"Gunny was always like that. It was like he could see behind any walls or tough acts to see the real person and what they were capable of. Believe me we had a couple of hard heads with chips on their shoulders when they got assigned to our unit, but Gunny...He never gave up on anyone. He was fair but strict and let you know up front if you screwed up or needed to reel it in. He was honest and upfront with everyone and he saved our asses more times than I want to count. He knew his stuff when it came to tactics and planning. The big brass thought he was one of the best."

"Wow! I knew he was good. Dean gave me as much training as he could before...Anyway he was one tough teacher; never cut me any slack. That first day I thought I was going to die when we finished up," Sam chuckled thinking back to what Dean had him doing.

"Sounds about right. If you weren't willing to give it your all he didn't want you on his team. There were more than a few that couldn't take it and transferred out. But what we ended up with was a tight knit team that worked well together. You had to gain his respect and trust and that didn't come easy. When Gunny mustered out so did a lot of the team. We got spoiled and didn't wanna work under anyone else. Besides things were changing and I think we all knew it was time to get out."

"He must of really had confidence in you to appoint you as his second on command. Are you as dangerous as Dean is?"

Shadow laughed at that before answering. "To you I guess I am, but to a professional...Well I'd say Gunny might be just a shade darker than me, but I'd say we're pretty even on most other things, but I could never step into his shoes and be the leader all the time. It's not my thing; I'd rather stay in the shadows and let someone else take the credit. That was the thing about Gunny, he never bragged or tried to act superior over any of us or tried to take all the credit for a completed mission. Hell, he wouldn't send anyone into anything that he wouldn't do himself. He has his own code he lives by. I know one thing, I'd much rather have Gunny as a friend than an enemy."

"That's for sure. So where are you from?" Sam asked thinking he would like to know more about him too.

"New Mexico, grew up on a reservation there. My Dad was Chief of Police on the res and a member of the tribal counsel. So was my grandfather. He was the tribe's Shaman until he passed a few years back. Then my older brother took his place because I was serving overseas."

"Do you have any regrets? I mean that sounds like a big deal and all."

"Maybe a little at first, but not now. My brother is better suited in the role and I still learned the old ways like my father wanted me to."

"How many females were on your team?"

"Only Ni. I was leery at first but she proved herself more than once and she fit right in with us. Hell she could drink us under the table and she did a few times," he laughed warmly.

"I'm surprised they let a woman do that kind of thing."

"If you get a chance, talk to her. She's the best explosive expert I've met and smart too. I've seen her disarm bombs with just seconds to go and she never wavered. She's got nerves of steel."

"How far are we going today?"

"Only a couple more hours and we'll stop. That's were we're meeting another team member."

"Okay," Sam sighed slouching down again and staring out the side window. He couldn't change what was happening and Shadow was right, might as well make the best of it. If they were lucky maybe they'd have an uneventful trip back to Austin and once he testified he could put all this behind him. But one thing he didn't want to forget was the friends he made along the way.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The steady motion of the truck and the hum of the engine had almost hypnotized Sam and he slumped in the passenger seat, his body limp and his eyes working hard at staying open as they drove down the interstate. Sam's head gently nodded up and down as his eyes closed for a few seconds before slowly opening partway and his mouth slipped slightly open. Shadow glanced over at his passenger and smiled to himself thinking how young and vulnerable he looked right now. He couldn't help feeling protective toward him and hoped they didn't run into any trouble along the way back to Austin. He planned on taking the scenic route and keeping him just outside Austin until he was needed to testify. Dean had warned him to not tell anyone where they were staying, not even him.

The sun was beginning to set to his right and the light of day was quickly disappearing, casting the world into shades of grey before darkness would completely claim the day. Shadow checked the road signs and saw he was only twenty miles from where he needed to exit to find the motel he was to meet Storm at. He had already gone online to reserve a suite with two bedrooms to be sure one was available. They were going to spend one night and move on to another one the next day. He decided it would be best not to stay more than one night at any given place until they got to Texas hoping it would keep them off anyone's radar. Shadow was choosing small, non-descript motels that didn't draw a lot of attention.

"Hey kid, we're almost there," Shadow said giving his arm a small shake to wake him. He could tell Sam was in that realm of not quiet awake, but not quiet asleep either.

"'mm up..." Sam slurred looking around with a dazed looked as he tried to push his body up in the seat and wipe the drool from his chin before Shadow saw it.

"You awake?"

"Wasn't asle'p..." Sam insisted in a crackling voice as he sat up straighter and cleared his throat and rubbed at his eyes like a kid.

"Sure..." Shadow smirked. "Our exit is a mile away and I've already booked us a room for the night."

"When is this other guy going to get here?"

"Storm said he'd get here between nine and ten."

"So what's Storm like?"

"Well let's see...He's a man of few words and can read a person quicker than anyone I've seen, even me. Don't worry if he doesn't talk much, that's just him. He knows his way around a computer that's for sure. The man had magic fingers when it comes to them. He's why we're more or less off the radar right now."

"Okay," Sam said, curious to meet this new person. He gave his body a small shake to fully wake himself up and looked out into the night trying to figure out where they were. He knew they had headed south-west from Dean's cabin but didn't know exactly how far they had traveled.

After exiting the highway, Shadow drove a few miles to an area that had a gas station, fast food and a diner and a couple of motels. He pulled into one and stopped at the office.

"You stay here while I get the key."

"Hadn't planned on going anywhere," Sam replied glancing around the parking lot as Shadow got out and went inside. He looked around as the night darkened a strange sense of uneasiness coming over him as he stared hard trying to see into the darkness. He could see part of the lot that was lit by the motel lights, but there were still other parts that were too deep in shadows for him to distinguish much. Sam's hand gripped the butt of the gun for reassurance as he looked toward the office hoping Shadow wouldn't be long. He didn't like being alone out here with darkness descending. Sam didn't have to wait too long before Shadow came back out fifteen minutes later carrying some towels and the key to their room.

"Thought we might need a couple more towels," he explained handing them off to Sam before moving his truck to the back of the motel. "I'll text Storm our room number and head over to that diner for some food once we get settled in the room. What would you like?"

"Grilled chicken sandwich, salad and fresh fruit if they have it and sweet tea to drink," Sam rattled off as he stepped from the truck and reached for his bag in the back.

"Will do," he nodded opening the door to their room and looking around before letting Sam enter. "There should be one bedroom with a queen size bed and one with two full size ones. You get the single; Storm and me are used to bunking together so we'll be fine."

"Thanks," Sam said glancing in the rooms and finding the one that was his. He stepped in to sit his duffel on the bed and moved back into the main room checking it out. It had a couch, overstuffed chair, table with four chairs, TV stand with a flat screen TV. On one side of the room was a counter that held a microwave, mini fridge and coffee maker.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few. Do not open the door for anyone but me. Got it?"

"Got it," Sam agreed. He found the remote and took a seat in the overstuffed chair before turning on the television to check the weather for tomorrow. They had run in and out of rain most of the day and he wanted to see if they would be hitting any bad storms as they headed toward Austin.

 **spn**

The room was dimly lit by one lamp as Shadow reclined on the couch watching the television. Sam had decided to turn in since he couldn't keep his eyes open and was falling asleep in the chair. He had wanted to stay up to meet Storm, but decided in the morning was soon enough for that. Shadow was suddenly fully alert when he heard a rap at the door. He reached for his sidearm before going to answer it.

"Hey bro, running a little late," Shadow commented opening the door further so he could come in.

"Hit some bad weather, slowed me down," Storm shrugged stepping in and glancing around.

"Thanks for helping out."

"Anytime, you know that," Storm said moving on into the room.

"We have the bedroom on the left if you wanna put your bag in there. You want a beer or something or do you wanna go on to bed?"

"Beer. Haven't stopped driving yet."

"Got ya, we can watch a little TV if you like."

"Alright," Storm said taking a seat on the couch with Shadow. "So what's the story here?"

"Seems the kid, Sam, saw someone get killed and being the good citizen went to the cops about it. The guy who did it is connected to some drug cartel and put a reward out for info on the kid. A professional killer's after him and killed Gunny's cousin. We're to keep him safe and get him back to Austin to testify."

"Fine, doesn't sound too hard. What about Gunny? He going after the guy?"

"No, his father's doing that. I think he's gone after bigger fish, but I'm not sure."

"Was he smart enough to take backup with him?"

"Of course, Ni is going with him. I think he may need her expertise."

"She does like blowing things up."

"How have you been doing?"

"Getting by, volunteering at a vet place. I think we were a few of the lucky ones."

"I hear ya and I think that had a lot to do with Gunny's leadership. He looked out for us over there and made sure our heads were on straight," Shadow said sipping his beer.

"He was one of the good ones," Storm agreed. "Any problems so far?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Kid wasn't thrilled about Gunny going off without him."

"He make a fuss?"

"The opposite, pouted like a five year old. Gave him some of my wisdom and got him to see the light."

"Still doing that uh? And people actually listen?"

"It worked. That's all that counts. He actually is a good kid just caught up in a bad situation."

"Do you have a route mapped out for us?"

"We're taking the long way to throw anyone off the trail. I doubt anyone would know about us having Sam so I'm hoping things will go smoothly."

"But we should be prepared for the worse," Storm said sitting a bag on the table. "Here, I brought these so we can communicate without others knowing." He pulled a small case out and produced comm devices that fit into their ears. "I didn't know how armed we needed to be so I brought a little of everything."

"That reminds me, one second," Shadow said getting up and moving quietly into the bedroom where Sam was sleeping. He picked up one of his boots and came back out to the living room.

"You gonna plant a tracking device?"

"Yep, figured the heel of the boot would be a good place. I doubt anyone would look there. They usually search the clothes for one and don't mess with the shoes," he replied getting one of his packs and pulling out what he needed. Shadow worked the boot heel off and slipped a small tracking device in and replaced it being sure it was on nice and tight. "I'll put it back and check my cell to be sure it's working."

"Wouldn't hurt to put another on him somewhere just in case."

"I'll do that in the morning," Shadow agreed. He took the boot back to Sam's room and checked on him before joining Storm again.

"You ever wish you had stayed in?"

"Nope, I'd probably offed someone for being an idiot and got thrown in Leavenworth."

"I hear ya. Remember that Lieutenant that came in when we were leaving?"

"You mean the one so green that he didn't know to come in out of the rain?"

"Yeah, I talked to one of the guys that was under him and he lasted all of a month before transferring out. Seems he wasn't as good of a leader as he thought he was. I think a couple of guys were hurt pretty bad because of some stupid order he gave."

"I never understood why they put some dumb ass that's never seen any form of combat up front as a leader and let him get guys killed."

"I heard from Maverick a while back. Would you believe he's getting married and has a kid on the way?"

"No joke. I didn't know he was the settling down type."

"Guess someone changed his ways. He suggested we should get together somewhere for a reunion or something. It might be a good idea maybe in a few months."

"It would be good to see everyone."

"Yes it would."

"Think I'll turn in, probably need to get an early start tomorrow," Shadow yawned. "Stay up as long as you want to."

"I'll be in shortly too; I think I can get some sleep now," Storm said as he finished his beer and stood to stretch his frame listening to cracking sounds in his spine. "Man, I'm getting old to sound like that."

"Right back at ya bro," Shadow chuckled knowing he was the same way. He guessed ten years of brutal, tough missions would do that to a person. He stepped into their bedroom to grab some sleep clothes and bathroom bag and then stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. The morning would come soon enough and they would be on the road again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all for the support and thank you to any guest who have left me reviews. I do appreciate all of them. I do like to know your thoughts, please review. NC**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: As a special thank you to you the readers, I'm posting this chapter early. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

It was still early in the morning when Sam rolled over and looked around the unfamiliar room for a moment letting everything catch up with him. He was still on training time from when Dean had him getting up early. He got up slowly and stumbled out of the room toward the bathroom, not noticing the stranger standing in the kitchen watching his every move. Sam finished up in the bathroom. He washed his face to wake him up more and dried it before looking at himself in the mirror wondering who was staring back at him. The reflection that looked back was one he didn't recognize. It seemed darker, older and wiser than his tender years. The past weeks had made him mature quickly and he knew he would never be the same person as he was before all this happened. With one final look, he turned and headed back toward his bedroom.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had him pausing at the other bedroom door and looking in at the person standing with his back to him. Shadow was just pulling his tee shirt up over his head and exposing his back to him. Sam couldn't help but stare at the scars that crisscrossed his back, standing out against his tanned skin. His eyes widened in shock and he quickly scurried to his bedroom not wanting to get caught spying on him.

With the door almost closed, Sam dropped to the bed and tried to digest what he just saw. The scars looked old, but he couldn't be sure and wondered if he got them while serving or if they happened before that time. Sam swallowed back the bitter taste in the back of his throat wondering if he wanted to know what caused them.

He looked up when a cell ringing in the other room got his attention and Sam moved to the doorway to look out. He saw Shadow standing at the table and another man standing beside him. The man was about three inches shorter than Shadow, but he was bulked out by the way his tee shirt clung to his body like a second skin. Where Shadow was dark, this man was light. He had sandy blonde hair that needed cutting and a sun kissed tan to the skin that he could see. He seemed stoic and serious from his expression as he listened to Shadow on his cell. The only word he caught was Gunny and hurried to join them.

"Was that Dean?" Sam asked excitement in his voice as Shadow hung up.

"Yeah, he needs a few things for his Dad from us."

"What do we have that he needs?" Sam questioned, puzzled about what it could be.

"You dude. Or pictures of you anyway. It's to be bait for a trap," Shadow shrugged turning to pour a cup of coffee. "We'll get them today, but the last one will have to wait until later when we stop for the night."

"I'm Storm," Storm introduced himself since Shadow neglected to.

"Sorry man. Sam this is Storm, Storm, Sam," Shadow introduced them. "Why don't ya get a cup of coffee before we head out?"

"Okay," Sam mumbled disappointed he didn't get to talk to Dean. He moved to the dresser and poured a cup adding cream and sugar before turning back around keeping his eyes downcast. After blowing across his cup, Sam took a tentative sip checking to see if it was cool enough to drink. He took a seat at one of the empty chairs at the table not able to look at Shadow as he kept staring at his cup of coffee feeling uneasy and not sure what to do.

"We'll pack up and head out as soon as we finish our coffee. Okay to grab breakfast down the road?" Shadow asked Sam. "Sam?" he asked again when Sam didn't answer him.

"Uh...Yeah...That's fine," Sam mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

Both men studied Sam knowing something was going on with him, but didn't comment. Storm had a feeling he knew what was on the kid's mind, but would wait to say something when he was alone with Shadow. They finished their coffees and packed their things getting ready to leave. Sam had his meager belongings packed and waited by the door for the others.

"Storm will follow us to keep an eye out for anyone tailing us and will run interference if needed,"

Shadow explained to Sam as he moved past him out the door expecting him to follow.

Sam paused for a moment before moving to follow him knowing he couldn't wait any longer without drawing attention to himself. He put his pack in the back and slipped into the passenger seat of the truck.

"A word," Storm said quietly before Shadow got in the car.

"Yes?" he asked pausing at the back of the car.

"Sam saw you this morning," Storm said quietly.

"I don't understand."

"With your shirt off."

"Crap," Shadow muttered looking toward the passenger seat knowing now why Sam was acting funny this morning. "I'll handle it."

"Alright, your choice," Storm shrugged his shoulders knowing he didn't like to talk about it. "Don't forget to put your comm in so we can talk."

"Right. We'll stop to eat and get gas in a few hours," he said removing the small device from his shirt pocket and gently positioning it in his ear.

"I'll be following, just say the word," he nodded walking off toward his car putting his in too. "Check, check do you read me?"

"Yes, loud and clear."

Shadow sighed as he walked on around to the driver's side knowing he would have to talk to Sam about what he saw. It was a touchy subject that he didn't like to dredge up but he knew things wouldn't be right between them until he did. He didn't think now was the time for that and would do it when they stopped tonight. After he got in the driver's seat, Shadow noticed that Sam wouldn't look at him, acting like he was guilty of something and he knew it was seeing him. He didn't say anything to him and turned on the radio to cover the tension in the car.

 **spn**

The two cars pulled into the parking lot of a Cracker Barrel and parked at different sides of the building. They had to pretend not to know each other so if anyone was following or recognized Sam, Storm wouldn't be made too. He was their wild card if things went sideways.

"Might wanna leave your gun in the glove box," he suggested before getting out. "Some might not take kindly to it if they see it."

"Right, no need to draw attention to us," Sam agreed slipping the gun from his waistband and opening the glove box to slide it inside.

"I need to take a couple of pictures of you kid, so don't look at me okay?" Shadow told Sam as he stepped away from him and used his cell to snap a couple of photos. "I'll take a couple more when we stop for gas and send them to Gunny."

"Okay..." Sam grunted moving toward the door not paying attention as Shadow got what he needed.

He followed Sam on inside and they waited to be seated in a booth near the back of the restaurant. The hostess left menus and went to seat Storm across the room at the counter. Sam looked at the menu as Shadow used it to scan the place making sure no one was paying any attention to them.

"Hi, I'm Jade, I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" a young perky woman asked giving both of them the once over thinking nice eye candy. She hadn't seen many coming through that ranked up there with these two hunks.

"Coffee for me please," Shadow replied.

"Coffee and orange juice please," Sam said.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a little more time?" she asked smiling sweetly at Sam.

"I'll have the egg white omlette with fresh fruit and a side of pancakes," Sam said before handing her the menu. He didn't really notice that she was flirting with him as he unwrapped his silverware and arranged it in front of him in an orderly manner.

"I'll have the Grand Slam with bacon, eggs over easy and some fresh fruit," Shadow told her and handed the menu to her. "And could I get a glass of water too?"

"I'll put these in and bring your drinks right out," she said as she scribbled down their order and headed back toward the kitchen to drop them off.

Shadow watched her leave noticing how she kept trying to get Sam's attention, but he wasn't noticing any of it. He smirked to himself before asking Sam a question. "You got someone waiting for you back in Austin, Sam?"

San startled with the question since his mind was elsewhere. He looked up at Shadow trying to figure out what he had missed, a hint of confusion showing on his face.

"Do you have girlfriend?" Shadow repeated when he saw Sam's confusion.

"Oh, no, I was too busy with my residency to have a serious relationship," Sam answered looking up when Jade came back with their drinks. He shyly returned her smile when she sat the drinks down and returned his smile with one of her on, lingering at his side for a moment before sitting Shadow's drinks down.

"Your orders will be up shortly," she told them before moving off to check on another table.

"I think she likes you," he teased, chuckling when Sam turned red and almost choked on his juice.

Sam coughed several times to clear his throat and wiped his mouth on a napkin as he gave Shadow a bitch face as he laughed at his embarrassment. He looked around with hooded eyes to see if anyone else was watching him and was glad to see they weren't.

" _Cute..."_ Storm said into Shadow's ear. _"Let's not kill the kid before we get there. Really don't think Gunny would approve of that since we are supposed to be protecting him."_

"It's okay kid, you probably have that effect on the women you meet," he commented, ignoring Storm's words whispering in his ear. He slipped the comm out of his ear for the time being to eat in peace. They sipped on their drinks waiting for their food to arrive.

 **spn**

"Here you go! Grand Slam for you and egg white omlette for you," Jade said as she sat the plates down in front of them. "Enjoy your meal and if you _need_ anything else, just let me know," she said looking at Sam as she spoke, batting her eyes at him flirting.

Shadow didn't say anything else when he saw Sam's face redden again from the attention. He just chuckled softly and began to eat his breakfast while still watching the room. He looked over at Storm who was talking to his waitress and then laughed like a joke was being shared. Even thought Storm was the quiet one, he still had a way with the ladies. None of them had much trouble getting dates if they wanted to, but all seemed to shy away from anything long term except for Maverick. He took emergency leave when his father died and had met an old high school friend at the funeral. They had hit it off and it got serious before he had to come back. He mustered out four months before they did and now he was going to marry her.

 **spn**

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Jade asked when she saw they were done and laid the check on the table closer to Sam than Shadow.

"May I have a coffee to go please?" Shadow asked and looked to Sam to see if he wanted anything. He eased his comm back into his ear since they were getting ready to leave.

"I'm good, thanks," Sam said wiping his mouth and stacking his plates together.

"I'll have it at the register for you. Have a nice day."

"Thank you Jade, you have a good day too," Shadow told her before she moved away. He picked up the check and saw a phone number on a sticky note stuck to the bottom of the ticket and looked up at Sam. "Do you want her number?" he asked holding up the note for him to see.

"What?...I mean...Of course not...No..." he stammered quietly so no one else would hear.

" _You are so bad_ ," Storm's voice whispered in Shadow's ear.

"We'll stop across the street to fill up," Shadow told Sam and to let Storm know the plan. "If you wanna grab you anything for the road now's the time. We won't be stopping again until we need gas." He noticed Sam looked down at the floor like he wanted to say something, but was afraid to. "Something wrong?"

"I don't have any money," Sam mumbled embarrassed by it.

"Don't fret kid, Dean gave me some for you," he replied searching his pockets until he found the folded money and passed it to Sam. "If you need more, just ask I've got you covered. You know all you have to do is ask if you need something Sam; it is okay. We've got your back."

"Thanks," Sam said taking the money and shoving it into his jeans pocket. "If I need more I'll let you know and I'll pay you back." He followed him up to the front and waited as Shadow paid for breakfast and got his coffee. Sam felt upset and bothered that he didn't have his own money right now. It made him feel like a kid having to depend on a parent for things.

"Wouldn't take it, but thanks for offering."

They headed outside to the truck and got in. Shadow drove around the parking lot to the exit and waited for the traffic to clear so he could get across to the gas station. He pulled up to a pump and randomly watched Storm do the same.

"Go on and grab whatever you want and get me a water and granola bar."

"No problem," Sam said getting out and heading for the main entrance of the convenience store.

" _Sure he'll be ok?"_ Storm asked.

"Yeah, I can see him through the front window," Shadow said quietly as he pumped the gas and kept an eye on Sam.

They were back on the road and heading west toward Colorado. Shadow had mapped out a scenic route that kept them off the main roads and hopefully away from anyone looking for Sam. The day was partly overcast with a hint of rain in the air, but so far none had fallen on them. Nearly two hours had passed when suddenly Storm's voice alerted him to danger heading their way.

 **A/N: Of course I couldn't let it be that easy now could I? Hope you are enjoying the story and if you have a moment, leave me a review. NC**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

" _Looks like we might have some company_ ," Storm alerted Shadow.

"What is it?" Shadow asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

"What's what?" Sam asked glancing over at him as he looked in the mirrors of the truck trying to see what Storm was seeing.

" _A truck and car coming up behind me. Picked them up about twenty minutes after we left the gas station. I think they're tailing us. Been keeping pace with us."_

"Alright, let's just keep the same pace and see if they do anything. I'll have Sam look for a place to pull off this road that's deserted. No need for any civilians to get hurt."

" _Got it."_

"Are you talking to Storm?" Sam asked glancing over his shoulder at the cars and trucks behind them.

"Yeah, ear comms. Here, take my phone and see what you can find ahead of us where we can get off the road away from anyone and see just what these guys have in mind," Shadow told him pulling his cell from his jacket and handing it over to Sam. "Something maybe abandoned would work."

Sam took the cell and quickly pulled up the maps app and began looking through the images he brought up. He scrolled back and forth several times looking up to check where they were and what the map showed ahead of them.

"There's a closed down gas station about five miles ahead that doesn't look like there's anything else around. It's probably two miles from the main road. Will that do?"

"You hear that? Sound good to you?"

" _Give me the exit and I'll go check it out and let you know,"_ Storm acknowledged.

"What's the exit?" Shadow asked as he slowed slightly below the speed limit.

"Exit 74, and then turn right. It's two miles down that road on the right."

" _On my way,"_ Storm said as he pulled over to pass the truck and speed down the road.

"Are we in trouble?" Sam asked as he pulled the gun Dean gave him back out of the glove box and clutched it tightly in his hands.

"Not sure, but don't worry. We can handle this, nothing to fret over," Shadow said keeping a slower pace so Storm could get there and get back to them.

 **spn**

" _Place looks good, not much traffic out here, head for me and park in back,"_ Storm radioed to Shadow a short while later.

"We're on our way, may be coming in hot," he replied as he suddenly pressed hard on the gas and gunned the truck sending it speeding quickly down the highway. He looked behind them and saw the two vehicles were stuck beside a semi and couldn't get around it yet. He tried to put as much distance as he could between him and the ones following them before he got to the exit. It wasn't long before he saw the exit up ahead and took it, barely stopping as he turned right and sped up again. It didn't take him long to see the closed gas station and pulled off, not stopping until he was hidden behind the building. Storm was waiting on them already armed and ready to fight.

"Put him inside. I picked the lock on the door," he instructed when they got out.

"Sam, get in here and hide and don't come out no matter what you hear," Shadow told him pushing him toward the back door. "Look, if anyone beside me or Storm comes in and finds you, remember what Gunny taught you and don't hesitate, you shoot. Understand?"

"Yeah," Sam said hoarsely holding the handgun to his side and he looked at the two with frightened eyes. He didn't think when Dean started training him that he would actually have to use that knowledge. The weight of the gun hung heavily in his hand like the weight that was squeezing his chest making it hard to breath.

"Here kid, another clip if you need it," Storm said holding out the clip for him. "You'll do fine; don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you."

Sam took it and disappeared inside as Shadow opened the cover of the truck bed to get his weapons. He moved fast and confidently knowing the ones following didn't stand a chance against them. He didn't want to kill them, but if it came down to it and that's what it took, then he'd have to learn how to live with it.

"I'll take this side, you take the other," Storm said quietly before moving around the corner of the building.

"Only kill if you have to. Let me do the talking, they probably don't know you're here."

"I know; dumb assholes think they have the upper hand."

Shadow moved to the other side of the building closest to where the hostiles would show up, and saw the two vehicles driving slowly down the two land road. He watched as they passed the gas station and suddenly the back truck stopped and backed up pulling into the parking lot. The car did the same and parked beside the truck. A total of four rough looking armed men got out and looked around before moving slowly toward the building.

 **spn**

Sam stepped into the building and heard the door lock behind him. He stood waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light that filtered in from the dirt covered windows. His heart was beating faster than normal when he finally let out the breath he was holding and moved to look around inside. He glanced through one door and saw the garage bay thinking there wouldn't be many places to hide in there. Another door led to a bathroom that he was not even about to attempt and then he saw a small sign for the office figuring that was as good a place as any. Shaking his body to get it moving, he stumbled toward the door swatting at spider webs that hung in the way and plastered his face. All he could think was webs meant spiders and they were crawling around in his hair. He spat and urgently wiped his face and ran his fingers through his hair to remove the web. He pushed against the door to get inside.

Looking quickly around, he saw an abandoned desk, file cabinet, couple of chairs and bookcase all covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust. He moved quickly and grabbed one of the chairs, shoving it under the door knob and wedging it tightly. He couldn't do anything about the small sliding window that looked out into the other room, but it wasn't big enough for anyone to crawl through, so he figured it would be okay. Sam moved as far back into the small office as he could and wedged himself into a corner behind the filing cabinet, letting his body slip down until he was sitting scrunched up in the floor. He kept the gun out in front of him, making sure the safety was off and checking to be sure a round was chambered. He rested his hands on his bent knees and waited, straining to hear any sounds from outside. Questions raced through his mind, one after the other. What if Shadow and Storm can't stop the men? What if they get killed? Could he really shoot another person? Was he ever going to see Dean again, or his Mom? Was he going to get out of this alive? Sam lowered his head and closed his eyes and prayed, something he hadn't done in a long time.

 **spn**

Shadow watched the men approaching and gave Storm enough time to get into place before announcing his present.

"That's close enough," Shadow called to the four hostiles that made them stop and raise their weapons.

"All we want is Campbell; got no beef with you," the one in the front called back.

"Don't know who you're talking about. If I was you, I'd turn around and head back to your vehicles and leave."

"I'd say you're a little out manned here, so why don't ya just save yourself a beat down and leave."

"I don't think so," Shadow laughed not amused. He raised his gun and placed a shot between two of the men making them jump and dance backwards. "Next one won't miss."

The men scattered taking cover and two shot back at him, splintering the wood on the corner of the building. Shadow flattened himself against the wall and waited for them to stop firing before taking a quick glance to see where they scattered to. He zeroed in on one and took the shot, wounding him in the shoulder. The others fired back, but didn't come close to hitting Shadow. He heard another shot from the other side of the building and a cry of pain from out front and smiled knowing Storm rarely missed what he shot at.

"Leave now and no one else has to get hurt!" Shadow yelled.

"You're gonna pay for that!" a different voice answered.

Shadow heard gunfire aimed at the other side of the building knowing they were shooting at Storm. He was sure none hit their target when he heard another shot from the other side and glass breaking.

"You bastard! You shot out my windshield!"

He couldn't help but laugh knowing Storm was doing it to make them mad and heard another shot and the breaking of glass. It was followed by a barrage of bullets being shot toward Storm and quickly changed position to have a better view of the shooter.

 **spn**

Sam cringed when he heard the gun shots outside and gripped the gun tightly in both his hand, making sure his finger was on the trigger ready to fire. He tried to remember what Dean had taught him and his mind just went blank. His hands were shaking, making the gun tremble in them.

Neither of the team saw the man that was sneaking around in back of the building and breaking into it. He slipped inside and looked around trying to find the kid they were after. He didn't care whether he was alive or dead, just that he got proof so they could collect the money. He looked into the garage and walked quietly checking around, but not seeing any sign of him. He stepped back out and saw the other door and the small sign for office and moved quickly to it.

Sam's breath caught in his throat when he heard the door knob rattle as someone tried to get in. He waited to hear one of the guy's voices, but that's not what he heard, making a cold chill run down his back as sweat beaded up on his forehead and trickled down the side of his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Not looking good right now for Sam. Thank you for all who left reviews that I couldn't personally thank. Hope you enjoy the action that is starting. Please review. NC**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"I know you're in there...Make it easy on yourself and c'mon out...The others are taking care of the guy you were with," a hard male voice called to Sam as he rattled the door again. "You're trapped in there you know..."

Before Sam could think of anything to do a shotgun blast ripped through the door blasting away the lock and allowing the guy on the other side to kick it the rest of the way open. He kicked the chair out of the way and stepped into the middle of the room looking for Sam. Since he wasn't in direct sight of the door it took the man longer to find him.

"There you are," he grinned evilly and raised the shotgun to his shoulder aiming it at Sam.

' _Shoot_!' a voice that sounded like Dean's screamed in Sam's head making him pull the trigger and firing at the stranger. His hand was shaking so bad he missed and the bullet hit the wall behind the guy. Sam continued to pull the trigger faster causing the guy to jump back toward the doorway, but not before one bullet grazed his arm making him grunt in pain.

"Guess you can't shoot straight, but you did draw first blood..." he laughed angrily. "Now it's my..." Before he could finish his sentence a funny look appeared on his face and he suddenly fell forward unconscious. He was concentrating so hard on Sam that he didn't see Shadow coming up behind him until it was too late. Shadow slammed him in the back of his head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out.

"Kid, don't shoot," Shadow called cautiously before stepping on into the room and looking around trying to spot Sam. He saw Sam wedged in the corner with his gun still pointing his way. "Easy now, don't wanna shoot the good guys here." Shadow moved slowly to Sam and gently pried the gun from his hands stuffing it into his jeans. He crouched down to Sam's level and spoke softly, "It's okay...No one's going to hurt you...You're safe...We took care of them."

"The kid okay?" Storm asked from behind him looking down at the guy splayed out on the floor.

"Maybe. C'mon Sam, let's get out of here, okay?" he asked him taking his arm and pulling him to his feet. His body felt like a rag doll, loose and limp and unable to stand on its own. Shadow got a firm grip on his body and moved him around the guy lying on the floor. Sam's legs wobbled and barely held him up as Shadow drug him away.

Sam didn't show any resistance as he was led from the building and quickly stowed in the truck. Shadow and Storm talked for a moment before Shadow joined him and stared the truck so he could pull around the building and get back on the road. He headed back toward the main road deciding to drive a few more hours before finding a place to stop. He wanted to put some distance between them and the gas station. He looked over at Sam and saw he was clutching his body, curled in on himself and staring off in the distance with glazed, unfocused eyes.

Storm stayed behind long enough to make sure the others knew better than to get cops involved since he took their driver's licenses so they knew who they were and how to find them. All five were wounded and needed medical attention, so he left one vehicle running so they could get help. Storm was going to meet up with them when he was sure there wasn't going to be any problems.

 **spn**

"We're going to stop early today. Everyone needs to unwind and rest," Shadow told Sam who hadn't moved since he got him in the truck. He had hoped to get to New Mexico today, but that wasn't going to happen now. "You wanna talk about what happened?"

Sam didn't answer him or even acknowledge that he heard him. He continued to stare blankly out the window lost in his own world. He knew Sam must be trying to process what had happened to him and how close he came to dying. He knew Sam had no experience with this type of situation and felt sorry for the kid. Deciding they were far enough away now, he started looking for a place to stop.

"That's alright kid; if you do I'm here," Shadow said checking out the next several exits for a place to stop. He found one and pulled off the main road and followed the signs to a motel. Once he stopped, he send a text to Storm to let him know where they were and he would get them a room and for him to pick up some food before he joined them. "I'll be right back; I'm going to get us a room. I'll be able to see you so you'll be okay." He gave Sam one more look before getting out and going into the office. It wasn't long before he emerged and got back in the truck so he could move it around to the back of the motel. He had gotten two rooms with an adjoining door on the bottom floor. Before getting out again, he sent a text to Storm letting him know the room number and location. He wanted to stay off the highways and away from people for awhile to let things settle down. He didn't want Sam's face out there anymore than it had to be. He got out and unlocked the door to check it out before grabbing bags from the trunk and taking them inside.

 **spn**

"Sam, we need to get out now," Shadow coaxed gently as he leaned into the car and took Sam's arm watching to see if he got the message. When Sam didn't move, Shadow tapped him on his cold cheek and leaned into his line of sight. "You with me kid?" he asked snapping his fingers and giving his shoulder a shake.

Sam's glazed eyes turned slightly toward him as he tried to focus on the face in front of him. He moved in jerky motions turning enough to get his feet out and worked hard on standing up. Hands grabbed him and heaved him upward from the seat, being sure he didn't hit his head. Once Sam was steady on his feet, Shadow steered him slowly toward the open door. He sat him on the bed and looked at his pale, damp face.

"Hey, think you can take a shower 'fore food gets here? Maybe get some of that dirt off you?"

It seemed what Shadow was saying finally got through to Sam as he shifted his eyes to look down at his dirt streaked clothes and filthy hands that he was clenching tightly in his lap. He opened his mouth enough to use his tongue to wet his lips before nodding yes and pushed his body from the bed to stand unsteadily for a moment before shuffling toward the door of the bathroom.

"I'll get you some clean clothes," Shadow told him stepping to Sam's duffle and opened it to find clean sweats, briefs and tee shirt. He reached in and put them on the counter. "I'll just be in the other room if you need anything," he said before pulling the door almost closed to give him privacy but still be able to hear him. He figured this was progress at least, knowing Sam was still in shock. He hoped a hot shower and some food would help snap him out of the fugue state he was in.

 **spn**

Sam stood by the sink knowing he was alone now as Shadow pulled the door almost shut. He dropped to the commode and rested his elbows on his knees so he could hold his face in his hands. His body began to tremble uncontrollably as his breathing quickened and he let all the pent up anguish and stress he had been holding in. His fingers felt like icicles against his cheeks and shivers ran up and down his spine. His sobs could just be heard in the main room and Shadow looked toward the door feeling bad for Sam. He didn't get up to check on him knowing Sam needed space at the moment. He needed to deal with what happened in his own way so he could get past it.

All Sam could see in his mind was the gun being pointed at his face and all he could think was he let Dean down. Sam thought he was better prepared to defend himself, but when it came down to actually doing it he sucked. His mind went blank; he couldn't remember anything Dean told him and then when he did finally fire he couldn't hit the guy. If it hadn't been for Shadow, he would be lying in that abandoned gas station face down on the floor dead. Tears wet his eyes and began to run down his face leaving tracks through the dirt on his cheeks. Sam sat there not moving until his shakes slowly subsided and he thought he could stand long enough to shower.

He stripped off his jacket and shirts before standing to get his jeans, socks and briefs off. Once he had the water running, he adjusted it as hot as he could stand before stepping under the spray. He sucked in a sharp breath as the hot spray hit is cold body making him shiver for a moment as he adjusted to it. The coldness had seeped into his very bones and he didn't know if he would ever feel warm again. He leaned against the wall of the shower and wished Dean was here. He could use a brotherly hug about now but knew that was not going to happen. He knew that Shadow was more than willing to sub for Dean, but it wasn't the same. They didn't have that bond that he had with Dean.

The water soaked his hair and made it hang in clumps around his face as he let the spray beat on his head hoping to ease the ache behind his eyes. He stood there for a couple of minutes before fumbling with the little bottle of shampoo to get it open. Sam washed his hair, rubbing the suds through it and trying not to think of random spiders that could have hitched a ride. He held his breath as the hot water rinsed away the suds, washing away the dirt and grim from it. After tearing open the soap, he scrubbed his body good and rinsed before shutting off the water and reaching for a towel to dry with. It seemed he had rinsed all the tension from his body and he felt weak and lightheaded as he stepped from the shower. Sam put on his clothes and towel dried his hair before running his fingers through it to comb it. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Storm and Shadow at the table with bags of food and drinks sitting on it.

"We've got food, c'mon you need to eat," Shadow told him as he pulled food from a bag. "But first I need to take one more photo for Gunny. I don't like it, but he needs it."

Sam looked at him puzzled, but didn't say anything. He stood there not sure what to do. All memories of the talk about that seemed to have vanished from his thoughts.

"Remember, his Dad is setting a trap to catch his cousin's killer," Shadow told him getting up and moving a chair to where it was against one of the walls so it couldn't be determined where he was. "All you gotta do is sit here with your hands behind your back and...This over your mouth," Shadow continued pulling a roll of duct tape from one of his duffels and tearing a strip off.

"We have to make it look real so look upset and scared," Storm told him as Sam dropped into the chair and put his hands behind his back. He didn't have to pretend to be upset and scared because he was; his eyes were red rimmed and he was pale looking.

"Now hold still, but wet your lips so the tape doesn't stick. I'm not going to press hard but at the ends to hold it in place," Shadow said watching Sam do as he was told, but saw a look in his eyes that screamed his fear. He placed the tape over Sam's mouth and made sure it looked good before stepping back and picking up his cell to take the photos. He checked the four he took to be sure they were useable before sending them to Gunny. He saw the haunted look in Sam's eyes and knew he wasn't pretending. "Done, you can take it off. Got you a grilled chicken sandwich, hope that's okay."

"Not hungry," Sam mumbled quietly not looking at Shadow as he eased the tape off and wadded it up.

"Not gonna fly kid, you need to eat," Storm told him pushing the sandwich toward him and sitting a drink beside it.

"Gunny would want you to take care of yourself," Shadow said softly. He looked at his cell that was lying by his place when it started ringing and picked it up. "Hello...Yeah no problem..." he said and handed the cell to Sam who looked at it for a moment before taking it.

* * *

 **A/N: Had hoped for 300 reviews before I posted this, but it was close. Thank you to all for reading my story. Reviews are great. NC**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I think everyone knows who's on the cell. We'll get more of that conversation in the last path. Thank you for the support and thank you to the guests who have left reviews. I appreciate all of them. Reviews keep me going, please take a moment and leave one. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

"H'llo?" Sam said cautiously, frowning and wondering who wanted to talk to him. He looked at Shadow and Storm as a voice he had wanted to hear answered him.

"Hey Sammy, how ya holdin' up?" Dean asked gently, caring noted in his tone.

Sam gasped in surprise as tears sprang to his eyes at the sound of Dean's voice. His eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled out of his chair and made his way to the other room wanting some privacy to talk to him.

"Dean..." Sam choked out.

"Yeah kid, wanted to check on you."

"It's...It's good to hear your voice." Sam said his voice quivering as he tried to control his emotions. He sat on the bed and held the phone tightly to his ear wishing Dean was standing in front of him where he could touch him.

"What happened?" Dean questioned knowing without even seeing him that something was wrong. Once he saw the last picture that Shadow had sent, he knew something wasn't right. His eyes were too haunted in it for him to be faking it.

"I'm fine..." Sam whispered as he wiped his watery eyes with the sleeve of his shirt trying to be brave.

"Sammy...Don't lie to me kid I know you're not fine. You know I can read you like a book." Dean chastised him. "Do I need to talk to Shadow or Storm?"

"No!" Sam said quickly looking toward the other room. He drew in a slow breath and knew Dean was waiting on the other end for him to talk. "I screwed up..."

"Talk to me Sammy." he encouraged. "It can't be that bad."

"We were being followed..." Sam started letting out the breath he was holding. He continued to talk to Dean and the more he talked, the better he began to feel. It was like just hearing Dean's voice seemed to help lift the dark cloud that had settled over him. By the end Sam couldn't talk as he sobbed softly into the cell. He listened to Dean talking and said his good-byes when they were done. Sam went into the bathroom and turned on the cold water and washed his face hoping to mask his swollen, red eyes and blotchy face.

 **spn**

Shadow and Storm looked up when Sam emerged from the other room clearing his throat and trying to act calm. He moved to the table and laid the cell down by Shadow's elbow before sitting down. Neither man said anything to him as they ate their food. Sam's sandwich and drink were sitting where he left them at the table.

"Sit down and eat Sam. You need to keep your strength up." Shadow told him gently, nodding toward the food.

Sam sat down again at the table and looked at the food thinking of what Dean had told him a few minutes ago. He picked up the sandwich and took a tentative bite, slowly chewing it so he could swallow. He sipped on the cold drink to wash it down. It tasted good even if it was a little watered down. Sam took another small bite knowing Shadow was right; he needed to keep his strength up since they still had a ways to go before getting to Austin. None of them knew what or who else might be out there to stop them and that scared the crap out of him. He was able to eat half his sandwich before stopping, afraid to eat anymore for fear of not being able to keep it down.

"I think I'll get ready for bed." Sam told them pushing the food away and getting up. He went to his bag and got his bathroom stuff and stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"He gonna be okay?" Storm asked looking toward the door.

"He will be now." Shadow said knowing whatever Gunny had said to him seemed to have helped. He noticed Sam didn't have that defeated look in his eyes anymore.

"I take it that was Gunny on your cell."

"Yep."

"Thought so. You want the bathroom first?"

"Thanks." he said slipping off his long sleeved shirt and wincing slightly.

"What happened?" Storm asked seeing some dried blood on Shadow's arm.

"Just a scratch, nothing serious." Shadow said eyeing his arm. "Gotten worse sparring with you."

"If you need me to look at it I can."

"Naw, I'm good. Just need to get a quick shower and slap some cream on it." Shadow grimaced as he pulled his tee shirt out of the dried blood.

"Suit yourself."

"Remember when Gunny got nicked and he slapped duct tape on it and Nitro tore into him." he laughed as he examined the cut.

"Yeah." Storm chuckled. "I think she was worse than the enemy we were fighting."

"I'm just glad she was on our side. She was one tough woman." Shadow said his voice trailing off at the end as he thought about them out there alone.

"Gunny'll be okay with Ni having his back. You don't need to worry about them; we've got our own concerns." Strom assured him looking toward the bathroom door when it started opening.

 **spn**

The bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out, dropping his things back into his duffel and stood there a moment not sure what to do. He looked to the open doorway wondering which room was suppose to be his and looked to Shadow.

"You can have the other room, it has a king size bed. We'll take this one."

"Alright." he said picking up his duffel to move to the other room.

"We'll be getting up early to leave in the morning. If you need anything just call out."

"One more thing." Storm said stepping into the other room. He checked the locks on the door and window and wedged a chair under the door knob so no one could get into the room without making a lot of noise. "Now we're good." he nodded checking over his handy work.

"Umm...Thanks." Sam said after watching Storm go over the room. He went into the room leaving the door open since it made him feel safer and easier to reach them if needed.

Shadow smirked knowing how meticulous Storm could be about things. He had seen it enough during their tours together. Storm would triple check everything even if he had just looked it over earlier. He had a place for everything and everything had to be in its place. No one ever teased or said anything about his tic because to be honest, they all had one.

 **spn**

Sam turned the bed down and sat down on it for a moment letting Dean's words roll around in his head as he played them again in his mind. He was still a little shaken up, but not near as bad as before. He noticed a clock/radio on the nightstand and thought maybe some music might help him sleep. After flipping it on and adjusting the volume, he twisted the dial until he found something to his liking. With a sigh, Sam slipped under the covers and settled down on his side pulling the extra pillow close and draping an arm over it. It seemed to give him some comfort of not feeling as alone as he lay there in the motel room. Words from the radio caught his attention and he lay there listening to the lyrics of the song as his eyelids grew heavy.

 _"It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that _

_You think you're lost  
But your not lost on your own  
You're not alone _

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through_  
 _When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go"_

Silent tears leaked from Sam's eyes as the words hit home and made him miss Dean that much more. It was so good to hear his voice, even if it was only on the cell phone. He swiped a hand across his face to wipe the wetness away hoping Dean was safe.

 _"It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all (finds us all)  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains _

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let you fall _

_Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
You're gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it _

_'Cause I will stand by you..."  
_

It didn't take long for Sam's body to finally start warming up and he snuggled deeper under the covers letting his body relax and his mind to drift away into a sea of nothingness not hearing the last few lines of the song.

Sam didn't move when Shadow eased into the room to check on him and turn off the clock/radio. He was lucky no nightmares plagued his dreams and he slept undisturbed until Shadow called to him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Sam struggled to pull himself from the deep sleep he was in and stared bleary eyed up at him.

"Time to get up kid. We need to move out." Shadow told him being sure he was awake before leaving the room.

Sam yawned widely as he rubbed his sleep heavy eyes and pushed himself from the bed, sitting on the side as he tried to make his mind start working again. He went to the bathroom and did his routine feeling a little more awake now. Sam reached over to get his duffel and looked through it to find clean clothes to put on. He looked around the room but didn't see any shoes and then realized he must have left them in the other room. After packing his sleep clothes, he got up and headed into the other room to find Shadow and Storm drinking coffee and talking quietly between them. They stopped and looked over at Sam.

"Can't find my boots." Sam said shyly not sure what else to say.

"I sat them over by the chair." Storm nodded to the other side of the room.

"Thanks." he said moving to the chair and sitting down to put them on.

"Do you want a cup of coffee before we leave?" Shadow asked. "We're stop on down the road to eat breakfast since its still early."

"I'm good; I'll just have some water."

"Suit yourself. Are you packed?"

"Yes." Sam said standing up and picking up his duffel. "I'll grab a water on the way out."

The three left the room and went to the truck and car. Sam dropped his duffel off and went around to the vending machines to get a bottle of water before joining Shadow in the truck. It was still dark outside and he curled up on the passenger side letting his head rest against the side window as Shadow pulled out of the motel parking lot and headed back to the main road with Storm following behind him. Shadow wanted to make up a little time since he had stopped early yesterday. He wanted to make it to Hobbs, New Mexico today putting them almost in Texas. He had the contact information for the DA once they got close to Austin to let them know Sam was near and see if anything had changed about him testifying. He hoped Gunny wouldn't be too far behind them and this would be over with for the kid.

Shadow looked over at Sam and saw his eyes were closed and his head was rocking with the motion of the car. He chuckled to himself knowing he was going to fall asleep as soon as he got still again.

"You owe me ten bucks." Shadow said quietly loud enough for Storm to hear over the comm.

"So he's out for the count? That was quick." Storm responded in his ear. "You'll get your money when we stop. I should of known better than to bet with you."

"Easy money." Shadow laughed softly so not to wake Sam.

 **spn**

"I plan on stopping in the next town, do you read me?" Shadow asked and listened for a response from Storm.

"I'm on it, will scout ahead and let you know what I find." Storm replied and less than a minute later his car moved past the truck and passed them heading down the highway.

"How long before we're to Austin?" Sam asked not sure what Shadow had in mind.

"We'll be there in less than two days, but we're not going directly to Austin."

"We're not?"

"No, we're stopping in Dripping Springs just outside of the city. It's a small place, but should be easy to hide until you needed in court."

"Alright." Sam sighed. "I'll be glad when all this is over. I don't want anyone else getting hurt or killed because of me."

"Take it easy on yourself kid. We knew what we signed up for. No one twisted our arms to do it."

"I know, but those others..." Sam mumbled hanging his head as he worried his jacket zipper.

"Hey! They were idiots and stupid trying to make easy money, so they thought. We did leave them alive, so maybe they'll learn their lesson. Nothing in life is smooth sailing. There's gonna be ups and downs. It's how you handle it is what counts."

"But Jo...How can I face her parents knowing she died because of me?" he questioned clenching his hands into fist to stop them from shaking.

"Look kid, I know that was rough, but you didn't pull the trigger and I don't think they will blame you. It was a twist of fade is all and that is something you can't control no matter how hard you try. We have to accept what has happened in the past, that can't be changed and look to what lies ahead because that is never set in stone. We make the most of what we have right now. I have a feeling things will work out."

"I hope so." he said looking out the window at the passing scenery wondering what Dean was doing right now and if he was safe.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

The truck exited at the sign for Hobbs, New Mexico and stopped at the stop sign. The driver listened to the voice only he could hear and turned left going across the interstate and following the secondary road a few miles before coming to the outskirts of the town. Sam glanced around with a little interest taking in the buildings and businesses before Shadow guided the truck into a parking lot of a small, adobe style motel that had been well maintained. He didn't bother stopping at the office and rolled on around to the back looking for Storm's car.

"Over there," Sam pointed when he spotted the car and Shadow steered that way and parked beside it.

"Get your stuff and let's get inside," Shadow said looking around the parking lot as Storm opened the motel door in front of his car and stood in the doorway.

"C'mon in, got a suite," Storm commented stepping side so the two could enter. "You got the door on the right kid."

"Thanks Storm," Sam nodded looking over the room and spotting the door. He strolled toward it and flipped a light switch revealing a small room with a queen size bed, small dresser, nightstand, and overstuffed chair sitting in the corner. He sat his duffel on the bed for now and went to join the others in the main room.

"Storm's going to get us some food? Any requests?"

"A chef salad with ranch dressing on the side, rolls, and...A piece of pie," Sam replied thinking of how much Dean liked pie. He thought it might make him feel closer to Dean.

"You got it kid. How 'bout you Shadow?"

"Turkey club on wheat, steak fries and pie does sound good for dessert."

"I'll be back in a few. Hang tight."

"Watch your back."

"Don't I always," Storm chided giving him a ' _you do know who you're talking to'_ look.

"Sam can I talk to you a minute?" Shadow asked after Storm left the room. He decided now was a good time to get things aired out and get rid of the tension with them.

"Sure," Sam said hesitantly, not sure what he wanted as he stepped closer.

"You've been kind of uneasy around me and I know it was what you saw the other morning," Shadow started.

Sam quickly looked down at the floor as he felt his face getting hot and knew he couldn't stop it. He wasn't sure what to say since he didn't want to portray himself as a peeping tom.

"It's okay kid, you've done nothing wrong. C'mon over here and sit down," he urged Sam as he took a seat on the couch.

Sam glanced his way and shuffled to a chair beside the couch and sat his body tense and his mind whirling with thoughts of what he should say or do.

"These scars on my back came from a long time ago. I was in high school and some politician thought it would look big of him to propose the kids on the reservation be bused to the schools in the town. He thought it would make him look like he cared about us, which he didn't. So we were loaded on buses and took a two hour ride into the town to the white schools. Needless to say that didn't go over well with the students at the schools. We were treated like trash and looked down upon because of our heritage. I held my temper as long as I could and took the crap. It wasn't two weeks and I was coming out of football practice and caught three white guys trying to rape an Indian girl that I knew. They were spouting how all squaws were nothing more than whores. I put them in the hospital and was suspended for fighting. They didn't believe me when I told them, nor did they believe Little Dove. Some seniors caught me in town one evening and took me to the desert where they whipped and beat me up. They left me for dead, but I managed to crawl close enough to the res that someone found me and took me to my grandfather." Shadow paused and looked at Sam who was staring wide eyed at him.

Sam didn't know what to say as he listened to Shadow's story. He couldn't believe people were that prejudice, but then again he had seen it working at the hospital and it had gotten better over the years, but back then...

"The tribes rose up and nearly burnt the town to the ground and all the kids were allowed to go back to school on the reservation. No one dared to change our way of life again. So I wear the scars with pride because I stood my ground and didn't let the white man take away our dignity and honor. No one in that town ever treated any of my people like that again. We had an uneasy alliance that allowed us to live peacefully."

"Thanks for telling me. I can't believe how cruel people can be when there's no reason for it," Sam said quietly. "I'm sorry that happened to you and I apologize for spying, I didn't mean any disrespect or anything."

"None taken kid. We're rooming together for a while and you were bound to see it sooner or later. You're part of the team now and we don't keep secrets from each other. So are we good? No more tension between us?"

"Yeah, we're good," Sam smiled shyly liking the sound of that. He was part of their team, their family and it made him feel like he belonged to something. It had been a long time since he felt a closeness to others what with the hard work and long hours he put in with med school and now his residency at the hospital. It didn't leave him much time for a social life. He still saw his Mom and stepfather, Stephen, occasionally, but they lived about three hours away so it wasn't often and they traveled a lot with Stephen's work so spending time with them was hard.

 **spn**

The next morning was cloudy and cool, but it looked like the rain was going to hold off for a while. Shadow was up first and showered and went for breakfast while the others showered and got ready to leave. After they ate, duffels were packed in the vehicles and they turned in their room keys to hit the road again.

"Sam, why don't you ride with Storm for a while?" Shadow suggested. "Throw anyone off that might of seen you in the truck."

"Okay, I guess," Sam replied looking to the truck and then at Storm as he bit his lower lip.

"It's okay kid, I don't bite," Storm commented as he got into his car, a Dodge Charger.

Sam only stood there for a moment before walking over to the Charger and getting in on the passenger side. He adjusted the seat as far back as it would go before fastening his seatbelt and settling down to stare out the windshield at Shadow getting in his truck. He let them take the lead and dropped in behind them to watch their back.

Storm positioned his comm in his ear and did a radio check. "Radio check, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, I got your back," Shadow responded softly in his ear.

"Do you want the radio on?" Storm asked after they got on the main highway.

"Fine with me," Sam shrugged watching as he reached for the controls and found a likeable station.

"So what did you do before all the crap happened?" Storm questioned trying to make polite conversation.

"I'm a doctor...Well I was in residency at the hospital until I had to go undercover," Sam answered. "Now, I don't know...I've missed all this time..."

"You still wanna be a doc?"

Sam thought for a moment as he stared off into space before answering.

"Yes, I think I do."

"Then don't give up on that dream."

"Where are you from?" Sam asked.

"Born in Maine, but I've lived in several states growing up. Right now I have a place in Colorado, kinda like the scenery there."

"I've been there a couple of times with my parents. It is nice. So, what was it like working with Dean?" Sam asked curious to get Storm's intake on him.

"Gunny?" Storm questioned glancing over at Sam. "He's the one person you want on your side. He was hard nosed, a no nonsense kind of guy who expected you to give him your very best and he would do the same for you. You earned his respect and he didn't give it easily. He was fair to everyone and never took anyone for granted. We couldn't have asked for a better leader," Storm told him. "Or friend."

"Yeah, his is a good friend," Sam agreed with a nod as he turned to check out the surroundings outside the window. His thoughts drifted back to Dean and what he had taught him and the bond that they had formed.

"You connected with him didn't you?"

Sam gave him a quick look, but didn't answer since it was written across his face. He saw his mouth twitch in a half smile not expecting Sam to respond to the question. He concentrated on the highway in front of him and studied the traffic around him for any danger.

"Everything still looking good?" Storm asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror picking Shadow out behind him.

" _So far so good."_

"We're not far from the Texas border, but we'll not stop until one of us needs gas."

" _Alright, kid doing okay?"_

"Yeah, a little inquisitive," he mumbled.

" _So he grilled you too?"_ Shadow chuckled. _"About Gunny?"_

"Yep."

 **spn**

The car and truck passed over the New Mexico and Texas border heading for their last stop. What none of the occupations of the vehicles noticed were the cameras that had been mounted on both sides of the road to take photos of each vehicle that passed. These were downloaded into another program that ran facial recognition searching for one face. An alarm went off on a cell, alerting the owner a match had been found. He pulled up the photo and studied it before making a phone call. He passed along the information and hung up thinking his problem might be solved soon.

" _I'm getting low on fuel, guess we need to stop soon,"_ Shadow's voice mumbled in Storm's ear.

"Fine with me."

" _Wanna tell the kid we can switch rides again."_

"Shadow say's you can ride with him when we stop for gas."

"Okay," Sam said pushing his body up in the seat and paying attention to where they were.

"We'll be stopping in about twenty minutes."

"Good, I need to use the bathroom."

"Well, you'll have to hold it for a little longer."

"I'm good."

"We'll stop up ahead Shadow."

" _Lead the way."_

 **spn**

The convenience store Storm pulled into was small but seemed to see its share of customers. He pulled up to a pump and got out to fill the car. A few minutes later, Shadow pulled up a couple of pumps over and did the same. Sam got out of the car and started to walk toward the entrance until Storm spoke.

"Hey kid, wanna wait up until I'm done?"

"Okay," Sam shrugged backtracking to the car and leaning against the front bumper waiting for him to finish. He looked around spotting Shadow across the way but didn't acknowledge him. Sam watched other customers coming and going until he saw Storm was done and straightened back up.

"I'll pull over there and meet you at the door."

Sam walked back toward the store and paused just outside watching both Shadow and Storm move their vehicles over to the far side to two available parking spaces. They got out and headed for Sam and all strolled inside looking for the restroom sign. When they spotted the neon sign at the back of the store, they headed that way and went inside. None saw the storage room door crack open as someone peered out of it.

The restroom was small with two stalls and several urinals against one wall and sinks against the other. Sam stepped into one stall and locked the door, while the other two used the urinal and washed their hands.

"I'm going to be a minute," Sam said when he heard them washing their hands.

"Alright kid, we'll be waiting right outside, no rush," Shadow told him before stepping out into the small hallway.

"I'm going to grab a coffee," Storm said as Shadow leaned against the end of the hall waiting on Sam.

"Get me one too and some type of Danish."

"I'll see what they've got," Storm said moving deeper into the store.

Several minutes had past when Shadow looked toward the door as a young guy came hurrying in and looked around before speaking.

"Does someone own a silver truck or a blue car?" he asked. "There's some guy out there just flattened the tires."

Storm and Shadow both ran for the door and outside to see a guy running around the corner of the building near where their cars were parked.

"Want me to go after the punk?" Storm asked stepping toward the corner of the building.

"No, he's done his damage," Shadow growled knowing this was going to slow them down and wondered if it was done to allow someone to get here.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sam's not safe yet...Thank you to the guests who have left me reviews, I appreciate each one of them. Thank you for all the support for this story also. You know I love reviews and if you can leave me one. NC**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Sam stepped from the stall and right into a meaty fist to the face knocking him to floor and unconscious. Two beefy guys grabbed him up and quickly hustled out the back door to the waiting van, tossing his limp body inside before getting in and yelling for the driver to floor it. The van left black marks on the concrete as it drove around the building and quickly got on the main road and headed away for the convenience store. With the way the store sat on the site, the back exit couldn't be seen from the front of the store, so neither Marine caught sight of the van. They disappeared around a curve and out of sight before Shadow and Storm knew they were there and Sam was missing.

"Sonova..." Shadow growled when he saw the flat tire on his truck but jerked his head up when his spidery senses tingled, looking toward the door realizing Sam had not come out. "We've got trouble!" he yelled to Storm and ran for the door knocking a guy out of the way as he rushed back to the restroom. They pulled the door open to find it empty. Storm checked the stalls to see the same and went back out looking around until he spotted a back entrance. He hurried to the door and flung it open seeing nothing out there, but spotted the marks on the concrete like someone left in a hurry.

"Someone's got him," Storm told Shadow as he looked past his shoulder coming up with the same thought.

"Shit! Gunny's gonna kill me, we gotta find the kid," Shadow hissed as he looked around. He pulled out his cell and pulled up the tracking program to see if it showed where Sam was. "This isn't right...It says he's...Outside," Shadow questioned walking back toward the front.

"They got security cameras back here. We need to see what they show," Storm commented seeing the cameras outside and in the storeroom.

"What shoes did he have on this morning?" Shadow asked as he stopped at the door and looked toward their vehicles.

"I didn't really notice but I think running shoes."

"Damn! The tracking device is in his boots."

"We need to see the footage from those security cameras in the back," Storm told the cashier.

"That has to be approved by the manager," the young guy told them. "I'm not allowed to do that."

"It would be in your best interest to show us those tapes," Shadow growled menacingly as he towered over the much shorter guy who started to tremble in fear.

"I don't think you want to cross my friend here, so you better do as he asks," Storm suggested to the kid who looked like an animal caught in a trap and looked around for someone to help him. It was unlucky for him no one else was inside the store, only a couple getting gas outside. Sensing he was in over his head, the cashier finally pointed to a room marked office back behind the register. He sagged against the counter when the two very serious looking guys headed for the office thinking he would keep this little tidbit of information from his boss.

 **spn**

Shadow and Storm headed that way and went inside to find the equipment. Storm sat down and looked at it for a moment before tapping on the keys to rewind them far enough back to see what happened. They watched closely as one camera showed two guys in the storage room watching and waiting. The other screen showed a dirty grey van parked at the back entrance. They let the scene play out and could barely see them and Sam enter the restroom and a few minutes later they came out without Sam. They watched as the two hidden men slipped into the restroom and seconds later came out carrying an unconscious Sam between them. He was taken out to the van and tossed in the back then the two got in and it drove away.

"There! License plate," Storm said stopping the tape as the plate became visible.

"Can you make it out?" Shadow asked leaning closer to the screen.

"Hold on..." Storm fussed as he fiddled with the controls and tapped on the keys until he had a clearer picture of the plate.

"I'll get the cashier; he may know who owns the van."

"Wonder who the hell they are? None of them looked like Cartel goons. Must be some jackasses wanting to make some easy money."

"Has to be someone local. They're gonna find out they've messed with the wrong people when I find them," he replied heading out and dragging the cashier into the office by a fist full of shirt. "Okay, do you know who drives a van like that? Or who either of those guys are?"

"What? Look man I just work here part time!" the kid whined as Shadow held him in place in front of the screen.

"Then you probably know the locals that come in here. Look again," he demanded. "Don't make me ask again."

The cashier looked again and looked back at Shadow's dark face before answering them. "It looks like Kevin Wilson and his van..."

"Where does he live?" Storm asked as he got online and hacked into the DMV database to run the plate number.

"Are you supposed to do that?" the kid asked when he saw what he was doing.

"You didn't answer his question, where does this Kevin Wilson live?"

"He's got a place about thirty miles from here, out in the middle of nowhere. He got it from his parents after they passed and lives there with his younger brother Howard."

"Got an address," Storm said writing it down and pulling up a map to check where it was located.

"We'll fix one vehicle and come back for the other once we find Sam," Shadow said as he studied the location of the house. "That okay with you...Kyle? And you won't be calling any cops about this either."

"Sure, it's fine. No harm done here so no need of cops," the cashier said happy that they were leaving him alone and willing to agree with anything to have that happen faster.

"And we better not find out you tried to warn those douche bags that we're coming."

"Don't really know them, so that won't happen."

"Just be sure it doesn't. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry," Shadow warned in a low, deep voice.

They went outside and worked quickly to change Storm's flat tire on his car and move the weapon's bag to it before quickly pulling away from the store to go after the van. At least they didn't have that much of a head start, so hopefully no one was waiting to take Sam off their hands.

 **spn**

"Is he still out?" Kevin asked as he drove toward home.

"Man, he's a tall one isn't he?" Howard said looking back at their captive.

"Whatever, so when do we get paid?" Walt, an old high school friend asked. "You said this would be easy money," he complained from the back.

"Don't worry all we gotta do is contact a number I have, and they'll bring us the money," Kevin said from the passenger seat. He dialed the number on his cell and waited for someone to answer. "Yeah, we have the package. Bring the money to the location I sent you and you can have it." He hung up before the person could reply. He wanted to sound important and in control and that he wasn't messing around.

"Yeah Walt, just be sure he's secure," Howard told him.

"I done that, I ain't stupid," Walt growled back double checking the zip tie that had Sam's hands secured behind his back. He had also used a bandana as a gag to keep him quiet if he woke before getting him to the house. Neither of the other two saw him run a finger over Sam's cheek or see the look in his eyes.

"Can't believe it was that easy," Kevin laughed. "Boy those two dumb asses must really be losers."

"We're almost home; let's get him in the spare room until they come for him," Howard commanded.

"Hey! I'm the one running this show!" Kevin complained to his younger brother. He turned onto the dirt road that led to their house and drove slowly down it to their driveway. He pulled around to the back of the house before stopping the van. "Let's get him out of here and in the house. Howard help Walt and I'll get the door."

"You're really getting bossy Kev, I don't like it," Howard mumbled, but he helped Walt get Sam up and drug him into the house.

 **spn**

Awareness came slowly back to Sam and he moaned softly and squinted his eyes. He tried to raise his hand to wipe his face, but realized they were bound behind his back. Sam jerked awake to see a small room with the bed he was lying on and a dresser. He tried to speak but found something stuffed in his mouth and tied around his head. He tried to sit up and wiggled around until he could maneuver his body to a sitting position, and leaned back against the wall trying to catch his breath. He looked toward the only door in the room and pressed back against the wall when it opened and a guy walked in.

"So you're finally awake," Kevin said seeing Sam sitting up on the bed. "You behave and we won't hurt you."

Sam eyed him suspiciously, but wasn't able to say anything with the gag in his mouth.

"Oh right, if I remove the gag you're not going to yell or anything are you? Won't anyone hear you but us and I'd have to make you be quiet."

Sam looked at him and slowly shook his head no knowing he didn't have a choice. The man moved to him and Sam leaned forward enough so that he could untie the gag. Sam stretched his mouth and licked his dry lips as he scooted back from him.

"Now you just sit here like a good boy. It won't be long before your ride'll be here," he laughed. "If you're good I might even bring you some water."

Sam never said anything to the man as he watched him leave the room. He slumped backwards and let out the breath he was holding. He tested the bindings, but they were to strong for him to break. Sam had no idea where he was or who had him, but he hoped Shadow and Storm were not far behind. He worked on controlling the panic that was rising inside of him as he tried to figure some way out of this.

He got up and went to the one window in the room but found it boarded up. After trying to get his hands under the lips of a board, Sam realized he couldn't get the leverage to pry it loose and only succeeded in getting splinters in his fingers. He hissed and swore under his breath and moved back to the bed to sit down. His jaw hurt and his throat and mouth were so dry he could barely peel his tongue from the roof of his mouth.

He didn't know how long he was out but could tell by the sun coming in through the window it was still afternoon. All he could really do was wait and hoped that an opportunity would present itself and he could escape or be rescued. He didn't like hearing someone else was coming for him because he knew that meant only one thing, he was dead. Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on controlling his breathing to calm his mind and get a handle on his emotions. He pictured Dean in his head and imagined what he would be telling to do. He had to keep a clear head and not panic, panic would get you killed.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sam's in hot water again, but you know I couldn't make it easy. Thank you to all who favored, followed and left me reviews. Special thanks to the guests who have left reviews. I do like them, if you can please leave one. NC**


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning: There is violence and hints of abuse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

The three kidnappers sat around the table eating cold pizza and drinking beer. They were discussing what they were going to spend their ransom money on once they had it. All the brothers could brag about was women, booze and drugs, but Walt had other plans for his share that he didn't share with the others. The brothers gathered several beers and headed into the living room to watch some football. Walt watched them settle down, not paying attention to him as he bit into his slice of pizza. He got a bottle of water from the fridge and went down the hall to the bedroom where their captive was being held.

Sam looked toward the door when it opened slowly and one of the kidnappers came into the room. He pushed himself back against the wall trying to get as far away as he could from him.

"Hey there, thought you might be thirsty," he said walking toward the bed and eyeing Sam curiously. He liked what he saw. "Here why don't you drink some," he offered opening the bottle and holding it so Sam could sip some.

Sam watched the man approach the bed and licked his lips as he eyed the water, desperately wanting a drink, but not wanting to seem that way. He was surprised when the man put the bottle to his lips and let him drink the water. A lot ran down his chin and dripped down wetting the front of his tee shirt plastering it to his chest.

"Sorry 'bout that," Walt said pulling the bottle back and patting his chest feeling how firm it was.

"I need...I need to use the bathroom," Sam said quietly.

"Sure, no problem," he replied taking Sam's arm and helping him from the bed. He steered him out of the room and to the next door down the hall that was the bathroom.

Sam stepped to the commode, expecting his hands to be untied when suddenly beefy arms reached around him to quickly undo his jeans. A hand reached into his briefs to fondle him before pulling his privates out and holding it for him. Sam's body suddenly went rigid, and he could feel the hot breath of the man on the back of his neck making him cringe that much more.

"Go ahead boy, you shy or something?" Walt whispered into his ear making Sam twitch with discomfort.

Only because he really had to go and had no other choice, after a few moments he began to empty his bladder. Sam turned red with embarrassment, not being able to defend himself or even move since the man was pressed up against his back. When he was done, the man took his own sweet time putting him back in his briefs.

"How 'bout we have a little fun 'fore your ride gets here?" Walt whispered into Sam's ear making him jerk forward and try to move away from him but couldn't.

"Leave me alone!" Sam growled as he threw back his head butting the man in the mouth.

"You bastard!" he cried in pain. "You're gonna pay for that."

Walt clamped a hand over Sam's mouth so he couldn't scream and alert the others and drug him back to the bedroom. He backhanded him across the face and punched him in the stomach before throwing him face down on the bed pinning his body down with his own. He stuffed the gag back into Sam's mouth and then jerked his arms up forcing his face deeper into the pillow while putting tremendous strain on his shoulders. Sam struggled weakly as he tried to move enough to breathe. He moaned in pain from the strain and tried hard to not pass out.

"I was gonna be easy on ya, but now I don't care. It'll feel so good to pop that cherry," he sneered at him. Walt worked Sam's jeans off his bottom and pulled his briefs out of the way to run a hand over his bare bottom. Sam tried to scream and buck him off but had no leverage with his hands tied behind him and the man straddling him. He began to gag as blackness claimed him when no air could get into his lungs.

 **spn**

The car stopped after turning onto the dirt road and slowly made its way down it looking for the driveway. Storm pulled the car onto the driveway and off to the side of the road and stopped. They got out checking their weapons before silently moving through the brush toward the one story house. Both saw the van parked behind the house at the same time and knew they had found the right place. Shadow used hand signals to communicate with Storm as they worked their way toward the house. One went to the left and the other went to the right as they drew nearer the house. Shadow looked into a window and saw an empty kitchen with dirty dishes stacked in the sink and takeout boxes sitting on the counter. He moved on down the house to another window and saw an empty bathroom. He took out his cell and sent a text to Storm.

Storm moved the opposite way of Shadow, stopping at the van long enough to disable it. He moved to the house and worked his way down the side stopping at a window to try and see in. It was boarded up and had the curtains drawn. He moved on down and tried the next one to see an empty bedroom. The next one he had better luck and saw two guys sitting on a couch drinking beers and watching television. He looked down when his cell vibrated and read the text before sending one back of his own. They knew they were dealing with three kidnappers, but only saw two. They figured one must be guarding Sam in the boarded up room, probably a bedroom.

The two ex-Marines met at the front door and Storm picked the lock to let them in. They silently crept into the room and pulled out syringes filled with fast acting sedative. Once they saw the two on the couch, they made their way up behind them, clamped a hand over their mouths and jabbed the needles into their necks, holding fast until they slumped over unconscious.

"You tie them up; I'll go find the other one and hopefully Sam," Shadow said as he turned to head down the hall, listening for any sounds.

 **spn**

The first door led to an empty bedroom and he moved on down the hall. Noises could be heard from behind the next door that was opened a crack. Muffled sounds of fright and another older voice could be heard talking low. Shadow pushed the door open and made ready with the syringe, but halted in his tracks when he saw a man straddling another body with his pants and briefs down and his pale buttocks showing. Memories of long ago rushed through his mind and he saw blood red as a primal rage welled up inside of him. He laid the syringe on a dresser nearby and was to the bed in two strides. With a roar of anger, Shadow jerked the guy off the bed and threw him to the floor. He dropped down on him, being sure to grind his knee into the man's groin as he fisted the man's shirt in one hand and began to punch him hard in the face.

"You god damn bastard! I'm gonna f- kill you!" Shadow screamed as his rage continued to build and the only thing to calm it would be the blood of his enemy.

Walt gurgled and tried to cry out but could only moan. The first punch broke his nose; the second one blackened his eye and the third one loosened teeth. Bile rose into his throat as the intense pain from his groin being crushed continued. He could only see out of one eye now after the last punch and stared wide eyed at Shadow as he pulled a wicked, razor sharp knife from a sheath on his belt and reached up to grab a hand full of hair pulling it tightly. He tried to struggle with his one free hand hitting at and pulling at Shadow's arm. With death in his eyes, Shadow put the knife to Walt's forehead and started to draw it across the skin leaving a thin trail of blood as he spat Apache curses at him.

"No! Stop Shadow, you can't kill him," Storm yelled at him while he grabbed Shadow's arm to stop him. "You can't kill him. C'mon man..." he said again until Shadow finally looked at him.

"Fine!" he growled slamming Walt's head into the wooden floor and standing up to deliver a hard kick into his side, satisfied when he heard ribs cracking. Walt curled into a fetal position as blood and vomit leaked from his open mouth and he lost consciousness.

"C'mon, we need to check the kid," Storm told Shadow as he watched him step to the bed and use his knife to cut the zip ties from Sam's wrist. He eased him over onto his back and removed the gag and patted Sam's face seeing a bluish tint on his lips. "He's not breathing," Shadow pinched Sam's nose and blew a hard breath into his open mouth.

"I'll start CPR." Storm stated as he hit Sam's chest with a fist and began doing CPR.

Shadow watched and counted ready to breathe again for him. He did this twice before Sam suddenly drew in a hard breath and began to fight them. He swung and kicked as he whimpered in fright, forcing Shadow to chase his arms.

"Get the syringe off the dresser and give him half of it," Shadow commanded as he took a hit to the face from a flying hand before he captured them in his grasp.

"Got it," Storm said grabbing the syringe and pinning Sam's legs down before injecting him with the sedative.

Within seconds, Sam stopped fighting and his body relaxed under their hands. Shadow brushed his sweaty hair from his face and checked his pulse and breathing. Storm gently pulled his briefs and jeans up and fastened them in place before leaning back to rub his side where Sam had kneed him.

"Is he okay?" Storm asked looking Sam over for injuries.

"Think so, he's breathing on his own at least," Shadow sighed rubbing his face and looking at his bloody knuckles.

"At least we got here in time. He didn't get to do anything to the kid," Storm commented. "We should get out of here. I'm sure they're expecting company."

"I'll get Sam, you tie him up," Shadow said reaching down to pull Sam's limp body up and over his shoulder.

"Don't really think he's going anywhere," Storm commented looking over at the bloody, beaten unconscious man.

"He had it coming," Shadow stated harshly. "You should have let me scalp him...Or I could of cut his balls off."

"I know he deserved it, but we have to think about the backlash if you had killed him."

"You were right to stop me. But I think he'll think twice on trying that again though," Shadow said giving the man on the floor one final look before following Storm from the room.

 **spn**

They headed toward the front of the house and the front door. Storm held up a hand to stop when he heard a car pulling up outside. He moved the curtain far enough to see and saw a dark SUV stopped out front and two large Mexican men got out and looked around before moving toward the door.

"Hide Sam," Storm hissed. "Two bogies heading our way."

Shadow stepped into the kitchen and deposited Sam on the floor out of the sight. He pulled his gun and stood in the doorway watching Storm as he drew out his sidearm and waited for the knock to come. When it did, he looked to Shadow to be sure he was ready and unlocked the door so he could open it.

"Hello," Storm said keeping the gun hidden from sight.

"We're here for package," one of the men said with a heavy accent. "Have money," he said holding up a small bag.

"Come in," Storm said stepping back to allow them entrance.

They stepped inside and looked around eyeing Shadow standing in the doorway. One of the men saw the two guys unconscious on the couch and started to pull a gun but wasn't fast enough as Shadow shot him twice and Storm took out the other one. Both were taken out by one shot to the chest and one to the head.

Shadow and Storm looked at each other and holstered their weapons before moving again. Shadow went to get Sam from the kitchen and Storm plucked the bag of money off the dead Mexican and they headed outside, wiping their prints as they went.

"I'll go get the car," Storm said turning to jog down the driveway.

Shadow went to the SUV and used his knife to puncher two tires of the SUV before moving to stand at the side of the drive to wait on Storm. He shifted Sam's body slightly, feeling Sam's chest rise and fall against his back. It was only five minutes later that Storm drove his car up to the house and stopped beside Shadow.

"We'll put him in the back," Shadow said opening the back door on his side as Storm did the same.

"You'll have to put him on his side so you can bend his legs to make him fit," Storm told him as he reached in to grab Sam and pull him across the seat. He folded a coat for a pillow and rested Sam's head on it.

"Probably need to put his arms under the seat belt in case he wakes up and freaks out," Shadow said trying to make Sam as comfortable as he could. He bent his legs and eased the door shut making sure he didn't bang them.

"Good idea, not sure how long he'll be out."

"We'll head back and get my truck and book it to Dripping Springs. We'll only stop for gas and nothing else. I've already got us a suite booked for a week at a decent, out of way motel."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm not letting this kid out of our sight until Gunny gets back. You can keep him in the car and I'll run point to be sure the way's clear."

"Let's do this, the sooner we get there, the better off we'll be."

 **spn**

Shadow drove at a fast speed as he kept his eyes out for highway patrol and on the car behind keeping pace with him. So far, Sam was still unconscious and they were only three hours out from the motel. He was going to have to stop for gas soon and spoke quietly to Storm to let him know. He checked on Sam again and was getting a little worried he hadn't woke up. Storm tried to reassure him it would be normal after the trauma he had been through and not to worry he was watching him. He suggest Shadow drive his car when they stopped for gas and he'd take the lead the rest of the way. Shadow agreed to that and started checking for a suitable exit up ahead.

"Pulling off in another mile, looks like a good place to stop," Shadow relayed to Storm.

"Alright," Storm answered decreasing his distant between the vehicles as he paced Shadow. He kept track of the vehicles around him and didn't see anything suspicious. He hoped this last run in was would be it for them and they wouldn't have any more trouble. He knew Sam had been through enough with all this and he deserved some good luck for a change.

They pulled off the main highway and made their way to the end of the exit ramp and stopped at the red light. When it turned green, Shadow turned right and pulled into the gas station. He stopped at a pump and Storm pulled in beside him. They quickly gassed up and visited the restroom one at a time so Sam wouldn't be left alone.

Sam moaned and tried to move around on the seat until Shadow squatted down and took his head between his hands and spoke Apache to him until he relaxed again. They headed back out with Storm in the lead now and Shadow following a couple of car lengths behind him. They were able to make good time the rest of the way. Both vehicles stopped at a gas station just below the motel to fill up in case they needed to leave suddenly. Once the car and truck were fueled, they headed to the motel where Shadow went in to get the suite he had reserved.

* * *

 **A/N: This path is almost over, one more chapter and we will be on the final path which I'm sure you know is Dean. Your thoughts are appreciated, if you have a moment, please comment. NC**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Let's get our bags inside and then we'll get Sam out and into a bedroom," Shadow instructed as he opened the door to the room and checked it out first. Storm took one bedroom and Shadow the other, adding extra guards on the window in each room so they couldn't easily be pried open or the lock disengaged. He went around to the trunk and got their bags while Storm did the same. They went back out to get Sam who was starting to wake up. He groaned and tried to move around, but couldn't with the restraint of the seat belt.

"Hey kid, take it easy now," Shadow said as he undid the seat belt and helped Sam sit up.

It took Sam several minutes to get his eyes open enough to try and figure out where he was. He felt hands on him and jerked away whining in fright as he tried to clamber out of reach of the hands. It was tight in the back of the car and he didn't have much room to move.

"It's us kid, calm down."

"Let's get you out of there and into the room where you'll be more comfortable. There's no need to worry, we're here and no one is going to get to you now."

"That's right, they'll have to come through Storm and me and we won't let that happen. One of us will be with you at all times. You'll not be alone again."

After finally realizing Storm and Shadow were not his attackers, Sam let them help him out of the car and into the motel room. He moved zombie like between the two starting to feel the aches and pains in his body with each step. A full bladder had him motioning toward the bathroom and was guided into it and given some privacy. One of the guys had already checked each room out and knew the bathroom was safe with no windows and only one way in.

Sam's body was trembling as he made his legs support him while he emptied his bladder and flushed. He sat down heavily on the commode and drew in a shaky breath his mind on full overload from what had just happened to him. The sedative had left minor aftereffects and he couldn't stop the tears that overflowed his eyes as he hugged his body tightly and rocked gently back and forth.

All he wanted was to dig into his brain and tear out those memories from his mind and be rid of them. He closed his eyes, but all he could feel were hands on him, degrading him, abusing him, and hurting him. He ran his tongue over his lip feeling a cut and swelling from being hit. Sam reached over and turned on the cold water and unwrapped a glass so he could rinse his mouth and quench his thirst. He had no memory of everything that happened in that room since he had lost consciousness or how he was rescued.

"Hey kid, you wanna get a shower while you're in there? You feel up to it?" Shadow asked through the door. "I'll get your duffle if you like."

"Okay," Sam croaked just loud enough to be heard. His voice was hoarse and his throat was raw from trying to scream his rage at his attacker. He looked to the door and watched Shadow open it enough to set his duffle into the room for him. He didn't bother thanking him since his voice was all but gone. Sam sat there a while longer trying to get his emotions under control and gather his strength so he could shower.

He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and stripped out of his clothes to step under the hot spray, sucking in a hard breath from the heat hitting his cold body. He grabbed a washcloth and soaped it and began to scrub his body as hard as he could, trying to wash away any trace of the man from his skin. He looked at his stomach and saw the slight darkening of the skin where he had been punched and tossed around and moved his jaw slowly feeling an ache and soreness there. His wrists stung from the water where they were rubbed raw in his struggles. He tentatively touched his bottom, but didn't feel any pain or discomfort and figured the guys had got there in time to stop the man from having his way with him.

Tears of relief fell and were washed away by the spray of hot water. After rubbing his skin almost raw, Sam stopped and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. His skin was deep red and tingling from his assault. He adjusted the water cooler and washed his hair before shutting it off and grabbing a towel to dry his body. Sam found some sleep clothes and dressed, stopping long enough to look at his reflection in the mirror and wondered who was looking back at him. After towel drying his hair, Sam picked up his duffle and stepped from the room. He saw the guys sitting at a table with food and drink. He paled and his stomach churned uneasily at the thought of trying to eat anything right now.

"Your room's on the right there," Shadow told him when he saw Sam pale slightly and looked sick. "Why don't you go lay down and I'll put your food in the fridge for later. No need trying to force yourself to eat if you don't feel like it. At least take a water in case you get thirsty?" he asked getting up and holding a bottle of water out to Sam.

Sam nodded, taking the water and headed into the bedroom finding a king size bed. He sat his duffle in a chair and pulled the covers back to crawl under them. Before lying down, he chanced a couple sips of water to wet his raw throat. Sam curled up on his side and hoped sleep would come quickly so he didn't have to think or feel. He just wanted his mind to shut down completely.

 **spn**

"He looked pretty shook up," Storm commented after Sam disappeared into the bedroom.

"Yeah, he is. Poor kid, at least we're here and don't have to travel anymore."

"I'm glad of that too. If we keep him out of sight and with any luck he should be safe."

"I hope so. Don't know how I'm gonna face Gunny and tell him what happened. I should never have left him alone in the restroom," Shadow sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples feeling a headache about to take shape and tried to stop it.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault man, Gunny'll understand. We were tricked; it happens, no matter how prepared you try to be, things can hit a snag," Storm said trying to make him feel better. "What counts is we found him in time and stopped what was happening."

"How am I going to tell him? He trusted me with the kid's safety. I feel like I let him down."

"No you didn't and you won't be alone. We'll do this together. It's as much my fault as yours, so if he's going to be mad it'll be at both of us."

"Thanks bro."

 **spn**

It was the early morning hours when the first scream pierced the darkness causing the two Marines to wake instantly, grab their guns and run to the other bedroom. Sam was fighting the covers and crying out from a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Both men knew what Sam had gone through probably prompted it.

"Hey, hey Sam wake up it's okay," Shadow called to him catching a flailing arm and holding it. "You're safe now. We're here."

"C'mon kid calm down. We won't let anything else happen to you," Storm said sitting down on the other side of the bed so he could catch the other arm and shake his shoulder to wake him. "That's it take it easy now it's us, we got you out of there."

"Take slow deep breaths now, don't need ya having a panic attack. In and out, that's it, nice and easy," Shadow said encouraging him to calm his breathing and relax.

Sam stopped struggling and looked from Shadow to Storm as his mind tried to catch up with his rigid, tense body. He was panting hard and Shadow offered him some water, watching closely to be sure he didn't choke.

"Sam, I'm sorry we weren't there for you, and for what you went through. I take full responsibility," Shadow said.

"Not your fault," Sam managed to get out. "Either of you. I don't blame you..." he continued his voice weakening at the end and he coughed hard wincing in pain as he let his head fall back down on the pillow.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep? Still a ways off until morning," Storm suggested seeing how exhausted Sam looked.

Sam looked desperately at him with fear in his eyes and Storm knew what he was thinking, _If I close my eyes I go back there. Don't leave me alone._ He looked over at Shadow who shrugged it was fine with him. They got in bed with Sam, sandwiching him between their bodies and settled down tucking their guns under their pillows.

Sam didn't say anything, but a sense of relief swept over him just feeling their bodies close to him. He lay back down cocooned between the two and let their warmth take away the coldness of his body and ease his troubled mind. The king size bed was plenty big for all three men to sleep without ever touching, though Sam did curl into one of their backs as his subconscious needed to touch safety and comfort to assure him he was okay, it was going to be okay. He knew they were going to do everything in their power to keep him safe.

 **spn**

Morning light filtered into the main room from around the curtains bringing in the first rays of a new day. Storm eased out of bed and away from the body tucked into his back. He froze as the body grunted and moved, turning over to find another source of warmth and settled back down. Shadow raised his head to look at him and see what he was doing.

"Going to get us some breakfast," Storm said quietly so as not to wake Sam. "You stay with him."

"Okay," Shadow whispered back letting his head drop back down on the pillow. He could feel Sam nestled against his back and felt the shiver that went through his body and a small cry of pain that passed over his lips. He began to chant softly in Apache a prayer to keep the evil at bay and protect the faithful. Before he was finished, Sam had relaxed and was snoring softly once again. He would let him sleep until Storm got back with breakfast and then get him up to eat. He knew it had been at least twenty-four hours or more since Sam had last ate and knew he needed nourishment to keep his strength up.

Thirty minutes later, Shadow heard the door open and close and saw Storm pass by the doorway with bags in his hands. He got up and turned to the young man, pausing to think he looked so young and vulnerable as he lay there sleeping. Not wanting the food to get cold, Shadow reached over and gently shook Sam's shoulder to rouse him from sleep.

"Hey Sam, time to get up, breakfast is here."

"Mmm...Wh..." Sam asked groggily as he tried to force his eyes open. He tried to curl back under the covers until Shadow pulled them off him and shook his shoulder again.

"C'mon kid, you need to get up," he said a little stronger this time. "You need to eat something," he said when Sam finally opened his eyes to look bleary eyed at him.

"'kay," Sam mumbled rubbing his eyes and pulling himself to the side of the bed to sit up. He yawned widely and got his feet under him to stand and made his way to the bathroom first.

"Coffee for you," Storm said as he divided the food and drinks out around the table.

"Thanks," Shadow replied taking the large coffee and blowing across the top before testing a sip. "What have we got to eat?"

"Ham biscuits, hash browns, scrabbled eggs and fresh fruit."

"Sounds good."

"Hey kid, how you feeling today?" Storm asked when Sam made his way over to the table and took a seat.

"Still tired and a little sore," Sam answered trying to suppress another yawn.

"Here, eat what you want. I got you some oatmeal too, thought it'd be easy on your stomach."

"Thanks," Sam said looking at the food for a moment before sipping on some juice. He stomach growled loudly wanting to be fed, so Sam started with the oatmeal, adding some fruit and mixing it first. He ate slowly wanting to be sure his stomach could take the food.

"Did you go to the diner across the road for this?" Shadow asked after returning from the bathroom. He had opened up his sandwich and taken a bite finding it very tasty.

"Yep, everything's homemade. Husband and wife run the place. Been there for over twenty years. All their kids are grown and moved away but one son. He helps them run the place."

"Let me guess they took a liking to you and told you their life story," Shadow teased as he took another bite of sandwich.

"What can I say; I've just got that look," Storm shrugged.

Sam listened to them talking as his mind drifted away. He wondered where Dean and Nitro were and when they would be back. He couldn't help but worry something would go wrong and something would happen to them. It made it that much worse that they had no way to communicate with them and check up on their progress. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear or notice the others looking at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Since the chapter got longer than expected, I divided it up so we have one more with this path before going to the next. They've got Sam safe and just have to wait for the trial. Thank you for all the support for this story. Reviews are welcomed. NC**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"I'll call the DA's office later when I go to the store to get some food," Shadow said looking over at Sam and the blank look on his face. "Sam anything special you want to eat. I decided to get this suite with a kitchenette so we wouldn't have to eat takeout all the time while we're here."

Sam was sure he heard his name and blinked rapidly a couple of time before looking at Shadow unsure of what he said. He opened his mouth slightly as if to answer then closed it.

"Did you ask me something?" he asked trying not to look guilty at not listening.

"Anything special food wise you want? We're going to cook most of our meals instead of takeout. The less we're seen around here the better. I told them at the front desk not to send maid service that we'd pick up clean towels and sheets ourselves and drop off the dirty ones. I gave them a little extra bonus telling them we wanted our privacy. They seemed okay with it and didn't question me."

"Fruit, yogurt, salad, granola bars; I kind of eat healthy," he replied with a shrug.

"No problem. We can do that."

"Could you get me a couple of crossword puzzle books too, the harder the better?"

"Sure, I'll see what they have. Do you need anything else?"

Sam thought for a minute before answering him, "I'm getting low on toothpaste. I think that's it."

"I'll be going when I finish eating; if you think of anything else just let me know."

"'kay," Sam nodded as he spooned more oatmeal into his mouth. His eyes glazed over once again as he drifted away, automatically feeding himself but not tasting what he ate.

"Get a deck of cards while you're there. We can see if you still remember how to play poker," Storm said a smirk on his face. The last time they had played was when they were in the service; he had won all the pretzels.

"In that case I better pick up some pretzels or M&Ms to play with," Shadow chuckled. "I've been practicing since last time, just so you know." He got up to throw away his trash and wash his hands before heading out. "Might be a good idea to move the vehicles away from the door so if someone does show up they won't know what room we're in."

"Alright," Storm replied getting up to gather his trash and dispose of it. "I'll be right back kid."

Sam pulled himself from his daze when both Shadow and Storm made ready to leave the room. He looked helplessly at them, wanting to say something but couldn't get it straight in his mind.

"I'm just going to move the car kid, you'll be okay," Storm assured him. "I'm not leaving you."

Sam managed to nod okay he understood as he wet his lips and clenched his hands in his lap to stop them from trembling. He didn't want to look or act weak, but after what happened...He felt both and worse. Knowing he needed to get a grip on his emotions and convince his mind he was safe, Sam shook his body to dispel his worry and finished up his breakfast. True to his word, Storm was back in the room in less than five minutes. He tried not to show his relief but tried to act normal as he gathered up his trash and threw it away.

"Why don't you turn on the TV and see what the weather is going to be like for the next few days?" Storm suggested hoping to distract Sam with small tasks until Shadow got back. He watched Sam move to a couch in front of the flat screen and pick up the remote laying nearby so he could turn it on. Storm watched for a couple minutes more to be sure he was okay before heading into the bedrooms to make the beds and pickup. He needed to check and see if there were washers and dryers on site or where a laundry mat was to wash their dirty clothes since both, Shadow and him were getting low on clean ones and he was sure Sam was too.

 **spn**

After activating the burner phone he had bought, Shadow found the scrape of paper with the DA's number and dialed it, listening to it ring.

"Hello, this is an associate of Dean Winchester; I have your witness nearby. Listen and don't talk, you can reach me at this email address if anything has changed..." Shadow said giving a secured email address furnished by Charlie. "This phone will be destroyed so no one can trace it. You can only communicate by email." Shadow hung up and proceeded to take the battery out of the cell and tossing it. He pulled the sim card out and crushed it under the heel of his boot and then broke the cell apart, tossing it into the trash. Once that was done, Shadow headed into the store to buy supplies for the next few days. If everything went as planned, Sam would be testifying in less than a week and hopefully he could put all this behind him.

The store wasn't busy so it didn't take Shadow long to go through it and get what he needed. He found a couple of puzzle books for Sam and picked up several paperback books plus a deck of playing cards and a cheap chess set. He thought this would help pass the time until Sam had to testify. He checked out and headed back to the motel after sending a text to Storm that he was on his way. They would be staying in the motel room for the next few days to stay off the radar of anyone that might be looking for them.

 **spn**

Strom tensed and pulled his gun when a knock sounded at the door, but relaxed when Shadow called to him.

"Open up it's me," came Shadow's muffled voice through the door.

"I'm coming," Storm replied unlocking the locks and pulling it open enough to see it was Shadow and no one else with him.

"Here take these so I can get the rest," he said holding out bags.

"Got them," Storm said slipping his hands into the handles of the bags and carrying them to the counter in the kitchenette. He started pulling items from the bags and putting them away as Shadow joined him with the rest of the bags.

"Where's Sam?" he asked looking around the room and not seeing him.

"Bedroom, he's still kind of out of it and I told him to go lay back down."

"Good idea, probably the best thing for him."

"You still have some of Gunny's balm in your pack?"

"Think so why?"

"The kid seemed to be in pain when he moved his arms. I'm thinking his shoulders took a lot of stress and maybe need your skilled touch. I'll finish this up, you go check on him."

"Alright," Shadow replied going first to his pack to dig out the balm and then heading for Sam's bedroom. He found him lying on top of the covers on his side curled up. Not wanting to startle him, he called to him first before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey kid you awake?"

"Yes, just resting really," he sighed opening his tired eyes to look up at him.

"Storm noticed your shoulders might be bothering you. I've got some of Gunny's balm if you want me to tend to them. The guys called me Magic Fingers 'cause I could always ease their misery."

"I don't wanna be a bother..."

"Why would you even suggest that? Now sit up," Shadow chastised him. "You should have said something this morning and I'd looked at them then," he said moving so Sam could sit beside him. "Can you get your tee shirt off?"

Sam grunted as he worked on lifting his arms and pulling the shirt over his head. He winced with the movement feeling the muscles in his shoulders protest. He sat sideways with his back to Shadow and waited.

"Let me know if it gets to be too much and I'll stop."

"Alright," Sam answered and couldn't help twitching when he felt the light touch of Shadow's finger tips on his shoulders. He could feel him gently moving them over his shoulders and back and felt them stop in places like he was searching for something. They disappeared for a moment and he felt the coldness of the cream as he started to slowly work it into one shoulder. Strong fingers massaged around the socket and worked up to his neck, finding the knots and working them out. Sam closed his eyes and let his body relax as much as he could, but looked behind him when it suddenly stopped, not sure why. He didn't want him to stop, between the balm and Shadow's massage; Sam could feel the aches and pains diminishing.

"Why don't you lay across the bed so you don't have to hold yourself up and I can still get to them?" Shadow suggested getting up and waiting for Sam to comply. He could tell it was getting hard for Sam to hold himself up and knew lying down would be better and would allow him to relax enough to go back to sleep. He knew that was what he needed right now to help him heal physically and with time and patience he would heal emotionally.

Sam turned and stretched out across the bed on his stomach with his head at the edge near Shadow who had pulled a chair over to sit in. He sighed softly as Shadow began again on the other shoulder, massaging and rubbing out the knots of tension and pain. He let him move his head how he needed it and felt all the stress and worry and pain slowly begin to fade away. Sam couldn't help moaning in relief thinking Shadow did have the magic touch.

Shadow began to sing a healing prayer in Apache as he continued to minister to Sam. He could tell he was almost asleep as he moved his limp arm to see how the shoulder joint felt. He did the same with the other and could tell they were moving better and Sam didn't seem to be in any discomfort now. He finished up on his back working especially on the tight, knotted places until they released. When he was done, Shadow got a blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over Sam's still body and left him to sleep. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands before joining Storm in the other room.

 **spn**

"I was right the kid needed looked at."

"Yep, that sonovabitch about wrenched his shoulders out of their sockets. I might have to pay him a visit after this is all over with..." Shadow growled angrily.

"I wouldn't stop you, but I think you worked him over pretty good. He won't be causing trouble again for a while. So...You game for a little high stakes poker? One who loses cooks and does the dishes today."

"Oh you're on dude! Hope you're ready to lose."

"We'll see, but I think we'll have a repeat of before where I come out the winner," Storm teased as he opened the deck of cards and started to shuffle.

"Think Gunny and Ni are okay?" Shadow asked quietly as he watched Storm expertly shuffle and deal out the cards.

"They are, I'm sure of it. Gunny always makes sure his plans are as foolproof as possible. And besides, he has Ni watching out for him. She won't let anything happen to either of them."

"Yeah, I hope you're right. I don't think the kid could take losing him. I'll send some prayers to the ancestors to watch over them and keep them safe so they can return home to us."

"Yeah, already doing that," he said picking up his cards and looking at them.

"We'll just hunker down here and wait until I get word from the DA before taking Sam in. I'm not taking any chances with anyone else handling this."

"I agree. So how many you want?" Storm asked as he watched Shadow study his cards and keep his face passive and unrevealing.

 **spn**

Consciousness came back slowly to Sam. He didn't move at first as he lay there gathering his thoughts. He didn't know how long he had slept, but he did feel better. He rolled his shoulders and felt how easy they moved now and sighed. Shadow's massage and Gunny's balm had done the trick again. He carefully rolled to his side and pulled the blanket around his body for comfort and warmth trying to decide whether to get up or just stay right here where it was warm and safe.

A whiff of food cooking made his stomach growl loudly, letting him know it wanted food. He pushed himself up and found his tee shirt slipping it back on before getting up. He could hear noises in the other room as he stepped to the door and pulled it open. He saw Shadow moving around in the kitchenette and Storm sitting at the table watching with a smirk on his face. Sam decided to stop at the bathroom first before joining them.

"He finally woke up," Storm commented when he saw Sam go into the bathroom.

"I was wondering if he was going to sleep all day," Shadow replied looking toward the bathroom door. It wasn't a few minutes and Sam stepped out looking much better than he did earlier. "Good you're up, dinner is almost ready."

"I slept all day?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Just about," Storm chuckled.

"Sit kid, got you some ginger ale, thought it'd be easy on your stomach," Shadow said pulling a bottle from the fridge and sitting it on the table.

"Thanks, I am a little thirsty," Sam agreed, uncapping the bottle and taking several long swallows. The tart, cold wetness felt so good on his throat that he sighed happily.

"Hope you're hungry, I made stir fry with Chinese noodles," Shadow announced as he dished it out onto three plates.

"So you took some cooking lessons when you got out?" Storm questioned eyeing the food that Shadow sat on the table.

"Don't knock it until you try it dude."

"It's good," Sam commented after taking bite and took another.

"Well mate, the kid's right it's not bad," Storm agreed after taking a bite himself.

"And you doubted me," Shadow complained acting hurt.

"Now I'm glad I didn't throw the game."

Sam looked from Shadow to Storm as he listened to their conversation wondering what they were talking about. He wondered what he missed while he was asleep as he kept sweeping his eyes from one to the other. He could here the teasing and bantering in their voices and knew it was all in fun. This was a different side of the burly, tough men that he hadn't seen before and thought it was nice to see. They continued with their light chatter until they finished eating. Sam helped Shadow clear the table and do the dishes even though he said he could do them, but he saw Sam wanted to feel useful and let him help.

After they were finished, they joined Storm in the sitting area. He had found a movie to watch on the television and was slumped down with his feet up on the coffee table. They all settled down and continued to watch it. Sam didn't say anything at first as he kept glancing sideways at the two Marines trying to put into words what he was feeling and work up the courage to say them. What he didn't know was they knew he was struggling with something, but they remained quiet, letting Sam come to terms with it.

"I haven't said thank you for saving me and what you've done to help me," Sam finally said feeling shy as he looked up at Shadow and Storm and quickly looked back down at his hands that were worrying the hem of his shirt.

"No thanks needed kid," Storm replied.

"He's right; I just wish it had been easier on you. Gunny wanted us to protect you and we let him down," Shadow confessed.

"No you didn't!" Sam said fiercely looking up into Shadow's eyes. "You saved me when I needed it. I knew there could be dangers out there. I didn't come into this blind and naive. There was a lot against us, but what counts is we made it here with just a few minor scrapes. I don't wanna think what could have happened if you hadn't agreed to help. I don't remember everything, but I know what that guy was going to do..." Sam trailed off not able to express his fears in words.

"It's okay kid, all that matters is we got there in time," Shadow said quietly seeing the look of pain and fear on Sam's face.

"Anyone want a drink?" Storm asked getting up to go to the fridge. He wanted to get Sam's mind off of what he was thinking.

"Sounds good, make it two," Shadow answered. "Sam if you need to talk know I'm here," he whispered where only he could hear. "You're strong in spirit and will be okay."

"Thanks," Sam mumbled back pushing back the darkness and accepting the drink from Storm. These guys were heroes for what they did, but he didn't think they wanted to hear that. They helped because that is what family does; they look out for one another. He settled back down and looked to the screen again hoping the next week would pass by quickly so he could finally put this behind him. And he hoped it would bring Dean and Nitro back, safe and unharmed.

* * *

 **A/N: This path has come to an end and we will be starting the final one which of course is Dean. I hope you have enjoyed the two previous ones and will stay around for this last one. Thank you for all who have left me reviews, favored and are following this story. As always thank you to the guest who left reviews too. Any are welcome. NC**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I know everyone has been waiting for this final path and so we shall begin... NC**

 **Special note: To the guest who left the review feeling that Sam's path wasn't finished, it isn't and will continue when the three paths merge and will be completed then, as with the first path. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **Third Path-Dean**

Dean pulled away from the cabin, giving a glance in the rearview mirror at it thinking he wanted to come back here when this was over with and have a little down time. He was thinking of asking Sam to come with him since he had promised to teach him how to fish. Dean thought he might like to get away from everything and relax and not worry about someone trying to kill him. He didn't notice that Nitro was watching him closely, reading his body language.

"You okay Gunny?" she asked watching his emotions slide away and the strong wall go up.

"I'm fine," Dean said glancing over at her and seeing the look she was giving him. "Really Ni, I'm fine."

"If you say so," she said pausing for a moment to see if he would say more, but he didn't. "So what's the plan?"

"We're going to meet up with Maverick to pick a few things up and then head down to south Texas."

"It'll be good to see him again. Did you know he's getting married and having a kid?"

"No, it's good that he found someone to be with. How 'bout you? You got someone in your life?"

"Not really," she said with a laugh. "Haven't found one that would meet your standards and you know he would have to be approved by the other guys too. Nope, not many that meet my own standards out there either."

"I'm not that picky," Dean huffed, pretending to be insulted.

"Right...Remember the guy I saw right before out last deployment? You guys had him so scared he wouldn't take any of my calls," he chastised him. "Word got around so quickly that the guys would hardly talk to me for fear of what you ball busters would do to them."

"We were just looking out for a teammate," Dean shrugged innocently trying not to smile. "You know you loved it and we love you."

"Yeah, well it was nice to have some big brothers looking out for me, but you guys do know I can take care of myself. I mean I do handle explosive and can make nice little bombs that make big booms."

"And it's great that you are looking out for us now that we're out. I appreciate you contacting all of us bi-weekly and keeping me updated on everyone. It's nice to let the guys know they haven't been forgotten and if they need anything all they have to do is ask."

"Well, you are still our leader and I knew you would want to know. You keep us all grounded and hold this family together."

"We'll meet up with Maverick and spend the night there and then head out early the next morning."

"Where we meeting him at?"

"Hays, Kansas. We'll get a motel room there and rest."

"I can drive anytime you want me to Gunny."

"Noted, but I'm good today, maybe tomorrow."

They lapsed into silence for a while until Nitro reached over and turned on the radio, finding a likeable station. Soft music filled the car and Nitro hummed along with it as she gazed out the side window at the passing scenery. Dean didn't stop until they needed gas and pulled in to a truck stop to gas up and for them to eat. He had found in his travels that truck stops usually had the better food than other places. They would take their time and eat before heading back out, being only two hours from their meeting spot with their fellow teammate.

"I'll meet you inside after I gas up," Dean told her as they got out of the car.

"Alright. I'll get us a table and see what looks good," Nitro replied heading for the front door of the truck stop.

Dean watched the numbers on the gas pump go up as his car filled until it finally clicked off. He pumped a little more and then removed the nozzle and put the gas cap back on. He moved his car to a parking space for the diner and got out heading inside. After using the restroom, he headed into the diner and glanced around until he spotted Nitro in a far corner and headed her way. She had chosen a table to his liking where they could see the comings and goings of the room.

"See anything to your liking?" Dean asked taking a seat across from her.

"A few choices, I ordered you iced tea," Nitro replied passing a menu to him and sitting back when the waitress brought them drinks.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" she asked them.

"Give us a few minutes please," Dean agreed giving her a brief smile.

"I'll be back around then," she said hurrying off to check on other tables.

"Oh Gunny, you'll love this," Nitro cooed. "All their desserts are homemade, including pies."

"Now you're talking sister," Dean said happily as he glanced over the menu deciding what he wanted to eat.

He thought the club sandwich looked good with steak fries and the pie of the day was pecan, one of his favorites.

The waitress returned and took their orders and left a basket of hot rolls and butter. Always the gentleman, Dean offered them to Nitro first and then took one for himself. He slathered butter onto the split roll and took a bite, sighing with contentment. They were perfect in taste and he snagged another buttering it before eating it.

"Man Gunny, I wish I could get my rolls to taste like this," Nitro commented as she took the last one from the basket.

"Still haven't learned to cook yet?" he chuckled. "Maybe that's why you're having such a hard time with men," he teased.

"Not from lack of trying. The last rolls I made were like hockey pucks. I was afraid to serve them to anyone for fear of breaking their teeth out."

"C'mon! It can't be that bad Ni, just takes some practice and finding simple, easy recipes. If I can get the hang of it, you can too," he encouraged.

"I hope so. Remember that casserole I made that time we had a week of downtime?"

Dean thought a moment and frowned slightly when it came to mind. "That was kind of bad," he snickered.

"It was a disaster! Even the company dog wouldn't go near it. I threw it away, pan and all. Maybe I'm just not cutout to be a cook."

"I wouldn't give up Ni; it's not something you learn overnight. Take on small recipes and master them and move on to bigger things. You gotta have a little faith in yourself."

"That's what I liked about you being the leader Gunny. You always knew how to boost our spirits and you always had faith in us even if we didn't. That makes a hell of a difference in someone."

"I knew each one of you had your own special gifts and just showed you how to work together for the greater good. You have to lead by showing your team you trust them and you had faith in them to accomplish the mission. I would never ask any of you to do something I wouldn't do myself or had done myself."

"I think you're the reason we all made it back in one piece, both mentally and physically," Nitro whispered.

"My team was my family," Dean shrugged. "Of course I'd look out for you guys and be sure what we had to do didn't mess anyone up."

They stopped talking as the waitress came back with their food. She sat a plate in front of each of them and asked if they anything else and when they replied no, she moved on to check on her other tables. They ate their meal, enjoying each and every bite, especially the pie.

 **spn**

"So tell me about this kid, Sam right?" Nitro questioned turning slightly in her seat so she could face Gunny. They were only an hour away from Hays, Kansas and she was looking forward to seeing Maverick again.

"Like I said, he was my last assignment from the protection firm I work for. He saw a murder go down and went to the cops. I gotta say it was pretty brave of him to come forward like that. I knew better than to stay in Austin, too much to go wrong; especially after the safe house was ambushed. We headed north and I stopped by one of my Mom's relative's who owns a bar for a couple of days before moving on. I would never have stopped there if I'd had all the facts. I didn't know money was being tossed around for information on Sam and his whereabouts," Dean explained, stopping as he thought about Mouse and what happened. His body stiffened and his face turned stony from the memory.

"What happened Gunny?"

"A professional killer and a couple henchmen came after Sam when getting a tip from someone that saw us at the bar. He tortured Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen until Jo, or Mouse was my name for her, their daughter, came home and attacked them. Before the sheriff department got there, they left, but he took enough time to shoot Mouse and kill her right in front of her parents," Dean finished, his voice going hoarse and dark at the end.

"Oh Gunny I'm sorry," Nitro said softly reaching over to lay a hand on his arm and feeling his body tremble slightly under her touch. "I know you're blaming yourself about what happened but you have to know it wasn't your fault."

Dean clenched his lips tightly together and didn't answer as he concentrated on the highway ahead of him. It was easy to say, but was something he was going to find hard to do. He didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for Mouse's death no matter how many times he was told it wasn't his fault. If he had not stopped there Mouse would be alive and living out her life. The guilt and sorrow weighted heavily on his soul and would stain it for the rest of his life. Maybe after time some of the pain would go away, but never all of it.

Nitro squeezed his arm in reassurance before turning to end the conversation for now. She could tell too many painful memories were being dredged up for Gunny and he needed to focus on their path now. His time for mourning would wait until this mission was over. She would be there for him when he needed her like he was always there for any of them. She watched Gunny turn on the radio and find a station, filling the car with soft music. Nitro kept glancing at him until she saw him relaxing as he drummed his fingers to the beat of the music. His walls were back up and she would only see what he wanted her to see now and she was okay with that.

There wasn't much that got by her from any of the team. It had been like that since they were put together as a team. She had developed a strong bond with all the guys which they called her shining. No one had to speak out about feeling sad, unsure, afraid, hurt, or lonely, that she didn't pick up on it and try to get them out of their funk. She was their confidant and what she was told never went any further unless it was something that Gunny needed to know to keep the team running smoothly. He was their rock, their anchor and without him as leader no one would even guess how many would not have made it home.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this new path and we get to meet the last member of the team. A new character I added for this story. I thought it would be good to add a little back story. I do like to see reviews and if you can please leave me one. NC**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

The car slowed as it turned into the parking lot of a convenience store and drove to the far side of the building to park. Dean killed the engine and sat back with a sigh.

"We're a little early, wanna text Maverick and let him know?" Dean asked her.

"Sure and then I'm heading in to find the restroom," she replied pulling out her cell and quickly sending a text. "You want anything?"

"Naw, I'm good Ni."

Nitro got out of the car and headed for the front entrance of the store. Dean watched her walk away studying her body language thinking she looked like a sleek, confident, deadly tigress with very sharp claws. She was loyal to a fault and was the best friend you could have or your worst enemy. He was glad she was with him; she would keep him grounded and was level headed in any situation. Dean absently watched the vehicles coming and going until one caught his attention just as Nitro made her way back toward him. He watched the SUV slowly move toward him and recognized the person driving. Dean got out of his car and waited for the SUV to stop beside them before stepping toward it.

"Gunny!" a male voice called to him happily. "Ni, good to see you both."

"Maverick, it's been too long," Dean greeted him bumping fists and giving him a brief hug. "Ya forget where the barber shop is?" he chuckled checking out his shaggy, long hair and golden beard.

"Didn't see reason to waste the money," he smiled back with a shrug while tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear.

"Hey dude," Nitro cooed bumping fists with him. "How's it been going?"

"Can't complain," Maverick replied. If anyone looked at him they would of thought him a surfer dude with his sun bleached, wavy blonde hair, tanned skin, muscular built and twinkling deep blue eyes and not a hard assed Marine that had seen combat. Since he had gotten out, Maverick had let his hair and beard grow out like it was before joining up. He was a jack of all trades and could crack almost any lock on the market. He was the teams go to guy for whatever they needed and couldn't get through the normal channels. He had connections everywhere much to the surprise of the others, but they never questioned his sources.

"Heard you found you a girl and are going to be a dad."

"Yep, would you believe it Gunny? Me settling down and in four months I'll be a father to a little boy."

"Let me offer my congratulations and wish you the best of luck. I think you'll make a great one."

"Gunny, Sarah and me would like you to be one of our son's godfathers and Ni would you be his godmother?"

"You know I'd be honored," Dean said.

"As would I Mav," Nitro answered too.

"Great! We'll be sending out wedding invites soon too, figured I'd make it all legal like."

"You know we'll be there. Do you have what I asked for?"

"Of course Gunny. Do you need another hand?"

"No, not this one Maverick. I can't chance more than one other person and Ni has the skills I need for this mission."

"Understood," Maverick said going to the back of his SUV and getting out a couple of duffels that he transferred to Dean's car. "If you need anything else or need me you have my number so don't hesitate to call me."

"Of course I will," Dean assured him. "Thank you for what you've done," he said nodding to the duffels. "You've always been able to come through for us."

"I'm glad I could Gunny. You always taught us family looked after their own."

"We're gonna get a room around here, wanna join us for dinner?" Nitro asked as they finished up their business.

"I'd love to but I promised Sarah I'd get back to help put a crib together and paint the room we're gonna use as a nursery."

"When this is over with, we'll look you up," Dean said slapping him on the back and giving him a hug. "You take care of that girl of yours and your son."

"Tell Sarah I'll be bringing some things by for the little one," Nitro told him.

"I'll do that she'd love to meet both of you. You guys take care and watch each others backs. You both need to come back in one piece."

"Plan on it," Dean said giving him a salute as he got back in the SUV to drive away.

They watched him until he was out of sight before getting into their car and heading into the town to find a place to eat and a motel room for the night.

 **spn**

After dinner, Dean laid his plan out to Nitro to get her opinion and suggestions. They hashed out details and he listened to her ideas to get them out of Mexico after it was over with. Details were gone over several times to ensure nothing was missed and Dean went over their equipment to be sure they had everything they would need. Both felt good about the plan now that they had laid it out step by step. Nitro and Gunny turned in early so they could get an early start in the morning. Dean wanted to get as close to Laredo in the next twenty-four hours as possible. He wanted to have one day of rest before they crossed over into Mexico.

"Gunny you still awake?" Nitro asked softly from the bed across from Dean.

"Yeah, not quite stopped driving yet," Dean replied from his bed.

"Tell me about Sam, Gunny. What's he like? What does he do?"

"He's a resident at Austin Memorial Hospital, going to be a doctor. Not sure what kind, didn't really get into that," Dean said staring up at the ceiling. "Sammy's a smart, kind, gentle soul that got thrown into a bad situation. When I found out what we were up against, I started training him. I wanted to give him a fighting chance if things went sideways. He was a fast learner and picked things up fast. I didn't go easy on him either. The first day he could barely move when we finished up," Dean chuckled thinking back on the first day of training with Sam.

"I guess you used your miracle cream on him."

"If I wanted him to continue training had to. He was one stubborn kid that never gave up and kept pushing himself as hard as he could. I have to say I'm proud of what he accomplished in such a short time, but I know he's no killer. He hadn't even handled a gun until I taught him."

"So did he almost shoot you or himself?" she teased knowing how hard it was to train someone.

"Both," he laughed. "There's something special about him Ni. I felt it from the first time I met him. I wanna protect him, not because it's my job, but because I care about him. He's more like a little brother to me now. I'm going to take down those who intend him harm," he said boldly and with venom.

"And the professional killer?"

"My Dad and Bill, Mouse's Dad, went after him. I have no doubt they'll take him out."

"You sure?"

"My Dad is the best at what he does. They'll take him down," Dean said with confidence. He yawned finally feeling sleep seeping into his mind now.

"Good night Gunny," Nitro whispered rolling over to settle down to sleep.

 **spn**

Dean's internal clock woke him up early and he sat up, swinging his legs to the floor and waking up his body and mind with a few deep breaths.

"You alive over there?" he called to Nitro.

"Gettin' th're," she slurred stretching her arms over her head as she tightened and relaxed the muscles in her body before sitting up to. "I need coffee."

"You can use the bathroom first. We'll stop on the way out for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me," she grunted as she got up and grabbed her bag before heading for the bathroom.

Dean got up and pulled clothes from his duffle to change into and packed his sleep clothes into the bag. He checked around the room to be sure nothing would be left and looked up when Nitro stepped from the bathroom.

"Your turn," she said sitting back on the bed to put her boots on.

"I'll only be a minute," he replied taking his bathroom bag and stepping into the bathroom.

Nitro was ready when he came back out and they headed for the car to drive down the road to a diner for breakfast. The place was starting to fill up and they were seated near the front of the dining room and looked through the menu while waiting on a waitress. Once they placed their orders, they sipped on coffee and went over the route they were taking south. Their food arrived and they ate in silence, getting two coffees to take with them. After stopping at the restrooms, they headed for the car and Dean tossed Nitro the keys to let her drive first. He dropped into the passenger seat when his cell began to ring. He dug it out of his jacket pocket to answer it.

"He'lo," Dean spoke looking over at Nitro as she waited before starting the car. He listened for a moment before replying. "Is something wrong?" Dean asked tension in his voice. "What's that?" he asked more relaxed and slightly puzzled. "Can I ask why?"

Nitro listened to the one sided conversation and observed Dean's body language as he talked to whoever was on the phone. She knew it was someone he knew and they needed something.

"I'll get in touch with Shadow and have him take care of that. I'll have him send them to the email Charlie set up," he said glancing at his watch to note the time. "If anyone can she can. She's really good at what she does. Can you get in touch with her?" he questioned motioning for Nitro to start the car and head out.

"Good."

Nitro did as instructed and cranked the car and pulled from the parking lot to head toward the main highway. She checked the signs and picked up the interstate heading south. The traffic was light this early and she picked up speed, leveling out when she got to the speed limit. Nitro tried not to act like she was ease dropping as Dean continued to talk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out of contact starting in a couple of days so don't worry...No, I'll let you know when I'm back and meet you at Uncle Bill's for the service...Don't worry I will and I have backup. You take care too and do the same. And Dad, don't under estimate that killer; he's a professional," Dean cautioned him before ending the call. "Bye Dad," Dean replied hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Nitro asked picking up on the change of tone in Dean's voice.

"Yeah, Dad just needs some photos of Sam from Shadow so his plan will work," he explained as he dialed Shadow's number to relay the request and check on Sam. He only spoke long enough to instruct Shadow what to do and ask about Sam.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah, so far so good. Sam's settled down after Shadow gave him one of his talks."

"He was so good at that," Nitro giggled remembering getting one of those from him. "But I gotta say they worked. He did have a way with words and he was so sincere and honest with everyone."

"That's why everyone came to him when they had a problem."

"I figure we'll do two four hour shifts each so we won't tire so bad and then stop to rest. That should put us in Texas if we don't have any problems. We'll get a motel room and rest before continuing on."

"Sounds good to me Gunny. Sit back and enjoy the ride," she said flipping on the radio to let music fill the car as she picked up on the song and began to hum along with it.

Dean settled down in the passenger seat and sipped on his coffee while thinking of the others. From what Bobby had told him about his Dad, Dean was sure he could handle his part and keep Bill safe. He had no idea what they had in mind for the hit man, but he didn't think killing him outright was on the agenda. He was sure Bill probably had different plans for him.

He knew Shadow and Storm were preparing for the worse and he was sure they would run into it before getting to Texas. He had confidence in his men, but he knew there were things that you couldn't prepare for and just hoped they would be okay. He didn't like having to involve other people in dangerous situations, but he had no choice and knew they were up for the task. If anyone could do it, he knew those two could. He was still lost in his thoughts when soft singing got his attention. Dean turned to watch Nitro as she softly sung along with the music from the radio.

"...Angels come down from the heavens  
Just to help us on our way  
Come to teach us, then they leave us  
And they find some other soul to save

Seen my share of broken halos  
Folded wings that used to fly  
They've all gone wherever they go  
Broken halos that used to shine  
Broken halos that used to shine

Don't go looking for the reasons  
Don't go asking Jesus why  
We're not meant to know the answers  
They belong to the by and by  
They belong to the by and by..."

Nitro realized Dean was watching her and listening, so she let her voice trailed off. She usually didn't sing around anyone and was self conscious that Gunny had caught her.

"Don't stop Ni, you have a nice voice," Dean told her.

"That's okay. I just like that song," she shrugged letting the song finish and another start.

"You should sing more often, honest it was nice."

"I usually only do it in the shower or if I'm by myself."

"You're shy about singing?" Dean chuckled. "We've all seen you almost naked and it didn't bother you but this does?"

"What can I say? I've seen you guys almost naked to, so that doesn't bother me."

"You are a unique, complex individual Ni, and I love you for it."

"I know I am, and I know you do."

 **A/N: And now you've met the last member of the team, Maverick. Thank you for reading and reviews welcome. NC**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I think this may be a chapter you've been waiting for and I hope I did it justice. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

The farther Dean and Nitro drove toward Texas the darker the skies became giving an eerie sense of impending doom. Dean was driving now and he looked ahead at the rain filled clouds that ranged from light grey to black. Day was quickly turning into night and far away it was like Thor was casting lightening bolts among the inside of the clouds fighting some evil foe. A small rumble of thunder followed it as another streak of blinding lightening flashed down from the clouds searching for a path to the ground.

"Looks like a major storm up ahead," he commented turning on his lights and slowing slightly.

"And of course we're heading right into the middle of it. I'll see if I can find some weather on the radio to see how big the storm is," Nitro said leaning forward to fiddle with the dials. She slowly moved the dial, pausing to listen until she found a local station that was broadcasting the weather.

 _"The local weather service has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for the surrounding counties. Residents are warned to watch for flash flooding and possible tornados. Be prepared to seek higher ground away from the flooding zones. If a tornado is sited take shelter immediately..."_ the radio reported.

"If this gets too bad and we don't run out of it, we may have to stop early."

"As long as the roads don't flood and we take it slow we should be okay," Nitro suggested. "We can always stop for an early dinner and see how it is after we eat."

The first drops of rain began to hit the windshield with loud plops, breaking apart and running down the glass. The speed of the car and the whipping of the wind had the rain coming at them sideways as the heavy clouds delivered its payload to the Earth. The cars ahead began breaking, showing a red line of lights as the rain made it hard to see. Dean slowed matching the vehicles around him as his wipers fought hard to rid the windshield of the heavy deluge. The car shook as the gusts seemed to get stronger and it was like fighting a losing battle as the car slid on the slick rain drenched highway.

"Damn! It's coming down now," Dean complained as he worked on keeping the car on the road and going straight. He gripped the wheel tightly as he kept his eyes roaming watching the other cars around him. Many were pulling off to the median to wait the worse of the storm out. He turned on his flashers to be more visible to others and saw he wasn't the only one. Dean blinked quickly several times as another streak of lightening lit up the dark sky. A few seconds later, loud rumbling shook the Earth hard enough to vibrate through the car.

"I've always liked storms," Nitro whispered watching the skies through the side window with excitement. She smiled as lightening bounced around from one cloud to another in random order and began to streak to the ground with a brilliant display of light and sound. "Can you feel it; the air's electrified with power!"

"Glad someone does," Dean said under his breath as he bit his lower lip in concentration. "I think I'll pull over for a bit and let this pass," he decided as the car hydroplaned slightly and a couple in front of him slid sideways and almost off the median.

"That's fine, better safe than sorry," Nitro agreed as the visibility got worse.

Signaling his intentions, Dean slowly changed lanes and worked his way to the far right and finally eased off the highway onto the shoulder and stopped. He turned off the car, but left the flashers and lights on hoping they wouldn't be hit by anyone. They sat there and listened to the pounding on the car roof that sounded like small pebbles being thrown at it. Nitro settled back and enjoyed all that Mother Nature had to throw at them while Dean frowned and stiffened with each long, white streak of lightening as the full force of the storm moved over them. The whipping of the wind rocked the car and seemed to stall over the area for over fifteen minutes until the wind changed direction and shifted it to the northwest away from them. The rain continued to cascade from the sky for another twenty minutes before finally slowing enough for Dean to pull back onto the road and continue their journey.

"Check it out Gunny, a double rainbow," Nitro said pointing off the left where a small area of sky was trying to clear allowing the sun to shine through.

"Nice," Dean said glancing to the rainbows. "You don't see that very often."

"It's slacking up now, why don't we stop and eat and I'll drive for a while before we stop for the night," Nitro suggested as they left the worse of the storm behind them.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," he replied as he rolled his shoulders to get the tightness from them. His cell alerted him of a text and he handed it to Nitro. "Check that and see what it is."

Nitro took his cell and opened the message app to find some pictures of Sam. "It's from Shadow, photos that your Dad needs I'm thinking."

"Good, then he can put his plan into motion and catch the bastard," Dean said bluntly. "You wanna pick a place to eat?"

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out and let you know," she said watching the billboards along the road looking for a place that caught her fancy. She wasn't particularly picky, but she did have her quirts when it came to food.

 **spn**

Nitro chose a steakhouse for dinner and they feasted on steaks, baked potatoes, rolls and pie for dessert. After the meal, Nitro took over driving for another few hours before Dean decided it was time to stop for the night. He guided them to a small motel just off the interstate and got them a room for the night. They took turns taking showers and getting ready for bed. Dean had the television on to the news when his cell beeped he had a new text. He picked it up from the nightstand and looked at it seeing the last of the photos his father needed. After studying the screen, Dean could tell something was off with Sam. What he saw on his face wasn't pretend. He looked shell shocked and hurting. There was a haunted look in his eyes that wasn't fake. Knowing he might not get another chance, he pulled up Shadow's number and placed a call.

"Is he nearby?" Dean asked Shadow knowing he would understand.

" _H'llo?"_ Sam's voice said from the cell.

"Hey Sammy, how ya holdin' up?" Dean asked gently, caring noted in his tone. He heard a gasp and silence for a moment before Sam replied.

 _"Dean..."_ Sam choked out.

"Yeah kid, wanted to check on you."

" _It's...It's good to hear your voice,"_ Sam said in a quivering voice that didn't get by Dean. He could hear the strain of his voice as he tried to talk.

"What happened?" Dean questioned knowing without even seeing him that something was wrong.

" _I'm fine..."_ Sam whispered as he wiped his watery eyes with the sleeve of his shirt trying to be brave.

"Sammy...Don't lie to me kid, I know you're not fine. You know I can already read you like a book," Dean chastised him. "Do I need to talk to Shadow or Storm?"

" _No!"_ Sam said quickly looking toward the other room. He drew in a slow breath and knew Dean was waiting on the other end for him to talk. _"I screwed up..."_

"Talk to me Sammy," he encouraged. "It can't be that bad."

" _We were being followed..."_ Sam started letting out the breath he was holding. _"We stopped at an abandoned gas station and they had me hide...I tried not to be scared, but I was...One made it inside and...And found me,"_ Sam choked out as a sob escaped him. _"I-I froze Dean...When I did shoot I missed and if it hadn't been for Shadow...I'm sorry Dean, I let you down..."_ Sam sobbed not able to talk anymore.

"Sammy, kid you did not let me down," Dean told him gently. "You listen to me, I'm glad you didn't shoot him. It's hard to actually shoot at and possibility kill a person. No matter he was the bad guy; he's still a living, human being. You've never been in a situation that required such actions before. We've all seen war Sammy. We know what its like to be shot at and to have to kill to survive," Dean continued in a soft, comforting voice. "It hardens you and I hope you never have to experience it. I hate that you have to go through this without me bro, but you can lean on Shadow and Storm just like you would me if you need to." Dean paused as he listened to the sobs from the cell. His heart ached to be there to comfort him, but knew that couldn't happen, not yet anyway. "I'm proud of you Sammy. You made it out alive, that's what counts and you followed the guys' orders just like I told you to. So don't ever think you let me down kid." Dean listened to the sniffling from the other end and could tell Sam was getting control of his emotions. He knew training was never like the real thing and unexpected things could go wrong. At least Sam had the courage to admit he was scared. "Have you eaten anything?"

"N-n-no," he stuttered softly.

"I want you to wash your face, pull yourself together and go eat something," Dean instructed him in a brotherly voice. "You gotta take care of yourself Sammy. Can you do that for me?"

"I-I think so..." Sam said sniffing and wiped his face already feeling better now that he had talked with Dean. The heaviness seemed to fade away and the dark cloud hanging over him was vanishing.

"I won't be able to call you again, but as soon as I'm done I will meet back up with you in Austin. You do what the guys tell you kid; they'll take care of you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise," Sam said a little stronger in voice.

"Alright then. Goodbye Sammy," Dean whispered.

"Bye Dean. Stay safe and don't forget..." Sam mumbled.

"Forget what kid?"

"Your promised to come back..." Sam whispered in a serious voice before hanging up.

Dean laid the cell back down and sighed as he thought about what Sam had to endure. He hoped there would be no further incidents before they got to Austin. Nitro didn't comment as she watched Gunny deep in thought. She got the jest of the one sided conversation and knew if he wanted to talk, he would. From her time serving under him, Nitro knew how private a person he was and knew not to press him to talk. She turned back over and randomly watched the movie playing willing her mind to calm and rest. It wasn't long before she dozed off into the realms of sleep.

The only noise in the room was the soft voices from the television. Dean noticed Nitro was asleep and turned off the television before settling down to try and sleep. His mind kept drifting back to Sam and wished he could have had more time with him to better prepare him, but Fate didn't allow it. He had to put his trust in his team to keep him safe. He knew there were probably going to other dangers out there that they would have to face, but he knew Shadow and Storm and knew if anyone could do this they could. He shut his thoughts off and let his body rest knowing he needed to be prepared for his own dangers that lay ahead. He had made Sam a promise that he intended to keep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the support with this story, it is awesome. Hope you enjoyed the bro moment here as Dean tried to comfort Sam. Thank you to the guests who have left me reviews. Your thoughts are important to me, please review. NC**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Darkness was upon the land as Dean slowly drove his car onto the airport's back parking lot. He scanned the area and finally saw what he was looking for and steered that way. He parked his car beside an older model Jeep and nodded to Nitro that they were here. Both got out of the car and moved toward a hanger nearby where shadowy shapes were moving about. One of the shadows moved from the others and headed their way once he noticed them.

"Hello sir," the man said stopping just short of them.

"H'llo Stikes, good to see you again," Dean said to him with a nod. He didn't like being called sir, but knew the man meant it with utmost respect. "Thanks for doing this for me. I owe you one."

"No problem sir, anything to help a fellow Marine and team that saved our butts back there. I don't think I can ever repay that; at least that's what my family says. I told them briefly about it and they wanted me to pass along their undying gratitude. Why don't you get your gear? We'll be taking off in thirty minutes."

"Sounds good."

"Do you have a restroom nearby?" Nitro asked knowing she needed to change and use it before they left and she wasn't doing it around strangers. Her team was a different story, they got use to it.

"Yes, go into the hanger on the left ma'am," he said politely.

"None of that ma'am crap with me kid, it's Nitro and I'm not that much older than you," she replied before turning to head back to the car.

"She was one of your team correct?" he questioned watching her stroll away.

"Yep, one of the best," Dean beamed with pride. "I'll get my things and we'll be ready when you are."

"Very good sir, glad I could help you," he said turning to join the others that were loading the plane.

He found Nitro pulling her bags from the car and reached in to get his own.

"He seems familiar but I can't place him," Nitro said as she looked at Stikes retreating form.

"Helped him out on one of our missions and we saved his recon team when it got hairy," Dean shrugged not going into more details.

"I'll get changed and then you can use it," she said as they walked toward the open hanger and the restroom.

"Ladies always first," Dean teased.

"Don't start with me Gunny," Nitro growled. "I'm no lady, I'm a Marine first and a woman second...Lady is stretching it a bit," she chuckled to herself.

Dean chuckled knowing he would get a rise out of her when he called her that. No one doubted she was a woman, but she refused to be called a lady. She said it was for someone who never got their hands dirty and was prim and proper and all frills and lace and that was not her. He was the only one she let get away with calling her that. None of the others dared to after she laid into Shadow for doing it.

 **spn**

Dean came out of the restroom buttoning up his shirt and looked at Nitro. They were both dressed in all black for the night jump. She was checking her pack and being sure she had everything she needed. Dean picked up his three bags and moved to a small crate sitting just in the light of the hanger. He put his bags into it and turned to Nitro to see if she was coming.

"Put your things in here. It's cushioned with foam to protect our things in case of chute failure," he told her as Stikes walked over to join them.

"This has a tracking device on it so if you don't see it go down you can find it pretty easily," he said handing Dean a small object the size of a wallet. "Just flip it on here and look for the red dot," he explained.

"Got it," Dean said stowing it in one of his many pockets on his jumpsuit.

"If that's everything, we'll close it up and get it on the plane sir."

"Yes, we're good to go. Let's get our 'chutes on and checked."

"Right," Nitro said moving to a table that held the two parachutes. She picked one up and slipped it over her shoulders, letting it settle before adjusting the straps to fit snuggly.

Dean took the other one and did the same, making sure it set comfortable on his shoulders. He turned to Nitro and checked over her gear and let her do the same to his before picking up a helmet and special goggles that would allow him to see at night and walked toward the plane. Nitro grabbed her gear and joined him noticing the crate was just being loaded. With it being all black it was hard to see in the darkness which was what they needed. They didn't want any unwanted eyes watching their decent into the jungle.

The flight crew made their preflight check and ignored the two passengers that were not on any flight manifest. No one questioned their being there, nor would they mention them to anyone. It was as if they didn't exist and that was how it would be. After everything checked out, the crew got the plane ready to taxi to the runway and take off. Dean and Nitro buckled themselves in for the takeoff and to being their mission.

The jet engines roared to life and the plane slowly began to move across the tarmac toward the runway. The pilot radioed the tower for takeoff and were given the go ahead. With experienced hands, the pilot guided the plane to the runway and pushed the throttles forward, giving more power to the engines and making the plane roll down the runway faster and faster. When it reached the max speed, the plane lifted off from the ground and soared into the night sky, banking right and climbing higher leaving the airport far behind. It continued to climb until leveling off and heading for Mexico.

 **spn**

"Sir, we're almost to the coordinates for the jump," Stikes reported as he came from the front of the plane.

"Thank, we'll get ready," Dean responded, nodding to Nitro as he put on his helmet, goggle and gloves.

The two stood and swayed with the motion of the plane while trying to walk to the door on the side of the plane. Stikes moved ahead of them and braced himself for the assault that was to come. He looked at the two standing in wait and with a nod, opened the door and manhandled the crate out it, watching to be sure the chute opened and stepped back as Dean and Nitro launched themselves from the plane. Stikes quickly closed the door and offered a prayer for a safe landing.

Dean felt the rush of adrenaline as he began to freefall through the dark night sky. He held his arms out to slow his fall and looked sideways to see Nitro not far away doing the same. They tucked their arms to their bodies now that they had control and plummeted toward the unknown below. He watched his altimeter as the ground rushed quickly toward him and when he was low enough, pulled his T-ring and a black parachute swooshed out from the pack on his back, jerking him up in the air and slowing his decent. A few seconds later Nitro did the same and rose up almost level with him. The two guided their parachutes toward the coordinates Dean had mapped out. With the grace of an eagle, Dean glided to the ground and ran for a few steps pulling his chute down and getting his balance. Once he was stable, he quickly popped the straps and wadded up the black cloth into a small bundle. He looked around for Nitro and didn't see her at first and then caught movement off to his right. He jogged toward her across the clearing, scanning the surrounding for any danger.

"You okay?" Dean asked when he came abreast of her.

"Just like old times Gunny," she replied with excitement while working on gathering her chute into her arms.

"Let's hide the chutes and find our gear," he said moving toward the tree line.

They stopped just inside the tree line and hid the chutes in a hollow log. After stripping out of their flight suits and doing the same thing with them, Dean pulled out the tracker and flipped it on. He checked the screen and found the red dot marking the crate's location.

"This way," Dean said looking in the direction they needed to go. They kept their helmets and special goggles on and started the trek toward the crate. It didn't look like it was that far away from them; he just hoped the terrain was passable. He moved quickly among the jungle overgrowth, picking his path carefully. It took them nearly thirty minutes to find the crate that had gotten hung up in a tree. Nitro volunteered to shimmy up the tree and cut it down. Dean gave her a boost to the lowest branch and watched her move easily toward the chute.

Nitro put her foot into Dean's cupped hands and used his shoulders to balance as she was boosted up into the tree. She got her balance and looked up judging the best route. The parachute needed to come down so it wouldn't be seen when light came and they needed to be far away from here before dawn got here. She nimbly moved higher, keeping check on where she needed to go. Once she was above the black, silk cloth, she pulled out her knife and began to slice away at it moving when she needed to. It wasn't long before the weight of the crate started pulling the shredded chute toward the ground.

"Coming down Gunny," Nitro called softly as she cut the last strand holding it in place. She watched as the crate dropped into the brush below and began to make her way back down to drop gracefully beside Dean.

"Piece of cake."

"Let's get our packs and get this broken down and out of sight," Dean ordered pulling a small pry bar from his pocket and getting to work on getting the top off. He tossed it aside and they unloaded their gear before popping out the pins holding the box together. Nitro began to shove pieces of it under the overgrowth and tossing leaves and dirt on top of it. "Last piece," he said helping her cover it with debris. He stood and hefted his backpack onto his back and picked up his gun case and looked toward Nitro to see if she was ready. She was checking her pack to be sure everything was safe considering she was carry explosives and then shouldered it before looking at him.

"Let's rock and roll Gunny," she stated hoisting her gun and nodding her readiness to head out.

They moved silently through the jungle, stopping only long enough for Dean to check the map and compass to be sure they were still heading in the right direction. Neither spoke knowing how sound traveled in the jungle. They crossed several small streams and had to climb down one cliff and up another but so far it was nothing they couldn't handle. The two pushed onward wanting to get to their first stop by dawn.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Memorial Day to veterans everywhere. Being one myself this day is special to me, so take a moment and pause to remember those who didn't make it home. Hope you enjoy the chapter as their mission has started. Thank you guests for your reviews. You know I like them, please leave me one. NC**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The bright rays of the sun were slicing through the jungle growth bringing on another hot, humid day. The two humans had shed their helmets and goggles with the first dim light of the dawn and were quietly making their way through the undergrowth. One paused to check a compass and map before continuing on in the direction they were going. They were a few miles from a small village where Dean hoped to find transportation. Neither spoke during their slow trek until Dean raised his arm and fisted his hand for a halt.

They looked through the vines and branches to see a village had been carved out in the jungle. He could see people moving about doing their daily chores and crouched down to watch for a while before making their presence known. Dean observed the village before moving slowly around the perimeter wanting to check it from another angle being sure there were not any un-friendlys visiting. Most of these small villages barely survived with the poverty, drug cartels, and raiders that preyed on them. Once he was satisfied things were clear, Dean signaled that they could enter.

People in the village caught sight of Dean and Nitro as they walked down the rugged road that ran into it. Villagers huddled together and several young ones ran deeper in between the huts to get their leader. They kept their guns lowered and tried to act non-threatening. Several of the older men stepped from their huts with machetes and hoes ready to defend their village.

Dean stopped just before reaching the villagers and spoke to them. "No queremos dańo. ¿Quién es tu líder?

(We mean you no harm. Who is your leader?)"

The frightened men and women whispered among themselves as they looked at the two strangers that had walked out of the jungle. Being wary of strangers, they didn't speak to them and waited for their leader to come. Dean and Nitro waited patiently not wanting to spook them. It wasn't long before an elderly man using a cane moved slowly between the huts toward the gathering crowd.

"Hola señor, ¿hablas inglés? (Hello sir, do you speak English?)" Dean asked when he stopped in front of them.

"Hola señor, a little," the man replied haughtily. "What can...we...ayuda con usted? (help you with)," he asked in broken English.

"Nos gustaría adquirir transporte de su pueblo señor, (We would like to acquire transportation from your village sir,)" Dean said in Spanish seeing the man's English wasn't that good.

"Somos un pueblo pobre, señor, no tenemos mucho, (We are a poor village sir, we do not have much,)" he explained.

"Si puedo... (If I may...)" Dean said slipping his pack off slowly and pulling a map from the side pocket. "Estamos aquí y queremos llegar aquí, (We are here and we want to get here,)" he pointed to the map showing him what he wanted.

The leader looked at the map Dean held and the two marks on it and then looked back up at him. After a few thoughtful moments, he turned to one of the other men and spoke quietly to him. The man turned and hurried into the village to do his bidding. Dean and Nitro waited to see what was going to happen and if they would get any help or have to move on on their own. They didn't have to wait too long before the man came back leading two horses that were saddled and ready to ride.

"Puede usar estos animales para sus viajes, (You may have the use of these animals for your travels)," he said waving to the horses. "Good, strong."

"Gracias señor, ¿cómo los devolveremos? (Thank you sir, how will we get them back to you?)" Dean asked accepting the reins for one of the horses. He knew the horses were important to the village and didn't want to cause them any trouble. Nitro took the other one and whispered to the animal before rubbing his nose.

"Si los dejas ir, encontrarán camino a casa. Tendré vigilantes que los busquen, (If you let them go, they will find way home. I will have watchers looking out for them)," the elderly leader said smiling at the animals.

"Esto es para el préstamo de los animales, (This is for the loan of the animals)," Dean said pulling Mexican money from his pocket and holding it out to the leader.

"No, no, no pude... (No, no I could not...)." the leader said.

"Insisto, señor. Por tu problema y en caso de que pierdan su camino, (I insist sir. For your trouble and in case they lose their way)," Dean insisted pressing the money into his gnarled hands. "Para tu pueblo, (For your village)," he said softly. He knew this could go a long way in helping out these people and it would more than cover the loss of the animals if they didn't make it back.

"Gracias Señor. Seguro viaja a ambos, (Thank you sir. Safe travels to you both)," he said bowing his head to them with respect. His village had dealt with other Americans in the past that were not as sincere and honest as these two seemed to be. He finally looked down at the money in his hand and gawked at the amount. This would be a tremendous help to the people of his village and he would be eternally grateful to the two strangers.

 **spn**

Dean and Nitro moved to the side of the horses to mount them and turned them away from the village and headed down the rutted road toward their destination. He knew this road would take them close and they could go on foot the rest of the way. He gently kicked the sides of the horse and got it trotting and heard Nitro do the same.

"We'll go as far as we can with them and hike in the rest of the way," Dean told her as he scanned the area for any danger. He wanted to stay off the radar as much as possible for their safety and so they could accomplish their mission.

"I've not ridden in a while," Nitro grumbled as she shifted in the uncomfortable saddle. "But I guess it's better than walking."

"You'll be okay, your bottom'll get numb and you won't feel a thing," Dean teased glancing over at her and seeing the disgruntled look on her face.

"Very funny," she growled at him with a huff.

They hadn't been traveling long when Dean heard something up ahead and motioned for Nitro to follow him into the brush out of sight. They stilled the horses and watched as an old battered truck came by with armed men in the back. They looked like raiders by their shabby dress and mismatched old firearms. The truck continued on past them without a backwards glance their way and headed on around the curve. Dean waited a few more minutes before coming out and heading on down the road again. Anytime Dean thought they were in danger, he got them off and hidden until it had passed. It wasn't long before he turned off the road onto a narrow barely recognizable trail and guided them deeper into the jungle.

 **spn**

"This is as far as we can go on horseback," Dean said pulling on the reins and stopping his ride. He dismounted and stretched his body, working out the kinks and looked over at Nitro as she dismounted and sighed with relief.

"Oh god! I can't feel my ass," she complained as she rubbed her bottom and walked around.

"Loop the reins around the saddle horn and we'll send the horses on their way back home," Dean instructed her as he did it on his saddle. He watched to be sure she had it tied tight and moved the horses to where they were heading back down the trail and slapped their rumps sending them trotting away. "Five minute rest and we need to get moving before it gets dark."

"Okay," she said leaning against a tree since she didn't want to sit. She fished a bottle of water from her side pocket and some Tylenol from shirt pocket.

Dean took out a power bar and broke it in half offering part to her as he started eating the other half. She took the bar and nodded her thanks taking a small bite and washing it down with water. She watched Dean as he continued to scan the area for danger. She could tell he was in full Marine mode and fell right back into the role of team leader without missing a beat. They rested for a few more minutes and Dean pushed himself up shouldering his pack and gun case.

He checked the map and compass and led them deeper into the jungle. He glanced up at the sky checking how much longer they would have light before needing to make camp. He wanted to push on and set up camp far enough away from their target that they wouldn't be seen. He planned on scouting their target after it got dark to get the layout of the land and find a good place for a hide for them.

Nitro didn't complain about the fast pace Dean set and kept up with him hoping the exercise would loosen her stiff muscles from the ride. They moved silently through the trees, blending into the surroundings with ease. So far they had not run into any trouble and hoped to keep it that way. With the thickness of the canopy, darkness was closing in on them fast. When Dean ran across a suitable place to stop, he called a stop for the night so they'd be able to see to set up camp. He had found a rocky outcrop that would hide a small fire so they could heat water from a stream nearby to make their meal. They had cleared a small area of leaves and debris being sure to check for creepy crawlies before putting down blankets. Nitro quickly fixed the food and dished it out so they could eat. They ate listening to the sounds of the jungle coming to life as darkness fell.

"You catch a nap first and I'll stand guard," Dean said as he settled down against the rock wall with his gun across his lap.

"Alright but wake me in four hours so you can sleep too," she insisted before settling down on her blanket.

"I will," he replied. "I wanna do a recon of the place before we head that way in the morning. You can stay here with the gear out of sight. I'll find us a place to set up."

"Alright. Damn this is one noisy place," Nitro mumbled burying her head into her blanket.

"Hunters coming out to hunt," Dean told her as he looked out into the night when a crashing noise sounded nearby. "Just like us..." he whispered moving his gun to point it out into the night as he zeroed in on the sound as it moved away from them. Ni was right, the jungle was sounding off loudly tonight, he thought as a fierce growl echoed from somewhere nearby. He checked the load on his gun and reached for his goggles thinking that would give him an advantage, at least he hoped it would.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the support and reviews. Special thanks to the guest who have left reviews that I can't personally thank. Hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews are the best, please leave one. NC**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"Hey, wake u,." Dean called softly to Ni as he shook her booted foot.

"I'm awake," she said sitting up and wiping the sleep from her face before standing to switch places with Dean.

"Things been quiet," he said scooting to the blanket and handing her the gun.

"You call this quiet? Really?" she questioned sarcastically as she settled down in his spot and laid the gun across her stomach and listened to the calls echoing all around them.

"Use the goggles, they help," Dean mumbled as he shut his mind down enough to sleep. He set his internal clock to wake him in four hours so he could do some scouting before the sun came up. Dean never let his body completely relax when on a mission so he would be fully awake within seconds if need be; once a Marine, always a Marine.

After glancing at Dean, Nitro turned back to the darkness of the jungle that lay in front of her hoping nothing decided to pop out and wanted to investigate their camp and them. As one crashing noise got louder, she slowly pulled a suppressor out and threaded it onto the end of the gun. She figured it was better to play it on the safe side and not let anyone know their location if she did have to fire.

 **spn**

Dean opened his eyes and pulled in a couple of slow even breaths before pushing himself to a sitting position. He looked over at Nitro and saw her watching intensely out into the dark with her finger on the trigger of her rifle that now had a suppressor on it. He clamped his lips together hard to keep from laughing and coughed to cover it up.

"I'll head out and be back as soon as I can," he said getting up and stretching and rolling his shoulders. He looked around at the outcrop and pulled out a small light to shine it up the face of the rock wall. He spotted what looked like a ledge about eleven feet up and panned the light over it before turning to Nitro. "Why don't you climb up there with the gear and try to catch a couple more hours of sleep while I'm gone? Should be safe enough."

She looked to where he was pointing his light and back at him. "Let me check it out," she said leaning her rifle against the rock. Dean handed her his light so she would be able to see.

"Here, let me give you a boost," he said cupping his hands and leaning against the wall. Nitro stepped into his hands and balanced herself as he lifted her to his shoulders so she could find hand and footholds. Once she got her fingers over the ledge, she slowly raised her eyes and used the light to scan it for snakes, scorpions, spiders or anything else that might be dangerous. "Looks good just need to move some rocks and pebbles out of the way." She got a better hold and hefted her body over the edge and onto the three foot ledge. "Look out below," she called to be sure Dean was out of the way before using her foot to sweep the ledge clean.

"I'll toss up the packs and you can lower a strap for your gun," Dean instructed picking up a pack to toss upwards when she was ready. Nitro caught both packs and pulled a strap from Dean's to get her gun. Once everything was up with her, Dean made ready to leave. "Stay there until I get back."

"Be careful and if you're not back by sunup I'm coming after you," she insisted strongly.

"I know," he said unspoken words passing between them before disappearing into the jungle.

 **spn**

After finding a game trail, Dean was able to make faster time toward the compound. He traveled a couple of miles before moving off the trail and slowly working his way toward the clearing that had been made to accommodate the compound. No matter how hard they tried, the jungle was moving closer, trying to claim back what was rightfully theirs. He moved silently through the foliage until he could see the area below him.

After studying what he could from this side, he moved around and climbed higher to get a better look inside. He moved among the trees and ran across three trip wires that he disabled before finding a nice site that gave him clear view of the front of the large house that had a circular driveway with several vehicles sitting in front and trucks sitting around other buildings. There was a large metal gate that had a guard house and two guard towers on either end of the front wall. He took out binoculars and studied each building trying to determine what they were used for and how many guards there might be there. He stayed long enough to get what he needed before heading back to get Nitro. He marked his trail in a way others wouldn't see it so he could easily find it again when they came back.

It took him thirty minutes to get back to the game trail and broke into a jog. He found where he needed to head off the trail to get back to Nitro and slowed since the going was harder now. Light was starting to filter in when Dean found the rock outcrop again and moved to the wall to look up trying to see Nitro.

"Hey you awake up there?" he called, watching to see her head appear and look down at him.

"Yes, can I come down now?" she asked like a five year old that had been put in time out.

"Send the packs down first and your gun," he instructed, waiting for her to do as he said and untied the first pack and his gun case, letting her pull it back up and lower the others along with her gun.

"Okay, I'm coming down," she said lying on his stomach and sliding her feet over the edge blindly feeling for footholds.

"Move your right foot to the left, there's a crack you can use," Dean guided her as he watched her feet until she was over the edge. He waited until she was down far enough and grabbed her legs easing her the rest of the way to the ground. "You good?"

"Yeah, you find our target?"

"Yes and found a hide for us to set up in. Let's grab a quick bite before we head out and it'll be a little lighter so we can see."

"Power bars and water?"

"Sounds like a five star meal," he chuckled digging them out of his pack as she did the same.

They ate their sparse meal in silence and refilled their bottles at the stream and added purifying water tablets before storing the bottles back in their packs. Nitro excused herself to find a tree for a bathroom and Dean did the same. They met back up and shouldered their packs and with Dean taking the lead, headed for the compound.

 **spn**

The day was growing warmer as the sun tracked across the sky, making Dean and Nitro sweat profusely. Their only reprieve was most of the way to their target was through jungle growth that shaded them from the hot sun. It didn't help that the humidity was so high, making it feel like a sauna. Dean kept looking to the sky, tracking the clouds that were moving in knowing a storm was brewing and wanted to get set up before it hit. He picked up his pace once they got on the game trail and veered off where he had marked, taking them into the heart of the jungle. He followed his markings back to the small ridge above the compound that gave the best vantage point for them.

Once they were close, Dean slowed and began to check the area for any other booby traps that might hinder their escape. He used hand signals to talk to Nitro and to let her know to watch for traps. After exploring around the ridge and clearing any hindrance, Dean led Nitro to the overhang and they began to set up camp. She pulled out a camouflaged tarp to hang above them since it looked like they were going to get some rain before their mission was completed. Dean went back down the hill and cut a few branches to better hide its presence in case anyone got suspicious and wanted to see what it was, but he felt that was unlikely since the trek up the cliff side was precarious. He swept the ground of unwanted rocks and branches before positioning their blankets on the ground. He ventured into the woods and came back with some plants and berries that he ground together between two rocks.

"Here, put this on your neck and the shoulders of your shirt," Dean told Nitro holding out the flat rock with the smashed goop on it. "It'll keep away the insects and hide your scent as well."

Nitro dapped a finger into the greenish looking goop and brought it to her nose to sniff. She quickly drew back, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I can see why they'd stay away. That smells like swamp gas or worse and you want me to put this on me?"

"But it works and after a bit you won't even notice it," he said taking some and putting it on his shoulders and around his hairline. "It's better to stink than be eaten alive by these bugs."

Wondering what was worse this concoction or being bitten by bugs, Nitro did the same, gagging once before she was finished.

"You'll thank me later."

"I'm not so sure of that," she mumbled holding her nose and breathing through her mouth.

Nitro unpacked binoculars and a sniper's sighting scope before sitting down on a blanket to study the target below them. Dean pulled his gun case over and opened it up, taking out a sniper rifle and quickly putting it together. He went over it with a fine tooth comb, being sure everything was in working order before stretching out and sighting one of the guard towers through the scope. He made a couple of adjustments before letting it trail across to the front of the house that could be plainly seen from their position. When he was satisfied that it was working properly, he pulled out a clip and loaded it with high powered, hollow point bullets and popped it in place on the rifle, chambering a round. He laid it aside for now and got his own binoculars out to join Nitro and watched the movements in the compound.

"There's a side door in back of the place that you can get in tonight," he whispered softly. He didn't want to make any loud noises that might alert anyone to their presence.

"The fuel depot is over to the left and that looks like a barracks to the left of it," she mumbled back as she slowly scanned inside the walls to get a layout for when she when in tonight.

"I think that must be a prison on the far right. The windows are barred and it's much smaller."

"I bet part of it's used for storage of whatever they're producing too."

"It doesn't look like they patrol the grounds since the gates are kept locked, but they do have the guard towers."

"Yep and only one guard in each and two at the gate. Look, they're getting ready to head out," she noted as five armed guards came from a building and got in back of a truck that headed for the main gate. It was opened and they headed out down the road.

"Bet they're going to get the workers started harvesting the crops. I think from the info I got on this cartel he's into pot, heroin, prostitution and human trafficking."

"Sounds like a winner," she huffed rolling over and resting her eyes as she memorized what she saw.

"The big boss is supposed to be coming back home tonight because he has set up a meeting with another cartel boss for tomorrow, wanting to join forces with him. Figured I take down two for the price of one."

"So all we have to do is wait for now. When it's dark and everyone's asleep, I'll sneak in and set a few surprises for tomorrow to be sure we get away clean. They'll be so much confusion they won't know which way to go."

"I'm counting on it. And we're still good to go with your plan for getting back to the states?"

"Yes, I contacted an old friend before we left and its all set. We just have to get to the town in three days from tomorrow. The volunteers will be heading back then and we'll just tag right alone with them like we belong."

"Guess its cold meals until we're out of here. I don't want to chance a fire being seen by anyone."

"Are we having fun yet?" Nitro teased as she rolled back over to watch the truck drive on down the road away from the compound.

Both fell easily back into hunter mode without a hiccup and both knew the jobs they had to do to get this mission done. Neither thought once about defeat, that was not in their vocabulary. They settled down for the waiting game, until it was time to strike.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the support and I hope you are enjoying the hunt. Reviews are welcome. NC**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The two ex-Marines rested while they could but still kept an eye on the compound to study the routines of the guards, and the comings and goings of them. The heat and humidity were almost unbearable, but both had been subjected to extreme heat with their tour of duty overseas. It was the annoying bugs that had Nitro in a bad mood and ready to kill someone.

"I feel like I'm in a sauna," Nitro mumbled as she wiped her face of the sweat that wanted to run into her eyes. "And I think every dang bug around here has decided to have me for dinner," she complained slapping at her neck and swearing under her breath. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but have you got anymore of that stinking crap you mixed up earlier?"

"Hold on, won't take a minute to smash it up," Dean chuckled reaching for the stones he had used before.

"Next time I hope the bad guys pick a better location. I'm so over this place," she huffed, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she dipped her finger into the goop.

"It's going to rain soon. Can you feel it in the air?" Dean asked feeling the heaviness in the air and knew it was coming. "'It'll get rid of the bugs for a bit."

"Good I can catch some water for us," she said moving to set up a pot and bottles with funnels she made from large leaves around the tarp to catch the runoff. She looked up at what she could see of the sky and saw clouds building quickly and knew Dean was right the storm was almost upon them. She scooted back under the protection and stretched back out on the blanket to watch several trucks heading back to the compound. One stopped at one building where guards got out and the other went to another building on the other side of the compound. Several men got out and begin to unload bags from the back to take inside.

They left the truck parked by the building and walked toward the other one. Dean looked through the binoculars and saw smoke coming from the side of the building and two men, not guards, were moving around and seemed to be cooking. They could be seen taking trays and bowls in a side door before disappearing to a hut set in the far corner of the compound. "Guess dinner is served," she commented reaching for her pack to pull some power bars out and handed one to Dean.

"Thanks," Dean said looking up when drops of rain began to pelt the leaves covering the tarp. It suddenly started raining harder and visibility was cut down to nearly nothing. Dean lay down on his back and began to eat his power bar as he listened to the steady drumming of the rain, thinking it had a calming effect. He didn't mind the rain when it was like this; it was the thunder and lightening storms that he would rather avoid.

"I hope this doesn't last too long, I hate working in the rain," Nitro complained.

"Shouldn't, they usually don't," he mumbled closing his eyes and thinking the rain reminded him of happier timed from his childhood. "But it will feel like more like a sauna out there when it stops."

"Glad I don't live here. I can take the heat it's the humidity that'll kill you," she said not really talking to Dean. She ate part of a bar before pulling her pack out and setting out what she would need to construct her special bombs. She knew there wouldn't need to be much bang for the ones she would set at the fuel tanks and bottled gas containers at the side of the barracks, so she made them smaller than the ones to set in the buildings. She could feel Dean's eyes on her, but ignored them and skillfully went about inserting detonator caps and rigging them so they could be remotely activated. Her fingers were nimble and she was fast and had them ready and replaced in a pack for tonight.

"It still amazes me every time I see you work your magic Ni. You have got skills."

"Why thank you kind sir. I think I'll take a little nap and get prepared for tonight," she said settling back and using her backpack as a pillow.

 **spn**

The land was cloaked it a coat of darkness as Nitro made ready to do her part of this plan. She was dressed in black and had her hood ready to put on but was waiting until the last minute to do that. She shouldered her pack and adjusted the straps while Dean checked the compound one more time.

"Things are looking quiet down there," Dean whispered dropping his binoculars and looking her way.

"Well, since it's two in the morning when most people are sleeping I would think so," she mumbled back checking that her weapons were all in place and she was good to go.

"Watch yourself out there and keep your head down," Dean told her. "I'll be tracking your back as much as I can."

"Good, I wouldn't think otherwise," she said with a nod and put on her hood and slipped the goggles over it so she'd be able to see the terrain down to the compound. She was going in the back way and set her surprises for in the morning when the real fun would begin. With the stealth of a panther, Nitro moved from the blind and started working her way through the jungle and around to the back of the compound. The night was filled with the sounds of the jungle coming alive. Nitro took her time being careful of any traps that might be set up that they didn't find when they first got there.

After Nitro checked the door to be sure there were no cameras or alarms, she pulled a small strip of explosives from a side pocket and pressed it into the lock holding the door shut. She stepped back and lit the small fuse waiting for a pop before pushing on the door enough to get inside. She waited for a couple of minutes listening to the sounds around her making sure she got in unseen.

They were lucky it wasn't a full moon and the shadows were dark and deep as she moved through them heading for the other side of the compound to start placing her masterpieces. She was going to start at the far end where the fuel was stored and set the others on the way back to the exit. Nitro slipped behind the fuel tanks and found a nice concealed place to plant the explosive. She opened one drain to allow a slow drip to start that would build up by the morning to help make a louder bang.

She worked her way to the trucks parked along the building and rolled under the first one and attached a bomb and proceeded to the next on her stomach and did the same. She found a crawl space for the barracks and wiggled under there hoping there wouldn't be any surprises waiting for her in the dark. Even if the guards would be up, she wanted to cause as much confusion as possible and planted one under there figuring that's where weapons were stored too. Another small one went on the bottom of the gas bottle they used for fuel for the stove they cooked on. She froze as a guard strolled by around the building, not noticing her in the shadows and continued on his way. Once he had passed, she headed back to the final building with the bars on the windows.

 **spn**

The door wasn't locked and she eased it open enough to look inside and saw a guard sitting in a chair asleep. Nitro pulled a knife from her boot and slipped in behind the man to quickly clamp a hand over his mouth and drive the knife into the back of his neck and twisting hard severing his spinal cord. She balanced the body in the chair and moved into the other room to find another sleeping in a bed. She used the knife again, driving it into his heart and moved on knowing she couldn't waste time.

Finding a locked door at the end of the hall, she popped it open and glanced inside to find stacks of pot and a table with bags of white powder stacked on it. She planted an explosive charge under the table and started to leave but spotted a surprise in the corner. Nitro moved closer and saw large stacks of American money plastic wrapped together and Mexican money rubber banded together. Without hesitation, she took her almost empty pack and stuffed bundles into it being careful not to make it too heavy. She grabbed some Mexican money and slipped it into the side pockets of her pants before setting the last explosive among the remaining money on the table. Nitro was not going to leave any resources for them to rebuild with. She continued to the end of the hall and saw cells on both sides. She paused long enough to look inside them and saw nothing until she came to the last one. Movement in the corner caught her eye and she stepped closer.

"Who's there?" a weak voice asked in American.

"Who are you?" Nitro asked softly.

"You're American?" a man asked moving closer to the bars.

"Yes."

"My partner and I are DEA agents captured by the cartel a few days ago."

Nitro studied the guy for a moment before removing her goggles and taking out a small light to shine into the cell to get a better view of them.

"Will you help us?" he pleaded.

"Hold on," she said heading back to the front and looking on the desk for keys. She looked in a drawer and found some keys on a ring hoping they were the ones. With keys in hand, she headed back to the cell and on the third try got the cell opened.

"Are you Special Forces or DEA here to rescue us?" the man asked.

"No, are you both mobile enough to get out of here on your own?"

"Yes. They beat us, but we can still walk."

"Think you can put my shoulder back in place?" the other agent asked as he stepped from the cell holding his left arm tightly to his stomach.

"That I can do," Nitro said. "Brace yourself and don't scream," she said as she took his elbow in one hand and the dislocated shoulder in the other and gave it a quick jerk feeling it go back in place.

The agent grunted in pain and grabbed for the bars of the cell to keep from falling. He let out the breath he was holding and nodded this thanks.

"C'mon and be quiet," she instructed as she led them to the dead guard's bodies. "Help me move them into the cell and cover them up. We want it to look like you're still in there."

"They were going to hold off integrations until after some big meeting, so I doubt we're high on the agenda right now."

"That's good to know," Nitro said thinking at least their intelligence was right and the meeting would take place later in the morning.

They worked quickly moving the guards and getting them set up in the cell before she locked it back. They went back to the small room that was used more or less as an office/bedroom and she grabbed up the pillow pulling the case off of it before getting a knife from her boot to cut it into, making a sling for the agent with the dislocated shoulder. Once he was taken care of, she looked around and found a canteen full of water and some fruit and some type of jerky. Nitro stuffed her finds into a small knapsack and gave it to the other agent.

"It's not much but it should help until you can get to a village to call for help. Take the guards guns and here's some money in case you need to bribe someone," she said pulling out a rubber banded bundle of Mexican money. "There's a village west of here where you can contact your agency and have them send rescue. Can you make it there?"

"Yeah, but what about you?" one asked accepting the offerings. He stuffed the money in his pocket and slung the knapsack over a shoulder.

"My job's not finished, I'll be fine," she insisted. "I'll get you away from here and to the road that leads to the town. Watch for any traffic and get off it so you're not seen. Travel as far as you can while its still dark and you'll be less likely to be seen. Whatever you do...Do not trust anyone. It could get you right back in a hell hole again. Be quiet and follow close behind me."

Nitro led them back out the back door, pulling it closed so it looked locked and into the jungle. She slipped back on her goggles and slowed her pace so the two others could keep up. She made a wide berth to get them away from the front gate before leading them onto the road. After being sure things looked okay, she led them to the edge of the road.

"The village is about six to seven clicks that way. I know it the long way, but neither of you are suited to travel through the jungle, especially at night. Be careful, I won't be there to bail you out if you're caught again."

"Thanks for this, I hope whatever your mission that it goes well. Don't guess you can tell me your name?"

"That's on a need to know basis. I'd have to kill you if I told you," she said a hint of humor in her voice. "Go on; just mind what I told you."

"Thank you," the other said as they watched her disappear into the darkness like a ghost.

 **spn**

Nitro moved up the hill toward where their hideout was and whistled several times, waiting for a response before entering. She didn't want to be mistaken for the bad guys and have Gunny take her out.

"Any problems?" Dean asked as she settled back down beside him. "You were gone longer than I expected. I was about to come looking for you."

"None," she responded slipping the hood off and breathing deeply. "Found a couple of DEA agents that got captured and got them out and sent them on their way."

"Let's hope they won't be missed until after this meeting starts," Dean said. "Did you plant all your surprises for the fireworks in the morning?"

"Of course. It should be pretty awesome," she said taking one of the bottles of water she caught and sipping on it. "One of the agents said there was going to be some important meeting today so they had one day of reprieve before the real torture was to start, so I don't think they'll be missed."

"We shouldn't have long to wait, dawn should be here in a few hours."

"Why don't you rest a bit and I'll keep watch," Nitro suggested moving to the front of the blind to watch the compound. "You're the one doing all the heavy lifting; I've just got to start pushing buttons."

"Alright, sounds like a good idea," Dean replied passing her the binoculars before stretching out and pulling his hat down over his face.

Nitro took up sentry duty in Dean's place and tuned in on the sounds surrounding them, listening for the out of place ones that might signal danger. She was hoping their wait wouldn't be much longer and they could get out of this hell hole.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the support for this story and thank you to the guests who have left reviews. So Nitro got to do her thing and now comes the wait for the fireworks. Reviews are awesome and makes me want to post quicker. Leave one if you can. NC**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: As a special thank you, I'm posting this chapter early. So here it is, the much awaited chapter. I hope I have done it justice. Thank you to everyone for the support and for the reviews. I have tried to make the story believable, but if I have erred they are my own mistakes. I do like to know what you think, review if you can. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

His internal clock signaled for him to wake up and Dean stretched as he sat up and checked on Nitro who was watching the compound below them. He knew he had to get this right the first time because there wouldn't be a second chance. There was more movement around the gate and at the front of the large house set in the middle of compound. It looked like they were getting ready for the visitor, so that meant he must be arriving soon. Dean tensed with anticipation and slowed his mind to prepare for what was about to happen.

"Why don't you get our things ready to leave as soon as the fireworks begin?" Dean said picking up his sniper rifle and taking a clip of six bullets to insert into it before positioning himself on his blanket to take sights of his targets. He counted down the shots and pictured it in his mind going over each detail for any flaws.

"Was just thinking that," Nitro replied setting their packs to the side and replacing items that were sitting around their makeshift camp. She untied the tarp and pulled it down from the limb they had secured it to and folded it up so she could tie it to her pack. She split up the other gear between the two packs since they didn't have as much in them now. The bag with the money, she stuffed into Dean's pack to let him decide what to do with it. What few cooking items they had went into her pack and the remainder of the food went on top. She laid her remote control to the side within easy reach to be ready for when the time came to use it.

Dean got comfortable as he sighted his potential targets, one by one. Nitro got out the scope to check out the shots since she was his spotter. She sat down beside him and sited the front of the house, focusing on the two guards, as she did quick calculations in her head. She looked to each guard tower doing the same. She scooped up a little dirt and tossed it out away from them and studied it falling to check the wind.

"Alright, wind velocity is two kilometers per hour, three o'clock, humidity is seventy-nine percent, temperature seventy-six degrees Fahrenheit, distance to target five hundred and twenty meters, three clicks up and the guards randomly move around in the towers but I expect they will be to the inside to see the arrival when he gets here. So wait a second to let them move to the front." Nitro said in a quiet voice knowing Dean was going over how each shot would play out in his head and looking for possible problems.

As the guard tower came into focus, Dean slowly adjusted the scope to get a clear picture and let it pan over the area watching the guard move around in it. He counted the steps he paced from one side to the other and then back before stopping and leaning against the side of the structure seeming to be bored. He let his rifle move to the other tower and did the same with that guard before bringing the barrel of the gun back to center to see the front of the house and the steps that led to the double front doors. He studied the guards standing on each side of the steps and noted their lax stance. They would not be a problem from what he could tell. He didn't think either one were very good shots and wouldn't know where his shots were coming from anyway. He listened to Nitro talking and took her calculations to make minor adjustments to his scope. He sighted their flag and watched it move slightly in the breeze. Now all that was left was the waiting part. Nothing could be done until their targets were together so both could be taken out.

 **spn**

Dean and Nitro heard the approaching vehicles before seeing them and watched as an SUV and a sedan pulled up to the gate and waited for the guard to come out to check each vehicle before opening the gate to let them in.

"It's show time," Dean mumbled as he drew in a few calming breaths while he waited for the right moment. He watched three guards get out of the SUV that stopped just beyond the steps and one got out of the sedan going to stand at the back door waiting on the okay signal from the others before opening the door and allowing a well dressed, short, dark skinned, Mexican to get out. The front doors opened and a heavy set Mexican stepped from the entrance, accompanied by who he was sure was his head of security, and waddled more than walked down the steps to meet his guest. The guards on either side snapped to attention with machine guns ready. "Three more steps..." Dean mumbled as he sighted first one man and then the other. He waited until they came to a halt and started to shake hands before unleashing his fury.

The shots sounded like coughing puffs of trapped air as two bullets, one right after the other, exited the barrel of the gun, both finding their target within seconds of each other. First, one cartel leader's head exploded like a rubber banded watermelon and then the other one did the same spraying anyone around them with brain matter and blood. In a smooth sweeping motion, Dean moved the gun to snap two more rounds, taking out who he was sure were the heads of security standing nearby. The last two shots took out the guards in the towers leaving them empty. Before the sound of the last bullet dissipated, Nitro had taken the remote and began to rein hell down on the compound. Dean quickly broke his sniper rifle down and stored it in its case, and picked up the spent shells tossing them in there too, while Nitro began doing what she did best, blowing things up.

The first explosion took out the fuel depot, sending flames and exploding barrels shooting up into the sky in a huge fire bomb. Blistering heat radiated outward scorching anything close by, seeming like a gate to hell just opened up to consume anyone it could. The noises and sound waves from the explosions bloomed outward, vibrating back as they hit the walls of the compound making it impossible for anyone to pinpoint an enemy. The next one to blow was the cylinders of gas that they used for cooking which blew up half the barracks and took out any one standing around it along with their cash of weapons. Ammo could be heard going off in the roar of the explosion sending unexpected bullets outward taking down anyone running near it. Soldiers stumbled, staggered and wandered around dazed, confused, bleeding and not knowing what to do with all the chaos. Broken, bloody, charred bodies and random body parts were scattered throughout the yard as fires burned out of control all around the area. No one knew where to go to escape the misery being rained down on them. It was a nightmare no one had been expecting.

Trucks and cars began to explode, part of the house blew outward from an explosive set under it and finally the prison and storage building exploded in a fiery ball sending flames high into the sky as a huge cloud of black smoke billowed up and outward over the clearing. Screams echoed around the compound from the guards who were caught in the explosions. Debris fell from the sky on anyone standing around, throwing the entire place into a state of panic. It was like the 4th of July came early as random explosions still sounded until finally all that was left were smoking, burning rubble, spotty fires, dead bodies and a few shell shocked guards wandering aimlessly not sure what to do. Some guards were firing wildly at anything as they tried to see through all the flames and smoke. No one knew what was going on and had no idea where the attack was coming from. Thick clouds blackish-greyish in color made it hard for anyone still alive to breath or see. Guards were firing at anything that moved; even their own people. Huge craters pocketed the courtyard from the explosions leaving the place looking like a war torn battle zone and no one was the wiser as to who had done it or why. With no trace of the two Marines being left behind, no one would ever know the true reason for such destruction and that was fine by them. They wanted no glory or fame or praise; they just wanted to get away from this place and back across into the United States.

 **spn**

As soon as Nitro armed the last explosion, Dean and her were on their feet grabbing up their blankets to tie to their packs, shouldering the packs and moving quickly back into the jungle and away from all the noise and confusion. Dean had plotted out their exit and led them to a game trail he had found and moved silently through the dense jungle, not once looking back or feeling any remorse for what they just did. The cartel bosses were evil, cruel, dominating, ruthless men who cared nothing about human suffering or the lives they took to get to the top. It was all about money and power and greed. He wished it could have been a slow, painful death, but circumstances didn't allow for it, so Dean opting for the kill shot not wanting to take any chances of either getting away.

Their pace was fast and Dean didn't let up for nearly an hour before he slowed enough for them to catch their breath. When he came to a small clearing, he stopped and listened intently to the jungle behind them for any pursuers. Nitro was panting as she wiped the sweat from her face.

"I think we got away without anyone knowing we were even there," Dean said in a low voice.

"It was unexpected and my special toys took out most of the guards in the compound. I'm guessing the ones that did survive have no idea what to do now since their boss is dead," she replied.

"You rest for ten minutes and head on toward the village where we're to meet your friend," Dean told her as he let his pack slip to the ground. "I'm going to backtrack to be sure no one is following us. I'll meet up with you on ahead."

"Be careful Gunny and don't take any chances."

"I'll be sure our tracks are covered and leave a couple of false trails just to be on the safe side. Watch your back and look for a decent place to set up for the night."

"I'll leave markers for you to follow," she said moving to take his pack with her. "I'll head out in five and see what I can find."

Dean nodded to her before letting the jungle swallow him as he headed back the way they had come. If things timed out right, they would be spending one more night in the jungle before making it to the village to catch a ride back across the border. Nitro watched him fade into the jungle and leaned against a tree to rest a few more minutes before continue on. She had no qualms about Gunny finding her and was sure they got away clean. She knew this was Gunny's OCD kicking in like it always did on all their previous missions. He was never one to leave anything to chance if he could help it. He always double checked each and every aspect of the mission and made sure he had any possible problems covered. With a deep breath, Nitro pushed from the tree and picked up Gunny's pack to head off on her own, checking to be sure she was going in the right direction.

 **Spn**

The jungle was starting to thin some and Nitro could hear the sound of water somewhere up ahead. Dean hadn't caught up with her yet, but she wasn't worried. She had been traveling for nearly four hours, stopping only for a few minutes every hour to rest and check her bearings. She marked her trail where only Gunny would know it and continued toward the source of the water. It wasn't long before she could see a small river through the jungle growth and hoped to find a place for them to camp and maybe if her luck was with her, catch some fish for their dinner tonight. When she broke through the jungle onto the river bank, she stopped and looked up and down knowing she needed to move up river to stay on track. Nitro carefully picked her way through the large boulders and fallen trees that dotted the shore line. She stopped at a small pool and dropped the packs before going to the edge and kneeling down to splash water on her hot, sweaty face. She looked around for any dangers from the four legged kind but didn't see anything. It didn't take her long to find a secluded indention back from the water where several large boulders formed a type of shelter and looked like a good place to stop. Their backs would be protected and with only one way in would be easy to defend.

After checking for unwanted guests, Nitro brushed away dead leaves, twigs and rocks. She went to the edge of the jungle and cut some large leaves to use as bedding to spread their blankets on. Once she was satisfied with the setup, she pulled a reel of fishing line from one of the pockets of Dean's pack and looked for a suitable stick to use as a pole. She pulled a small pouch out that had the basics for fishing and added a hook and weight to the line. She looked around along the edge of the bank for anything to use as bait and found some grub worms under a rotten log. With bait and pole, Nitro moved down to a calmer part of the river that had a nice pool and baited her hook before tossing it out into the water. She used her finger on the line to tell if a fish took the bait and didn't have to wait long before something struck. With one quick flip, she jerked the line from the water, fish and all.

"Nice," she mumbled seeing it was a good size fish. She quickly removed the hook and put the fish on a branch she cut and set it in a small pool of water until she could catch more. After baiting the hook again, she threw the line to a different part of the pool hoping to find more hungry fish in it. Fifteen minutes later she got another bite and brought it in to add to the first one she caught. She tried one more time thinking this would make a nice meal for them tonight. After she caught one more, Nitro moved to the edge of the water and took out her knife to gut, scale and clean the fish before carrying them back to camp. It didn't take her long to gather some dry wood from along the bank and dig a small fire pit to start a fire. After deciding how she was going to cook the fish since she didn't have frying pan or oil, she cut three branches to thread the fish one on each and used rocks to hold them in place so the fish could cook over the hot fire. Once the fire was going to her liking, she positioned the fish and sat back. Nitro didn't relax and quickly pulled her gun when she heard small noises coming from the jungle.

"Don't shoot it's me," Dean's voice called to her just before he stepped out of the jungle.

"You timed that right," she said lowering her gun and sitting back down. "We're having fresh fish for dinner tonight. Don't worry, I do know how to cook this, but not much of anything else. My Dad taught me when I was young and I haven't forgotten."

"Sounds good to me," he said going to the river's edge to splash water on his face and wash his hands.

"Any problems?"

"No, I never saw anyone following us nor saw any others out in the jungle. I think we're safe, but we still need to be alert."

"I added some damp wood to mask the smell of the cooking fish so hopefully no one will smell us either."

"How long before they're ready?"

"Probably twenty minutes, I just put them on a few minutes ago," she said checking the fish and turning them.

"We should be able to reach the village by mid-morning tomorrow, well ahead of schedule."

"Good that'll give us time to have our faces seen around the place with the others."

"And you trust this guy that's helping us?"

"Yeah, we go way back. He's a good guy and if anyone can get us across the border he can. He's a smooth talker. He's down here with some volunteers for a relief mission to help build a clinic and school for the area. We'll have to work a day or two with them, but I didn't think you would mind."

"No problem with me. I don't mind getting my hands dirty and it's for a good cause."

"I brought something out of the compound and its in your pack. I figured you could decide what to do with it," she said matter of fact, like it wasn't anything important.

Dean frowned slightly and pulled his pack over to his side and opened it. He saw the bag and opened it to see the plastic wrapped bundles of American currency and arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Thought we should get something out of this," she shrugged.

Dean pulled one of four bundles out and tried to figure how much was in it but couldn't tell since it was so tightly wrapped. He was sure there was plenty for him to divide out among his team and the ones who helped them along the way. It would be a nice surprise for all of them, especially Maverick since he was soon to have a little one to take care of.

"I think I can come up with something," Dean commented putting the money back and closing his pack.

"Hope you're hungry they're almost done."

"Do we have any coffee left?" he asked thinking even if it was instant, it was better than nothing.

"Yes, enough for a couple of cups as a matter of fact. Water's already heating for it."

"You must of read my mind," he smiled settling down a little back from the fire, since he didn't need the heat. He watched Nitro turn the fish and took in the enticing aroma, making his stomach growl loudly in hunger.

Nitro laughed softly as she said, "They're almost ready Gunny. Tell your stomach to hang on."

Dean chuckled too. He couldn't wait to taste the treat hoping Nitro was right and she knew how to cook them. He looked at the crisp, crackling skin of the fish as it cooked thinking they were looking perfect enough to be served in a five star restaurant. He watched Nitro thinking she was in her element as she moved around tending the fish and getting their meal ready. To look at her you would never think she could handle a gun or explosives like a pro and be willing to brave whatever Mother Nature threw at them to get the mission done. There were not many like her in this world and he was glad she was on his side and was family.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"We'll need to change into civilian clothes before we get to the village," Nitro comments as they made their way on the last leg of their journey.

"The village should be a few more miles up ahead," Dean told her. "Let's wait until we're a little closer to do it the way we're sweating they'll be drenched by the time we get there."

"I'll be glad to get back and soak in a tub full of nice cool water," she sighed feeling the sweat run down her back and drip between her breasts. The air was humid and smothering hot today and rain wasn't far off as clouds began to build in the sky.

"You know an ice cold milkshake would hit the spot right about now too."

"Oh-hhh-hhh...That sounds so good! I could do a milkshake in the bath." she chirped excitedly.

Noises caught Dean's attention and he motioned for Nitro to hide before they were seen. They lay still and waited as several villagers moved past them, unaware of the dangers that lay hidden in the growth. Dean and Nitro didn't move a muscle or even breath until they were past them and far enough away that they wouldn't hear them. Dean motioned that it was clear and they got up to continue toward the village. Nitro was following along behind Dean, but moved around a tree on the opposite side and suddenly her foot went through the leaves and dirt that was hiding a hole, trapping her foot and sending the rest of her body toward the ground.

"Sonova!..." Nitro cried out in pain as she fell forward to the ground feeling pain radiating up from her foot to her hip. "Freakin' idiot! Crap! Damnit! " she moaned in anger afraid to move for fear of making it worse.

"Ni?" Dean called to her, hurrying to her side and squatting down as she turned her head to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle," she hissed trying to reach her ankle with a hand. "Stepped in a damn hole I couldn't see."

"Lay still and let me look," Dean insisted as he dropped his gear and reached down to dig her foot out of the hole. Once he had it free, she turned over onto her back and hissed when she tried to move it. He cradled it so he could check her ankle to see if it was broken. "This is going to hurt, but I need to take your boot off."

"Just do it Gunny," she growled gritting her teeth as he unlaced the boot and carefully slipped it from her foot. He removed her sock to look at her already swelling ankle that was starting to discolor. She grunted in pain, thinking how stupid she felt. Ten years in the service and the worse injury she had gotten were splinters of wood embedded in her arm and leg from a mortar blast.

"It's not broken, but you pulled something in there, probably a tendon," Dean finally said after examining it.

"There's an ace bandage in the field kit," she huffed pulling her pack over and getting the kit out. "Wrap it up so we can go on."

"I could leave you here and go for help?"

"In your dreams Gunny. This isn't going to stop me if I have to crawl the rest of the way," she spat at him holding out the field kit.

He didn't even know why he bothered suggesting it, since he knew Nitro would never agree to it. She never coddled herself even if she was injured. Dean took it from her and found the ace bandage so he could wrap her ankle. Once he had it bandaged, Dean slipped her sock back on and gently got her boot on, lacing it loosely. "Take these, they should help with the pain," he instructed holding out two pain pills and some water. "I could carry you the rest of the way?"

Nitro accepted the offerings and downed them with a couple gulps of water choking on the last sip as she glared through watery eyes at Dean like he had grown another head. "In what world would I let that happen Gunny?" she coughed out, clearing her throat before continuing. "How 'bout finding me a good stick to use as a crutch instead, so we can get out of here," Ni said pushing through the pain knowing they needed to get to the village.

"I'm bad. Sit right there and keep it elevated until I get back."

"Yes sir," she saluted him as he put her foot up on a pack. She lay back and looked up into the trees at the jungle surrounding them. She caught sight of several species of birds and watched them flirting around in the trees as they looked for food. She glanced sideways when Dean came back carrying a forked stick and watched as he took his blanket and cut it up to pad the fork so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable under her arm. He studied his handiwork before going over to Nitro to help her to her feet.

"Let me measure this to get it the right height," he said putting the stick to her body and checking to see how much he needed to cut from the bottom. When he was satisfied with it, Dean positioned it under her arm and let her use it to see how it worked.

"This will work Gunny. I might be slower, but I'm good. Let's head on to the village. Maybe they have a clinic or doc who can give it a quick once over."

"Let me know if you need to stop," Dean said as he picked up his pack and started to get hers.

"Nothing doing, I can still hump my own pack Gunny," she insisted sternly. "Just give me a hand getting it on."

Dean hid a smirk as he held her pack, waiting for Nitro to slip it over her shoulders. If nothing else she was one stubborn individual who never wanted to be pitied or thought of as weak. During their time serving together, he had seen her handle more than most men could and never once complained or whined about it. She was a good friend and like a sister to him. Once Nitro had the pack settled on her shoulders and straps adjusted, she made her way carefully across the clearing testing out her crutch and how best to use it.

"You good to go?"

"Always. I'm ready to get out of here. I've had my fill of jungle hiking," she grunted, letting Dean take the lead and following slowly behind him, this time staying in his tracks.

 **spn**

Dean stopped suddenly when echoes of hammering could be heard ahead of them. He looked back at Nitro, noticing her sweaty, red face and a look of determination on it. He had slowed his pace to allow her to keep up and not push her too hard.

"I think we're close enough that we should change clothes," Dean said, not wanting to go any closer wearing military attire. He dropped his pack and dug around to pull out a shrink wrapped package holding shorts, tee shirt and button up shirt.

"Hmmm...Gunny..." Nitro huffed looking down at her clothes realizing her boots would have to come off and she really didn't want to do that again. "Think you can cut my pants off above the knees and I'll just change my shirt. I don't think anyone will really notice that they're cameo."

"Sure," Dean said pulling his knife from his boot and kneeling down beside her. He grasped the bottom of her pants leg and ran the knife up it, cutting it apart. Once he saw her knee, he stopped above it and carefully cut around her leg until the loose part was cut off. He shifted to the other side and did the same before standing to check it out. "I think that'll work and yeah I don't think anyone will notice the shorts," he smirked looking at her long shapely tanned legs that were exposed.

"Get your mind outta the gutter Gunny," she huffed when she saw him checking out her legs.

Nitro moved to a fallen tree and sat down to find her civilian clothes so she could change shirts. After getting off her camouflaged shirt and tee, she slipped on a tank top, tee shirt and light button up, tying it at the waist. Dean had stepped behind a bush to strip and came out with khaki cargo shorts, tee shirt with AC/DC printed across the front and a button up that he left open with the sleeves rolled up. He slipped on a baseball cap to complete his look. Even in the civilian clothes, you could tell he was trim, fit, and muscular and someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Think I'll pass?" he asked holding out his arms for her to check him out.

Nitro eyed him and pursed her lips for a moment before answering him. "Yeah I think it works, though the cap's a little too much," she teased.

"We'll ditch our other clothes here, no use trying to take them back with us," Dean said gathering his pants, shirt and tee shirt along with her cut off pants legs and shirts. He looked around and spotted what looked like a soft area and grabbed a thick branch to start digging a hole. Once he had it deep enough, Dean dropped the clothes in and covered them up, stomping the dirt down before covering the area with dead leaves and debris so it wouldn't look disturbed.

"Let's head for the hammering. I'm sure we'll find my contact there," Nitro said getting back up and shouldering her pack before picking up her makeshift crutch. Dean adjusted his pack and started walking toward the noise. It wasn't long before they came out on a dirt road and headed down it and after only a short distance, they started seeing shacks just off the road and knew they were entering the town. The hammering and sawing grew louder off to the left and they followed the road around to see people working on two buildings. Some were on ladders; others were carrying lumber and other materials into the buildings. They walked slowly toward the construction site, watching for any danger.

Nitro sped up when she recognized a figure sawing lumber. She waited until he stopped and noticed her standing there before stepping closer.

"Hi Trey," she said smiling widely as he approached her.

"Hello stranger!" Trey boomed out in a happy voice bumping fists with her. "Glad you made it, but what happened to you?"

"Stepped in a hole, twisted my ankle or something," she said leaning on her crutch.

"We have a doctor who can check it out for you."

"Trey this is my...friend..." Nitro started looking at Dean for help since she didn't know if first name.

She didn't want to call him Gunny in front of others but she didn't know his first name only his last, Winchester. Even as close as their team was, they never used real names, nor bothered to give them for security purposes. If they were ever captured, no one could actually tell who their team members were. None of the team had any problems with this and liked the code names Dean had assigned them.

"Dean," Dean said holding out his hand to Trey. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here, any friend of June Bug's is a friend of mine," Trey said grabbing Dean's hand and shaking it. "Does anyone still call you that after all this time? When we were young as soon as the June bugs would come out she'd get out there and start catching them. We'd tie a string to a leg and let them fly around and so everyone started calling her that or Junie."

 _'June Bug?'_ Dean mouthed at her to get a bitch face to be quiet.

"No, after going in the service it kind of lost its flare," Nitro replied daring Dean to say anything. "Trey, are we still a go with the plan?" she asked quietly looking at the others who were working around them.

"Of course," he said. "I really wasn't surprised when you told me you served. I bet you made a great soldier."

"There some place we can store our things away from prying eyes?" Dean asked. "Wouldn't want the border guards finding certain items," he said patting his gun case.

"Yes, come with me," he said leading them to a trailer nearby that had equipment in it. He went inside and motioned them to follow. Trey took a cordless drill and removed screws from the brackets holding a storage bin. Dean helped him move the bin and pulled it out from the wall far enough to loosen a panel behind it. He held out his hands for their packs and put them in the hollowed out area before putting the wall back and let Dean help him push the bin back in place. Trey screwed the brackets back into the wall before stepping back to check out his work. "That should keep everything safe until we get home."

"Thank you for this," Dean said. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem, I owe June Bug," he said looking her way. "Why don't we have Doug check out your ankle and get you guys something to eat?"

"Sounds good. Afterwards, **June Bug** can rest and I'll help you with your construction," Dean said smirking as he said Nitro's nickname only to get a shitty look from her.

"So, you know something about construction?" Trey asked.

"I've swung a hammer in my time," Dean said.

"Good we can use the help. We've only got a couple of more days before we have to head back and I'd like to get as much finished on the clinic and school as we can."

"I'll do whatever you need."

"That's what I like to hear. Doug! Hey Doug!" he called to a middle aged man that was carrying boards into one of the buildings.

"Yeah Trey, what do you need?" he asked after sitting down his load and walking over to him.

"This is a close friend, June Bug, she hurt her ankle, think you can take a look at it? Take her to the clinic and maybe get an x-ray."

"Sure no problem, why don't you come with me and we'll see what's going on," Doug said politely as he helped Nitro toward a rundown building nearby. The sign said ' _Clinica_ ' on the front and Doug held the door for her to go inside.

 **spn**

"Dean isn't it, the tent over there has food and drink; go help yourself and when you're ready I'll give you a job."

"Thanks, I'll check on N- June Bug first and then come find you," Dean said wandering to the tent to see tables set up on one side with food and drink on them and other tables with chairs set up on the other side. He'd have to watch his tongue and not call her by her code name around here. That might get awkward trying to explain it.

"Hello, I'm Trish, what would you like to eat?" she said giving Dean a warm smile as she picked up a plate to serve him.

"Some of that will be fine," he said nodding to the pan of Mexican food.

"Good choice, the locals help prepare the food and I gotta say it's to die for. You've got to try this too, I think you will like it," she said adding a spoon of beans and rice to the plate. "There's tea, water and Gatorade to drink. Sorry we don't have any ice right now, but the drinks are still pretty cold."

"Thank you," Dean said accepting the plate and picking up a bottle of water. He moved to an empty table and took a seat. He spooned some casserole up and took a bite, surprised with the spicy, rich taste and ate more. He had to admit, it was really good. He finished up and went looking for Nitro to see how she was doing; hoping his diagnosis was right and nothing was broken. He still chuckled to himself learning her real nickname, June Bug. The guys would have a field day with it, but they wouldn't hear it from him. He had more respect for her than to give it away and he valued his life too.

* * *

 **A/N: You know I couldn't let them get out without something happening to one of them. At least it is minor and not life threatening. Thank you to all who have left me reviews. I appreciate every one of them. Review if you can. NC**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I'm anxious to get them home and for the paths to merge again so I'm posting early and hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you to the guests who have left reviews, all are appreciated. I encourage any readers who have not left a review to think about leaving one; it does help us as writers to know your thoughts and insights to our stories. Please review, it only takes a moment. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

Nitro sat on an exam table as Doug took off her boot, sock and the ace bandage to examine her ankle. She watched closely as he expertly probed and pressed gently on the blackened, swollen ankle. She couldn't help but wince and grunt in pain when he hit the really sore spots.

"Well, young lady, let's get an x-ray and be sure it's not broken or anything," he said pulling a wheelchair over for her to get in.

Nitro hopped on one foot as she moved to sit in the chair allowing Doug to push her to another room where a tech prepared her for the x-rays. The machine was old, but the Clinic couldn't afford anything better and it still worked for the basic things. She sat still while they were taken and hopped back to the wheelchair to be pushed back to the exam room.

"It'll take a few minutes for them to be developed, so let me get some basic vitals," Doug said pulling out a stethoscope to listen to her heart and lungs. He pulled out a blood pressure cuff and checked her BP and pulse, noting it on a form. "Do you have any other problems?"

"Nope, just my dignity," she said.

There was a knock at the door and the tech brought in the x-rays and handed them to the doctor.

"Thanks, Maria," Doug said taking them and putting them on a viewing screen. He studied them for several minutes before turning back to Nitro. "Good news, there's no break but you have damaged a tendon and bruised the ankle. All I can do is wrap it again until you get back to the states and get you a boot to wear for six weeks. I'd go see your family doctor so he can keep an eye on it or if you have any problems."

"Thanks Doc," Nitro said watching him bandage her ankle.

"I can give you crutches to use at least while we're here," he said. "I'd leave the boot off for now too. There we go, I'll take you back to the construction site."

"Trey said something about some food?"

"Of course! The tent is just over here and believe me it's good."

They started out the door and found Dean standing just outside waiting on them.

"So how is she?" he asked.

"Not broken, damaged tendon and bruised pretty bad, but she'll survive."

"Good to hear."

"Have you eaten?" she asked Dean.

"Yes and I think you'll like it," he said steering her toward the tent and to a table to sit down. "You stay here and I'll get you some."

"Thanks," she replied watching Dean go to the tables and talk to a woman there. She listened to him laugh at something she said before heading back to the table with a plate of food and drink.

"You eat and rest, I'm going to see if I can lend a hand."

"Have fun. I know how you like to get your hands dirty," she said waving him off as she began to eat.

 **spn**

Dean waited for the helpers to position the plywood and drove nails in to secure it. He waited for the next piece to be put in place and nailed it down too. They worked this way around the room until it was finished. Trey had Dean on the roof putting on shingles and installing windows in both buildings. The volunteers had to stop as darkness descended on the area and they gathered in the tent to eat dinner. Nitro was still sitting at a table and smiled when she saw Dean and Trey heading her way.

"I gotta say your friend is one tough boss," Dean commented wiping sweat from his brow.

"We've got limited time and resources to get this done so we can't mess around," Trey said. "So how's the foot?"

"Not broken at least," she replied. "You got something maybe I can do tomorrow that doesn't require a lot of standing?"

"We'll find something to make you useful."

"So you'll be leaving the day after tomorrow?" Dean questioned wanting to be ready.

"Yes, by then we'll have finished most of the work on both buildings and the locals can finish the inside and move the clinic and school here. So...June Bug what have you been doing all these years?"

"Military for the most part," she shrugged not going into details.

"I'm impressed. I was surprised to get your call, what has it been? Ten years since we've seen each other?"

"Yes, it's been a while. How did you get into doing this?"

"My parents and after doing it a few times I wanted to continue. They do fund raisers to raise the money and I do the mission work and building."

"Very noble of you. It looks like you're doing a lot to help others."

"We try; sometimes it's easier than others. Can I get you a plate?" Trey asked now that the line was shorter.

"Thanks," Nitro said. She watched Dean and Trey get in line and get plates and drinks. They came back to her table with the food and sat down. "This looks good. You're lucky they have such good cooks around here."

"We know. They grow most of their own food. We brought our own food down and they cook it for us. The ones that can help also help with the construction. It gives them a sense of pride to be able to help and not look at it as charity. We also brought down seeds and gardening tools for them. Every little bit helps in places like this. These people are up against poverty, cartels, war lords and whoever else can take advantage of them. If we can make a difference for them, it's worth it."

"It's nice to know there are still some good people in the world," Nitro said giving Trey a warm smile. "I know you're wondering how we know each other, but respect me too much to ask," she said watching Dean study Trey and then her. She knew he'd never ask about Trey because that was how he was. He never once questioned anyone about their previous lives and allowed each member of the team to tell him what they wanted, if they wanted. "He lived a block over from me and we became friends. We went to school together for eight years until my family moved away. We met again years later and stayed in touch until I enlisted."

"So, was she as confident back then as she is now?" Dean asked.

"Very. She was a bad ass and no one walked over her," Trey replied. "Junie stood up for the little guy all during school. She wouldn't allow anyone to be bullied if she could stop it. I admired her for having the courage to be herself no matter what anyone said about her."

"And I know you won't ask, but no we were never a thing. Our friendship meant more to us than anything. I love him and I know he loves me, but we never felt the need to take it any further," Nitro explained.

"She was always my confidant and the best friend I ever had. It is good to connect again," Trey added. He looked around and saw others were heading out to get some rest. "Why don't I show you where you can bunk down and get some rest? We're up at the crack of dawn around here."

"I'm all for that," Nitro sighed reaching for her crutches.

Dean took their dirty dishes and threw them away before following the two out of the tent and down the road toward a church where cots had been setup for them to use.

"It's not much, but you'll only have to use them for two nights," Trey said stopping by two cots at the end of the room.

"We've had worse," Dean said taking one of the cots.

"Thanks Trey, we'll see you in the morning," Nitro told him as she settled on the other cot and laid her crutches by it. "Much better than the jungle floor," she mumbled with a sigh.

"Good night **June Bug** ," Dean teased as he stretched out on the cot and closed his eyes waiting for her response.

"Tell anyone and I'll string you up by your balls," Nitro said not missing a beat as she tried to position her foot where it wouldn't hurt.

Dean chuckled out loud with her remark, knowing full well she would do it if provoked. He had seen her jack up a few guys during their tour and enjoyed every minute of it. The only rule he cautioned her with was don't maim, cripple or kill anyone. Other than that, she could do as she pleased.

 **spn**

The sun had just come up and the morning light was spreading out across the land when Dean opened one eye to look around. He saw Nitro curled on her side with her bad foot propped up on a blanket and pack. He stretched his sore muscles realizing doing this type of work was totally different than what he was use to.

"Are you awake?" he asked Nitro.

"No, I'm faking it," she said opening her eyes to look at him.

"You haven't heard anyone questioning us being here have you?" he asked quietly as he sat up on the side of the cot.

"No, I think Trey told them we were vacationing and were going to join them for the last few days to volunteer our services."

"Nice cover. Let's just hope no one comes looking for us. I don't want to put any of these people in danger."

"They got permission from the Mexican government and the American Consulate to be here. It would look really bad if something happened to any of them, so I think we're probably safe."

"Good you're up," Trey said happily. "Breakfast is almost ready. You can wash up down the hall and the bathroom is outside. Hope you don't mind."

"Seen and used worse," Nitro shrugged getting her crutches so she could get up.

"We'll meet you at the tent," Dean told him as he followed Nitro outside.

 **spn**

The day was hot and Dean was soaked with sweat as he worked on the roof laying shingles. He gladly accepted a cold drink from one of the volunteers and looked around for Nitro. He spotted her below hobbling toward the food tent not sure what Trey had her doing. He saluted her when she looked his way. Dean poured some water over his head, feeling it run off and down his neck and back. He knew what he was doing was beneficial for this town, but he was going to be happy to head back home tomorrow. He wasn't going to contact anyone until they were back in the states and definitely out of harm's way.

Nitro could feel the eyes on her and glanced over her shoulder to see Dean standing on the roof watching her. He saluted her and she waved back to him before he turned away and poured water over his head. She could sympathize with him being up there on the roof; it was a hot, humid day that seemed to promise rain showers that afternoon. She went on under the tent and went to help the women prepare for the dinner meal. Trey had told her they would work until an hour or so before dark and stop so all the tools could be packed up and made ready for the trip home.

 **spn**

Everyone was taking a short break when a commotion and loud talking could be heard near the construction site. Dean and Nitro went out to see what was going on. They saw Trey was talking to someone who didn't look like he was from the village and there were five men behind him all with guns.

"Go left and be ready," Dean whispered to Nitro as they split up. Dean walked over to Trey eyeing the evil looking man who was cleaning his fingernails with a wicked looking knife. "There a problem Trey?" he asked glancing to Nitro for a second to be sure she was in place.

"These are rebels from the mountains trying to harass us. They want the village to pay for protection so nothing happens to the buildings we're constructing," he growled anger lacing his words.

"I'd hate to see a fire start, after all the hard work," the leader sneered with a heavy accent.

Before anyone could move or knew what had happened, Dean had the leader's arm pinned behind his back and the knife to his throat. He was pressing hard enough to break the skin and a trickle of blood leaked from the cut. Nitro disarmed the goon closest to her with a crutch to the groin and a knee to the face and relieved him of his gun. She was training it on the other four just daring one of them to try anything.

"Te aconsejo que le digas a tus hombres que bajen sus armas antes de que mi amigo se ponga nervioso. Ella es una excelente opción y no dudará en quitarle la rodilla a alguien, (I would advise you to tell your men to put their guns down before my friend gets nervous. She's an excellent shot and will not hesitate to blow someone's knee off)," Dean spoke in a deadly voice and to get his point across Nitro placed a few bullets **very** close to the other's rebel's feet making them jump back in fright and whisper among themselves.

"Suelta tus armas, ahora! (Drop your guns, now!)" the leader wheezed out feeling the blood running down his neck. This was more than he bargained for and wished now he hadn't come to this place. His knife was razor sharp and he knew one false move and his throat would be cut open.

Dean leaned in and began to whisper into the leader's ear as he pressed the knife harder into his neck increasing the flow of blood running down it. The leader's eyes widened in fright and he paled under his deep tan. No one could hear what Dean was saying, but from his reaction it wasn't anything good.

"No molestes a este pueblo otra vez o volveré, (Don't bother this village again or I'll be back,)" Dean growled before shoving the leader toward his men and standing tall with an unspoken challenge that he was a man of his word. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and with lightening speed threw the knife at the guy getting ready to shoot. He went down with the knife sticking in his leg, crying out in pain for help. Dean didn't want to kill anyone unless he really had to. He figured leaving them alive to tell the story was a better plan.

The leader of the rebels pressed a hand to his neck and spoke rapidly to a couple of the men who went over to get their fallen comrades up and they all headed back the way they had come. Several looked over their shoulders at Nitro and hurried faster when she brought the rifle up, aiming it at them.

"Guess it pays to have friends who served," Trey said still in disbelief about what happened.

"Can any of the villagers handle a gun?"

"I think so."

"Why don't you have them gather those guns and put them in a safe place in case they're needed later?"

"I'll do that. What did you say him?"

"Nothing much, only if he didn't leave these people alone I'd come back with some friends who don't play nicely and make his life a living hell. Oh and to pass the word around, this village is under my protection and I don't take kindly to those who break my rules and to not think I won't hear if something does happen. I'll be watching."

"I think you got your point across. Thanks for that."

"Glad we were here to help," Nitro said handing her gun to Dean and picking her crutch back up. "I'm going to go sit back down now."

"Guess I need to finish up that roof," Dean said passing the gun to Trey who motioned for some of the men to take the guns. He watched the two walk away like what had happened was nothing and wondered just what they had been down here doing, but he promised not to question them and would leave it at that. They more than paid the price for a trip back home with what they just did. At least he hoped the village would be safe from others like that rebel and maybe they stood a chance now. He didn't think there were many brave enough to go up against Dean, especially if he brought help alone.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

The volunteers filed into the tent to have one last meal before packing everything up to head home. Nitro was already sitting at a table waiting on Dean and Trey. She saw them walking in and waved to get their attention.

"I saved you guys a place."

"Great, I'll go get us some food," Dean said moving to get in line.

"Can I talk to you for a moment Trey?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked sitting down across from her.

"Take this, give it to someone you trust and use it to buys supplies for the clinic and school," she said pushing a wad Mexican money she had taken from the Cartel over to him.

"This is a lot of money Junie, are you sure about this?" he asked fingering the stack of bills.

"Yes, it's a donation from someone who doesn't need it anymore. It should be used for some good and to make a difference to those that have been abused and hurt," she insisted.

"I'll get it to the right people and I know they will be grateful for it. It will go a long way to help here," Trey said. "You know both of you are like guardian angels and I don't know how to thank you."

"No thanks needed. You're helping us out here too. I'd say we're even don't you think?"

"Thank you again and enjoy your meal," he said getting up when Dean came back with two plates heaped full of food.

"What was that about?" he asked knowing something had happened from the look on Trey's face.

"I made a donation," Nitro shrugged as she pulled her plate closer so she could start eating. "I'm gonna miss this food..." she hummed closing her eyes and relishing the flavors that exploded in her mouth.

"I know, no matter how hard I try when I cook Mexican, I can't ever get the flavors like this."

"So you cook now?" Nitro asked in surprise. "And people actually eat it?"

"Watch it there gimp, I can always take away your crutches."

"I'd like to see you try. You'll be going home with more than a sunburn. Didn't you put screen on before getting on that roof?" she questioned noticing how red Gunny looked.

"I did and sweated it off in ten minutes. It's all good, I tan pretty easily, anyway that's what my Mom always said when I was growing up. Once summertime got here...You couldn't keep me inside..." Dean reminisced a far away look in his eyes for a moment before he shoved the walls up and continue to eat.

Nitro looked at him thoughtfully thinking, _'Yep, there's a human side to him. He wasn't always the superhero'._ She didn't say anymore and just sat back to enjoy the food. She knew Gunny was a unique puzzle that very few could figure out, her included.

 **spn**

The vans pulled up to the crossing and stopped at the border crossing, waiting for their turn to pass back into the United States. Two of the vans were pulling trailers with their equipment and suitcases. Dean and Nitro were in the van with Trey and eight other volunteers. They had their fake passports out and Dean checked the area out wanting to see if anything looked out of place or if there seemed to be any unusual behavior or activity with the border agents. The vans inched forward as the vehicles ahead of them moved on through. Trey was driving and pulled out his paperwork showing permission from the Mexican government for their trip.

Dean stiffened and dropped an arm loosely around Nitro's shoulders to give the impression they were a couple. She patted his leg to let him know it was going to be alright and not to worry so. Their passports were checked and a brief search of the trailers was done before they were allowed to enter into the country. Dean let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in when he saw the signs welcoming them to Texas.

"Relax Gunny, another hundred feet..." Nitro whispered feeling his tension and seeing the stiffness in his body.

"It's not over until I step foot on US soil," Dean grunted leaning back in his seat after all the vans rolled into the United States. "Trey knows we want out in this town right?"

"Yes, he's going to stop at a gas station so we can get our bags and get a ride over to the airport to pick up my car. They need to fill up anyway so no one will think anything about us stopping. As far as I can tell no one seems the wiser and accepted our cover story," she mumbled to him smiling to some of the others that looked back their way.

"Had one guy try to get a little too personal and I faked it not wanting to make any enemies here."

"We're good, this is US soil and you can take any of them out in a heartbeat, so just relax," she ordered.

"You're getting kind of bossy there Ni."

"Gotta keep ya in line now don't I?" she smirked.

 **spn**

"It was nice to meet you and glad I could help," Dean said shaking Trey's hand firmly. He had stepped from the van with a look of completion on his face and one of satisfaction that they had accomplished their mission and was back in one piece. They had gotten their packs from the hiding place in the trailer and were parting company with Trey and his volunteers.

"Same here and June Bug, keep in touch. Let's not let another ten year pass before we see each other again," Trey replied shaking his hand and turning to Nitro.

"I won't. I've got your contact information now so I'll stay in touch. Maybe I'll even lend a hand on one of your mission trips," she said accepting a brief hug from him. She leaned on Dean for support deciding their first stop would be to purchase crutches since she left hers in the village where they were needed more.

"You two take care and I hope whatever you needed to do was accomplished. God's speed. Goodbye," Trey said, giving a final wave before getting into the van and driving away.

"Bye," Nitro called waving back.

"I'll go pick up a burner and get us a cab," Dean said steering her to a bench outside the convenience store and pushing her down. "Don't walk on that ankle, that's a order."

"I'll be right here, no other place to be anyway," she said gathering their packs closer and resting her foot on one of them. Nitro watched the comings and goings of customers without seeming to as she waited for Gunny to return. She could tell the change in him now that they were home and she felt it too. It always felt good when the mission was over and it was a success.

Darkness had already fallen and she was exhausted, even thought all they did was ride in a van for eleven hours. Actually, if she admitted it, the ride was the worse part of the whole mission. She could take tromping through the jungle, setting explosives, battling the bag guys, but just sitting for that long with nothing to do was unbearable. She had tried to sleep but some of the roads had potholes big enough to swallow the van and that made for a bumpy ride. Gunny, on the other hand could sleep through anything, but yet be alert and ready to fight in the blink of an eye. She looked toward the door when he came back out pulling a burner cell from a box and tossing the empty box away.

"Our ride will be here shortly," he said not looking up as he worked on activating the cell. Dean was going to wait until they had their car before sending two quick text messages to let the others know they were safe and would call in the morning. They were about three and a half hours from Austin, but before they headed that way, Dean wanted to get a motel room, clean up and get a good night's sleep. That is, if everything was alright with his father and Sam. Otherwise, he was heading directly to Austin. He wanted to see Sam, but it was already late and if they left now, it would be the wee hours of the morning before they could get there. He decided they needed a hot meal, soft beds, and lots of hot water and soap to feel human again.

 **spn**

"We'll get a motel room on the outskirts of town and head out in the morning," Dean told Nitro as they stored their packs in the car. "But first...How 'bout a milkshake?"

"Now you're talking Gunny. There's a twenty-four hour diner on the way we can stop at. There's a club sandwich with my name on it just waiting for me," she cooed in delight. "And there's a drug store too where I can pick up another set of crutches," she huffed hopping to the passenger side to get in. "This hopping's not going to cut it for long."

"I hear ya. We should be able to get there before it closes, so we better do that first," he said dropping into the driver's seat. Dean looked at his cell when it chimed and read the text from his father. He said they were back at the Roadhouse and the matter was taken care of. He cranked the car and pulled out to head for the drug store first, and then the diner, his mouth already watering for some real food.

 **spn**

The parking lot was almost empty when Dean pulled into the diner since it was after ten. Nitro got out and adjusted her dirty clothes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and let Dean fiddle with the crutches to fit them to her height, and then headed for the entrance. They both looked pretty raunchy and didn't smell much better since they hadn't had a shower in nearly a week. Dean brushed some dirt from his cargo shorts and followed Nitro inside heading for the restroom first to at least wash some of the dirt off him. Nitro followed him and went into the women's restroom to wash her hands and check out how bad she looked.

"At least there's not many customers to offend with our body odors," Nitro mumbled taking a seat in a booth away from the other customers.

"Be right with you," a waitress called from behind the counter.

"What's it going to be Gunny?" Nitro asked taking a menu to look it over. "Man! Everything looks so good!"

"I'm leaning toward a double cheese burger with extra bacon and sautéed onions, a side of steak fries and a milkshake and if I have room a slice of pie."

"I'm dying just hearing you say it," Nitro groaned. "If you have room? I have never seen you pass up a hunk of pie since I've known you Gunny. I'm sure you'll find somewhere to put it."

"Good evening, what can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked before getting a whiff of them and doing her best not to cringe and step away from them.

"I know, we're sorry about the smell, but we've been backpacking out in the desert and no access to showers," Nitro apologized to her when she saw her facial expression change to one of dislike.

"We'll go ahead and order if that's okay," Dean said not wanting to wait.

"No problems, you're not the first to smell a little ripe and I'm sure you won't be the last," she laughed pulling out her pad to take their order. "Now what can I get you?"

"I'll have the double cheese burger, extra bacon and sautéed onions, with steak fries and a chocolate milkshake. Oh and a glass of ice water no lemon." Dean said folding the menu back up and handing it to her.

"You want that shake with your meal love?"

"Yes please."

"And for you honey?"

"A club sandwich no mayo, mustard on the side with fries and iced tea please, with lots of ice," Nitro told the waitress.

"I'll be right back with those drinks and put your order in," she replied scribbling on her pad and heading for the window to the kitchen. She came back with tea and water and sat it in front of them before returning to the counter. "I brought you some extra tea since you don't get much with a glass of ice."

"Thank you," Nitro told her eyeing the two glasses as she stripped the paper off her straw and stuck it in the tea. "On my goodness!" Nitro cried softly after sipping several swallows of tea. "It's cold and sweet and I think I'm dying here."

"A bit dramatic aren't you?" Dean teased her as he sipped on his ice water thinking almost the same thing. He never thought he'd miss ice that much until spending a nearly a week in the hot, smothering jungle.

"Let's see how you feel when you get your food," she shot back at him.

"You got me there," Dean confessed with a chuckle.

It wasn't long before their food arrived and they began to eat with gusto, neither talking, only moaning with pleasure and delight. The waitress came back by to check on them and laughed at their mumbling words and nodding that it was good. She brought more water and tea to them as they finished their meal sitting back satisfied and full. She checked to see if they wanted dessert and went to get a large piece of pie they were going to split. Once they were finished and got the check, Dean left enough to give the waitress a ten dollar tip for having to endure their body odors and rather forgotten table manners.

 **spn**

"You can have the bathroom first," Dean told Nitro as he opened the door to their room. He looked to the two beds thinking how inviting they looked, but knew he had to have a shower before turning in. No way was he getting in between nice, clean sheets smelling like a school gym locker room or worse.

"Thanks, I'll be quick so you can get one too," she said pulling over her bag and digging out an oversized tee shirt and shorts to sleep in. She got her bathroom bag and ducked into the bathroom anxious to wash the jungle off of her.

Dean sat his bags down and found something suitable to sleep in. He looked to his jacket when a chiming let him know he had a text. He dug it out and checked it seeing it was from Shadow. It was brief but puzzled him as he scanned it again trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind it. He frowned as his brow wrinkled, but he would wait until morning to call. He didn't want to sit on the bed, so he took a chair to wait his turn, thinking how good the hot water was going to feel on his tired body.

 **spn**

"Your turn Gunny," Nitro said hopping out of the bathroom twenty minutes later towel drying her hair. "Man! It feels good to be clean again. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," she said pulling down the covers for one of the beds. "Oh...Yes...I've died and gone to Heaven..." she sighed stretching out on the mattress and relaxing into it. "Enjoy your shower..." she mumbled quietly as she shut her mind down and drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Ni," Dean whispered before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. He sat his things on the counter and began to strip out of his dirty clothes, thinking they needed to be thrown away. He glanced into the mirror checking out the beard he had and decided he might let it grow a bit longer.

Dean turned on the water and adjusted the temperature before stepping under the hot spray. The water beat onto his face as he tilted his head and just stood there for a moment before tilting it back down to let the water soak his hair. He reached for the shampoo and washed his hair, massaging his scalp to work the dirt and grim from it. The water ran a murky brown until most of the sweat, dirt and jungle crud washed away from his body. He picked up the soap and lathered down his sore body, stretching and moving it to get the tension and strain from it. After a final rinse, he shut the water off and reached for a towel to dry his now clean body.

After dressing and towel drying his hair, Dean stepped from the bathroom and to his bed. He turned out the lights and slid under the covers, sighing heavily as he settled onto the soft mattress. It did feel good to be in a real bed again. He drew in several slow steady breaths to calm his mind and let it drift away on a sea of nothingness. His dreams came and went and memories of Mouse filled some of them and then Sam was there, but he could tell something had happened but he kept disappearing before he could get to him. Dean jerked awake a few times but let himself go back to sleep knowing it wasn't time to get up and his body was telling him to rest. He knew Sam was safe, so whatever he was feeling had to be prior images and he would deal with them in the morning.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

As the morning light peaked through a crack in the curtain, Dean opened his eyes and drew in a deep breath, waking his body and mind up. He rolled over to get up, seeing Nitro was doing the same. He watched her stretching as she stood on one foot and yawn.

"Guess it times we head out," she said giving her body a little shake before looking for her crutches. "I'll be glad when I can toss these things away," she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, go change and use the bathroom and when I've changed we finish this trip," Dean said. He didn't mention the troubling dreams he had last night and knew it had something to do with Sam. He pulled out his cell and dialed Shadow waiting for an answer after Nitro made her way into the bathroom.

"Hello Gunny," Shadow greeted him. "Glad you made it back okay."

"What's going on bro? Did something happen to Sam?" he questioned cautiously.

"Yes and no. Can we meet before you see the kid? I need to talk with you first and fill you in," he said in a serious tone.

"Alright, we'll be on our way shortly. We're not that far away."

"We're in Dripping Springs, just outside of Austin off exit 121. There's a park a couple of blocks from our motel, called Rambling Rose Motel, we can meet in private before you see Sam."

"I'll find it and text you when I'm near."

"Thanks Gunny," Shadow said before hanging up.

Dean hung up and looked at the cell for a moment, contemplating what Shadow had said. Something else must have happened on their trip to Austin and he thought Shadow wanted to prepare him before meeting Sam. He shook his head slightly to break his train of thought as Nitro hobbled back into the room.

"Your turn," she said packing her things and sitting the bags on the bed.

"I'll be ready shortly," he replied picking up his clean clothes and stepping into the bathroom. He quickly changed clothes, relieved himself and washed his face and hands before joining Nitro in the other room. He gathered their things and left the room, going to their car to put their bags in the trunk before getting in. Nitro came out after him, more slowly on her crutches. She put them in the back seat and hopped around to get in the passenger seat.

"Time to finish this journey," Dean said cranking the car and pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the interstate toward Austin. Both were quiet on the trip north, Dean not wanting to talk and Nitro knowing something was going on with him and knew not to question him. She could sense his mood had changed but didn't know what had caused it.

 **spn**

Traffic was light and they moved at a steady pace north. Dean stopped halfway to let Nitro drive so he could contact his father. Since she injured her left foot, there wasn't any problem with her doing it, plus she was bored and it gave her something to do. She happily got behind the wheel and got back on the interstate, humming to herself as she fiddled with the radio for a moment.

Dean listened to the ringing of the other cell and waited for his father to answer.

" _H'llo."_ a gruff male voice answered.

"Hi Dad." Dean replied.

 _"Dean, son, how are you?"_

"I'm fine. How are things going there?"

 _"Ellen's glad that Bill's home unharmed. They're trying to comfort each other right now. I'm staying for a while to help out in the bar. Figured they could use a little time to themselves and not have to worry 'bout the place. They got a kid here, named Ash who's helping too, though I'm not too sure of him...He's kind of weird and spacey, but he does help out."_

"Did things go okay with your...job?"

 _"Yes, it's been taken care of. You?"_

"No problems. We're heading for Sam's location and I'm gonna check in with the DA and see where everything stands. Once the trial is over, we'll be heading your way."

 _"I'll let Ellen know, she wants to do a service for Jo and wants you two here,_ _ **both of you**_ _,"_ he said emphasizing the last few words to get his point across.

"Sounds good to me. I'll let Sam know and see what he says. I'll call you when we're heading your way."

 _"You be careful Dean, it's still not over yet."_

"I know, and we will. Goodbye Dad," he said hanging up and dialing another number. "Hello, Dean Winchester checking in...Yes he's in a safe location nearby...Alright I'll have him ready. If any changes come up you can reach me at this number."

Nitro looked over at him as he stuffed his cell back into his jacket pocket, a closed look on his face. She couldn't help but ease drop on his conversations as he talked to his father and the DA's office, but there was something else bothering him, she was sure of it.

Dean didn't pay attention to her as he looked out the windshield and side window before glancing back over his shoulder at the traffic behind them like he was looking for something. Nitro was sure he was checking for anyone following them as she had been too. She kept an eye on all the mirrors, watching the vehicles to see if any looked suspicious.

 **spn**

"You'll have to bypass Austin and head west on 290 toward Dripping Springs. The guys have Sam hidden away in a motel there."

"Alright, I can do that," she said watching the road signs and seeing 290 was only five miles ahead.

"I'm going to meet up with Shadow at a park near the motel before seeing Sam," Dean said randomly not giving any further details.

"Alright, I can drop you off, go get some gas in the car and something to eat," she said knowing she wasn't needed at that meeting. "I'll take my time so you can."

"Thanks," Dean nodded knowing she would understand. "When we're closer I'll text Shadow to meet us."

Nitro didn't say anything as she exited onto 290 heading west out of Austin. Once they were away from the city, traffic thinned out letting Nitro pick up speed as she made her way to Dripping Springs. It didn't take them long to drive into the town limits and Nitro took an exit for downtown. Dean quickly sent a text to Shadow to join him at the park. She let Dean guide her to a small, nice park and stopped so he could get out.

"Go on and do what you need to. I'll text you when we head back to the motel and let you know the room number," Dean told her getting out and leaning down to talk with her. "If you go back that way and turn right you'll find gas and food and a few shops."

"Thanks Gunny. I'll see you later at the motel," Nitro said, waiting for him to close the door before pulling out and following his directions.

Dean looked around the park and spotted a bench in the shade just off the trail that ran around it. He headed that way and dropped onto it to wait for Shadow. It wasn't long before a truck pulled into the parking lot and parked at the beginning of the trail. He watched Shadow's tall form dislodge himself from his truck and look around spotting him and headed that way. Dean stood as he drew near, seeing the serious look on his face.

"Gunny its good to see you," Shadow said bumping fists with him and sitting down when he did. He stared down at his hands as they clenched into fists and then relaxed. Shadow didn't know how to start telling him what happened to Sam and drew in a deep breath to build up the courage.

"Shadow, I know something must have happened after talking to you. Why don't you get it off your chest and tell me."

"Before I start...I want you to know I take full responsibility for what happened...I should've known better than to fall for that damn trick...I just want you to know about it before seeing the kid..."

"Shadow...Is Sam safe?"

"Yes, but..."

"Was he injured?"

"Pretty minor, but..."

"And you've not had any other problems?"

"No, but..."

"So take a breath and tell me about it. Spit it out I'm listening," he said sitting back on the bench and waiting for Shadow to talk.

"Alright..." Shadow said glancing at Dean for a second before starting. "We were stopped at a gas station and Sam was finishing up in the restroom while Storm and I waited on him in the store. Some kid came in and said a guy was messing with our vehicles and we ran outside to find our tires had been flattened and the guy got away. We hurried back in when Sam didn't come out and he wasn't anywhere in the store. We checked the video and found he was kidnapped. The clerk gave us enough info to track them down to a house about thirty miles away. Storm and me drugged two of the kidnappers and I went looking for Sam and the third..." Shadow stopped as he clenched his fists and anger and gritted his teeth.

"Go on," Dean urged knowing what was coming up was crucial. He could already feel his temper flaring, not at Shadow but at whoever took him. He clenched his jaw as his nostrils flared with anger and his eyes flashed with fury.

"They had Sam cuffed and in a bedroom in the back of the house. When I found him...The third guy...He was going to...He almost ra...I jerked him off Sam and beat the shit out of him. I was going to scalp him and maybe castrate him too, but Storm stopped me...I stopped him before he _could do_ anything...Sam had some scrapes, bloody lip and bruises, but he was okay physically. I think emotionally he's still suffering, nightmares, not eating, that kind of thing. We had to take out two Cartel guys who were coming to get Sam. I really don't think they'll be missed and those guys are going to have a hard time explaining the two dead Mexicans if they call the cops. I'm so sorry Gunny, I shouldn't have left him alone like I did," Shadow finished hanging his head.

"Shadow, you know you're being way too hard on yourself. What happened could have happened to any of us. You know no matter how much you plan, things don't always go as they should. What's important is you got to Sam in time. It sounds like you took care of the problem, so I'm guessing I don't need to pay that asshole a visit. I'm not blaming you or Storm for what happened, you're both excellent team members and I would not have trusted Sam with anyone else. Don't blame yourself, 'cause I don't," Dean told him trying to ease his mind and control his emotions. "You and Storm got him here and have kept him safe, that's what counts. I think it's time I go see him. What room are you guys in so I can send it to Nitro?"

"Yeah, I agree. He's really missed you and I know he'll be glad to see you too. We're in room 167., Shadow said smiling half heartedly at him. "Thanks Gunny."

"You got the job done and it turned out alright. Don't beat yourself up over it, we're good."

They got up and walked toward Shadow's truck to head back to the motel. He pulled his cell out and sent a text to Nitro they were heading there, giving her the name and room number. Shadow pulled out and headed for the motel feeling a huge burden had been lifted from him now that he had told Gunny what happened. He had a feeling he would understand, but had to hear it from him to ease his mind.

 **spn**

Sam was slumped down on the couch absently watching a movie on television wondering why Shadow hadn't returned. He usually wasn't gone this long, unless... No he couldn't think like that; he was fine and just taking his time is all, nothing had happened to him. He hadn't slept well since they got here and part of it was bad dreams and part was worrying about Dean. The dreams he knew were to be expected after what he had to endure and over time they would probably go away.

He knew Dean couldn't call him while he was away and that just made it that much more stressful. Sam rubbed his tired eyes and tried to suppress a yawn not wanting anyone to see how tired he was. Both guys had fussed at him to eat more since he was picking at the food they made or the takeout they went and got. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't seem to stomach food right now. Being a doctor, he knew it was probably the stress and worry he was putting himself through, but he couldn't help it. Until he knew Dean was okay, he couldn't stop worrying.

Storm was at the table working on his laptop occasionally glancing at Sam to be sure he was okay. He had been trapped in this motel room for five days now and he was starting to climb the walls and get bitchy moody. He could tell by the dark circles under his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping very well. Sam had woke them a couple of times crying out in the night from a nightmare. He wouldn't talk about it and they didn't pressure him, knowing it was about what he went through.

Shadow had told him Gunny and Nitro were back, but not to tell Sam. He was going to meet with him first and they would head back here. Storm wanted to go too, but they didn't want to leave Sam alone and Shadow felt he should be the one to tell Dean what happened. He looked toward the door when he heard a key in the lock. Shadow walked in and behind him trailed Gunny and a hobbling Nitro. He looked to Sam who hadn't seen Dean yet and waited for it to happen.

"Hi ya Sammy." Dean called gently to him not wanting to startle him. He could see his profile and when he jumped looking his way, Dean thought he looked tired and worn down. His heart broke to see him that way and was going to sit him down and talk things out knowing it would help.

* * *

 **A/N: We have two paths merged now and Dean and Sam are reunited. It will all be coming together soon. Thank you so much for all the support and a special thanks to all the guests who leave reviews, especially Elliesamdeangirl, I am humbled by such kind words. I do like to know your thoughts, please leave a review. NC**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Sam wasn't paying much attention when Shadow came back in until he heard that familiar voice that he wanted to hear so badly. He jerked his head to the side and started wide-eyed in disbelief at Dean standing in the room smiling at him.

"Dean!" he cried trying to get up but his legs seemed liked rubber as he stumbled from the couch to throw himself at Dean and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Watch it tiger!" Dean laughed as he stumbled slightly and took Sam's full weight, but could tell he had dropped a few pounds since last seeing him. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, feeling Sam's body trembling in his arms. The flood gates seemed to open up and the raw emotions Sam was suppressing came pouring out at one time. He had tried to put up a good front in front of Shadow and Strom, but he couldn't do that with Dean. He was his rock since all this mess started and Sam clung to him, afraid to take his eyes off him for fear this was a dream and he might disappear.

"C'mon Storm, let's go get some food," Shadow told him wanting to give them some alone time.

"Hey Ni, good to have you back," Storm said getting up join them at the door. "Should I even ask?" he asked eyeing the crutches and her bandaged foot.

"I wouldn't," she warned with a huff. "We'll be back Gunny," Nitro said seeing Dean nod his heard. "I already ate, but I'll keep you two company while you guys eat, maybe I'll have some dessert."

"You can tell us about your adventure..." Shadow suggested as they walked out the door leaving Dean and Sam alone. "And why we can call you Gimp now," he teased.

"Watch it there buster! Even with one leg incapacitated I can still whip your butt," she growled swinging a crutch at him connecting with his backside.

"Ow! Ni go easy there," he whined putting Storm between them making both of them laugh at his antics.

 **spn**

Dean could hear hitched sobs coming from Sam and raised a hand to massage his neck as he cooed to him. "It's okay kid, I'm back. Things are going to be alright now. It'll be over with soon." Very carefully Dean moved Sam backwards so they could sit on the couch and be more comfortable. He still kept an arm around his shoulders as Sam leaned into him not wanting to lose contact with him.

"I-I tried t-t-to be brave Dean," Sam said sniffing hard as he wiped the back of his hand across his face to remove the wetness from it. Dean looked sideways at him thinking how much he looked like a five year old kid who had popped his balloon.

"Shadow told me what you went through and you **were** very brave," Dean assured him. "I'm proud of you bro."

"You shouldn't be...I was so scared...I tried to get free...But when he took me to the bathroom...I felt so degraded and sick on my stomach...But I thought of you and fought back. I head butted him as hard as I could and bloodied his nose, but it didn't stop him..." Sam whispered wadding Dean's shirt in his fist, closing his eyes tight as tears continued to leak from them while he continued to relive what had happened. "He threw me on the bed and I could feel his hot breath on my neck...I tried so hard..." Sam hissed, his voice cracking and getting hoarse. "The bastard punched me so hard I blacked out for a moment. I don't know what happened until I woke up in a motel room with Shadow and Storm."

"The main thing is you're safe now Sammy. And think 'bout it you brought first blood, that head butt was a good move. I'm here now and I'll help you get through this. I know it's something that won't be forgotten for a long time, but talking about it will help you put it behind you. You can't let it control you Sammy. You've got to fight it to conquer it," Dean told him blinking back his own tears. He tilted his chin upward so he could see into his eyes. "You're not alone in any of this; together we'll get through it and put it behind us."

"I'm so glad you're back," Sam said through his tears as his lower lip trembled uncontrollably and he buried his head into his shoulder.

"Me too kid, me too," he replied looking to his jacket pocket when his cell started ringing. Dean hated to move, but thought it might be an important call and disengaged himself from Sam and got up to answer it. He kept his eyes on him and watched him curl up on the couch holding himself to try to stop shaking. "H'llo...Yes...Are you serious?...So that means what?...I am glad to hear it...No problem I'll let him know and thank you...My boss will be sending out a final bill for my services...Goodbye."

"Who was that?" Sam asked looking at Dean smiling at him.

"That was the DA. He wanted to let me know you won't have to testify after all. The case is not going to court."

"It's not? But why?"

"Seems the accused murderer was shived in prison. There was a distraction from some other inmates and he was attacked, but they didn't see who did it. He wasn't the only one, seems two other cartel goons who were his protection were killed too. Since he's dead, there's no trial and you don't have to testify against anyone., Dean explained. "You just lucked out kid. It's over with now. There's no one else out there to come after you."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked in disbelief. "It's over...Really over?"

"Yeah Sammy...It's over," Dean nodded sitting back down beside him and squeezing his shoulder gently.

"I-I can't believe it..." he mumbled staring off into space lost in thought.

"Have you eaten?" Dean asked. "Looks like you need to put on a few pounds."

"Just some cereal for breakfast early this morning."

"Why don't we go celebrate and get a late lunch? You need to get some food in you," Dean suggested. "I'll text the others and let them know."

"Let me get my shoes and go to the bathroom," Sam said getting up and heading for the bathroom. He wanted to wash his face and hands before they left to look a little more presentable.

Dean sent a text to Shadow and waited patiently for Sam to return so they could go eat. He thought about what the DA had told him and wondered who was behind the killings. It was too much of a coincidence that they were killed before Sam had to testify. It sounded like a hit from the inside and Dean mulled it over until Sam came back out.

"I'm ready," Sam said excitedly brushing his hair down and straightening his shirt.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Dean asked him as they headed out the door.

"You know pizza would be nice. I know it's not good for you, but we are celebrating..."

"Pizza it is. Let's see if the front desk has a brochure for the restaurants around here," he said heading for the office. They went inside and Dean got another room for the night and a list of restaurants. "Here we go. There's a pizza place about four miles from here."

"Great, I'm actually feeling hungry for the first time in a while," he said getting into Dean's car. He smiled happily glad to be able to leave the motel room and get some fresh air. He rolled the window down and let the breeze blow in his face, relishing the warmth and sunshine and having Dean back safe. The stress and worry that plagued him was fading away and he was starting to feel lighter and more himself again.

"You know Sammy, we can talk more later when you want to," Dean offered knowing it would do him good. He knew the more Sam was able to talk things out, the better he would get.

"Maybe..." Sam replied.

 **spn**

"I can't eat another bite," Sam moaned as he dropped what remained of his fifth piece of pizza onto his plate.

"Dude! Did they even feed you while I was gone?" Dean questioned as he laughed at Sam moaning and rubbing his stomach in contentment. He watched the kid put away piece after piece of pizza, barely stopping long enough to breath. Dean took another bite of his piece and shook his head in dismay at Sam.

"Yes, but nothing tasted as good as this does right now," Sam said sipping some soda and suddenly burping loudly. He ducked his head, turning deep red with embarrassment as he slapped his hand over his mouth. "'cus me," he mumbled between his fingers looking around to see if anyone else heard it.

"It's okay Sammy; just means the food was good," Dean teased as he chuckled.

"So what now Dean?" Sam asked as he wiped his mouth and fingers off on a napkin.

Dean looked at him for a moment contemplating things in his head before answering.

"Well, the guys will go back home and we'll head for Austin first. I thought you might like to come with me to the Roadhouse. Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen are planning a small service for Mouse once we all get there."

"Are you sure they would want me there? I mean after Jo..." he asked quietly keeping his eyes down as he tore apart the napkin by his plate.

"Of course they would. Mouse really liked you Sam and they did too, there's no reason you shouldn't be there. That is if you want to come...And Aunt Ellen sent a personal request for both of us to come."

"Yeah, yes I would like that," Sam agreed biting his lower lip with his decision. He really did want to go, but still he had his doubts. He trusted what Dean said and hoped he was right.

"Good, we'll spend the night here and head back to Austin tomorrow to get more clothes and check on our places before heading out. So are you sure you're done?" Dean asked him as he signaled for the waitress wanting to get a to-go box for what was left of the pizza. She brought him a box and the check and got them takeout cups of soda. Dean left a nice tip and gathered up the leftovers to take with them. "I need to make one stop before we go back to the motel," he said.

Dean stopped at a discount store and ran in coming back out with a plastic bag. Sam didn't question what he had thinking he would tell him if he wanted to. They drove on to the motel to find the others had gotten back too.

 **spn**

"You won't believe this but it's over with guys," Dean told them once they got inside the room.

"What? He doesn't have to testify?" Nitro asked looking surprised at everyone.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked when he saw the crutches leaning beside her and her bandaged foot resting on a pillow for the first time. He never noticed her being hurt when they first got there since he was totally focused on Dean.

"Yeah, just a stupid misstep on my part. Thank goodness it happened after the mission was over. Nothing a week or so off my foot won't fix," she told him.

"Have you had it looked at by a doctor? I can check it if you want."

"Thanks kid, but a doctor already did and got it x-rayed too. Torn tendons and bruised ankle."

"Seems the guy got ganked in prison, so there's no one to prosecute," Dean shrugged.

"Well halleluiah to that," Shadow grinned. "We need to celebrate."

"I got another room for Sammy and me, so you guys can use this one. We'll be heading out in the morning for Austin to swap out clothes and then we're heading for the Roadhouse. My Dad's there and they're gonna have a service for my cousin. "

"Can I bum a ride from one of you guys?" Nitro asked looking from Shadow to Storm.

"Of course, take your pick," Storm said.

"We'll be traveling the same way for part of the trip," Shadow added.

"While you guys chat, I'm going to check out the other room," Dean said gathering his packs and heading for the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Sam said heading to his bedroom for his bag.

"We're a couple of door down from this room in room 170," Dean told them. "I'll be back shortly if you wanna go grab a six pack to toast with a cold one."

"We can do that," Storm said grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"I'm coming too," Shadow called.

"Well, I'm staying here and relaxing," Nitro commented to anyone listening as she propped her injured foot up on a pillow and sighed.

"C'mon Sammy," Dean said when Sam came hurrying from the bedroom.

 **spn**

Dean opened the door to their room and flipped on the light to look around before letting Sam follow him inside. It had two queen size beds, nightstand between the beds, table with two chairs, dresser, flat screen TV and over stuffed chair. He saw the bathroom through the open door and decided it was suitable for their needs. He took the bed nearest the door, dropping all but one bag on it. Sam took the other bed and watched as Dean carried a pack to the table and opened it up. He removed four huge bundles of shrink wrapped money and lined it up on the table. Sam got up from the bed and walked over to stare in shock at it and then at Dean.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Ni helped herself when she was setting her surprises for the cartel," Dean said studying the money before opening one of the packs. They all looked the same size and he started counting the one hundred dollar bills from the opened stack. "Here make yourself useful, count this."

"Alright," Sam said accepting the stack to start counting. His lips moved slightly as he counted the bills and when he was finished looked over at Dean.

"How many?"

"Seven hundred."

"I got eight hundred, four stacks that would be..."

"Six hundred thousand dollars," Sam answered blowing out a mouth of air. He had never seen this much money before in one place.

Dean found a pad on the nightstand and began making a list and doing some figuring. Sam watched him wondering what he was doing as he tapped the pen to his lips for a moment before scribbling some more.

"Okay Sammy, start counting out stacks of a thousand bills in each," he instructed as he picked up part of a stack and began to count too. He made a stack with five hundred in it, one with two hundred and fifty, and one with two hundred and one with fifty before helping Sam finish his stacks. He got up to get the plastic bag and pulled a box of oversized envelopes out.

"Here put one stack in each envelope."

Sam did as he was instructed; sealing it once the money was inside. He watched Dean write something on the four envelopes he had and was surprised when he handed Sam one he had filled.

"What's this?" Sam asked surprised with his actions and stared at the envelope in his hand. He knew there was a hundred thousand dollars in it and was at a loss of what to say.

"Your cut," Dean said getting up and dropping three envelopes into his bag, one for him, one for Charlie and one for Stikes and the crew of the plane that got them into Mexico. He thought both deserved a cut too, given all the help both gave them. He put the others in the plastic bag to hand out to the ones next door. "Let's go see if the others are back," he said picking up the key and heading for the door.

Sam faltered for a moment and went to put the money down in his pack for safe keeping before hurrying to catch up with Dean. He was still a little shocked to have that much money at one time and was equally shocked Dean had given it to him. Sam was amazed that Dean could still surprise him at every turn. He knew he was a good guy, but he was also honest and considerate of others and didn't mind sharing his good fortune. This made Sam respect him all the more with this gesture, and showed why he made such a good leader.

* * *

 **A/N: I know everyone has been waiting for this chapter and I hope you liked it. To a guest who made a suggestion, I did go back and change Sam's age in Chapter 1 so it would be more believable. Thank you for all the support for this story. To the guests, I can't thank you personally, so I will thank you here for your reviews. We're heading down the last stretch guys and I have to say I'm sad to see it coming to an end. Reviews are appreciated. NC**


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Well, we're in the home stretch guys, six more chapters to go...Thank you so much for all the support and reviews you have given this story. It ended up being much more than I thought it would be and I an glad that it has been entertaining and you gave it a chance. To all the wonderful guests who left reviews thank you so much. So, we're going to get a little more insight into Dean and Sam in this and the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are welcome. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 56**

Storm opened the door when Dean knocked and allowed them to enter, giving a silent nod.

"Good timing, we just got back with the beer," he said waving to the others who were sitting at the table.

"C'mon join us Gunny. Is the kid old enough to drink?" Shadow asked trying not to smirk with the stab at Sam.

"So are ya Sammy? Old enough to have a cold one?" Dean asked going alone with the joke.

"Yes, I am," Sam huffed at them as he accepted a beer from a grinning Storm. He wasn't much of a drinker but would have an occasional beer now and then. He took a seat and took a sip to prove his point.

"Okay guys, Christmas came early," Dean said pulling out envelopes and handing one to each of them. "Ni can you see Maverick gets this and send this to your friend Trey for his next mission trip. Maybe it'll help out."

"Damn!" Shadow exclaimed when he peeked inside to see all the money neatly stacked in there.

"Payment for services rendered," Dean said. "It's the least I can do and thank Ni for this. She's the one with sticky fingers."

"You're the best Ni."

"Hats off Ni, smart move."

"Hey, they weren't going to use it anymore after we got through with them, so why not help myself," she shrugged looking at the three envelopes she was holding. "I know they'll both appreciate this. Especially Maverick with a little one on the way."

"That's what family does, looks after each other."

"Wait!" Storm suddenly said as he got up and headed outside. Five minutes later, he came back in carry a small black bag. "We got this off the Cartel guys that came to get Sam at the house. I haven't even looked in it, kind of forgot I had picked it up," he said sitting the bag down in front of Dean.

Dean looked at the bag for a moment before opening it and dumping the contents onto the table. Rubber banded together were small bundles of hundred dollar bills.

"This must be the payoff for those douche bags who kidnapped Sam," Storm said eyeing the money. "I'd say this is probably around forty g's or close," he said fingering the money for a moment and looking over at Sam and then Shadow who gave him a brief nod to do it. "Give it to the kid."

"I agree, he deserves it for what he went through," Shadow agreed empathically.

Nitro looked from one to the other knowing she was missing something, but didn't question it, thinking there was a good reason for them to do it. She'd get one of them to tell her on the ride back, but she had a feeling it wasn't good.

"No, no..." Sam said shaking his head back and forth. "I couldn't do that. I mean Dean already gave me..."

"Yeah you can kid. We got our payout right here. This is all yours. It'll give you a little nest egg so you can decide what you want to do now that this nightmare is over," Shadow said helping Storm pick the money back up and put it in the bag.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks," Sam mumbled as he got emotional and blinked back the tears that filled his eyes. It seemed he was having a roller coaster ride with his emotions today and he tried to rein them in so the others wouldn't see.

"Like Gunny said, you're family now and we take care of our own," Storm stated giving Sam a little slap on the back.

"To family," Shadow toasted, holding up his beer to the others. They clinked their bottles together and all mumbled _'family_ ' before sipping on their beers.

Sam moved to sit the bag on the dresser and to hide the fact he was crying. He wiped his eyes and tried to gather his emotions before turning back around and joining them again. He never dreamed that he would find a family like this when all this started, but he was glad of it. They risked their lives for him and took him under their wings to make him feel wanted. This was a big turning point for him. He could maybe step back and take a breath and decide what he wanted to do.

"How 'bout a few hands of poker?" Shadow suggested looking around the table.

"We still have pretzels," Storm added pointing to a bag on the counter.

"Bring it on suckers," Nitro smirked.

"Sammy, wanna play a few hands before turning in?" Dean asked him when he saw the far away look in his eyes.

"Sure," he said shaking his head storing his thoughts away for later, before helping move the things off the table and wiping it with a towel.

"You gotta watch him, he's learned a few tricks," Storm said.

"We've been playing a lot since we got here," Sam shrugged. "I'm a fast learner."

"Hear that Ni, kid's got your number."

"Not cutting anyone any slack, so prepare to go down," she stated boldly picking up the deck of cards and shuffling them several times before dealing them out. The others settled around the table and picked up their cards getting ready to play.

 **spn**

The noise was soft at first and became louder quickly waking Dean from his sleep. He got up and quickly went to the other bed, sitting at Sam's hip. He could see he was having a nightmare as Sam jerked and threw his body side to side fighting the covers as he cried out softly in a muffled voice like he couldn't speak.

"Hey Sammy, c'mon wake up," Dean called gently to him dodging a flying arm and pressed his shoulders down to stop his fighting. "Wake up!" he said more forcibly giving his face several taps to wake him up.

The darkness that had claimed Sam suddenly vanished and he blinked rapidly up at Dean, who was leaning slightly over him. His eyes darted around to see where he was as the pounding of his heart was so hard he thought it would rip from his chest. He was panting hard and it hurt to pull in a breath as he struggled to sit up and managed it with Dean's help.

"It's okay Sammy...You were having a bad dream," Dean told him rubbing his back and massaging his neck to calm him.

"S'rry..." Sam whispered, wiping a trail of tears from his face. "Didn't...Mean...Wake ya," he wheezed out, coughing a couple of times to clear his throat before finally getting a decent breath.

"Nothing to be sorry 'bout kid. Anything you feel like talking about?" Dean asked giving him an opening if he wanted to talk about it

"I'm fine, I don't 'member much of it," Sam mumbled feeling embarrassed about waking him. His mind was racing and he couldn't seem to slow it down.

"No it's not, you can tell me anything kid, I hope you know that. Don't keep it bottled up, you gotta let yourself feel the hurt, the pain, the fear and know you can overcome it and get past it. You're stronger than you think bro, just believe in yourself and draw that strength out from deep down inside of you. When you're ready..." Dean told him squeezing his neck gently and rubbing small circles across his shoulders.

"Thanks," Sam nodded gratefully, glad he wasn't pressing him.

"Why don't you try and go back to sleep. I'll just sit here beside ya for a bit," he said brushing Sam's hair out of his face before laying his hand on his arm. "Take some slow deep breaths and try to relax. Cleanse your mind and it'll calm you."

Sam tried to give him a weak smile letting his eyes close and drew in a slow deep breath like Dean said. He willed his mind to calm so he could go back to sleep. Dean's hand continued to rub his arm and he started to hum some song to him. It wasn't long before Sam was snoring softly and had turned onto his side. Dean got up and pulled the blanket up over his body, tucking it in around him.

"No more bad dreams Sammy," he whispered before returning to his own bed. He lay there listening to Sam snore softly. Sleep wouldn't come easy for him, but he took his own advice and cleared his mind allowing himself to doze, but still be alert in case Sam needed him again.

 **spn**

Morning came overcast and with hints of rain in the air. Sam began to move a little and suddenly sat upright in bed and stared to the other one to see the top of Dean's head sticking out from under the blanket. He let out the breath he was holding and sighed with relief that he hadn't dreamed it after all. Dean had come back and he didn't have to testify, he was free of all this now and with the money he now had he could take some time before deciding what to do next. Sam just stared at Dean as a sense of peace settled over him.

"I know you're watching me Sammy," Dean said slowly turning his head to look his way. "You know that's a bit creepy."

"But...How...I was...Crap..." Sam stuttered never understanding how he did that.

"It takes a lot of practice kid and ya gotta draw out that sixth sense you have," Dean shrugged getting up and stretching his arms over his head to get the kinks out of his body. "So you ready to head home?"

"Yes, I think I am," Sam said getting up too.

"Go ahead, you can have the bathroom first," Dean offered going to his pack to get out the last of his clean clothes.

"Thanks," Sam answered getting out the same clothes he had on yesterday since he didn't have any others. He was glad to be going home to at least get some clean clothes that were his. He stepped into the bathroom and quickly changed before finishing his bathroom routine. Sam stepped out carrying his sleep clothes and bathroom bag and stuffed them into his pack before looking around to see if he missed anything.

"I'll make it quick," Dean said taking Sam's place in the bathroom. It didn't take him long to change and take care of business before he was stepping back out and stowing his things in his duffel. "We'll go by your place first and then mine before heading for the Roadhouse. Sound good?"

"Yes, but I gotta say it's gonna feel funny going back there since it's been so long," Sam said.

"I understand the feeling," Dean agreed. "So you ready Sammy? We'll stop by the other room and tell everyone goodbye."

"Let's do this," Sam said gathering his pack and bag with his books, magazines and chess game ready to leave. "We need to run by the police station downtown so I can pick up my things and my car."

"Alright," Dean replied going out the door and down the walkway to the other room. He knocked and waited for an answer.

"Hey guys," Shadow greeted them opening the door wider so they could come in.

"We're getting ready to head out and wanted to stop by to say goodbye," Dean commented stepping into the room followed by Sam.

"Yeah so are we. Just waiting on Ni," Shadow said looking into the room to see her coming out of the bathroom.

Nitro looked up when she felt eyes on her, "What?" she asked giving them a dirty look as she used her crutches to make it to the bed to put on her boot.

"Nothing," Shadow smirked, doing his best not to laugh and make her ill. That wouldn't be advisable since she was going to be traveling with them for a while.

"We wanted to stop by before heading out and thank everyone again for all your help and to wish you safe travels."

"Same to you," Storm said sitting his pack down on the bed to say his good-byes.

"Guys, thanks for getting me through all this and getting me home safe," Sam said holding out his hand to shake theirs. Before he could react, Shadow grabbed him up in a bear hug and passed him to Storm who did the same. He wavered on his feet for a moment when he was set down from the barrage.

"Good getting to know kid. You're okay," Shadow beaming happily patting him hard on the back.

"You take care kid," Storm told him.

"I will. Thanks for having Dean's back Nitro and bringing him back in one piece," Sam continued to Nitro.

"Always Sam. I'd never let him break a promise," she said giving him a brief hug and whispering, "You take care of him for me."

"I will," he nodded to her giving her a warm smile.

"Ni, always a pleasure working with you," Dean said to her bumping fists and giving her a knowing look.

"Anytime Gunny. I'll keep in touch and we'll see you at the wedding or birth, whichever comes first."

"You can count on it."

"So you're a godfather too, right?" Shadow asked as they gathered their things to head out too.

"Yes, seems so. Take care and I'll be talking to you," Dean replied. "You ready Sammy?"

"Yep. Goodbye guys," Sam said giving a final wave. He followed Dean out of the room and to his car. He watched the others go to their vehicles and kept watching until they turned left where Dean turned right. He settled back into the seat and vaguely scanned the scenery going by as Dean headed to Austin.

 **spn**

Dean pulled into an apartment complex and followed Sam's car into the parking lot and parked beside him. He wasn't impressed with it and thought it lacked warmth and a welcoming appeal but this might be all Sam could afford right now, he didn't know.

"I'm on the third floor, corner unit," Sam said getting out and looking at the place for a moment before leading Dean inside. He went to the elevator and punched the button watching as it descended to ground level. When the doors opened, they stepped inside and Sam punched floor three and they stood back waiting for the door to close and the elevator to rise. They stepped off on the third floor and Sam headed down the hall. He stopped in front of a door and got his keys out to unlock it.

Dean looked around the small apartment not seeing much of Sam there. It had all the basics for a single man's apartment; couch, small flat screen, cheap DVD player, end table, table with two chairs for a dining area and a couple of photos on a bookcase full of books, but not much else. The only things personal were the few photos and a few DVDs stacked by the flat screen. He guessed Sam didn't spend much time here and it almost seemed sad in a way to him.

"I'll go pack me a bag. You can check to see if there's anything to drink in the fridge. Not sure what was there before I got put in that safe house," Sam told him going through a door to the bedroom. He booted up his laptop so he could contact his Mom and let her know things had been taken care of and he was alright.

"Right. Go ahead and pack for say...a week or so. We can always hit a laundry mat if we need to," Dean said stepping into the small kitchen and opening the fridge to see it was pretty bare except for some milk that had expired, something growing green crap, mustard, ketchup, a few eggs and a few bottles of water. He grabbed a trash can from the corner and dumped everything but the waters into it thinking they'd throw the trash away on the way out. If things worked out as he hoped they would, they wouldn't be back here for awhile.

"Umm..Sure," Sam said not sure why but figuring he'd over pack to be on the safe side. He wasn't sure what Dean had in mind but he was game. He dumped his bag and dug in the closet for a bigger one before opening the drawers of his dresser to start pulling out clothes and packing them. He went to his closet and got jeans, shirts, a sweat shirt, and light jacket. He dug his running shoes from the pile of dirty clothes and added them to his bag. He stepped into the bathroom and grabbed up bathroom stuff to add to his bathroom bag and adding that last to his duffel. Sam looked at the envelope of money trying to decide what to do with it. Most of his bills were drafted from his checking account so he'd have Dean run by his bank to deposit some to be sure they were covered. The rest he would take with him for their trip. Sam figured if he needed anything else he would buy it.

He looked to his laptop when it chimed and dropped onto the bed to pull up his email account. With quick fingers, he sent an email to his Mom letting her know things were safe and he was safe and would be traveling with a friend for a while and not to worry he'd contact later. He then sent one to the head of the residency program at the hospital to let them know he was taking an extended leave of absence and would contact when he returned. With that taken care of, he shut the laptop down and slipped it into a case to take with him. With a final look around the small room, Sam zipped his bag and carried it back to the other room to see Dean leaning against the counter drinking a water with a bag of trash at his feet.

"Cleaned your fridge out for you," he commented with a shrug. "Wasn't much in there anyway and what was you didn't wanna see."

"Right, thanks I guess. So I'm ready to go. I need to go by the bank and the post office to pick up my mail they've been holding."

"No problem, just direct me," Dean said picking up the trash bag to take along to deposit in the dumpster outside. "Then we'll head for my place."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

Sam looked around the area with interest as Dean pulled up a driveway and opened a garage door to pull inside. The neighborhood was nice, quiet and the houses had enough distance between them for privacy. Sam got out of the car and looked around at a tidy garage. He noticed what looked like climbing gear organized on one side of the room along with other things for the outdoors and a number of storage lockers that had locks on them. He gave the place a three sixty look before following Dean inside. The door opened to a laundry room and watched Dean punch in an alarm code and heard a double beep disarming it. Dean emptied his duffel into a laundry basket on the dryer and strolled into the next room which was a modern looking kitchen that was full of light and airy.

"If you want something to drink, check the fridge. I think there's some snack stuff in the cabinet by the stove, not sure what you like but you can see if there's something there. I'm going to pack so make yourself at home," Dean told him waving to the fridge before heading down a hall toward the back of the house.

"Alright," Sam replied wandering to the fridge and looking inside. He found a green tea and helped himself. He opened the cabinet to see it was neatly arranged with power bars, granola bars, jerky, and several other snack items. After pulling out a granola bar, Sam looked through an archway to see a living room and ventured into it, looking around while he ate. On one side of the room was a large flat screen television sitting on a stand that had a DVD player underneath it. Beside the stand was a shelf filled with DVDs of all kinds.

Two of the walls had nice paintings hanging on them and seemed to balance the room. He wondered if Dean did this himself or paid someone to decorate it. On the opposite wall was a long bookcase filled with books, photos and a random array of other things. Sam moved to the case to check out some of the titles finding that Dean liked reading a wide variety of topics and authors. He stopped and looked at several photos randomly placed on the bookcase and saw a much younger Dean with his Mom and Dad and several more of just his parents. Sam picked up one particular photo and studied it recognizing the people in it as Nitro, Shadow, Storm and a guy he didn't know along with Dean. He knew this was his team from service. It was funny to see them all dressed in fatigues and full gear. He carefully set it back down and looked over his shoulder to be sure Dean didn't see him. Sam didn't want him to think he was snooping.

He picked up a crystal of varying colors and turned it to the light watching the colors seeming to dance in front of his eyes. Sam gently sat it back down and studied a geode that had been cracked open, looking at each piece. Inside the rock was amazing formations of purple crystals that he couldn't believe were made by nature. He saw a couple of Indian artifacts on another shelf wondering where they came from.

This was giving him a more personal insight to who Dean was. The house was large, roomy, neat, masculine, and not what he expected. It was inviting and warm and gave you a welcoming sense. He could see hints of Dean all over the place. He honestly wasn't sure what he expected Dean's home to look like but this surprised him. He thought of his own place and realized how drab and unappealing it was. Sam wandered back to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar to wait for him, letting his mind wander over all that had happened to him since he saw the murder. He was lost in thought and didn't notice Dean coming back into the room until he spoke.

"Hey Sammy, you need to use the bathroom 'fore we head out?" he asked noticing him jump with surprise and a scared look in his eyes when he spoke. Dean knew he would probably be jumpy like that for awhile and couldn't blame him after all he had been through.

"What? Oh, yeah probably wouldn't hurt," Sam said trying to cover up his mind wandering and being startled.

"Down the hall on the right," he said. Dean sat two bags by the back door and stepped into the laundry room and opened the breaker box to turn off the hot water heater breaker before stepping back in.

Dean grabbed his trash can and opened the fridge to do a quick clean since he wasn't sure when he'd be back. He pulled the bag out and set it at the laundry room door before going into the living room and unplugging all the electrical equipment. He was basically shutting the house down in his absence. He double checked the locks and looked up as Sam came back down the hall.

"I'm ready when you are," Sam announced grabbing his drink and waiting for Dean.

"I just need to set this out for pickup and set the alarm. You can go on out to the car and I'll be there in a minute."

"Want me to take your bags?"

"Yeah, catch," he said throwing the keys to the car his way.

Sam grabbed them and hefted the two bags before heading through the laundry room to the garage. He stored Dean's bags beside his own and got in the car to wait on him. Sam figured it would take them probably eight or nine hours to drive to the Roadhouse and wondered if they would stop for the night somewhere. He kind of hoped they would so he could prepare himself for meeting Bill and Ellen again after what had happened.

This was going to be hard on him facing them knowing it was because of him Jo was dead. She haunted his dreams when he slept and between the other things it made sleeping hard. He also wanted to email his Mom and stepfather a much longer email and tell them parts of what had happened and the friends he'd made along the way. He knew she must be worried since he hadn't contacted her since being put in witness protection. He knew she was concerned for him when he moved to Austin, but he wanted to stand on his own and make his own way.

Dean stopped in the laundry room and made a quick call to a neighbor he knew and trusted to ask if they would watch the house while he was gone. He left his cell number in case they needed to contact him. He also called and left a message with his employer that he was taking some time off and would contact them when he returned. After a final look around, he reset the alarm and took the trash out, locking the door behind him. Dean opened the garage door and took the trash outside and deposited it in the garbage can before going back in and getting in the car. He cranked her up and backed out closing the garage door.

He drove out of the neighborhood and toward the interstate to head north toward Okalahoma. He flipped on the radio and turned the volume low, letting the music fill the car with a soft melody. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel to the beat of the music as he watched the traffic around them not letting his guard down. Even if the ones wanting Sam dead were dead themselves, didn't mean some asshole wasn't out there still thinking he could collect the reward because they didn't know anyone who could pay was now dead. A melody caught his attention and he turned the radio up a little to hear it better and cocked his head as he listened to the words.

 _"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you wanna go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything _

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish..."_

Dean couldn't help but look over at the young man riding with him as the words sunk in wondering just what his dreams were and if maybe he might be included in them now. Sam was tapping a finger on his leg along with the music and staring out the side window and didn't see how Dean was looking at him.

 _..."I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you live,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And always give more than you take.  
But more than anything, yeah, more than anything _

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah..." _

As the song continued to play, Dean lowered the volume slightly and thought about all Sam had been through just wanting to do something good, the right thing, to be honorable and brave. He knew there were always going to be bad guys out in the world doing bad things, but he knew all it took were the few willing to stand up to them to make a difference and he was glad he was one of them and Sam was too.

Sam glanced at Dean wondering what he was thinking so hard on and then thought about how much his life had changed over the past few months. What if he hadn't seen that murder? What if he'd been too scared to come forward? Could he have lived with himself if he hadn't gone to the cops? But more than anything what if he had never met Dean and the others? They had given him so much to a stranger without question and risked their own lives to save his. He felt like his life was fuller now and seemed to have more meaning. He had truly been blessed to have crossed paths with Dean and the others and hoped it would be a lasting friendship.

 **spn**

"We'll be stopping up ahead for gas and we'll grab something to eat," Dean said breaking the silence in the car. They had been on the road for nearly four hours and had run in and out of rain most of the way.

"Okay, sounds good. I am getting a little hungry," Sam admitted quietly.

"You should've said something, I'd of stopped sooner," he chastised him.

"I could wait and the traffic was moving well I hated to make you stop."

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked gently glancing sideways for a moment before focusing back on the road.

"I'm fine," he answered, keeping his eyes adverted and trying to loosen his tense body. He rolled his head slightly to try and work some of the stiffness from it but didn't get much relief. His kidnapping had happened almost a week ago and he was still having some aches and pains from it. It didn't help that he couldn't get out and exercise during this time either. His body seemed to be rebelling against him for not continuing his training, though he did do a little in the motel room, but it was not the same as getting out the fresh air and running and training.

Dean didn't say anything else as he looked at him again knowing he was lying. He wasn't going to press him right now while he was driving but this conversation was not over with, not by a long shot. He thought it would be best to get a motel room for the night and head on to the Roadhouse in the morning when there wouldn't be any customers around to deal with. Their first time back since Mouse's death needed to be private and away from prying eyes. He was sure Sam felt the same way. Besides that, he wanted to talk to Sam alone and see what he has to say about a couple of suggestions he had come up with.

"That looks like a good exit and it's only two miles away," Dean commented after reading the information signs they were passing. He didn't get much of a response from Sam but a half way grunt and figured it was better than nothing. He followed the signs and headed to the restaurant first so they could eat and then he'd fill up. It didn't get past him the stifled groan of pain that Sam tried to cover up as he got out. They headed into the restaurant and waited to be seated by a hostess.

Dean did a quick scan of the crowd and asked for a back table away from the traffic. Dean watched Sam look at the menu and frown before his eyes lost the focus for a moment and he disappeared somewhere else before shaking his head slightly and coming back. He didn't comment on this but chalked it up to all the stress he had been under and the stress he was putting himself through right now with this trip. It was going to be hard for him to face Uncle Bill and Aunt Ellen, but Dean knew he should be there for them and for Mouse. Dean shelved his thoughts when a waitress came to take their order.

 **spn**

"We're gonna stop up ahead for the night and go on in tomorrow morning. Figured it'd be better so we don't have to deal with customers at the bar," Dean announced. "You okay with that?"

"Sure, it's fine," Sam agreed looking around not sure where they were at. He finally saw a sign that said Stillwater was sixty miles away. He was glad Dean decided to stop for the night so they could have some one on one time before going on in. Sam knew he was going to have to face his demons and hoped he could prepare himself for it.

Dean found an exit that boasted five motels and a number of eating establishments and pulled off figuring one of the places would be suitable. He stopped at the end of the ramp and looked both ways, sizing up the places before turning left toward one of the smaller motels. He pulled up to the office and stopped the car to get out and get them a room. Sam didn't offer to get out and sat in the car waiting for his return. It didn't take long and Dean was back out and moved his car around to the back to an end room.

"Why don't I run across the street and get us something to eat?" Dean asked as he opened the trunk so they could get their bags. "Looks like a storms brewing and heading this way and I don't want to get caught out in it," he said casting his eyes toward the heavens and watching the dark clouds moving in.

"Alright, not really hungry, so something light will be fine," Sam replied grabbing his bags and following Dean to the door, waiting for him to open it. His lips twitched with a halfhearted smile when Dean stopped him from going on in until he checked the room out first. Once he was satisfied, he motioned Sam on in and dropped his bags on the bed closest to the door. "I think I'll go ahead and get a shower while you're getting food."

"Okay, I won't be long. It looked like the dinner rush was pretty much over. Don't answer the door for anyone," he instructed sternly before heading out and pulling the door closed behind him.

Sam sighed and looked around in his bag for his bathroom bag and some light sleep clothes. He stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and flipped on the light. He stepped to the sink to lay his things down and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The face that looked back at him was rather pale and gaunt looking with eyes that had a haunting look he couldn't quite shake. He looked down at his hands and noticed they were trembling and fisted them quickly to try and stop it.

Sam knew he was being paranoid about all this, but he just couldn't shake the guilt that ate at him. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily on the counter for a moment before turning to the shower to start the water. After stripping out of his clothes, Sam stepped under the hot spray, tensing with the heat but hoped it would warm his cold body. He washed his hair and body, lingering under the spray longer than usual, hoping it would ease some of the stiffness and tension from his body. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off and towel dried his hair before running his fingers through it to comb it. After putting on his clothes, he stepped into the other room to see Dean standing at the small table pulling food from a bag.

"Come eat while it's hot," Dean told him when he saw Sam standing in the doorway.

Sam dropped his dirty clothes on his bag and moved to the table to sit down. He looked at the food Dean had placed in front of him wondering if he could stomach any of it. There was a cup of soup, turkey sandwich, crackers and Dean had stopped and gotten him a ginger ale. He sipped a little ginger ale and the coldness and tartness seemed to settle his stomach enough for him to eat a little soup and part of his sandwich. Sam was concentrating on his food and didn't notice Dean studying him with a critical eye as he ate his own sandwich. He didn't like the coloring on Sam's face, nor the slight tremble of his hands.

"What you don't want I'll put in the fridge."

"I think I'm done," Sam said pushing the food away from him and pulling his soda toward him. He sipped on it carefully making sure his stomach was going to remain settled with the food he ate. He burped several times and mumbled _'excuse me'_ as he covered his mouth to burp again.

"Why don't you see if there's anything on the tube and I'll clean this up?" Dean offered gathering the trash to him to throw away. He wrapped half of the sandwich Sam didn't eat and covered the soup to put in the mini fridge thinking maybe he would eat it in the morning. Sam moved to his bed and found the remote turning on the television and lowering the volume before flipping through the channels. He found an old war movie and stopped thinking this would do.

"I'm gonna get a shower."

"Alright," Sam mumbled pulling out the pillows to settle against the headboard not really watching the movie, but making an attempt to act normal. He could feel his stomach clenching and rolling slightly and sipped a little more ginger ale hoping to settle it. Sam turned his head toward the bathroom door when he hear the muffled singing coming from it and smiled to himself thinking how right this seemed, him and Dean together.

* * *

 **A/N: So we got a little look at Dean's house. The next stop the Roadhouse and the paths will be merged once again. Thank you so much for all the support you have given this story. Thank you to all the guests who have left me reviews that I couldn't personally thank. It brings me great joy to read each review. That's what keeps me writing. If you can please leave me a review. NC**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

Dean finished up in the bathroom and found Sam in the same position as he was in when he went in to shower. Sam was staring at the screen but didn't really seem to be watching the show. He had a far away look in his unfocused eyes until Dean sat down on his bed beside him. Sam blinked quickly a couple of times before focusing on him.

"Wha' ya watching kid?" Dean asked as he watched two guys fighting what looked like vampires.

"Supernatural, they're running a marathon," Sam said looking to the screen for a moment.

"Is that vampires?"

"Yes, its about two brother who travel the country fighting supernatural monsters, you know like vampires, werewolves, spirits, demons and more, and saving people while dealing with their own problems."

"You into stuff like that?"

"Haven't got to see all of them with the work schedule I had, but it's actually better than it sounds. There's a few more programs I like, Midnight, Texas, NCIS, Arrow, Stranger Things, The Defenders, Daredevil, that's a few, but I'm way behind on watching any of them. I'll probably wait until I can get them on Netflix," Sam rattled on like he was trying to avoid something.

"You do know monsters aren't real right?" Dean questioned.

"Only the supernatural kind," Sam mumbled so quietly that Dean barely heard him as he adverted his eyes, not wanting Dean to see his true feelings.

"Alright Sammy, let's talk," Dean told him sitting on the bed close enough to look him in the eyes.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion wondering if he did something wrong as he shifted a little giving him room beside him on the bed.

"What's going on in that brain of yours? And don't tell me nothing 'cause I know differently," Dean asked tapping his forehead as he said it.

Sam hung his head and bit his lower lip as emotions raced through his mind along with flashes of images from all that he had been through, from the look on the gunman's face as he started to shoot him, to the abuse that almost happened, to seeing the face of Jo alive and happy and then to hearing that she had been killed because someone was looking for him.

He tried to hold back the tears that wet his eyes and squeezed them tightly shut letting them fall. Everything that he had gone through had taken its toil and with Sam trying to hold all that crap in, the dam finally broke. Maybe it was because they were heading back to the Roadhouse that made everything seem more intense, more real and heavy on him. Or maybe it was now that Dean was back he could let himself feel all the emotions that had been bottled up inside of him. He knew no matter what, he was sure Dean would be there to pick him up and put the pieces back together.

"Sammy it's okay..." Dean assured him placing a warm hand on his arm. "What you had to go through was more than most could handle, but you were strong and you fought back and you survived. It's okay to feel overwhelmed and lost even. I'd be concerned if you didn't. Did you talk to Shadow or Storm while I was gone?"

Sam couldn't speak and shook his head no as he wrapped his arms around his body trying to catch his breath. He could feel his chest tighten making it hard to breath and it seemed like his throat was closing up. He tried to make his lungs work but couldn't seem to draw in the air he needed. He gasped like a fish out of water and stared helplessly at Dean, fright in his tear filled eyes. He gurgled and made a choking noise as he began to panic when he couldn't pull air into his lungs.

"Hey, hey you gotta breathe..." Dean said urgently as he moved closer and cupped Sam's face in one hand and reached for a hand with the other. "Look at me...You gotta breathe now...In and out...C'mon Sammy..." he insisted placing Sam 's hand on his chest and taking slow deep breaths. He knew an anxiety attack when he saw it and knew he had to get him breathing. "Damnit breathe!" he demanded harshly when he saw Sam struggling and gasping for air. He pressed into his diaphragm hard causing him to gush air out and wheeze hard as he pulled a small amount of air in. Sam could feel Dean's chest rise and fall under his hand and concentrated on it as he tried to copy it. "That's it, you can do it...In and out...In and out..." he encouraged when he heard the raspy, hoarse breaths coming from Sam. Dean kept Sam's hand pressed to his chest as he pulled his head toward him pressing their foreheads together as he cupped the back of his neck and massaged. "Just let it all out kid...No need to hold any of it in anymore...I'm here little bro...I'm here...I'm here..." Dean cooed to him softly as he let Sam's head ease down to his shoulder and snuggle into his neck. He felt the wetness of his tears soak into his tee shirt and run down his neck as Sam's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably and his sobs got harder.

Sam fisted his hands into Dean's shirt and held on tightly afraid he would disappear and this would all end up being a dream. The hitched sobs finally subsided to sniffles and hiccups and Sam pushed away from Dean to wipe his wet face. He kept it lowered until Dean tilted it up so he could see his eyes before speaking.

"It's okay Sammy...You needed to unburden yourself of all that and I'm just the one to help you. It's no different than those coming back from active duty. The things they saw and the things they had to do to survive, it can hang around and destroy you if you let it. I'm not going to let that happen to you, I'll be here when you need me, no questions asked," Dean told him wiping tears from his face. He grabbed a couple tissues and handed them to Sam to blow his nose that was running. After he had done that, Dean posed another question to him. "So...What else is bothering you Sammy?" he asked arching an eyebrow and cocking his head slightly to look at him. Nothing got by Dean and he knew there was more going on.

"I'm...I'm scared..." he whispered after a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"Scared of what bro? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you; you know that right?"

"Seeing Jo's parents, Bill and Ellen...How can they not blame me for what happened to her?"

"The only one to blame here is me Sammy. I took you there, not the other way around," Dean said sternly and with a serious tone. He was dealing with his own demons.

"But..."

"No. No buts. What happened is on me and it's something I will have to live with," Dean said a grim look on his face. "Why don't you go wash your face and go on to bed? I think you need a rub down to help loosen up those tight muscles and relax so you can sleep. You seemed to be having some soreness still. How does that sound?"

"Maybe..." he whispered letting Dean pull him up from the bed and steady him before guiding him toward the bathroom.

"Tomorrow's gonna be hard on all of us," he whispered more to himself than to Sam. Dean dug into his bag and found the small jar of his special balm and waited for Sam to come back out. He glanced back at the television and saw the brothers sitting on the hood of an Impala that looked like his Dad's, sipping a beer and gazing at the stars. It seemed they were having a bro moment. It wasn't long before Sam stepped back out of the bathroom and looked over at Dean with red rimmed, puffy eyes. "Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach," Dean instructed him as he stood by Sam's bed.

Sam moved to the bed and pulled his tee shirt over his head wincing when his shoulders didn't like the movement. He moved his pillows and stretched out on his stomach getting comfortable. Sam felt the sinking of the mattress as Dean sat down beside him and felt his warm hand rub gently over his back for a moment before feeling a coolness as he applied the balm to his back and began to massage it in with slow steady pressure. He used his thumbs to dig into some of the knots in Sam's shoulders until they released.

Sam couldn't help moaning softly with pleasure as his muscles began to relax and the tension got rubbed out. Dean kept working on his shoulders and the rest of his back until he saw Sam was so relaxed he was out of it. He looked at him sleeping so peacefully and hoped the bad dreams would stay away and let him get some needed rest. He got up and grabbed a blanket to drape over his still body. He went to the bathroom to wash his hands before dropping onto his own bed. He looked to the television and saw the brothers were digging up a grave and adjusted his pillows so he could lean back and watch a little more of the show and then he'd try to get some sleep too. Sam grunted and rolled to his side curling up in the blanket as he began to snore softly.

 **spn**

The familiar shape of the Roadhouse came into view as Dean drove his car down the road toward it. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and let it go with the anticipation of seeing everyone again. It was quiet around the place with only a car and truck sitting to the side of the place. Dean recognized his father's Impala and pulled in beside it and parked. Sam looked cautiously toward the backdoor as he licked his lips and tried to control the fear and uneasiness inside him. His legs felt like rubber and he had to clench his hands to keep them from trembling.

"C'mon Sammy, it'll be fine, you'll see," Dean told him as he got out and waited for Sam to do the same.

Sam drew in a shaky breath and let it out slowly before opening the passenger door and getting out. He went around the car and followed Dean to the backdoor where he knocked, waiting for it to be answered. Sam hung slightly back still unsure of the welcome they were going to receive. They both looked up when John opened the door, seeing him freeze for a moment before grabbing Dean and pulling him into a hug. He noticed Sam standing, lagging behind him looking like a lost puppy and reached out to draw him in too, hugging them both tightly. Sam was at a loss for words by his actions but accepted the greeting from him.

"It's good to see you boys," John said finally letting them go to hold them at an arm's length to check them out. "You both alright?" he asked scanning them for any injuries before letting go.

"Yeah, Dad, we're fine," Dean answered for both of them a little shocked at his father's actions, but he kind of liked getting a hug like that. It made him think of times with his Dad before his Mom died.

"Bill and Ellen are inside having a cup of coffee. C'mon in and join us."

"Thanks," Dean said stepping inside and moving on into the bar to find Bill and Ellen at a table near the swinging doors. He paused for a moment to gather his emotions before stepping toward them.

Ellen saw Dean first and moved to stand and hobbled over to greet him. "Hello Dean," she whispered pulling him into a hug. She could feel the stiffness of his body before it trembled slightly and he bit back a sob.

"I'm sorry Aunt Ellen," Dean mumbled into her neck fighting the tears as he hugged her tightly.

"Hush now honey, its alright, I'm just glad you're here," she told him pulling back enough to cup his face in her hands. She kissed his cheek lovingly before letting him go. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away before looking to Sam.

Sam hung back, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets not wanting to interrupt the reunion. He hung his head and scuffed the toe of his boot on the wooden floor not sure what to do. Ellen turned to him and smiled gently using Dean's arm to limp to him. "Sam, I'm so glad you came," she said wrapping her arms around him to hug him.

"I'm...I'm..." Sam tried to say but just couldn't get the words out as a tear ran down his cheeks and he hugged her back.

"I know sweetie, I know," she cooed to him reaching up to wipe away his tears. She smiled up at him as more tears slipped from his eyes. "It's okay honey, come on both of you and sit down."

"How 'bout coffee all around?" John asked going behind the bar to get the pot and two more cups.

"Sounds good Dad," Dean said taking a seat by Bill at the table. He nodded his condolences to him looking at his pinched face and felt his loss. "I'm so sorry Uncle Bill..." Dean mumbled quietly.

"I know, wasn't your fault son. Thanks for the help catching that son of a bitch, may he rot in hell for what he did."

"Come sit by me Sam," Ellen told him taking his hand and guiding him to a chair at the table. She didn't let it go as she sat down taking comfort in his nearness. She laced her fingers into Sam's fingers and squeezed gently hoping to give and get comfort. Sam gave her a small smile trying to be strong for both of them. Ellen wiped her eyes with her free hand and accepted a tissue from Bill to dap at them.

John brought the coffee and poured cups for Dean and Sam and replenished the others. Dean picked his up and blew across it before sipping the strong brew. No one spoke as they sat there each one remembering Jo in their own way, as a daughter, uncle, cousin, and friend.

"Pastor Jim will be here this afternoon to do the service," Ellen finally spoke. "I didn't want to wait any longer now that everyone's here."

"She can be laid to rest and be at peace now," Bill mumbled everyone knowing what he meant.

"How did the trial go?" John asked Dean knowing they wouldn't be here if Sam was having to testify.

"Didn't have one. Seems someone killed the guy while in prison, so there's nothing to try," Dean said looking at his father when he saw something cross his face before it disappeared. He stared at his back suspiciously as he got up.

"Guess that's a good thing then," John said getting up to take the coffee pot back behind the bar.

Dean frowned and studied his father thinking there was more to what happened in prison than he knew and he thought his father might be involved in some way. After the service, he was going to question him further.

"I thought I'd go get us something to eat so we don't have to cook today," John offered. "I'll get something to have for anyone who might come back here."

"Want me to go with you?" Dean asked.

"No, no you stay here and visit. I can handle it," he said before heading through the swinging doors to go out the backdoor.

 **spn**

Sam sat rather stiffly beside Ellen letting her hold his hand. He could feel the gentle caress of a finger as she ran it alone his palm. He lifted his cup of coffee and tried to steady his shaking hand to take a sip.

"You know Jo was very fond of you Sam. She couldn't stop talking about you after you left. You made a lasting impression with her," Ellen said randomly as she continued to hold his hand. "She didn't usually take to new acquaintances that quickly, but I think she saw something in you."

"I liked her too, very much. I would have liked to of known her better. She was a very special person and I wi..." he started but couldn't finish his thought as his voice broke. He felt Ellen squeeze his hand and pat his arm in support as she smiled kindly at him. Sam lowered his head and blinked tears away as he drew in an unsteady breath. "E'cus me," he mumbled disengaging his hand so he could get up and go to the restroom. He could feel himself loosing it and didn't want to do it in front of Ellen and Bill.

"Is he alright Dean?" Ellen asked watching him stumble slightly as he wove through the chairs and table in the bar.

"He's hurting and blaming himself, but I told him I shoulder full responsibility for what happened," Dean said looking up at Sam and then down to his hands clasp around his cup.

"Honey, don't do that to yourself. We don't blame you...It was the act of an evil man," Ellen said trying to make Dean understand. "He didn't have to do what he did."

"The only good thing is he won't be doing it to anyone else," Bill stated firmly a grim look on his face. "He's been dealt with along with the goons helping him."

"I took care of his boss and most of his army. I don't think anyone will miss them and I know it will make some feel safer with him gone," Dean told them.

"Thank you son, it's more than I could have asked for so my little girl can rest in peace," Bill said gripping his hand for a moment before letting go.

"Should you go check on him?" Ellen asked when Sam hadn't come out of the restroom yet.

"I'll give him another few minutes. He's been through some bad things and it's all hitting him at once," Dean explained not wanting to elaborate any further since it wasn't his place to talk about what happened to Sam.

"That can be rough on one not used to it."

"I know, but I'll get him through it; he's family now and we take care of our own," Dean noted watching the restroom door waiting for Sam to come out.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the support and kind words about this story. I hope you enjoyed the merging of the paths once again. Reviews keep me writing, please leave one. NC**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

John came back forty minutes later carrying bags of food that looked like enough to feed an army and sat it on a table nearby. He began to unpack it with Dean's help.

"I didn't know what anyone might like so I got a little of everything," he said sitting out containers of food and opening them. "I figure whatever's left over we can have for later."

"I'll get some drinks," Ellen offered pushing herself from the chair.

"Let me help," Sam said taking her arm to help her.

"Thank you sweetie, I appreciate it," she replied, leading him to the bar. He helped her fill glasses with ice and drink, sitting them carefully on a tray to carry back to the table. Sam balanced the tray as he slowly walked back, not wanting to spill them and make a mess. He smiled to himself as he sat the tray down and handed out the drinks.

"Aunt Ellen sit down, I'll get you a plate," Dean told her. He could tell how exhausted she looked and knew this afternoon was going to take a lot out of her.

"Thanks hon, not too much no need to waste it," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he said getting a plate and spooning small portions of food onto it. He added a roll and turned to sit it in front of her. "I know you don't feel like eating, but you need to try."

"I know..." she said letting her voice trail off as she looked at the tempting food that smelled good.

Sam kind of stood to the side waiting for everyone else to get food, not sure if he wanted anything. His stomach was churning more than he liked. Without warning, Dean pushed him in front of him and handed him a plate.

"What I said goes for you too. You need to eat," he whispered into his ear. "I know it's tough, but suck it up for them, and for Mouse."

Sam looked to Ellen and Bill and nodded his understanding and moved around the table spooning a few things onto his plate that he thought he could stomach before taking a seat beside Ellen. Dean followed him and sat down beside him knowing he had to do the same thing. His stomach clenched, but he fought it and took a couple bites of food. Watching out of the corner of his eye he made sure that Sam was eating too. John was last to serve himself and sat down beside Dean.

"Boys, these are yours," John said pulling two cards and two slips of paper from his pocket and passing them to Dean and Sam.

"What's this?" Dean asked looking down at what looked like a bank card.

"It's your cut of the money I got from the assassin when he thought I had Sam. I divided it out among everyone that helped on my end. It's not much but will help with the expenses and all. That's the personal code for accessing the account. I had Charlie set them up for you. If you have any problems contact her."

"I couldn't..." Sam started but was cut off.

"I'm not arguing with either of you. It's done," he stated firmly giving them both a stern look. "Now eat so we can get ready. Pastor Jim will be here soon."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Dean shrugged his shoulders before picking up the cards and looking at them before passing one to Sam. Neither was expecting this but they were grateful.

"Thank you sir," Sam said quietly as he slipped the two items into his pocket. He now saw where Dean got his character from, his father. He never dreamed something like this would happen from this man who didn't know him from Adam, but was willing to treat him like one of the family.

"Call me John, no need to be formal."

"Thanks Dad," Dean nodded doing the same.

 **spn**

Not much was eaten, but everyone did try and make an effort. John, Sam and Dean packed up the leftovers and carried them to the back to store in the fridge and cleaned off the tables. Sam washed up the glasses and took them back out to the bar, leaving John and Dean alone for a moment.

"Son, there's something else I wanna give you," John said as Dean started to head back to the front and stopped in mid-stride to look back at him.

"What Dad?" he asked turning back to him wondering what it could be.

"These," he said holding up a set of keys for Dean to take. "It's for the Impala. It was always going to be yours, I figured on your sixteenth birthday as a gift, but that didn't happen," he said sadly.

Dean stood frozen for a moment staring hard at the keys before taking a step toward him and taking the offering. He held them in his hand looking at them and then at his father a loss for words. He couldn't believe his Dad would give him his pride and joy like that. He loved that car and kept her in tip top shape.

"After your Mother died...I thought my life was over. I never saw what I had right in front of me and I let it slip through my hands. I'm sorry son, I should have been a better dad back then and I know I can't change it...But I hope maybe we can have a future together. I'd like very much to be a part of you life again."

Dean wet his lips as he processed the request before answering. "I'd like that," Dean whispered slowly closing his hand around the keys. He pulled his emotions back and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You didn't seem surprised when I mentioned the bad guy getting killed in prison. You by chance have anything to do with that?"

"Well...You meet some pretty savory characters in my line of work," John said not really elaborating further but hinting he knew more than he was saying.

"I'm not even gonna ask for details. What you did for Sam..." Dean started, but couldn't put into words what he felt. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime son. I'm glad I could help out. You know that kid kind of grows on you."

"He does at that. Mind if I use the cabin for a week or so? I promised Sammy I'd teach him how to fish and I think we both need some down time to unwind and relax."

"Use it anytime you want, it's yours too you know. I had your name put on the deed."

"And maybe if you're around...You could stop by and we could grill something up?"

"I'd like that," John said softly smiling lovingly at his son. "I'd like that very much," he said moving close enough to grasp his shoulder and squeeze it until Dean stepped closer to hug him.

"Dean can I..." Sam started as he stepped back into the room and saw the two having a moment. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything," he rushed not sure what to do as he looked away.

"It's okay Sammy, what'd ya need?" Dean asked looking back at him as he stepped from his father.

"I was going to get our bags so we could change," Sam said.

"C'mon, I'll help and we can move things around while we're out there."

"Move things...What?" Sam asked puzzlement in his voice and on his face.

"We just got a new ride," Dean said proudly jangling the keys in his face.

"I...I still...What ride?" he questioned following Dean outside and to the Impala.

"Her," Dean stated laying a hand on the hood of the Impala. It looked like John had cleaned her up since she shone so brightly in the sun. "She's my Baby now."

"Wow!" Sam said not knowing much about cars, but knew this was a classic and a beauty.

"Well, don't stand there gawking, let's get our things moved into her," he said opening the trunk and moving to open the other car's trunk. "Sammy, I thought I'd head for the cabin after the service and wanted to know if you'd like to come alone?"

"Sure," he said looking over at Dean a little surprised with the offer. He wasn't sure what was going to happen after the service and between them and this made him feel happy and excited.

"I did promise I'd teach you how to fish," Dean shrugged. "Besides we need some time to relax and take our minds off of everything. And I figured it would be the perfect place away from everything."

"I think...It's a great idea."

"Then its settled," he said unlocking his old car. He figured he'd give his father his car and let him do with it as he pleased. He didn't need two cars since he could only drive one at a time. He moved to help Sam switch their things to the Impala. He looked inside the car and took out what he wanted before going through the glove box doing the same. Once that was done, they took their duffels inside to change before heading to the cemetery.

 **spn**

Sam pulled out a dark button up to change into and noticed Dean did the same. They were still in jeans and boots, knowing Jo wouldn't have it any other way. She was a tomboy at heart and wouldn't want any frills for her departure. Dean and Sam stepped from the bedroom and heard voices from the other room so they headed into the bar to see what was happening. They saw a number of new faces that were not here before.

"Dean, you remember Pastor Jim?" Ellen said pulling him over when they joined them.

"I think so, but it was a long time ago," he said holding out his hand to shake. "It's nice to see you again sir."

"My you have grown son! You're a fine, handsome, strapping young man. Last time I saw you was when your mother and you stopped by my place on your way home from a family reunion. I was so sorry to hear the news about your Mom, Dean," he said clasping his hand tightly between his own. "She was a lovely and caring woman and I know she has been missed."

"Thanks Pastor Jim. This is...My brother, Sam," he said pulling Sam forward and introducing him.

"Well hello there son, but I didn't know you had a brother?" he questioned.

"Not by blood, but it might as well be," he said. "We met on my job and became friends and well...He got adopted," Dean shrugged thinking that was a good enough explanation.

"Hello sir," Sam barely got out not sure what to say as the pastor took his hand and shook it hard. He couldn't believe Dean's words; he had called him his brother. A warm, glowing, happiness started to bloom inside his chest because he wanted to tell him that was how he felt too.

"It's nice to meet you Sam," he greeted him. "I hope you're keeping Dean in line; he was a rambunctious kid if I remember correctly."

"Well sir, it's more the other way around. He's taking care of me."

"That's good to hear. What have you been doing all these years Dean?"

"I was in the military for ten years, just got out not too long ago and I've been working for a private security firm."

"Well son, I am honored to shake your hand and thank you for your service. I'm sure you were a superb soldier and did your part to keep our country safe."

"Everyone, we should be heading to the cemetery now," Bill called to them.

 **spn**

Many of the regulars from the bar that knew them well had come to pay their respects. Most had watched Jo grow up in the bar and was very fond of her. They were all heartbroken with her loss and wanted to pay their respects. Some of Jo's friends from school that she had kept in touch with were there also. It was a much larger turnout than Bill or Ellen thought it would be and they were happy that these people cared enough for their daughter to come to the service.

"I'll lead and everyone can fall in behind me. Pastor Jim you can ride with us," Bill said putting an arm around Ellen to help her to the car.

"Dad? You riding with us?" Dean asked as the others slowly filed from the place.

"That'll be fine. Let me lock up," he said waiting for the last to go out the front door before closing it and locking it. "We'll go out the back. I put a sign out front of the bar was closed for the day, but I think most will come back here for a beer before heading home."

"Sammy and me will be heading out after it's over. I think we can get to the cabin before it gets too late."

"I figured you would. I'm gonna stay around a few more days before heading out myself. I'll see ya maybe in say three or four days. That'll give you guys some time alone to unwind and relax."

"Sounds like a plan," he said slipping into the driver's seat of the Impala and sitting there for a moment savoring the feel of it. He had hoped to one day own her, but after his mother died that dream faded away. "Hey Baby, remember me? It's been a long time..." he whispered rubbing the steering wheel before cranking her up and listening to the growl of the engine. He smiled taking in this moment before backing her up and following the other cars already heading for the cemetery.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone for taking this journey with me. Special thanks to any guests who left me reviews, they make my day. Reviews are appreciated. NC**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: This was the hardest chapter to write for me. I've not done a memorial service before, I hope I have done it justice. Thank you to all for giving this story a chance. We are nearing the end now and I am excited to see what you think of it. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 60**

The cars and trucks lined up and parked at the cemetery and everyone got out letting Ellen, Bill, John, Dean and Sam, lead the way to the tent where the coffin holding Jo's remains waited for them. Ellen sobbed softly as John wrapped an arm around her other side helping Bill escort them to the grave site. There were chairs set up under the tent and they moved to the first row to sit and others took the remaining chairs, while the younger of the group remained standing at the back and down the side.

Sam was amazed at the number of people who came out to the service as he sat down beside Dean trying his best to keep it together as he bit his lower lips to keep it from trembling. He couldn't stop the tears filling is eyes as he saw Jo's sweet, gentle, happy face in his mind and saw the twinkle of life in her eyes when she looked at him. He could still remember the weight of her body on his when they fell among the sheets and towels and the gentleness of the kiss as their lips met for the first time, even if it was only a brief moment. He looked at the coffin and the beautiful blanket of flowers that covered it and tried not to think of the dead body inside. Jo was not in there any more, he had to believe she was in a better place and was happy. He felt Dean's hand on his arm and the gentle squeeze Dean gave for support. Sam nodded slightly, thankful he was there.

Pastor Jim went to the front and waited for everyone to be seated or find a place to stand. When it became silent he began the service.

"My friends, thank you for coming today to lay to rest one of God's children, Jo Beth Harvelle. We come together to acknowledge the loss of one so young. There will be disbelief and sadness in the hearts of many of us who are here today. Perhaps it is hard to admit how profoundly vulnerable death can make us feel. Our celebration of our love for Jo Beth cannot blunt those feelings. It is not about feeling better, but about finding strength and support in the sharing of this love, about experiencing fully all our joy and sorrow and by discovering that love can reveal itself even more deeply in times of loss. Everyone here today is a gift to everyone else here. When we are together, just our presence, even in silence, is a deep comfort for each other. I will read a passage from the book of Ecclesiastes, Chapter 3,

 _To everything there is a season_

 _A time for every purpose under Heaven:_

 _A time to be born, And a time to die;_

 _A time to plant, And a time to pluck what is planted;_

 _A time to kill, And a time to heal;_

 _A time to break down, And a time to build up;_

 _A time to weep, And a time to laugh;_

 _A time to mourn, And a time to dance;_

 _A time to cast away stones, And a time to gather stones;_

 _A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;_

 _A time to gain, And a time to lose;_

 _A time to keep, And a time to throw away;_

 _A time to tear, And a time to sew;_

 _A time to keep silence, And a time to speak;_

 _A time to love, And a time to hate;_

 _A time of war, And a time of peace._

With these words we are told there is a time for everything, but whether we are ready for that time remains within us. He tells us to mourn and to weep, but he also tells us to laugh and to dance. To the family of Jo Beth, no one can predict what feelings and experiences will arrive in the months and even years to come. There may be waves of joy and sadness and tears. Everyone who is here is proof you don't need to ride this wave alone. It will not only be grief we will feel, but there will be smiles and memories that Jo Beth has given us that can never be taken away. Be brave, but not too brave, let those around you give you comfort and help relieve your pain," Pastor Jim preached as he looked to Bill and Ellen with compassion and love. "And practice forgiveness. Learn to forgive your own grief. Let us learn compassion and forgiveness for ourselves and the ones around us," he continued casting a brief look to Dean and Sam seeming to know that they blamed themselves for what happened. "May Jo Beth, whom You called your daughter on earth, enter the kingdom of peace and light. Comfort those who are left behind and give them peace and comfort in the upcoming days. Amen." Pastor Jim paused for a moment before looking to John. "A family member will read the Lord's Prayer, John."

Dean looked to his father surprised that he was doing this. He watched him get up and go to stand at the front, glancing at the gathering before speaking in a rich, deep voice. "If you will bow your heads and you may say it with me if you like."

 _'The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want._

 _He makes me to lie down in green pastures;_

 _He leads me beside the still waters. He restores my soul;_

 _He leads me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

 _Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil;_

 _For You are with me; Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me._

 _You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies;_

 _You anoint my head with oil; My cup runs over._

 _Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me, All the days of my life;_

 _And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. Amen.'_

John finished and took his seat again beside Dean resting a hand on his thigh in comfort. Tears spilled from his eyes and he reached a hand up to brush them away. Sam was doing everything he could not to sob out loud, his face wet with his own tears as he drew in a shaky breath.

Pastor Jim reached for the roses and gave Bill, Ellen, and John a red one and gave Dean and Sam a white one. They stood and Bill and Ellen went to the coffin to lay their roses on it and bid a final goodbye to their child, their daughter, their gift from God. They stood there for a few moments before moving away and John took their place, laying his rose beside their's and placing a hand on the coffin and mumbling a few words before turning to leave and helpong Bill with Ellen.

Dean took Sam's arm and led him to the coffin where they each laid a white rose, pausing to say their fair wells. Sam couldn't help it as he sobbed quietly, clinging to Dean for emotional support. _'Good-bye Jo, I would've like to have known you better...'_ he whispered as his voice cracked. Dean whispered _'Safe travels and tell my Mom hello for me. I love you both'_. He was going to miss his Mouse and would always remember the good times they had spent together. They turned and followed the others out from under the tent and to the cars. The others guests filed by the coffin until all had bid Jo Beth Harvelle, a final farewell.

Sam looked back at the gravesite and slightly beyond it thinking he saw something in the shadows of the trees along the edge of cemetery. He wiped his tears away and looked again, catching what looked like someone vanishing into the shadows. He could have sworn it was Jo and started to step that way but was stopped by Dean's words.

"I knew Mouse would be here..." Dean said softly as he gazed at the fading figure for a moment. "C'mon Sammy, we should go now."

Sam didn't say anything, just turned and got in the back of the Impala so he could finally let out the sobs he had been holding in. Dean looked over the seat at him and was surprised when John got in back with Sam and pulled him into his arms holding him tight letting him cry it out. He nodded to Dean that he had him as he whispered softly to the young man trying to ease some of his grief and pain. Dean nodded his thanks and started the car to head back to the Roadhouse. He kept an eye on them in the mirror as John comforted Sam. This was a side of his father he hadn't seen in a long time and was glad to see it back. He blinked back his own tears knowing he had lost a dear friend and family member, but he had gained a father and little brother. This gave him comfort and helped heal some of his own scars and injuries.

 **spn**

The bar was filled with mourners offering their condolences to Bill and Ellen. Dean and Sam were behind the bar serving beers and sodas and coffees and John was manning the food table. When everyone had a drink, Bill tapped his glass to get everyone's attention so he could say a few words. The noise quieted down and they all looked toward him.

"Ellen and I would like to thank all of you for coming out today to celebrate Jo's life. She was a shining light in a dark world and she will be sorely missed. Please, raise your glasses to Jo, my baby girl, I know there's a new star in Heaven just for her. She will be missed by all. To Jo," he said holding up his glass.

"To Jo," everyone said raising their drinks high before taking a sip.

Once things quieted down, Dean and Sam went to Bill and Ellen to say goodbye.

"We're gonna head out," Dean told them giving Ellen a long hug and Bill a hug and hand shake.

"Don't you boys be strangers now. You're welcome here anytime you're near so stop by," she told him, letting him go so she could hug Sam. "It was good to meet you Sam and I want you to have this," she said pulling a picture from her pocket. "I took this the day you guys left."

Sam took the photo and looked at it. It was him and Jo sitting at the table in the back talking. Both had smiles and a look of happiness on their faces. Sam looked up and smiled, "Thanks, this means a lot to me. I'll never forget her," he said clearing his throat and wiping at his eyes. He wondered how he still had any tears to cry after what he had already shed.

"You boys heading out?" John asked as he wiped his hands clean on a towel.

"Yes, we should hit the road before it gets any later," Dean told him. "Here's the keys to my car. I'll send you the title and you can keep it or sell it or trade it in on something else," he said holding out his keys.

"Thanks son, but you don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. Besides, I can't drive two cars now can I?" he questioned smiling at his father.

"Just be careful out there and drive safe," John told him accepting the keys and pocketing them.

"We will Dad," Dean said accepting a brief hug from him.

"You take care Sam," he said pulling him into a hug too.

"I will."

"And look after him for me," he whispered into his ear.

"If I can," Sam said giving him a shy smile.

"We'll see you in three or four days?" Dean questioned to be sure he was still coming.

"I'll call ya when I'm heading that way."

Dean and Sam gave a final wave as they headed through the swinging doors to get their duffels and go out the back. Dean opened the trunk to deposit the bags and they got in the Impala. Sam was still holding the photo Ellen had given him and slipped it into his computer bag for safe keeping.

Dean cranked her up and listened to her purr before backing out and heading away from the Roadhouse toward the interstate to head north. Neither felt like talking, so Sam stared aimlessly out the side window while Dean concentrated on the road ahead of them. Both were lost in their on thoughts of the service and of Jo.

 **spn**

"We'll need to stop for supplies and gas before going on to the cabin," Dean commented interrupting Sam's thoughts. "Do you wanna grab something to eat or just get something to snack on at the cabin?"

"I'm not really hungry, snacks will be fine."

"Alright, start thinking about what you want to eat while we're there and we'll get everything in one go. That way we won't have to waste our time having to come back out again."

"Anything's fine with me. I'm not that picky."

"Pleaseeee.." Dean scoffed. "You know I was with you for nearly a month right?"

"Well...I try to eat healthy," Sam defended himself.

"That's what I'm saying. We'll get healthy and we'll get the good stuff."

"Jerk," Sam growled at him.

"Bitch," Dean shot back, looking over at his bitchy face and started to laugh.

Sam couldn't help but join in and the mood suddenly seemed lighter in the car. Dean turned on the radio and found a station to his liking and began to hum along with the music. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel with the beat, at last feeling that a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew things were going to work out and with time he might be able to let some of the guilt he was feeling go.

"I'm glad you're getting alone with your Dad."

"Yeah, it's kind of nice to have him in my life again."

"Have you heard anything from the others? Did they make it back home okay?"

"Ni sent a text that everything was good. She'll let me know if anything comes up. That's one thing she's good at is keeping up with everyone else. She's sort of the glue now that keeps us together."

"Have you two dated or anything?"

"Us? No. I think it might be too awkward. We lived together for ten years and know too much about each other, plus we see each other as family. Why you interested?" Dean teased.

"What me? No!" Sam scoffed feeling his face redden. Even if he had thought about it, he knew there wasn't a chance it would happen. She wouldn't look twice at a kid like him, he knew that for sure.

 **spn**

Dean pulled the Impala up the driveway to the cabin and parked in front to unload their groceries. Sam got out and waited for him to open the trunk.

"Let me get the place opened up and lights on before you start bringing everything in," Dean told him as he got out and walked up the steps to the door. He went in and used a flashlight to get to the breaker box to turn on the ones he had turned off when he left. Once that was done, he went through turning on lights and headed out the back to turn on the water. He left the sliding door open and pulled the screen in place before heading back out to help Sam carry in the bags. "You get the groceries and I'll get our duffels."

"Okay," Sam said looping the plastic handles over his hands and carrying as many bags as he could at one time. He carried them to the kitchen and deposited them on the counter before going back out to get the rest.

"I turned the fans on high in the bedrooms and opened the windows to let some fresh air in."

"I think I've got everything from the car."

"I'm gonna put my Baby under the carport to protect her and get her out of the way."

"You really like that car don't you?" Sam snickered as he pulled items from the bags to put up.

"She's family," Dean insisted turning on his heels and walking outside.

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud at Dean's antics and his love for the Impala. He put the meats, vegetables and dairy in the fridge, and then began to fill the cabinets with dry goods and other items. He left out a hunk of cheese and crackers for a snack and washed the grapes and a couple of apples to go with it. Sam pulled a plate from the cabinet so he could slice the cheese and added crackers, grapes and sliced apples. He moved it to the table and got out a couple of green teas to drink. By the time he had the food ready, Dean had come back in and went to wash his hands before eating.

"Looks good Sammy," Dean commented sliding into a chair and checking out the food.

"If you feel like me, I didn't think you would be that hungry," he shrugged picking up a slice of apple an biting into it.

Dean helped himself to some of the food and began to munch on it. He looked over at Sam as he stared off into space, lost in thought with a sad look on his face, but didn't say anything. Dean wanted to give him some time to process everything and even though he didn't know Mouse that well, she still had an impact on him and him on her from what Ellen said.

"So should we do your first fishing lesson in the morning?" he asked pulling him from his daze.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"I'll get you up since we need to be down there before it starts getting hot. Wear some old clothes you don't mind get dirty."

"But aren't we fishing off the dock? How'll we get dirty besides sweating?"

"Oh Sammy, you know we use worms as bait right? And putting a worm on a hook is going to be messy with the guts coming out and then there's the fish we catch. They'll be flapping around if you're not careful."

"Worm guts?" Sam choked, wrinkling his face up in disgust at the thought of it.

"Gotta break you in right. Don't worry it'll wash off," Dean chuckled when he saw Sam's expression. "Well, I think I'll go use the bathroom and head on to bed. You should do the same. It's been a long and grueling day for both of us."

"Alright. I'll put this away first," he said getting up to get a zip lock bag for the few slices of cheese they didn't eat.

"Alright if we bunk together? I figured I'll leave the other room for Dad when he comes."

"That's fine," Sam nodded. "I kind of like it that way," he said shyly. He didn't want to come out and admit he didn't want to be alone tonight. It would feel good to know Dean was sleeping beside him if he had another nightmare and needed his support.

"I shouldn't be long," Dean said strolling down the hall. He stepped into the other bedroom to close the window and turn the fan down before heading on down to the bathroom.

 **spn**

Dawn was still a few hours away when Dean was woken by a soft cry coming from nearby. He raised up and looked to the other bed to see Sam tossing and moaning softly as he fought his demons. He got up and went to his bed laying a hand on his sweaty brow for a moment.

"Hey, hey kid, shush it's okay," Dean cooed to him pushing gently to get Sam to move enough so he could sit at his side without waking him. "You're safe bro, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

As Dean whispered, hummed and rubbed his arm, Sam began to calm and settled back down, burying into the covers. Dean adjusted them over his body and tucked them in around him. He waited for a few minutes to be sure Sam was okay before getting up and going back to his bed. He settled into the mattress and listened to Sam's soft snores.

He knew Sam would continue to have nightmares after what he went through, he just hoped they would be lessened over time. He hoped that being here would relax him and make him feel safe, even in his dreams. Dean cleared his mind and took a few deep breaths as he let his mind partly shut down, but would stay alert enough if Sam needed him.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: It is sad to say only one chapter left and our journey will be over. I have so enjoyed writing this story and sharing it with you. Thank you to everyone for the support and to each and every guest who left me a review my deepest thanks. The reviews fueled my writing demon and urged me on. You have my utmost gratitude for all the kind and encouraging words. I write for me, but I also do it for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and will leave me a review, even if you haven't left one before. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

Sam came from the bedroom dressed in the oldest clothes that he brought with him and looked around for Dean but not seeing him and wondering why the front door was open.

"Okay you're next," Dean said stepping into the house to pull him out on the porch. "Close your eyes, hold your breath and stand still," he ordered as he shook the can of bug spray.

Not sure what was going on, Sam did as was instructed. He could hear a fine mist being sprayed and the coldness of it hitting his bare neck and cringed for a moment and jumped when something was flopped on his head.

"Dude!" he fussed swatting at his head for a moment until he realized it was an old hat. He had pulled his too long hair back up into a pony tail, thinking better this than getting worm guts all in it.

"You'll thank me later bro," Dean said putting on a hat of his own and sunglasses. He held a pair out to Sam who took them and settled them on his face. "I've already dug some worms for us. Next time it's your turn to find bait."

"Umm...Do they eat anything else?" Sam asked a concerned look on his face at the prospect of searching for bait. Worms were not his forte and he wasn't even sure where to even start looking for them except they were in the ground.

"You'll have to figure it out. That'll be your homework let's say," Dean said handing him a pole and a cold bag with waters and a couple of granola bars. He picked up the tackle box and his own pole before heading for the path to the lake.

Sam stood there for a moment thinking before hurrying to catch up with him and not fall in the process. He followed him to the dock on the lake and waited by his side, watching carefully as he showed him what to do. Sam could feel the soft breeze coming across the lake on his face and smelled how clean the air was out here. The sun had yet to peak up over the tree tops, but he could already tell it would be warming up soon.

"Okay, your first lesson, baiting the hook," Dean said holding out a small cup with something moving around in the soil that barely covered what was inside. "Take one and because they're so long, break it in half and only use half," he said holding out the cup to Sam. "I'll use the other half for my hook."

Sam looked into the cup and jerked back in surprise. "Are you sure those aren't baby snakes?" he muttered looking again and not sure if he wanted to be sticking his finger in there.

"C'mon Sammy, they won't bite...At least not hard," he teased, giving the cup a little shake to rouse the worms inside.

Taking a deep breath, Sam reached a finger into the cup and pulled out a worm that kept coming until it was dangling about four inches on either side of his finger. He looked at it in disgust, holding it away from his body as it wiggled trying to get away. He clamped his thumb on it as it drew up and almost fell off and cringed with one half wrapped around it like a baby snake.

"Now pinch it in half," Dean instructed, trying not to laugh at the expressions that crossed Sam's face.

"This is so gross..." he hissed, frowning hard but catching the worm in the middle and pinching it between his fingers. Dark guts and blood squirted out to cover his fingers as the now two pieces of the worm continued to squirm even harder trying to get away. Sam bit back the bile that rose up in the back of his throat and forced himself to not throw up.

"Take your half and thread it on your hook, just be sure and don't hook yourself," Dean said taking one of the halves. He got his hook and let Sam watch as he slipped the worm onto it and let it dangle. Sam gagged slightly as he did the same, letting the hook fall and looking at his fingers wondering what to do.

"That's why I told you to wear old clothes," Dean said wiping his hand on the side of his jeans. "Lesson two. Now see this button here on the reel? You'll want to press it in and hold it until you throw your line and as you do, let it go," he demonstrated. "Reel it in a little to set it and then all ya gotta do is watch the float for a bite. Sometimes the fish might play with it before latching on, just be ready to give it a jerk and start reeling." He waited while Sam copied him, even wiping his fingers on his jeans, watching his line go about three feet. "Alright reel it back in and let's try this again."

Sam cranked the reel as he swore under his breath, bringing his line back in and huffed, frustrated at not getting it right. He tried it again and got it further out this time.

"Now set your hook, reel it in a little until you hear a click," Dean said. "Watch the float, when it start going under you've got a fish, so start reeling it in."

"Got it," Sam said leaning against the railing and studying the float as it moved a little with the breeze blowing across the water. They waited fifteen minutes before things started happening.

"Yeah!" Dean exclaimed suddenly when his float went under and he started reeling his line in.

Sam jumped, almost dropping his pole in the water from Dean's sudden outburst. He watched him get the fish to the dock and pulled it in. He studied the fish for a moment when suddenly Dean was waving at him and urging him to reel his line in.

"You got a fish, reel it in dude!" Dean told him pointing to the float.

"I got one!" he cried out, awkwardly reeling his line in. He got it to the dock and lifted the line from the water watching the fish flop madly on the hook.

"Lesson three. We're not gonna keep what we catch today, so it's catch and release. Since both of these are large mouth bass, grab it by the mouth and hold it so you can take the hook out. But be careful not to injure the fish or you have to keep it," Dean said as he caught his fish by the mouth and held it to remove the hook gently from the side of his mouth. "Then toss it back in. Don't stab yourself with the hook, it will hurt."

"Hold still buddy," Sam told the fish as he touched it and jerked back. "Gross, it doesn't bite does it?"

"No dude, just stick your fingers in its mouth and grip it."

Sam grimaced as he got a hold of the fish and looked at it trying to find the hook. "Ouch! Crap! Found the hook," he muttered moving his fingers when it stuck into them when the fish flopped. He studied it for a moment trying to figure how to get it out and eased it from the fish's mouth. Before he could release it, the fish flopped out of his hands, smacking him in the chest and sending water into his face before splashing into the water and swimming away.

"So we start all over again. Dig out a worm and half it," Dean said waiting for him to do it.

"Can I bring gloves next time?" Sam questioned looking into the cup once again as the worms wiggled and squirmed. He did as he was told and handed Dean half a worm. Without thinking Sam started to scratch his nose until he caught the smell of his hand and jerked it away and instead wiped his face on the sleeve of his tee shirt.

"I figure we'll fish for another hour, and by then you should have enough knowledge to fish on your own if you wanted to," Dean said baiting his hook and tossing it back out. "Why don't you toss the line a couple of times before putting your worm on? It'll give you a better feel of doing it."

"Alright..." he said cupping the worm in his hand so he could practice tossing out the line. He did it several times, getting better each time until he thought he had it and slipped the worm on the hook and tossed it out again.

"Now that was a good one Sammy," Dean praised.

"Thanks," he beamed proudly not even thinking about it as he wiped his hand on his jeans. After setting the hook, Sam sat on the bench build into the railing and waited tilting his face into the wind to dry the sweat on it. He removed his hat and wiped his face before settling it back on his head. The air was starting to heat up and he was glad they were going back in soon. He pulled a bottle of water from the cold bag and offered Dean one as they continued to watch their floats moving slowly around on the surface of the water.

"Thanks bro," Dean said accepting the offering.

They both quenched their thirst with the cold water and continued to wait for a bite. They fished on for another hour catching several more fish a piece and letting them go. Sam learned the hard way to watch out for the fins on some fish when he got stuck with one in the finger. Dean decided they had done enough fishing for one day and called it quits. They gathered up their poles and tackle box and headed back to the cabin so Dean could doctor Sam's injuries.

"You can hit the shower first and be sure to clean those fingers so I can check them out," Dean told him as they walked into the cabin. "Put your clothes in the hall and I'll put them in the laundry room. No need to mix them with the others when I wash."

"Alright," Sam sighed pulling off his hat and before thinking ran his wormy, fishy fingers through his hair, pushing it from his face. "Damn!" he muttered when he realized what he did. "You dummy! Knew I'd do that..." he fussed to himself as he headed down the hall to their bedroom for clean clothes and on to the bathroom.

Dean watched him and laughed at his antics as he walked away from him. He went to the kitchen to wash his hands and decide what he wanted to snack on. Being at the lake and in the fresh air made him hungry. He turned on the radio and gave his hands a good washing before looking in the cabinets and then the fridge trying to decide what he had a craving for. He finally settled on a peach yogurt and rummaged around for a spoon before sitting at the bar to eat it. He hummed along with the music trying to decide what they should do until lunchtime.

 **spn**

Sam came wandering from the bathroom tucking his wet hair behind his ear to find Dean on his laptop doing something. He looked up at him and smiled noticing a hint of redness on his cheeks and thought he looked much better than he did a few days ago. He could tell Sam was starting to unwind and let go and just enjoy himself.

"You up for a short ride after I shower?" Dean asked him as he logged off his laptop.

"I guess where we going?"

"To meet up with Charlie and give her a share of the money. She's only three hours from here and she's going to meet us halfway. Thought we could have lunch out with her."

"I'd like that," Sam nodded with a smile. He had liked Charlie the first time he met her. She was quirky and smart and spoke her mind and you couldn't help but not like her.

"Let me go shower and change and we'll head out."

"Alright," Sam answered. He found his computer bag and pulled out his laptop to sit it beside Dean's at the bar. Once he had it plugged in and on, he waited for it to boot up. He saw the edge of the photo sticking up and pulled it out to look at, feeling a wave of melancholy wash over him as he gazed at Jo and him at the table talking. He couldn't understand why she had to die, her being so young and her whole life ahead of her.

He sighed and slipped it back into a side pocket zipping it so it wouldn't get lost. He guessed that was something that he'd never know the answer to and had to accept it. He signed on and went online to check his email first. He had a long one from his Mom who fussed at him for not contacting her sooner and praised him for doing the right thing. She told him about their trip and that they would be home next month unless he needed her sooner. He sent her a reply that he was fine, to enjoy herself and not worry about him. He had made some new friends and was taking a vacation himself. He told her a friend showed him how to fish this morning and he actually caught some.

Sam looked toward the bathroom when he heard a voice singing and smirked realizing Dean was singing in the shower. He never took him for a person who would do that and it made him seem more...normal. He took out the bank card and code from his pocket and looked at them. After finding the website, Sam entered the information and pulled up the account surprised to see twenty-five thousand dollars in it. He quickly added up the money given to him astounded with the amount. This was enough that he wouldn't have to worry about finances for a number of years if he was careful with it. He tucked the card and code in an inside pocket of his computer bag and zipped it so it wouldn't get lost. Sam was thinking about what he might like to do when Dean came strolling from the bathroom carrying their dirty clothes. He dropped them off in the laundry room before coming back into the kitchen.

"So you ready to go?"

"Yeah, and Dean..." Sam said a serious tone to his voice.

"Yeah kid?" Dean asked looking back at him in puzzlement wondering if there was something wrong.

"I think you hit a sour note on that song you were singing. You might need a little more practice," he said as serious as he could.

Dean stopped walking and turned around to stare at him, his forehead wrinkling as he digested the words. Sam couldn't hold it together any longer and started laughing until tears were rolling down his cheeks. He finally drew in a long breath and got himself under control, thinking he really needed that. He didn't know when was the last time he let his whole body laugh like that and it felt good.

"You know kid..." Dean finally said. "Paybacks a bitch. Just remember that and I will get you back."

 **spn**

The parking lot for the diner was half full when Dean steered the Impala into it and drove around deciding the best place to park that would keep his Baby safe. He wasn't about to park near the front where she might get banged up by those who didn't care about others property.

"She should be here any minute," Dean said glancing at his watch and watching the cars coming and going.

"What's she driving?" Sam asked craning his neck to see the people in the cars that were pulling in.

"Blue Corolla," he replied zeroing in on a blue car that just pulled in. "That's her."

They got out and stood by the Impala waiting for her to see them and drive over. Charlie waved as she drove their way and pulled into a parking space. She was smiling widely as she got out of her car.

"What's happening bitches?" she greeted them giving them both a quick hug. "It good to see both of you survived that ordeal and seemed to have come out in one piece," she said giving both of them a once over. "I really never had my doubts, but can't stop a girl from worrying a little. Hey! Cool ride you got there."

"Good to see you again Charlie and thanks. My Dad gave it to me a few days ago," Dean said warmly. "How are things with you?"

"Oh you know same old same old. Found a new place and new job, not the pits so that's good," she shrugged. "Just trying to fit in."

Sam grinned at her thinking she was the coolest person he knew. She ranked right up there with Nitro and that was saying a lot.

"So, this is for you," Dean said handing over the envelope of money. "You more than earned it for what you did helping us out. We couldn't have done it without you and we appreciate it."

"Holy cow!" she cried out when she looked inside. "With what your Dad gave me and this, I can really do some serious damage at the Com-Con this year!"

"The what?" Sam questioned.

"The Comic Convention, you know were all us SY-FY, Fantasy, LARPing nerds go to have a good time and mingle with our own kind," she explained stuffing the money into her oversized shoulder bag.

"You are one weird chick," Dean chuckled at her excitement, happy she was pleased. "But that's what makes you so special."

"You know I kind of love you guys," she said punching them lightly in the arms.

"I know," Dean smirked.

"Hey! If you guys are around in a couple of months, we're having a big battle enactment a few towns over. You should come and join in. It's really fun," she suggested, looking hopefully at them.

"Hey I wouldn't miss it. Send me the info. Ain't that right Sammy? You can dress up in tights like a warrior and defend the fair maidens in distress."

"I-I...What?...Dress up?...I don't..." he stammered caught off guard with Dean's remark.

"Don't worry he'll be there, we both will," Dean assured her. "We wouldn't miss it."

"Cool! We're defending the Elf Kingdom from the Dark Lord and his minion and this time with you guys on our side I'm sure we'll win. Now how 'bout we go eat, I'm starved," she said stepping between them and looping her arms around theirs and guiding them toward the entrance.

Sam looked over her head at Dean smirking and gave him a deadly bitch face, already deciding he **was not** wearing tights. He didn't care what anyone said about it; he had his limits.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter of one of my favorite stories. It is extra long for you pleasure and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who took this journey with me and for all who left me reviews. It means so much to me. Until we meet again on another journey, take care and be watching for a new story. Please review. NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 62**

"I thought we might take a hike today, pack some lunch, you know...Enjoy the great outdoors," Dean told Sam as he wandered into the kitchen when he smelled breakfast being cooked.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said sitting at the bar and hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"You sleep okay Sammy?"

"As a matter of fact, I think that was the best night's sleep I've had in a while. Guess the fresh air and sunshine will do that."

"I'm glad. Eat up and I'll get some lunch thrown together for us."

"Aren't you eating?"

"I have. I ate as I cooked," Dean shrugged. "Advantages of being the cook."

Sam looked down at his plate and began to eat as he listened to Dean humming with the soft music from the radio while he quickly fixed a picnic for them. Sam couldn't help but smile at him, thinking he was in his element right now. He thought Dean loved the outdoors and the quiet time it allowed him. He finished up and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into shorts. He came back out to find Dean had two packs ready for them.

"Let me hit the bathroom and I'll be ready."

"Alright, should I wear a hat?"

"Up to you," Dean called from down the hall.

Sam looked at the hats hanging by the door and decided he'd just pull his hair back out of the way. He gathered it up at the back of his head and slipped a rubber tie around it to hold it in place. He did grab the sunglasses up at least since the day was going to be sunny with a few scattered clouds splattered across the sky. He waited by the front door for Dean to come back out.

"You take this one," Dean said holding out one of the packs to him. "It's a two to three hour hike up the mountain to my favorite spot, but it's worth the climb," he told him as they walked out the door and Dean locked it behind them.

 **spn**

"Don't give up yet Sammy, we're almost there," Dean called to him as Sam stopped to catch his breath and looked up at him.

"I'm good..." Sam huffed, wiping the sweat from his face as he looked upward. When Dean said they were climbing the mountain, he meant they were actually going to climb a mountain. The view was almost straight up and you had to be careful and not lose your footing. With a determined intake of air, he pushed off from the tree and continued to follow behind Dean, hoping he was right about almost being there. He grabbed small trees and rocks to pull himself higher, noticing the forest was thinning ahead of him and he could finally see it opening up ahead of him.

"We're here Sammy," Dean beamed as they crested the top and came out on a mesa.

Sam pulled himself the last few steps and stopped to look out across the valley below them. It was spectacular. He was looking out into the valley and could see the lake way down below them. He turned to find a river running across the top of the mountain and disappearing over the edge thinking it must feed the lake.

"C'mon, that's not all," Dean told him as he headed for the river and started hiking along the bank.

"Man, this is awesome Dean. How did you find this?"

"Spent my summers here as a kid, there's not much about this place that I don't know about."

They rounded a small bend and Sam faltered in his tracks as he gazed at a large waterfall plunging down into a huge pool below. He stood there just staring at it and the beauty of the place until Dean smacked him on the arm to get his attention.

"We can rest over there," he pointed to a partly shaded area at the edge of the river.

Sam followed him and shed his pack and his hiking boots before going to stand at the lip of the pool and letting the spray of the water sprinkle over him. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel on his hot skin. Without warning, Sam felt himself being tackled and the sense of weightless for a moment, before falling into the icy coldness of the pool. He came up spluttering and splashing as he wiped the water from his face to see Dean floating nearby with a smirk on his face.

"Thought you needed a little cooling off there Sammy," he chuckled, getting a face full of water for a response.

"Damn! I didn't know it would be this cold," Sam complained as he swam around the pool to warm up.

"It's coming from the mountains," Dean shrugged as he floated in the water. "What better way to cool off that a dip."

"You got me there. It's not so bad once you get use to it," Sam said ducking his head and smoothing his hair backwards. "This is heaven..." he sighed letting his body relax and float on the surface as he started up at the rushing water coming down from the rocks.

"We'll give it a little longer and I'll be ready for some lunch. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that hike can build up an appetite," Sam mumbled wondering if it could get any better than this. It was like the world stopped for a while to let them enjoy some peace and tranquility. He now knew just how much he needed something like this to allow himself to shed the pain and suffering and heartache from his shoulders. And he knew as much as he needed it, he understood that Dean needed it too. Sam closed his eyes and stopped thinking, he let his mind shut down and he drifted away on a peaceful cloud not wanting to leave this place.

"Sammy, hey dude you with me?" Dean called to him slashing water in his face to get his attention.

"Wh'..." Sam gurgled as he went under getting a mouth of water. He came back up coughing and wiping his face. He didn't know how much time passed and looked over at Dean floating beside him.

"Let's eat, we're gonna turn into a prune if we stay in any longer."

"Okay," Sam said using gentle strokes to make it to the edge of the pool and carefully climb out onto the rocks.

"There's a towel in your pack to dry off and we can lay our clothes on the hot rocks to get dry before we hike back down," Dean informed him as he opened his own pack to pull out a towel. He stripped his cargo shorts and tee shirt off and wrung them out before laying them on a boulder nearby. He dried and then spread the towel down to sit on before pulling food and drink from the pack.

Sam followed suit and stripped from his wet clothes, shivering suddenly when a breeze blew around them. It wasn't cold until he got out of the water. He spread his shorts and tee shirt out carefully, pulling the wrinkles and flattening it on the rock. He sat down beside Dean, leaning back against a warm rock and looked deeper into his pack to see what he had packed for lunch. He found a cold bag with a drink, sandwiches, grapes, chips and several of his favorite cookies for dessert.

Dean was pulling out the same thing and they ate in silence just taking in their surroundings and enjoying what Mother Nature had to offer. Dean stretched out on his towel after eating and closed his eyes, sighing softly as he let the warmth of the sun warm his chilled body. He was at peace and felt some of the burden he carried being lifted away. He was glad his plan was working and they were both putting behind them the things that weighted them down.

 **spn**

It was the evening of their third day at the cabin and they were sitting on the back deck gazing up at the stars that were just starting to come out. Sam didn't think he had ever felt this calm and at peace before. The night sounds were filling the silence between the two who were happy to just sit there, sip their beers and watch the light show take place.

Dean looked over at Sam and saw the contentment and bliss on his face and smiled to himself. He knew this was what he needed to help him heal. It was good for both of them to unwind and reflect and find some solitude with no one else around to bother them. They didn't have to worry about all the hectic aspects of life for a while.

"Hey check it out Sammy!" Dean said excitedly as he got up and pointed out into the yard.

Sam looked to where he was point and gasped in surprise getting up to stand by the railing. Hundreds of little lights could be seen all over the yard coming up from the ground. The scene before him looked like something from a fairy tale. He could just imagine each one being a tiny fairy flitting around trying to find a friend. The lightening bugs flew higher and their lights started blinking faster as they filled the night air. Sam held out his hand as several landed on it and studied them for a moment before watching them fly away into the night air.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before," he said turning to grin happily at Dean who smiled back at him. "This is amazing!"

Dean leaned back in his chair and studied Sam thinking he was finally healing now and how young he looked in the fading light with that look of wonderment on his face and that sparkle that had come back to his eyes. He had made the right decision coming up here with Sam and getting away from the rest of the world for a while.

"Oh crap, shit!" Sam suddenly cried out as he started spitting and smacking at his face in distress.

Dean got up quickly thinking something was wrong and doubled over laughing when he realized what had happened. Tears ran down his face as he tried to get his breath and control his laughter when Sam danced around the deck for a moment.

"Not funny!" Sam pouted as he spit again.

"Guess that'll teach ya to keep your mouth shut when watching lightening bugs," Dean chuckled wiping the tears from his face and sighing happily. That felt so good to him. It had been a while since he had a good laugh like that.

"How was I to know one would fly in my mouth," he grunted grabbing his water to rinse his mouth of the foul taste. "When is your Dad getting here?" Sam asked after he got calmed down and the lightening bug show was almost over.

"He said late tonight, but that could mean anytime. You okay with him coming Sammy?"

Sam turned to Dean surprised, "Of course I am. I think it's great you're both letting go of the past and being in each other's lives again. I told you a long time ago, to give it a chance. I like John and I am grateful for all he did for me. He's a good man."

"Thanks bro, I think he likes you too. I'm pretty sure you just got an adopted Dad."

"I like that. Are we going fishing again?"

"Yep, tomorrow. Dad does a mean grilled fish, but remember; I told you it was your turn to find bait," Dean said looking knowingly at Sam a hint of mischief in shining in his eyes.

"Right," Sam said, mulling it over and knew the best thing for him to do was search online. He'd do it before going to bed and surprise Dean.

"I could really get use to this," Dean mumbled tracing the stars of the constellations he knew with his eyes. "Sammy are you doing okay? Really okay."

Sam cocked his head and pursed his lips thinking about it and all he had been through with nearly being killed twice, physical abuse and the loss. "I think I am. I mean it's not something I'm going to forget for a long time, but...I am learning to cope with all of it and come to terms with what happened. I'll never forget Jo and what happened to her, but I know I have to move forward. She would have wanted that for the both of us. And this..." he said waving his hands out. "This was the best thing you could of done for me, bringing me here. So...thank you for this and giving me a new family on top of it."

"My pleasure," Dean replied happy to see Sam seemed to be allowing himself this time. He knew he couldn't take away the memories, but at least he could make them more bearable.

 **spn**

Noises inside caught Dean's attention and he went on alert as he got up and stood in front of Sam. He relaxed when a voice called out.

"Anyone home?" John called. "Don't shoot, its only me."

"Hey Dad, we're out here."

"Was beginning to wonder if you were here," John said joining them on the deck. He accepted the beer Dean held out to him and took a long swallow.

"Just star gazing," Dean replied sitting back down as John pulled a chair over. "Remember we use to do this when we'd come up during the summer?"

"Yeah, your Mom loved this time of da,." he replied. "How ya doing Sammy?" John asked in a fatherly fashion.

"I'm good sir," Sam answered, not missing the name he called him.

"It's John, you can do away with the sir. Makes me feel old."

"Gee Dad, but you are old," Dean popped up with, grinning at Sam as he said it.

Sam tried to keep a straight face, but broke down and snickered at him, and tried to hide it by taking a sip of beer. He watched the surprised look on John's face before he laughed too.

"I guess you got me there son."

"Finish your beer Sammy; if we're fishing in the morning, we have to get up early," Dean told him before draining his bottle.

"How's that coming by the way?"

"Only hooked myself twice," Sam admitted holding up his bandaged fingers. "But a fish got me pretty good once."

"You've shed blood, guess that means you're been initiated."

"I though you could grill what we catch for dinner tomorrow night," Dean offered.

"I can do that. Does the grill have gas?"

"Yep, filled it last time we were here. It should be good and we'll do the sides."

"You two head on to bed. I need to relax a bit and stop driving," John told them slouching down in the lounge chair and staring at the sky wanting to relive some memories of his own.

"See you in the morning Dad."

"Good night sir, I mean John."

"Good night boys."

 **spn**

"I need to check something on my laptop, so you can use the bathroom first," Sam told Dean as they threw their empty bottles away in the kitchen.

"Alright, don't be too long. You need your rest," Dean told him, his mothering mode coming out. Even thought Sam was doing better, Dean still knew he needed time. He was still having nightmares and Dean knew a little something about PTSD and knew it wouldn't go away over night.

"I won't," he assured him opening it up so it would boot up. Once it did, he quickly typed in fishing and bait to see what he could learn and was surprised at some of the things used for bait. He smiled broadly when he saw exactly what to use in the morning and got up to fix it. He was going to show Dean he was creative and resourceful. It took him ten minutes to fix up two small containers, hiding them on the bottom shelf of the fridge where Dean wouldn't see them in the morning. With that done, he headed for the bedroom to get his sleep clothes and use the bathroom. Dean was coming out as he came out of the bedroom.

"By the way, might as well wear the same jeans tomorrow and not mess up another pair. After we get back I'll throw everything in to wash."

"Alright," Sam said slipping into the bathroom before he saw the look of triumph on his face and questioned him. He changed clothes, brushed his teeth and relieved himself. Sam looked into the mirror staring at his reflection and marveled at the difference it looked less than two weeks ago. He was starting to get a golden glow to his skin from being at the lake and staying outside the past few days. He grabbed up his dirty clothes and walked back to the bedroom to see Dean was already in bed. He had left the small lamp on between their beds so he could see. Sam turned his bed down and slipped under the cool covers before reaching over to turn it off.

"Good night Dean," he whispered not expecting an answer.

"'Nite bro," Dean mumbled back with a sigh.

 **spn**

"Your Dad still sleeping?" Sam asked as they got ready to head down to the lake.

"Yeah, figured I'd let him sleep in since he drove most of yesterday to get here last night. So...You got us some bait to use?"

"I do," Sam said proudly as he packed the waters in a cold bag and slipped the two containers in with them without Dean seeing.

"C'mon need to spray you down 'fore we head out."

"I know, close my eyes and hold my breath," Sam mocked as he pulled his hair back out of the way.

"You know Sammy, I could give ya a little trim, get rid of some of that hair."

"You're not touching my hair," Sam stated firmly.

"I'm just saying..."

"No!"

"Hold still," Dean ordered as he quickly sprayed him to keep the bugs away. "You put some sun screen on? You're getting a little red on your face."

"I did, did you?"

"Don't need it, I don't burn."

"You sure? Your nose is pretty red looking."

"I'm good, let's go catch us some dinner for tonight," Dean said ignoring Sam's comment and picking up the gear to hike to the lake.

"I'm just saying..." Sam insisted putting on his hat and sunglasses before picking up his fishing pole and cold bag.

 **spn**

The sun was just coming up over the trees and casting long shadows onto the water as they stepped on the dock and got set up. Dean stood there with his arms crossed waiting for Sam to produce the bait.

"Well? Where's the bait?"

"Here," Sam said pulling the two containers from the cold bag. He opened them up and tilted them to show Dean.

Dean looked inside and frowned for a moment before speaking. "We're fishing with lunch?" he inquired.

"I looked it up. You can use either of these to catch fish. So which do you want the corn or the hot dog?" Sam asked holding them out for Dean to choose.

"If this doesn't work Sammy, I'm gonna throw you in so you can catch our dinner bare handed," Dean growled fishing a piece of cut up hot dog out and looking at it before putting it on his hook. "You better pray this works..."

Sam pulled out some whole kernel corn and threaded them on his hook and got ready to cast out opposite of Dean, but wasn't paying attention and when he tried to flip the line out, caught the back of Dean's shirt in the process.

"Hey! Hey! Don't pull!" Dean complained when he felt his shirt being jerked. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sam's hook caught on his shirt. "I don't think I count as a catch there Sammy."

"Sorry, sorry...My fault...Hold still..." Sam stuttered moving behind him and getting the hook loose from his shirt. "Hey! You got a bite," he cried when he saw Dean's float go under.

Dean jerked on the pole to set the hook and began to reel it in while Sam watched excitedly. He pulled it from the water and captured the fish before it could get away.

"See I told you it would work," he boasted happily, almost dancing with joy that his bait had worked.

"Beginner's luck," Dean muttered getting out a stringer to put the fish on. "I figure two a piece should be good. No use keeping what we won't eat."

"Here goes," Sam said being more careful this time as he tossed his line out into the water near some bull rushes.

"Be careful, if the fish goes in those things you'll never get it out."

"Okay," Sam said cranking the reel a little and hearing the click. He stopped and looked out onto the water's surface seeing some small fish swimming nearby and found his bright red float moving lazily in the water. A cool breeze blew across the lake and the surface on the water was almost mesmerizing as he watched the ripples and the movement and how it looked like he was seeing another world in the reflection of the trees and sky made on it. It almost gave him a dizzy feeling and he closed his eyes for a moment to let it pass. The one thing he didn't want to do was upchuck in front of Dean. That would be embarrassing.

Dean had baited his line again and flicked it out not far from where he caught the fish and set it before leaning back against the railing. They waited patiently for any fish to bite and were rewarded with strikes twenty minutes later.

"I got one," Sam said happily as he brought it in. He got it up on the dock and was smart this time and brought an old rag to grab the fish with so he could remove the hook.

"Wuzz..." Dean smirked watching Sam wrap the fish in the rag. "Run this through its mouth and out the gill," he explained to Sam holding out the stringer. "And anchor it to the dock and let the fish drop in the water. That way they'll stay alive until we get ready to scale and gut them." Sam took it off the hook and added it to the first one Dean had caught.

"Sounds like fun," Sam grimaced not wanting to think about that part of it. He thought worm guts were bad, fish guts had to be worse and a lot more of them.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad."

 **spn**

They baited their hooks and threw them back out and sat down to wait. It was nearly thirty minutes before Dean finally got a bite, but when he got it in, he decided it was too small to keep and tossed it back. Ten minutes later, Sam got a fish to add to the growing string. They both had their lines out and was waiting as the sun got higher in the sky and Dean was gonna call it quits.

"Sammy can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"What are you going to do when we leave here?" Dean questioned deciding now was a good time find out Sam's plans.

"I don't really know..." Sam said thinking on the question. "Are we planning on leaving soon?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take a road trip with me. You know check out the country, see some sights, just see where the road takes us. There's a lot of country out there I've not seen and...Well...It'd be nice to have some company..."

"Hell yeah!" Sam said without thinking about it. "I think that would be awesome! I can look up places to go see and I've never seen the Pacific Ocean yet and think we could check out a national park or two? This is going to be awesome!" he rattled on so excited he almost dropped his pole in the water.

"I thought now that I have my Baby, she'd be just the car to go tripping in. Besides, we have a wedding and a birth to go to in the near future too and we can't forget the war games with Charlie now can we? We did make a promise."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't really know if I should be included at the we..."

"I'm sure. Like I told you we're all family and that includes you. Maverick's one of us and you'll like him, he's a laid back type of guy," Dean said with conviction. "Besides I can't wait to see you dressed in tights and wielding a sword," he smirked as he laughed.

"Not happening dude. No way," Sam said sternly.

"What are you boys talking about?" John asked as he stepped onto the dock catching the end of their conversation.

"Sammy and me are going to take a road trip in a few days; you know go check out some sights and stuff."

"I think that's a great idea."

"We've almost caught enough fish for dinner tonight."

"Got another one," Sam said as he began to reel the line in only to have the fish flop out of the water and get off the hook. "Crap!"

"It's okay Sammy, you can't catch them all," John told him, looking from one to the other thinking things were finally looking up. Not only did he get his son back, but he got an extra one to boot.

"C'mon kid, it's getting hot out here. We only need one more."

"Dean, didn't you put on sun screen?" John asked him. "Your face is really getting red.

"I told you, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"I'm fine, not another word unless you want to take a swim."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

 _Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you. _

_Carry on my wayward son  
For there'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more._

 **The End**


End file.
